The pirate s spell
by Jizel Ishihara Hidaka
Summary: Caap 11 "Cada dolor tiene un principio en algún sitio,y un final que seguramente espera" Takao a tomado una decision ¿pero acaso sera la correcta? Toda decsion lleva a caminos inciertos pero cual le llevara al chico de ojos carmesi.. .AU Kai/Ty
1. El galeón

**Hola, vengo con esta historia nueva, ¿y las actualizaciones? Jeje n.nUU bueno es que digamos que el capi de escarlata y el de sombras serán hasta la siguiente semana porque no tuve tiempo la pasada y no pude escribir nada de los capis así que están incompletos u.u sino actualizo subo historia, es UA (universo alterno y que no tiene nada que ver XPP) como la mayoría de mis historias ¬¬UUU es que me gusta escribir mucho al tipo de escarlata n-n Este fic es Yaoi, dirán ¿por qué Yaoi? Muy fácil, porque me encanta XPPPP así que todos los homfóbicos que estén entre el publico, aviso que sino quieren que use mi lindo vocabulario háganme el favor de salir, si quieren quedarse adelante no discrimino y espero ustedes tampoco lo hagan, yo ya avise u.ú Las parejas para este fic ya están... como siempre Kai-Ty... VIVA! n0n algo de Tala-Ray (esta pareja me encanta algo tenia que pegarme mi hermana y no exactamente fueron sus pulgas XPPP) Tala-Oc´s, Jhonny-Kai y otras que pronto aparecerán por aquí, si quieren proponer alguna, oka, yo veré si se puede o no... u.u**

**Disclaimer:**

_Ya se lo saben ¬.¬ o ¿no? u.u Bueno, Bey blade no me pertenece y aunque yo lo quisiera no seria mío ni en un millón de años XP así que no acepto quejas_

**´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

**The pirate´s spell (el hechizo del pirata)**

**Capi 1: "El Galeón"**

**´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

El sol brillaba intensamente, era casi medio día y el mar estaba tranquilo, el ir y venir de olas, nubes movidas por el viento, algo sumamente relajante... Pero esta tranquilidad fue rota por el casco de un enorme barco de vela, tres mástiles con cuatro velas cada uno se alzaban en el enorme barco, todas estaban sueltas aprovechando el viento para mover mas rápidamente la embarcación, una bandera se ondeaba en el mástil..

Arriba del barco, los marineros iban y venían haciendo su trabajo, limpiaban la cubierta y amarraban bien las cuerdas de las velas... el capitán, un hombre joven y pelirrojo, miraba algunos mapas, en una mesa, en el castillo de la popa... Suspiro y levanto la vista al cielo, estaba despejado. Estuvo unos momentos así para luego volver a fijar su atención en los mapas de navegación, no faltaba mucho para llegar al puerto de Sumond, en menos de un día, a mas tardar, llegarían... Miro a su primer oficial, un hombre, un poco mayor que él, peligris, mantenía el timón en la dirección correcta mientras sus ojos verde grisáceo observaban interesadamente hacia el frente...

.Oficial Marcus ¿que es lo que ve tan interesado?- le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras el peligris le prestaba atención

.Pues si quiere saberlo, es a un dragoncito que, creo, se quiere dar un chapuzón en el mar- dijo muy divertido... El pelirrojo lo miro confundido.

.Un dragón?- murmuro, volteo hacia donde Marcus miraba y sus ojos azul ártico se posaron sobre un chico que estaba en la punta de la proa- hay no- bajo rápidamente del castillo y se dirigió al lugar.

El joven chico de cabello azul medianoche intentaba alcanzar un pequeño gato blanco que se había subido a la punta de madera. Vestía unos pantalones café, botas largas, una camisa blanca, con un chaleco del mismo color y material del pantalón, al igual que un cinturón un poco grueso, su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una trenza que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros.

.Minino, minino, ven minino- lo llamaba mientras se subía a lo mas delgado de la proa manteniendo el equilibrio- no te muevas ya casi te tengo- estirando la mano para alcanzarlo, el gatito estaba agazapado a la proa, estaba aterrado- ya casi- el chico moreno estiro un poco mas la mano y agarro al gato- muy bien, ahora, hay que regresar- metió al gatito entre sus ropas para que no se cayera...

Emprendió lentamente el camino de regreso a la parte segura de la proa, le faltaba poco cuando el equilibrio le fallo.

.AAAHH!- grito al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y con un brazo abrazaba con fuerza al neko, iba a caer del barco, pero una mano pálida lo tomo.. Abrió lentamente lo ojos y volteo hacia arriba, unos zafiros mas claros lo observaban- Hermano- murmuro cuando fue subido de nuevo

.Que intentabas hacer, ¿estas loco?- lo regañaba el pelirrojo, se había espantado- que hubieras hecho si no hubiera llegado a tiempo- llevándolo al puente.

.Lo, lo siento hermano pero es que Amatista estaba...- el mayor de los dos lo interrumpió

.Claro, preferiste arriesgar tu vida para alcanzar a tu mascota- tenia un semblante serio.. El moreno solo bajo la mirada- Ay Takao, que voy a hacer contigo..- Suspiro el ojiazul ártico- Si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo hubiera perdonado...

El menor de los dos solo recibía los regaños en SD, estaba arrepentido por haber hecho esa estupidez... El gatito solo ronroneaba en su regazo..

.Perdóname ya no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo- dijo triste mientras se sentaba en las escaleras

.Y eso espero.. Que cuentas le hubiera dado a Hitoshi, y a tu prometido, si te pasa algo por no ponerte atención- mientras se sentaba a su lado

El menor levanto la mirada preocupado, no le iba a decir al mayor de los cuatro, ¿o si?

.No se lo vas a decir a Hitoshi verdad?- su hermano no le respondió y esto preocupo mucho al chico.- por favor no le digas, sino ya no me dejara venir contigo a tus expediciones

.No se lo diré pero tienes que prometerme que tendrás mas cuidado- lo miro a los ojos seriamente

.Gracias, Tala.- abrazando a su bro- te lo prometo, tendré mas cuidado; ¿verdad Amatista?-dedicándole una sonrisa al gatito que dormitaba en sus rodillas

.Ahora es mejor que termines tus deberes si quieres bajar cuando lleguemos a Sumond..- el menor solo hizo un puchero.

.Porque tengo que hacerlos- reclamo- si vine para estar contigo

.Pero aun así tienes que hacer tus deberes.. No puedes dejar de lado tus estudios, recuérdalo- recargándose en el barandal

.Lo se, lo se; pero...- recargándose junto al pelirrojo- es tan hermoso todo esto- dejando que la brisa marina jugara con su cabello.

El pelirrojo solo se rió, a su pequeño hermano no le interesaba la vida aristócrata... Desde que eran pequeños solo soñaba con un día navegar y explorar mas allá de las tierras conocidas... Pero sabia muy bien que el destino de Takao era otro, al ser hijo del Conde Drake Kinomiya debía dedicarse a los negocios familiares.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado, le gustaba que su hermano menor fuera con el a sus viajes, desde que era capitán y se dedicaba al comercio casi no podía ver a su familia, fue una suerte que Hitoshi tuviera que ir a Sumond a ver al Duque de Mushder, así pudo convencerlo de que dejara que Takao fuera con él a las islas de Burdel, en el camino de regreso tenia que parar en Sumond, así el peliazul grisáceo tendría tiempo de arreglar la recepción.

Observo el mar, estaba muy tranquilo a lo lejos se podía ver algunos delfines que se alejaban con dirección a la isla de Ignis, un lugar de mala muerte por lo que le habían contado. Volteo a ver al chico moreno que seguía mirando la lejanía...

.Es mejor que vayas a...-no termino por que la voz desde el mirador lo llamo

.¡CAPITÁN ,UN BARCO SE ACERCA!- grito un hombre desde arriba- CREO QUE SON PIRATAS!- agrego, Tala frunció el entrecejo mientras sacaba un catalejo y miraba con dirección en la que le señalaba el hombre.

Se trataba de un barco de color café rojizo un poco mas chico, de seis velas, se acercaba rápida y peligrosamente... Se puso un poco pálido, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

.Suzaku- murmuro furioso- ¡icen todas las velas, los piratas se acercan!- grito mientras los hombres subían por las cuerdas- preparen sus armas!- agrego sacando una espada. Volteo a ver al chico peliazul seriamente, el moreno estaba sorprendido, se acerco a él y lo tomo de la muñeca llevándolo hasta el puente.

.¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber el ojiazul tormenta, el pelirrojo lo soltó mientras ocultaba un dije en forma de dragón plateado entre las ropas del chico moreno.

.Takao, quiero que te quedes aquí- le ordeno- no dejes que vean tu dije y te reconozcan, si te quedas con Marcus estarás seguro- volteando a ver al otro hombre que solo asintió sacando también una espada- te lo encargo- exclamo dirigiéndose al ojiverde grisáceo.

.Pero hermano...- intento detenerlo antes de que bajara del puente, pero la mirada fría del ojiazul ártico le dio a entender que tenia que quedarse.

.Abran fuego!- ordeno el chico pelirrojo

Tala bajo corriendo las escaleras acercándose a uno de las orillas del barco, los cañones abrieron fuego contra el barco pirata pero este esquivaba los cañonazos. Todos los piratas estaban preparándose para abordar en cualquier momento el Galeón...

.Uy, creo que no les agrada vernos- decía un chico de ojos ámbar y cabello negro

.Que va, nos están dando la bienvenida ¬¬- dijo con sarcasmo un chico mayor de ojos ámbar y cabello pelirrojo. Ambos estaban al timón de la embarcación pirata...

.Yo digo que hay que contestarles- un chico de cabello albino y ojos plateados opino entrando en la conversación.

.Aquí se hace lo que yo digo Bryan, así que si no queremos que las mercancías se vayan al fondo del mar, no abriremos fuego hasta que sea necesario- un chico bicolor, azul grisáceo de enfrente y mas oscuro de atrás dijo mientras los otros tres lo miraban sorprendidos.

.Capitán- exclamaron seriamente, el bicolor solo los miro fríamente, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad rojiza que contrastaba con su pálida piel.

Vestía un pantalón negro, botas gruesas que le llegaban mas debajo de las rodillas, camisa beige que estaba abierta un poco mas arriba del pecho, varios cinturones del mismo color de su pantalón a la cintura, donde se apreciaba una espada y un arma, llevaba un saco de cuero negro, guantes que le cubrían todo el antebrazo, en uno de ellos tmb llevaba una codera y en su oreja derecha lucia una arracada de oro completando su atuendo. (Es que el atuendo de Kai es muy complicado, en serio #.#) Dejo de prestarles atención y camino por el puente observando como se acercaban cada vez mas al Galeón, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, un nuevo atraco se llevaría a acabo...

.Pobres tontos, parece ser que no conocen a Suzaku- comento burlonamente- ¡PREPÁRENSE PARA EL ABORDAJE!- grito el ojirrubí, los hombres lo victorearon tomando sus puestos.

Cuando estuvo pegado al galeón, los piratas saltaron a la proa del barco, los defensores sacaron sus espadas y de batieron en duelo con ellos. Los dos chicos de ojos dorados se lanzaron al puente con dos cuerdas desde el mástil de su nave, una vez ahí Marcus coloco amenazadoramente su espada al frente, Takao miraba a los recién llegados sorprendido aunque el peligris se encontraba de escudo entre él y los chicos felinos.

.Lárguense, no tienen nada que hacer aquí- los amenazo el ojiverde grisáceo

.Parece ser que no nos conoce- opino el pelirrojo- ¿No lo crees, Ray?

.Si, creo que tienes razón, Derek u.u- afirmo el pelinegro- cosa que va a lamentar- sus pupilas se contrajeron peligrosamente mientras sacaban sus espadas

.Quédate allí y no te muevas- le murmuro Marcus al moreno mirándolo de soslayo, el chico solo asintió. El peligris volvió su vista a los piratas e intercepto los golpes que iban directamente a su cabeza...

Tala lograba quitarse a varios piratas de encima pero eran muy buenos, sus hombres estaban perdiendo terreno y lo sabia, esperaba que alguna embarcación pasara y los ayudaba solo les quedaba resistir un poco mas... esquivo el filo de una espada dándole un golpe certero a su atacante, en cuanto lo hubo hecho un hombre albino y ojos plateados se abalanzo contra él..

.Ya veras que de esta no te libras- exclamo Bryan intentando golpear al pelirrojo que solo sonrió burlonamente y, usando las cuerdas de apoyo, se columpio tirando al albino del barco -.Ah!- grito el ojiplateado cuando fue empujado, le había ganado el ojiazul ártico y humillantemente -.Esta me la vas a pagar XO- le advirtió Bryan cuando hubo caído al agua.

Tala solo lo miro por unos instantes para luego salir corriendo con dirección al puente, tenia que ver si su hermano estaba bien... Ya se encontraba muy cerca, un poco mas y subiría las escaleras hacia el puente pero.. Su camino fue detenido por el joven bicolor, quien lo miro con superioridad.

.Tu que quieres- gruño Tala, el bicolor solo se rió

.Vaya, parece ser que si me conoces- comento el ojirrojos sacando su no he de conocerte- contesto el pelirrojo- eres el pirata mas buscado en todos los mares.

.Si, lo se- dijo irónicamente- así que si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que te rindas y entregues el oro y todo lo de valor.- atacándolo, el pelirrojo logro parar su ataque, las espadas habían hecho contacto pero pronto se separaron.

.Parece ser que es otro el que no me conoce- opino el ojiazul ártico con desdén- soy Tala Kinomiya e Ivannov, y nunca me rindo ante las exigencias de un vulgar ladrón- ante este comentario Kai se enfado, atacando al pelirrojo con mas fuerza.

.Entonces sabrás que a mi nadie me ha ganado en un duelo- comento inocentemente mientras que con su pie golpeaba al pelirrojo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

.Tala- exclamo el chico peliazul mirando la escena desde el puente, su hermano necesitaba ayuda, volteo a ver al peligris este estaba muy ocupado con el pelinegro y el pelirrojo.

Regreso su vista a la pelea de Tala con el extraño bicolor, el pelirrojo yacía en el suelo, su espada estaba a los pies de la escalera. No lo pensó dos veces y bajo corriendo tomando la espada de Tala... El bicolor se preparaba para darle el golpe final.

.Sino quieres rendirte entonces muere como los cobardes- exclamo el chico de tez clara y ojos carmesí. Blandió su espada y ataco al pelirrojo que solo cerro los ojos esperando el inminente fin, el cual nunca llego.

Abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con la cara de un frustrado pirata, su golpe había sido interceptado, su espada fue alejada por otra de su objetivo, Suzaku dio dos pasos hacia atrás mirando al joven que lo había hecho, este lo miraba retadoramente poniéndose de escudo entre el caído ojiazul ártico y el bicolor...

.¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto molesto el ojicarmin, sus ojos centellaban con furia aunque le sorprendió un poco la belleza del chico, sino lo hubiera visto bien pensaría que era una chica.

.No te importa, y deja en paz a Tala - contesto secamente el chico de ojos azules y tez morena colocando su espada a la altura del rostro del bicolor.

.¿Takao?- susurro un impresionado Tala por la intervención tan sorpresiva de su hermano menor, este solo lo volteo a ver y le sonrió

.¿Estas bien?- le cuestiono preocupado sin quitar la vista del bicolor que seguía estático por la impresión.

.Si, pero que se supone que haces- quiso saber el pelirrojo

.Solo te salvo de este idiota- exclamo mirando fríamente al chico frente suyo, pero no tardo mucho para volver a su postura. Sonrió burlonamente, mientras ponía una mano en su cintura preparándose para un duelo.

.¿Crees poder ganarme, Solo eres un niño- opino, aunque la verdad pensaba que si las sirenas existieran serian tan hermosas como ese joven moreno peliazul, pero no podía mostrarse vulnerable.

.Pruébame- lo reto el chico ojiazul. El ojicarmin sonrió, por alguna razón le agradaba pero no por eso le iba a dar ventaja.

Ataco al chico que esquivo su golpe, las espadas empezaron a hacer contacto una y otra vez, ambos oponentes estaban concentrados en derrotar al otro... Suzaku empezó a ganar terreno sobre el chico de piel morena, Takao retrocedió, esquivando los golpes del ojicarmin... se agacho justo cuando la espada del chico se dirigía a su cabeza. Logro guardar el equilibrio y correr con dirección a las cuerda, tenia un plan..

.Regresa, ¿no que no eras un cobarde?- exclamo el bicolor irónicamente persiguiéndolo. Takao solo se valió del barandal para tomar impulso, girando para así poder desarmar al bicolor, cosa que logro.

.Decías..- comento divertido el chico mirándolo triunfante colocando su espada muy cerca del cuello del ojicarmin, este estaba sorprendido, por primera vez lo habían desarmado. Dio un paso atrás mirando el filo del arma, el moreno ojiazul lo observaba fríamente.

."Genial, voy a morir a manos de un ángel"-pensó- "momento, dije un ¿ángel? O.o- volvió a decirse mentalmente.

Por su lado el chico conocido como Ray miraba el duelo entre su primo y el chico peligris, sabia que Derek podía arreglárselas solo, estaba sentado sobre el barandal del lado derecho agarrado de una soga, la batalla ya lo estaba aburriendo, volteo a ver hacia la proa y al ver la escena de Kai siendo desarmado casi lo hace irse de espaldas

.Creo que el jefe necesita ayuda O.O-comento el neko, pero Derek estaba demasiado ocupado burlándose del ojiverde grisáceo, que no hizo caso de lo que decía el ojidorados- creo que aquí no soy necesario ¬¬UU-opino el chico, se paro sobre el barandal y se agarro fuertemente de la cuerda- Bien, aquí voy XP- balanceándose y lanzándose hacia donde el bicolor y el moreno peleaban... Tala, que estaba peleando con dos piratas, solo lo vio pasar rápidamente, volteo hacia la dirección que llevaba y noto que se dirigía a su hermano.

.Oh, no- exclamo librándose de los dos sujetos.

Con la fuerza que llevaba el pelinegro, empujo a un sorprendido moreno haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente en el acto (SALVAJES! XO porque me lo mayugan ;----;)

.¿Qué crees que hiciste?- le cuestiono un molesto bicolor acercándose al chico peliazul que yacía en el suelo.

.Que, que hice? O.O Lo salve jefe n0n- exclamo el ojidorados en estado chibi moviendo los bracitos de arriba hacia abajo

.Tonto-comento el ojicarmin mirando al moreno, distinguió que en su cuello colgaba una cadena de plata, la saco completamente, de esta colgaba un dragón del mismo material - con que es el hijo de Drake Kinomiya- murmuro maliciosamente al reconocer la alhaja

.ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANO!-le advirtió el pelirrojo que se acercaba rápidamente a donde se encontraban.

.Mmm, tengo una idea. Ray, detenlo mientras yo me encargo de otra cosa- le dijo al pelinegro que solo asintió

.Si, tu lo dices u.u- encogiéndose de hombros y sacando su espada. Se acerco al pelirrojo y le evito el paso.

.Apártate de mi camino- le ordeno pero el pelinegro solo sonrió.

.Oblígame- le contesto poniendo su espada en medio de los ojos de Tala- tal ves no sea tan bueno como Suzaku, pero soy el segundo al mando- comento, el pelirrojo solo blandió su espada haciéndose para atrás.

.Eso pienso hacer-mascullo atacándolo, el neko sonrió divertido.

Suzaku miro unos momentos la pelea de Ray con el pelirrojo pero la volvió de inmediato al chico peliazul. Rápidamente lo cargo entre sus brazos recargando la cabeza del chico en su pecho, parecía que dormía... sonrió, era mas liviano de lo que pensaba. Se encamino con dirección a su barco, sus hombres estaban sometiendo a toda la tripulación del galeón y pasaban varias cajas de un barco a otro (adivinen de cual a cual XP)

Uno de sus hombres, de cabello verde y ojos de la misma tonalidad le coloco un tablón de madera entre las embarcaciones para que pasara, aunque estuvieran cerca, la distancia todavía era mucha... Subió a su nave y volteo hacia el galeón, ya tenían bastante botín.

.YA ES SUFICIENTE, REGRESEN AHORA!- grito el bicolor, los hombres lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos- pónganse en marcha- ordeno a dos sujetos que estaban cerca los cuales solo asintieron.

.ICEN LAS VELAS, NOS VAMOS!- grito el peliverde, los piratas subieron a la nave

Ya nos vamos? Que lastima- comento el pelirrojo que peleaba con Marcus- tengo que irme, otro día será- sin decir mas tomo la cuerda con la que había subido al barco y se paso a la nave mas pequeña. El peligris intento detenerlo pero sin mucho éxito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ray estaba ganando terreno en su pelea con Tala pero cuando se disponía a desarmar al pelirrojo escucho que tenían que irse, se separo de Tala y se dirigió al barco pirata, el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

.Tu no te vas! Tenemos que terminar esto- le dijo el pelirrojo, el ojidorados solo se rió

.Lo lamento, pero me esperan- agarrándose de una de las cuerdas del mástil, la corto con su espada y esta lo impulso hacia arriba, se paro con agilidad felina sobre los mástiles que sostenían las velas y se paso al del otro barco no sin antes gritarle algo a Tala- eres bueno, tal ves te de la revancha!- dijo mientras el barco se alejaba.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco pero eso se disipo cuándo vislumbro al bicolor cargando a su hermano inconsciente, el ojicarmin solo lo miro burlonamente mientras le besaba delicadamente los azules cabellos al chico y se despedía con una mano del chico ojiazul ártico.

.Takao!-grito furioso, corriendo hacia la proa... el barco pirata se estaba alejando... Estuvo a punto de aventarse para alcanzarlo pero varios marineros lo detuvieron para que no hiciera una locura.- SUÉLTENME!- bufo- ESE MALDITO SE LLEVO A MI HERMANO, ¿QUÉ NO ESTÁN VIENDO!- decía eufórico.

.así no lograras nada- le dijo el chico peligris acercándose

.ENTONCES PÓNGANSE EN MARCHA, DEBEMOS ALCANZARLOS!- exclamo

.No los alcanzaremos ahora, sino te has dado cuenta su nave es mas pequeña y rápida para las huidas-contraataco el ojiverde seriamente, Tala estaba perdiendo la razón.- es mejor llegar al puerto de Sumond y allí veremos que hacer- El ojiazul solo bajo la vista al darse cuenta de que poniéndose así no resolvería nada.

.Pero.. me preocupa su seguridad- mirando con dirección en la que se había ido la nave pirata, llevándose consigo a su pequeño hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió lentamente los ojos, observo el techo de madera de cedro adornado por varias cuentas de vidrio. Se incorporo lentamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza aun estaba adolorido por el golpe que se había dado, no reconocía el lugar donde había despertado... Observo el lugar detalladamente, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un camarote bastante espacioso, estaba descansado en una cama de dosel azul celeste, (de muy buena calidad, eh de mencionar . u.ú Pa mi que es robado XP) exquisitamente adornado con encaje dorado. La luz del sol se colaba por los vitrales de la ventana.

Un camarote bastante ordenado a su vista, cerca de donde estaba había un tocador y un espejo, y a unos cuantos pasos en el rincón vio algo que lo dejo perplejo de la impresión, se trataba de oro, doblones, joyas parecía el tesoro de un rey. Noto que el mismo se encontraba cobijado por una manta pero era de la mas fina seda que hubiera visto en su vida... Siguió vagando su mirada por la habitación, había muchas cosas de mucho valor ahí, pero la impresión y el asombro fueron superadas por el miedo...

Los recuerdos de su pelea con el bicolor llegaron a su cabeza, recordaba que lo había desarmado y después de eso todo se borraba... Recordó a su hermano y pensó lo peor... intento levantarse pero un ligero mareo lo hizo volver a sentarse sobre la cama. Se agarro la cabeza, le dolía y bastante, el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta llamo su atención. El chico peliazul levanto la vista para ver si identificaba a quien lo había llevado ahí...

Quien lo miraba desde la puerta era un chico rubio de ojos azules, un poco alto de tez clara. Lo miraba seriamente desde la puerta y se acerco lentamente hasta la cama, el chico moreno lo vio un poco extrañado cuando el rubio coloco una pierna sobre tierra y se hinco frente a él... Tomo la mano del chico delicadamente y planto en ella un candente beso que sorprendió al moreno haciendo que sus mejillas se cubrieran de un leve sonrojo.

.Parece ser que este hermoso ángel a despertado- exclamo el rubio mirándolo a los ojos

.Perdón? O.ó- el chico moreno no entendía que le pasaba a ese sujeto

.Debe estar confundido mi hermosa aparición- volvió a decir besando todo el antebrazo del chico, el peliazul solo separo la mano con una sonrisa nerviosa.

.Eh, si creo- comento el chico- podrías decirme tu nombre y donde estoy?- le cuestiono, el chico de tez clara solo le sonrió seductoramente levantándose.

.Mi nombre es Suzaku- ante esta revelación abrió los ojos grandemente, ya había escuchado del pirata mas temible de los mares- pero tu dime como quieras-guiñándole un ojo- estas en mi camarote- le dijo acercándose cada vez mas al peliazul que yacía en la cama. El joven moreno intento alejarse del contacto- eres el botín mas preciado que tomamos del barco- comento acercando su rostro al del menor... Cerro los ojos al chocar con la pared junto a la cama, lo tenia acorralado.

El sonido de la puerta siendo nuevamente abierta hizo que el rubio se separara, Takao abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo vislumbrar al chico bicolor con quien había estado peleando en el galeón, se había quitado el saco y el chaleco, quedándose solo con la blusa blanca que estaba abierta un poco abajo del pecho, sus pantalones pegados a su figura y las botas completaban el atuendo mostrando a un tentador demonio. El moreno se sonrojo un poco, pero no sabia el porque. Por su lado el bicolor se veía bastante molesto se dirigió al rubio que lo miraba un poco nervioso.

.Ha, capitán Suzaku! que sorpresa.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

.¿Qué haces en mi camarote?- lo interrogo secamente, él otro solo trago duro

.Yo.. yo solo vine a ver como seguía el prisionero 9.9 si eso- contesto nerviosamente, el bicolor lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos carmesí.

.Largo- fue lo único que dijo el recién llegado, el rubio solo asintió y salió rápidamente.

El ojicarmin lo siguió con la mirada cuando hubo salido el ojiazul claro poso su vista en el joven que lo miraba molesto, abrió la boca para decir algo y antes de que pudiera decirlo fui interrumpido por la voz del rubio.

.Si, necesitas algo solo llámame- se dirigió al moreno asomándose por la puerta con una sonrisa juguetona.

.Te dije que te largaras!- le grito el bicolor, tenia tres venitas frotándole sobre la cabeza.

El sonido de la puerta siendo azotada fue lo único que se escucho sacándole una pequeña gota sobre la nuca al chico peliazul que miraba la escena, parecía que el rubio solo se hizo pasar por alguien mas, el verdadero Suzaku estaba frente a él en esos instantes mirándolo fríamente...

.Vaya, ¿como estuvo tu siestecita?- le cuestiono con una sonrisa burlona, el peliazul lo reto con la mirada

.¿Por que me trajiste aquí?- quiso saber el menor, el bicolor solo se acerco- que piensas hacerme?- cada ves estaba mas asustado

.Quien dice que quiero hacerte algo-lo interrogo subiendo por la cama acercándose predadoramente al peliazul que solo intento pegarse mas a la pared detrás de él

.Aléjate!- le advirtió el joven buscando su daga entre sus ropas, su hermano Hitoshi se la había dado en su cumpleaños numero 15.

.¿Buscas esto?- llamo su atención el bicolor mostrándole no solo la daga sino tmb el collar, el chico se toco el pecho no se había dado cuenta que no la traía.

.Damela!-le exigió el ojiazul tormenta, el ojicarmin los volvió a guardar en su cinto y miro al chico frente suyo

.Nop- contesto juguetonamente subiendo por el peliazul hasta quedar frente a frente, sus rostros casi se rozaban. El moreno estaba shokeado por las acciones del chico mayor. Intento alejarse pero el bicolor estaba sentado sobre sus piernas.

.DÉJAME IR, PERVERTIDO! XO- grito intentando alejarlo, empujándolo por los hombros.

.Así no lograras nada- opino el bicolor tomándolo por las muñecas.

.O.O ¿qué haces?- tartumedó el menor cuando coloco sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo- te lo advierto, no te acerques XO- lo amenazo cuando el bicolor acercaba su rostro cada vez mas, podía sentir su respiración sobre su cara.

El ojicarmin solo sonrió mientras hacia fuerza en los brazos del chico sin llegar a lastimarlo, Takao iba a volver a reclamar pero sus labios fueron invadidos por otros que evitaron que lo hiciera, sus mejillas se tornaron furiosamente rojas, nunca lo habían besado... el pirata no perdió tiempo y comenzó a explorar la boca del menor que aun forcejaba, aunque ya con menos resistencia de su parte... logro recostar al peliazul, sentándose sobre las caderas del menor para que no escapara...

En cuanto a Takao, se reprochaba a si mismo porque estaba respondiendo el beso, el ojicarmin soltó las muñecas del chico y dejo que las suyas vagaran por debajo de las ropas del menor, tocando la suave piel de porcelana, el chico soltó un leve gemido al sentir el contacto de la Fría mano del bicolor con su torneada piel. El beso comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas salvaje.

El chico peliazul mantenía los ojos cerrados, lo que le provocaba el mayor era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, de pronto el bicolor se separo, levantándose de la cama rápidamente.

El moreno se incorporo sorprendido y totalmente rojo por el éxtasis... un poco de sudor bajaba por su piel tostada, mientras que el cabello azul medianoche le caía por uno de sus delicados hombros dándole un aire muy sensual y seductor, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el mayor que reprimió el deseo de terminar lo que había empezado, recupero la postura y se dirigió al chico moreno que lo miraba mas que confundido respirando aun con un poco de dificultad...

.Tengo que hacer cosas mucho mas importantes que esto- argumento el bicolor dirigiéndose a la puerta. El moreno lo veía perplejo ¿qué solo lo hizo para divertirse con él, Lagrimas intentaban escapar de sus orbes azules, las reprimió, no le iba a dar el placer de verlo llorar, de saber que si le dolía lo que había hecho- nos vemos después- exclamo el bicolor saliendo- por cierto, no intentes escapar, estamos muy lejos de tierra- agrego saliendo completamente y cerrando con llave.

.DESGRACIADO!-le grito el moreno con resentimiento, dejo que las lagrimas cayeran libres por su rostro. Escondió el rostro en la almohada sollozando lastimeramente, no entendía porque le dolía tanto el desprecio del bicolor.-Te odio- dijo a la nada, sin saber que el bicolor lo escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

Suspiro tristemente, sabia que el chico estaba llorando no sabia porque pero le dolía que el chico estuviera así... Se alejo de la puerta, tenia el deseo de entrar y abrazarlo decirle que todo estaba bien que lo perdonara. Camino por el pasillo, nunca había sentido nada parecido por alguien, sin embargo, ese joven despertaba en él sentimientos que nunca imagino tener...

.Vaya, parece ser que te gusta hacerlos sufrir- comento inocentemente el chico pelirrojo de ojos ámbar desde una puerta cercana, estaba comiendo una manzana.

.¿Qué hacías espiándome?-pregunto fríamente, Derek solo se acerco

.Oh, vamos viejo no tenemos que espiarte para saber que te gusta ese chico- opino el chico pelinegro conocido como Ray saliendo de una esquina cercana, estaba escondido.

.Esas son tonterías- argumento el ojicarmin siguiendo su camino

.Si claro- exclamaron los felinos al mismo tiempo- entonces no te molestara que Enrique o algún otro hombre de la tripulación se le acerque- opinaron los chicos, el bicolor los volteo a ver de soslayo.

.Díganle a toda la tripulación que no quiero que se le acerquen, si alguien lo toca se las vera conmigo- dijo amenazadoramente, los otros lo miraron con burla- Es una orden- agrego secamente.

.Si, señor- ambos desaparecieron por las escaleras con dirección al puente, el bicolor solo suspiro pronto llegarían a su guarida, la isla de Ignis y vería la forma de disculparse con el moreno, al fin y al cabo, le había correspondido el beso...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Sumond un Galeón llegaba al puerto, y un chico moreno de cabello peligris azulado y ojos color marron esperaba que desembarcaran.

.Espero que Takao este bien- murmuro observando el anillo con el escudo de su familia grabado en el. Suspiro y se dirigió a donde el barco anclaba tenia que hablar con sus dos hermanos y ver como estaba el mas pequeño, sin saber que este iba con dirección a la isla de Ignis...

**...:C..o..N..t..I..n..U..a..R..a:...**

**Jiz: Chi...nampas y demás, ahora si se armo O.O Pobre Tala, Hitoshi lo va a usar de trapeador ¬.¬UUU y pobrechito de mi Taka-chan T0T Kai porque eres tan malo con él T.T**

Chicos: Hiwatari ¬¬ - mirando feo a Kai 

**Kai: Porque me hiciste el maldito desgraciado que todos odian T.T**

**Jiz: T.T es que te queda muy bien el papel, pero aun así te pasaste T0T**

**Kai: ¬¬ Nada mas haces que lastime a Taka-chan y contigo me voy a desquitar XO**

**Jiz: u.u ¿mas de lo que ya lo hiciste sufrir? Bueno, me arriesgare XPPPP**

**Araht: Nos vemos y, por fa, dejen review n.n**

**Jiz: Por cierto, el de escarlata será actualizado ya cada semana, eso espero ¬¬UUU y tal ves el de sombras, todo depende de los reviews u.u tengo que contarlos porque tal ves el que actualice sea el de apocalíptica y no el de sombras 9.9 no se v.v Cuídense mucho y nos leemos después n0n Próximo capi: "La Isla de Ignis" n.n**

**Ka: Bye TT---------------TT – desde una esquina**

**...:Jizel N.I.K.A.T.H:...**


	2. La isla de Ignis

Vengo con el capitulo numero dos de esta historia de piratas XPP, que bueno que le gusto y graxias a quienes me dejan review n.n

**Nancy Hiwatari 17:** (Jiz en un rincón haciendo circulitos) T.T perdón pero yo no fui, fue Kai. No es mi culpa que ande de calenturiento y cuando ya no quiere me deje a Taka-chan como novia de pueblo T0T (Kai: callate, ella tiene razon ù.ú debe haber lemon XP) ¬¬U si habra aunque usted no lo crea ¡...¡ Thanx por ser la primera en mandar n0n

**Yuuna Ushiha:** Halo Yuuna n0n ¿te vas da vacaciones? O.O llévame T.T aunque sea en tu mochila, ¡..¡. Nah, era broma lo de que me llevaras, pásatela muy bien, diviértete mucho XD y aquí ta la actualización espero te guste n-n O.O ¿En serio te esta empezando a gustar por mi? wow. A mi tmb me gusto lo del camarote XPP

**Suu-Kyi:** Hola! n0n Si te gusto, me alegra n.n te recuerda a esa película? O.O? Yo no la he visto T.T en serio, solo se que es de un tesoro o algo por el estilo XP (Kai: anda bien perdida u.u), en fin, espero te guste el capi n.n

**Anya Shoryuky:** O.o gracias por tus comentarios n.n Aquí esta la continuación del fic, espero te guste n.n (Kai:- Leyendo review- ¬¬ deberían odiar a la niña se la pasa haciendo sufrir a todo el mundo XO) ¬¬U creo que le afecto que no hubiera lemon (Kai: Exacto XDD) Eh, O.o cuidate mucho n.nUU

**Aguila Fanel:** O.O gracias por dejarme review que les interesen mis historias me hace muy feliz, T.T Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Con mucho cariño para todas n.n

Dark Tsumi: n.n Dark tsumi, me alegra que te gute, no puedo prometer nada en cuanto de que Kai no abuse de Ty-chan T.T (amarrada en una silla Kai: Mwhahahaha XPP) yo solita lo meti en la boca del lobo T0T (Kai: Exacto XDD) Hitoshi Salvalo! Ya que Tala no sirve para nada ;o; (Tala: ¬¬)

Kitzyua-YK: Gracias por tu review, shi Kai es muy malo ò.ó (Kai: ¬¬UU) Dile a Heero que no mate a Kai sino Ty-chan se va a quedar viudo Y.Y (Chicos: Yo lo consuelo! XDD) ¬¬UU y luego con tanto lobo suelto por aquí, no creo que Hitoshi pueda matarlos a todos ¿o si? O.ó

Amazona Verde: O.O Amazona verde? Wiiiiii X3 gracias por tu review, he leido tus historias y me encantan, he de decirte... Fueron de los primeros fics yaoi que leí, ya que yo comencé con Yu-gi-oh n.n (Kai: Aunque usted no lo crea ¬¬U) pero Bey blade es mi pasión XPP (Kai: No nos cambia por nada XDD) En fin, espero te guste el capi n-n

Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: O.O en serio te gusto? Bueno como pediste aquí esta la actualización de este fic y veremos que pasa con Kai no están malo como aparenta en serio n.n

Cristal Kinomiya: n.n No hay problema, cuando pueda dejarlo, déjalo, lo importante es que lo leiste n-n Me alegra que te gusto y aquí esta la actualización n0n

**Pierina:** en serio? me alegra que te gusten, ¿No le entiendes? O.O tengo que arreglar eso ¬¬UU, perdón por lo de la intriga no es mi intención que se rompan la cabeza intentando adivinar que va a pasar, es fastidioso, a mi ya me ha pasado v.v No lo hagas, creo que con que te des una idea es mas que suficiente, los primeros capis son así pero ya poco a poco va tomando forma n.n. y sobre la pareja lo dejo a votación XD

Muy bien a petición de Pierina quien quieren que sea el prometido de Taka-chan con la advertencia de que tal ves sea antagonista junto a otro par XDDD tenemos a dos pretendientes al puesto a ... Zeo!

**Zeo: Voten por mi XP**

**Jiz: o al biscochito de… Brooklyn! n0n**

**Brooklyn: Yo soy la mejor elección n.n**

**Jiz: Para el siguiente capi tendremos ganador n-n solo tienen que votar y escoger a su favorito**

**Kai: No pienso compartirlo! XO**

**Jiz: ¬¬ No me importa yo ya te lo había dicho. Comenzamos! n0n aviso que Bey blade no es mío y que este fic no tiene fines de lucro n-n**

°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°

**The pirate's spell**

**Capi 2: "La isla de Ignis"**

°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°

El barco anclo en el enorme puerto de Sumond, las velas fueron alzadas, los marineros comenzaron a bajar todo el cargamento (a poco todavía quedaba ¬¬U) Tala estaba sorprendido por lo poco que se habían llevado, menos de la mitad a su parecer (Kai: Yo me cobre u.u y muy bien XDD Jiz: ¬¬UU)

.Se llevo varios oros en mercancía- comento Marcus mirando como bajaban las cajas, estaba haciendo un inventario-y con el secuestro de su hermano puede conseguir mucho mas- en este punto el rostro de Tala se ensombreció.

No sabemos porque lo secuestro- dijo mientras se disponía a bajar del barco junto con el peligris.-pero es ridículo, podría haberse llevado todo el cargamento- exclamo preocupado, caminaban por el puerto, los hombres se encargarían de bajar las cosas.

.A menos que quiera otra cosa- murmuro Marcus pensativo.

.Si ese maldito llega a tocar a mi hermano juro que haré que lo cuelguen- apretó sus puños con fuerza, estaba furioso... Se sentía culpable por no haberlo detenido, era su responsabilidad y fallo.

Caminaron unos pasos mas cuando Tala distinguió a su hermano mayor, este vestía de traje y estaba parado junto a un hombre castaño y ojos azules. Los dos los esperaban junto a un carruaje, el pelirrojo se puso pálido sabia que Hitoshi no se lo perdonaría...

.Creo que habrá problemas-opino el ojiverde grisáceo. Hitoshi se veía bastante serio. Se acerco al par, Tala solo bajo la mirada.

.Tala, Marcus- dijo el peliazul grisáceo duramente- ¿donde esta Takao?- les cuestiono dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, este mantenía la vista baja.

.Hermano, yo...- no podía hablar se sentía bastante mal, Hitoshi lo miro interrogante- perdóname pero los piratas nos atacaron y...

.¿Qué estas diciendo?- Hitoshi pregunto preocupado- ¿qué paso, Takao esta bien?- tomo fuertemente a Tala por los hombros esperando una respuesta... el pelirrojo solo desvió la mirada, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos

.Se lo llevaron- contesto Marcus seriamente- no pudimos hacer nada, el ataque nos tomo por sorpresa.- Hitoshi lo volteo a ver con desesperación y se separo de Tala que seguía con la vista baja. Paso sus manos por su cabello no se esperaba que pudiera pasar algo así.

.Era tu obligación Tala! Como pudiste dejar que se lo llevaran- le grito el mayor furioso- confié en ti y tu me fallaste- agrego fríamente, el pelirrojo lo volteo a ver tristemente.

-.Perdóname, yo tenia que cuidarle no le puse la suficiente atención- dijo el ojiazul ártico, tenia los ojos vidriosos.

.Claro que es tu culpa, Ahora no sabemos donde esta- le recrimino Hitoshi histérico- ahora que cuentas le entregare a nuestro padre y que decir del capitán de la guardia- exclamo caminando de un lado a otro.

.Cálmate Hitoshi, no pudiste saber que algo así pasaría.-intento calmarlo el castaño- Es mas, me sorprende que hayan llegado- agrego mirando a Tala.

.¿Por qué lo dice Duque Mushder?- le cuestiono el peligris sorprendido

.Porque si quien los ataco fue Suzaku, él nunca perdona las embarcaciones en cuanto toma lo que quiere las hunde- contesto seriamente- por eso me sorprende que no lo haya hecho esta vez.- todos guardaron silencio lo que decía tenia lógica Suzaku tenia la fama de ser el pirata mas despiadado.

.No se queden ahí parados, tenemos que atrapar a ese bribón, mi hermano esta en peligro!- les dijo Hitoshi dirigiéndose al carruaje

.pero nadie va a la isla de Ignis, es una fortaleza, es guarida de piratas y quienes lo han intentado han perecido- exclamo el Duque

.Lo se Araht pero mi hermano fue secuestrado y tengo que rescatarlo- le dijo el peliazul grisáceo seriamente.

.¿Qué Takao fue que..?- una voz masculina los interrogo, llamando la atención de los cuatro jóvenes.

Tala levanto la vista y se sorprendió, lo que le faltaba, el capitán de la guardia estaba ahí con un ramo de flores, debían ser para su hermano menor. Había llegado apenas, cabalgaba un corcel blanco y llevaba el escudo del rey, era acompañado por cuatro de sus hombres. Desmonto de su caballo, y se dirigió al grupo, los otros jinetes se quedaron atrás mirándolos seriamente, por su lado, el capitán se veía furioso.

.Quien a sido el bribón que lo ha hecho- le dijo al pelirrojo mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa- quien a sido el desgraciado que ha secuestrado a mi dulce niño- le cuestiono duramente, estaba fuera de sus casillas y estaba asfixiando al ojiazul. Marcus intento separarlos pero sin mucho éxito

.suéltame!-le exigió Tala intentando separarse pero el capitán no cedía, sus ojos centellaban con furia .

.No hasta que me contestes, que hermano has resultado ser, dejaste que se lo llevaran-al pelirrojo le dolieron estas palabras, tenia razón era un mal hermano- si yo hubiera estado ahí, hubiera preferido morir antes de entregarlo- completo, le temblaba la voz por el enojo.

.Pero no estuviste ahí, así que sino quieres tener problemas con tu padre es mejor que lo sueltes- llamo su atención Araht fríamente, el chico lo volteo a ver y soltó con mucho esfuerzo al pelirrojo que casi pierde el equilibrio mientras tosía, ya le faltaba el aire.

.Caballeros, los dejo- exclamo el capitán separándose del grupo y dirigiéndose a su caballo, monto y salió a todo galope con dirección indefinida, sus hombres lo siguieron, perdiéndose entre las calles.

.Pero que carácter- opino el ojiverde grisáceo con fastidio- no puedo creer que el joven Takao se quiera casar con él- ayudando a Tala a mantenerse de pie

.Tu lo has dicho, pero no podemos hacer nada, mi hermano es muy terco y quiere casarse con él- le respondió el ojiazul ártico con dificultad- nunca me a agradado ese tipo.

.¿Y crees que a mi si?- le reprocho Hitoshi- solo le guardo respeto porque nuestro padre lo adora.- completo subiendo al carruaje, los demás lo siguieron.

.¿Y que vamos a hacer?- quiso saber Araht quitándose el sombrero y sentándose junto a la ventana a un lado de Hitoshi, Marcus y Tala se sentaron enfrente de ellos.

.No se ustedes pero yo pienso ir a la isla de Ignis- les dijo el pelirrojo, su semblante era bastante serio- no me importa que me maten tengo que ir por él.- el carruaje se puso en marcha.

.Creo que lo mejor es esperar noticias, iré a hablar con el rey saben que aprecia mucho a su familia.- opino el castaño, Hitoshi asintió.

.Si, y mas porque su hijo pretende a mi hermanito- comento con ironía el pelirrojo- estará gustoso en ayudarnos porque Takao pronto se va a casar con él- agrego molesto.

.No necesariamente, el rey es muy amigo de papá de seguro nos ayudara por favor a él- dijo Hitoshi pensativo- tendré que hablar con nuestro padre, él llega mañana desde Ithiam- suspiro tristemente- solo roguemos que Takao se encuentre bien –los demás solo asintieron.

Tala sonrió un poco y miro por la ventanilla, ya habían dejado el puerto atrás y podía ver el mar a la lejanía. A su vista se levantaban los bosques mixtos que por esas épocas estaban verdaderamente frondosos. El camino era de grava y se sentía un poco de movimiento por la irregularidad de este.

.Eso espero- murmuro volviendo su vista al interior del carruaje...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Takao abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido después de sollozar por un rato... No sabia cuanto había dormido pero no le interesaba, solo quería escapar, se levanto y empezó a buscar algo con que abrir la puerta, no pensaba quedarse ahí y menos con ese pervertido cerca (Jiz: Kai, ahí te hablan ¬0¬) Como le serviría su daga en esos momentos pero el bicolor lo había desarmado por completo. abrió los cajones del tocador y empezó a buscar alguna arma que se le hubiera olvidado esconder al bicolor, metió las manos entre la ropa de los cajones, solo había papeles...

Sus manos tocaron algo frió y metálico, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se dispuso a sacar fuera lo que sea lo que había encontrado. Cual fue su desilusión al ver que se trataba de una cajita de música. La miro con interés, era del tamaño de su puño y era de color dorado, la tapa estaba hecha con rubí y tenia el dibujo de un fénix y un escudo de armas Se sentó en la cama aun observando detalladamente el pequeño objeto. Del lado derecho tenia una pequeña manija dorada, le dio vuelta para ver si se abría. En cuanto termino de hacerlo comenzó una hermosa melodía, el chico sonrió, le gustaba la tonada, era lenta, pero tenia un aire de melancolía.

La caja se abrió lentamente adentro había un pequeño ángel que estaba hincado en oración. Lo miro con curiosidad, tenia el rostro de una hermosa mujer de cabello grisáceo. La melodía termino unos segundos después, Takao entrecerró los ojos al notar que había una inscripción en la tapa, intento leerla pero en esos instantes el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta llamo su atención.

El chico de ojos rubí entro en la estancia llevaba algo de comida Miro al chico moreno e iba a decirle algo cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el objeto que el chico tenia en la mano, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, pero cambio su expresión a una de disgusto y se dirigió rápidamente al menor, arrebatándole la caja de música.

.¿Qué no te han dicho que no tomes en las cosas de otros?- le cuestiono molesto el bicolor guardando la cajita en su bolsillo. El peliazul tormenta se indigno.

.Me lo dice quien me secuestro y me quito mis cosas- exclamo con ironía

.Esto es diferente!- le grito molesto.

.Claro que no, es exactamente lo mismo!- le contesto levantando tmb el tono de voz. El ojirubi lo miro sorprendido, el menor lo miraba con reproche. Cerro lo ojos pensativamente, sabia que no tenia porque reclamarle al chico ojiazul después de todo no estaba ahí por voluntad propia.

.Creo que mejor dejamos la discusión para después- opino el mayor, el moreno lo miro confuso por el cambio tan drástico que había tenido.- toma, te traje esto. Debes tener hambre- poniendo ante sus ojos un plato con fruta, el moreno lo miro aun con desconfianza- no tiene nada puedes estar seguro- agrego como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

Tomo despacio el plato que le ofrecía, la vdd si tenia hambre. Tomo un racimo de uvas y empezó a comerlas despacio, mirando de soslayo al bicolor que solo lo miraba fijamente recargado en la pared. Cerro los ojos saboreando la fruta, estaban deliciosas y muy dulces...

Tomo otra uva y la mordió delicadamente, el ojicarmin no perdía ningún detalle de esto. abrió los ojos al sentir la mirada del otro sobre si.

.¿Qué es lo que tanto me observas?- lo interrogo con reproche. El mayor lo miro pasmado, lo había sacado de su ensoñación- Deja de vigilarme.

.Tengo que vigilarte, no vaya a ser que te quieras pasar de listo- le contesto fríamente

.Mas bien yo debería ser quien tendría hacerlo, no vaya a ser que quieras aprovecharte como antes- opino el peliazul, Kai se sonrojo un poco pero no dejo que lo notara el moreno.

.Si quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho-le expuso secamente, el moreno lo miro incrédulo.- y mejor termina porque ya casi llegamos.- le advirtió, Takao solo tomo una manzana y siguió probando la fruta, aun miraba con desconfianza al bicolor aunque había ganado meritos, se estaba comportando amablemente no como la bienvenida que le había dado.

Termino la manzana y dejo el plato de lado, ya no tenia hambre estaba mas preocupado por su hermano

Donde esta mi hermano?- pregunto llamando la atención del bicolor que miraba por la ventana.

Volvió su vista y poso sus ojos rubí sobre el chico moreno.

.No lo sé-contesto encogiéndose de hombros- puede estar en cualquier puerto- agrego

.Sumond- murmuro pensativo pero Suzaku logro oírlo. sonrió maliciosamente, pero no dijo nada.

.Capitán- una voz femenina llamo al bicolor desde la puerta, se trataba de una chica peliazul de ojos verde brillante, tenia un semblante muy serio.

.Que sucede Mariam?- inquirió fríamente

.Ya estamos cerca- fue lo único que contesto la joven antes de salir, el ojicarmin sonrió y se dirigió al peliazul. Lo tomo del brazo haciendo fuerza para que se levantara.

.Auch, que te sucede- se quejo mirando molesto al mayor- a donde me llevas?- pregunto cuando lo saco casi arrastras del camarote

.vamos a subir a cubierta- le contesto sin voltearlo a ver- así que compórtate sino quieres que pierda la paciencia.- le aconsejo fríamente mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo.

Por las escotillas Takao pudo admirar el inmenso mar azul, aunque el agua se estaba volviendo clara por lo que dedujo que ya estarían muy cerca de tierra.

.Mas te vale que me sueltes, mi hermano me encontrara y te dará tu merecido- lo amenazo el moreno, el ojicarmin solo se rió.

.Lo dudo- le aclaro- nadie se atreve a venir aquí- agrego cuando comenzaron a subir por unas escaleras que iban directamente al puente.

.De que hablas- inquirió el peliazul

.La isla de Ignis, es a donde nos dirigimos- le contesto con una sonrisa burlona, el moreno palideció ante la respuesta. Su hermano le había dicho que solo los piratas iban a esa isla y que quienes se atrevían a ir no salían vivos.

Suzaku lo empujo por delante, la luz del sol le dio de lleno, entrecerró los ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la luz. El bicolor solo lo llevo al puente, podía sentir las miradas de varias personas sobre si.

.Capitán, parece ser que trae el botín- le dijo con burla uno de los chicos que estaban ahí.

Takao lo volteo a ver se trataba de un chico de cabello bicolor, (gris y rojo) de ojos color verde muy parecidos a los de la joven que había ido al camarote. Este estaba recargado en las cuerdas. Suzaku lo miro con fastidio.

.Cállate Ozuma y mejor prepara a los hombres para bajar el botín-el ojiverde solo asintió resignado.

.Dulce aparición por fin se digna a salir a vernos!- exclamo una voz ya conocida por el moreno, levanto la vista y se topo con el rubio que antes se había hecho pasar por Suzaku, estaba amarrado en uno de los mástiles- es un placer volvernos a ver.- dijo desde su posición, algunos de los hombres se reían por la situación del ojiazul claro.

Takao sonrió nerviosamente, el bicolor fulmino con la mirada al rubio y aumento el paso... subieron por las escaleras al puente, en este estaban Derek, Ray y Bryan jugando cartas. Estaban sentados en torno a una mesa improvisada, ya que era un barril y le habían puesto encima un tablón, a su lado tenían un botella de ron cada uno (Tan temprano y ya bebiendo ¬¬)

.Tercia de reyes y ¿ustedes que tienen? n-n- pregunto el pelirrojo ojidorados

.Nada- contestaron resignados mostrando sus cartas- tu ganas v-v

.No se vale, ACHU!- se quejo el albino mientras estornudaba- Derek siempre gana

.Oye, no es mi culpa que seas un mal perdedor- comento el pelirrojo con una sonrisa triunfante- les gane en buena ley u.u

.No es cierto, eres un pirata, juegas sucio ¬¬-lo contradijo el pelinegro.

.Y me vas a decir que ustedes fueron honestos mientras jugamos ¬¬- le recrimino el mayor, los otros dos guardaron silencio- entonces no se quejen u.ú

.Miren es el jefe- les informo el neko, haciendo que Derek y el albino voltearan- y viene acompañado- completo burlonamente.

.No estoy de ánimos para aguantarte Dekko- le advirtió el bicolor- así que cállate ¬¬

.Esta bien u.u- se resigno- y a que debemos su presencia?- quiso saber el chico ojidorados

.Prepárense, ya vamos a llegar- los regaño el bicolor- debemos entrar a la gruta así que a sus puestos!- les grito haciendo que se cayeran de espaldas.

.Si señor n.nUU- dijeron al unísono los tres chicos, Derek y Ray tomaron el timón del barco y Bryan subió por las cuerdas a los mástiles.

Suzaku se aparto un poco del moreno y miro hacia el frente, Takao lo imito frente a él se mostraba una gran isla tropical, habían entrado en lo que parecía un canal y ahora se dirigían a una gran puerta de madera rodeada por los tupidos árboles, se acerco al barandal y miro el mar, el agua estaba muy clara, tanto que podía ver la arena del fondo donde los peces se alejaban del casco del barco.

Levanto la vista y miro el cielo, las gaviotas planeaban con dirección a mar abierto, estaba maravillado en todo lo que cabe la palabra, era un lugar hermoso, había flores inmensas de diversos colores, aves de diversos plumajes y tamaños. El chico peliazul miraba en todas direcciones observando el paisaje, el bicolor lo miraba con una sonrisa...

El sonido de la enorme puerta siendo abierta llamo la atención de Takao, volteo cuando ya entraban, abrió la boca a mas no poder al ver frente si una inmensa bahía, debía ser un puerto, varios barcos estaban anclados en la orilla, y hasta donde podía observar había muchas casas. Pero no se dirigían al puerto.

.Dekko, dirígete a la gruta!- grito el ojicarmin, Takao volteo y miro que el chico pelinegro de ojos ámbar asentía.

Dio un cuarto de vuelta al timón, lentamente la embarcación se movió a la derecha. Escondida entre la flora de la bahía, pudo ver lo que parecía una enorme cueva, el barco entro lentamente moviendo la cortina de maleza que ocultaba el lugar.

La gruta estaba iluminada por antorchas que se dirigían a lo que parecía un pequeño puerto, se dirigieron ahí y el barco anclo, los piratas colocaron una rampa para bajar el botín. Suzaku volteo a ve al chico moreno, Takao solo lo miro asustado. Le sonrió y luego volteo a ver a los dos chicos felinos.

.Dekko, Lían cuiden al chico, yo tengo que ver que bajen las cajas- les ordeno a los dos jóvenes que solo asintieron.- si intenta escapar ya saben que hacer- completo fríamente, dio un ultimo vistazo al moreno y se fue con dirección a la rampa, Takao lo miro sorprendido.

.Por tu bien es mejor que no intentes nada- le aclaro el joven pelirrojo con un dejo de burla- sino quieres que nada te pase- agrego. Takao lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

.Déjate de tus payasadas Lían- lo regaño el chico pelinegro- deja de asustarlo, él no tiene la culpa de esta aquí.

.De eso debemos culpar a Suzaku- comento el pelirrojo divertido

.Ustedes saben porque me trajo aquí?- inquirió el menor de los tres entrando en la conversación.

.Lo siento chico pero..- contesto el pelirrojo

.Sabemos lo mismo que tu- completo la frase el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

.Aunque si quieres gritarle sus verdades ahora mismo hazlo a nosotros no nos molesta- le sugirió Derek mirando con dirección a las escaleras que se veían en la gruta, iban con dirección a lo que parecía una cámara mucho mas grande e iluminada.- debes estar muy molesto por que te trajo aquí

.Y quien no, si me lo hubiera hecho a mi, yo ya lo hubiera despellejado- comento inocentemente Ray. Takao solo le sonrió.

.Ustedes son muy amables no como él..- les dijo el peliazul, los otros solo se rieron.

.No siempre es así de patán- le aseguro el pelirrojo.

.Es un idiota- mascullo el moreno

.Lo es pero ya nos acostumbramos- contesto Ray con una sonrisa- eres el primero que he visto que desarma a Suzaku ¿sabes? Me sorprendiste.- comento, cambiando el tema, mientras tomaba una de las botellas de la mesa y le daba un sorbo.

.No fue gran cosa, se metió con mi hermano y eso no lo perdono- le dijo un poco molesto- además de que nadie me dice niño y se sale con la suya- agrego seriamente.

.Lo tendré en cuenta si llego a pelear contigo- opino el pelirrojo afirmando con la cabeza-no vaya a ser que me arrepienta después- con este comentario el moreno sonrió.

.Me presento ,soy Takao Kinomiya e Ivannov ¿y quienes son ustedes- quiso saber, pero al oír el nombre del chico Ray escupió la bebida.

.¿Kinomiya e Ivannov? O.O- tartamudeo el pelinegro.

.Si, porque ¿Dije algo malo? O.o- inquirió el menor de los tres.

.No no es eso, pero..- volteo a ver a Derek y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa acercándolo- sabes en que lió nos acaba de meter Suzaku al secuestrar al hijo de una de las familias mas influyentes de las trece ciudades?- le pregunto desesperadamente al pelirrojo al cual le cayo el veinte

.Oh, oh O.O- fue lo único que articulo el ojidorados

.T0T estamos perdidos!- exclamo Ray llorando como magdalena en estado chibi.

.O.OUU- Takao solo miraba la escena con una gran gota. Y le salió otra al ver como el pelirrojo le daba un zape al neko.

.Ya compórtate ¬¬- le ordeno el mayor- disculpa a mi compañero u.ú, mi nombre es Derek conocido tmb como Lían y este niño llorón que ves aquí es mi primo Ray- señalando al pelinegro que se sobaba la cabeza. como el gran Dekko- dijo lleno de orgullo cuando el pelirrojo le volvió a dar un zape- Auch X.x

.Eh, O.o es un placer n-nUU- dijo el chico con una gran gota en la nuca- y puedo preguntarles quien es aquel chico que esta colgado allá?- les pregunto señalando con la cabeza al rubio que seguía amarrado y que le sonreía cada vez que lo volteaba a ver.

.Es Enrique, y yo que tu me mantenía alejado de él, es un pervertido y le gusta acosar chicos y chicas que sean lindos a su parecer u.u- contesto Ray que tenia un parche en la cabeza. a mi querido primo, ¿verdad Ray? ¬u¬-le dijo con una sonrisa picara el pelirrojo, Ray lo miro con fastidio.

.Por eso esta amarrado ahí, Mariam lo hizo para que la dejara de molestar- comento el pelinegro sin prestarle atención a lo que decía su primo

.Si, y tu le ayudaste ¬¬- agrego el pelirrojo inquisidoramente. Takao los miraba con una sonrisa ese par era muy divertido. Volteo con dirección a la proa cuando oyó pasos, era Suzaku que regreso y se acerco a él. Lo miro molesto.

.Vaya, ahora que se supone que te hice? O.ó-le cuestiono el bicolor cuando hubo subido al puente.

.Sigo molesto por lo del camarote ¬¬-farfullo. Los chicos felinos voltearon a ver a su capitán inquisidoramente. razón ¬¬-exclamaron al mismo tiempo- ya decíamos que no era de a gratis que lo hubiera secuestrado- con este comentario el bicolor los fulmino con la mirada.

.Ustedes dos, vayan a Sumond a ver cuando llega el siguiente barco mercante- les ordeno, tomo de nuevo del brazo al chico moreno y bajaron del puente.

.Pero si acabamos de llegar T.T –se quejaron los chicos felinos. El bicolor no le presto atención a sus reclamos y bajo por la rampa con el peliazul.

.Oye, ponnos atención-se quejo el pelirrojo- ya sabemos que no nos quieres pero haznos caso ¬¬- mascullo

.Ya les di una orden así que obedezcan- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer por una de las cuevas junto al peliazul. Derek y Ray lo siguieron con la mirada.

.Oigan, ¿podrían ayudarme? T.T- les hablo Enrique, aun estaba amarrado

.Desamárrate tu solo ¬¬-fue lo único que dijeron antes de bajar del barco y tmb desaparecer por una de las cuevas

.Ayuda! Y.Y- murmuro el rubio, nadie le prestaba atención.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Por su lado Kai caminaba con el moreno por largos pasillos iluminados por la tenue luz de las antorchas, daban muchas vueltas por lo que Takao perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvieron así, hasta que la luz del sol le lastimo un poco la vista, abrió los ojos con dificultad, cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en la espesura de la selva, había un camino que estaba limitado por sogas, era de tierra y estaba muy accidentado.

El peliazul lo miro parado por unos momentos antes de que el bicolor lo hiciera emprender el camino. El sol aun estaba alto por lo que dedujo que no pasarían de las tres de la tarde, miro al pirata que iba con él, Suzaku estaba demasiado ocupado en mirar por donde pisaban que no le prestaba atención. La verdad era que no estaba nada mal, era un hombre muy atractivo no lo podía negar. Se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

.Que te pasa?- la voz del ojicarmin lo saco de sus pensamientos.- porque no dejas de mirarme- lo interrogo volteándolo a ver- ¿tengo algo en la cara?

.Yo no te estaba viendo, tengo mejores cosas que mirar- contesto secamente el menor haciendo un puchero, tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas cosa que no paso desapercibido por el bicolor que solo sonrió.

Siguieron su camino en silencio, hasta que una joven voz llamo su atención.

.HERMANO!-un pequeño niño, no pasaría de los ocho años, de cabello bicolor llego a su encuentro, se parecía mucho y su cabello era de la misma tonalidad que el del mayor bicolor solo que era un poco mas largo y oscuro, además, de que sus ojos eran violetas- Que bueno que regresaste n0n- dijo el chibi corriendo a su encuentro. El ojirubi soltó al moreno y se hinco para recibir al pequeño que lo abrazo fuertemente.

.Hola Einee- saludo Suzaku dedicándole una sonrisa al pequeño- como te has portado- quiso saber el ojicarmin separándose un poco para ver mejor al chibi que le sonrió.

.Muy bien, hermano mayor- contesto haciendo la V de la victoria.

.Aja ¬¬- le dijo el mayor con una sonrisa burlona

.Bueno, solo deje que los borregos se salieran del corral y se fueran al monte, solo eso u.u- encogiéndose de hombros cuando noto la presencia del chico moreno. Se separo de su hermano y se dirigió al peliazul- O.O Tu quien eres?- quiso saber el chibi mirando curiosamente al mayor, Takao solo le sonrió y cuando le iba a contestar Suzaku lo hizo primero.

.él se quedara con nosotros- le dijo acercándose al par- es.. un amigo- agrego

.No tienes que ocultarme que es tu nuevo novio- le recalco el chibi bicolor, haciendo que a los dos chicos se les subieran los colores a la cara.

.Nuevo novio?- tartamudeo Takao mientras el chibi caminaba en torno a él, observándolo atentamente

.Si, mi hermano a tenido muchos u.u- contesto el pequeño, Suzaku se puso completamente colorado. (Con que sogo, eh? ¬¬)

.O.O?-Takao lo miro interrogante

.Sabes eres el mejor partido que ha tenido, te apruebo como novio de mi hermano, así que si quieren hacer cosas en la casa solo díganme y me voy a casa de Ray n.n- le dijo parándose frente a Takao con una gran sonrisa. Este estaba bastante rojo.

.QUE? OllllllllllllO- exclamo el peliazul mas rojo que una lamparita navideña

.Einee no digas tonterías y mejor vámonos a casa- lo regaño el bicolor acercándose al chibi

.Esta bien hermano- dijo el peque ojivioleta- oye, ¿cómo te llamas? n.n- jalando a Takao del brazo mientras caminaban

.Mi nombre es Takao- contesto sonriéndole tiernamente

.El mío es Einee- se presento abrazándose mas de su brazo, el ojicarmin los seguía de cerca- me agradas mucho, n.n- agrego- tengo una idea n0n ¿quieres que te enseñe la aldea?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

.Bueno, yo...-volteo a ver de soslayo al ojirubi que solo lo miraba serio- pues..- pero antes de que pudiera contestar el chibi ya lo jalaba con dirección a la aldea.

.Vamos entonces! n0n- grito el chibi corriendo con dirección del puerto que se veía abajo, jalando a un moreno sorprendido.

El chico mayor solo vio la escena con una gran gota no pensó que su hermanito fuera capaz de ser tan amable con un desconocido, negó varias veces con la cabeza y siguió al par, aun tenia que vigilar al chico peliazul.

**...:C..o..N..t..I..n..U..a..R..a:...**

**Jiz: Hasta aquí, Kai tiene un hermano jejejeje XDDDD veremos que pasa hasta el siguiente capi.**

Araht: Por cierto, Einee es en realidad el hijo que Jiz cree tendrían Hiwatari y Taka-chan si pudieran tenerlo ¬¬ pero en este fic será su hermanito n.nUUU

**Jiz: Exacto n0n Sin mas que decir solo que se cuiden mucho n.n**

**...:Jizel N.I.K.A.T.H:...**


	3. Perla de Cristal

Después de que el cometa Halley volvió a pasar cerca de nuestro planeta, aquí estoy con la actualización XDD.. Se que me tarde mas de un mes con mis fics X.x. Subiré las actualizaciones pronto solo espérense un poco T.T... Agradezco a quienes me dejan review y son:

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17:** (no desesperes con el lemon no tardara mucho XD),

**Yuuna Ushiha:** (Max? O.O ya se murió XP y el capitán pues ya se dirá quien es, los votos se cerraron n0n)

**Reiko Asamiya: **(Disculpa la tardanza n.nUU me tarde pero por fin aquí esta la actualización, gracias por tus comentarios n.n)

**Kitzyua YK: **(me alegro que te gustara y gracias por el review espero este capi tmb te guste n.n)

**Suu-Kyi: (**Claro Yoshi-kun, si dejo que Einee vaya a jugar contigo XD Kai: Mi hijo no se va a juntar con la chusma ò.ó Jiz: Que bueno pero nadie te lo pregunto XD)

**Zei-Kinomiya-Chang:** (Ya casi mi sensei O.O, espero no te moleste n.n - haciendo reverencia- Thanx por los consejos TuT)

**Amazona Verde:** (que creen, hasta ahora va ganando Zeo. Thanx por tu r/r XDD me alegra que te haya gustado)

**Cristal Kinomiya:** (oye, no podrías darle zapes a Kai mas seguido? XD Gracias por el review)

**Maya: (**Hipervertido a la orden XP, y lo de la votación solo es para escoger un rival. Graxias por tu review n.n)

**Pierina:** (Voto para Brooklyn, pero no es suficiente Zeo sigue a la cabeza XD Me siento feliz, espero te guste el cap n.n)

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo:** (Graxias, muchas graxias n.n Espero te guste este capi XDD y no me molesta n.n mi msn es **jizel (guión bajo) kipi (arrova) me encuentras los lunes y los viernes XDD)**

**Nikki Usagi Tsuki Shindo Niwa: **(Thanx por tu review que bueno que te guste eso me hache tan feliz T.T Disculpa la tardanza aquí esta el capi 3)

**Son Merrylee Ayukawa D. Monkey de Hulk, Gold Rei, Ardently Hikawa, Luz, etc:** (Ohhh, mi sensei y mi iniciadora en el mundo yaoi O.O. Gracias por haber leído mi historia aunque fuera Kai-Ty y no Kai-Ray que se te fascina ;u;)

**Koref Sirsep Leite: **(Hay dios O.O, nunca me habían amenazado XD. No problem, son las lectoras las que hacen posible este fic asi que tienen derecho a quejarse, lo lamento pero es que tenia mucho trabajo. No me había dado a la fuga XDD que bueno que te gusta, intentare actualizar mas seguido n.n)

**Kai: Por cierto, si alguien quiere matar a esta autora solo avísenle a Ardently, como conoce a Jiz en persona puede hacerlo XDD**

**Jiz: Que es un pecado adorar a Taka-chan? T.T Mmmm, yo no hice nada y a mi es a la que demandan ¬.¬ ya ni modo XD Empezamos, Beyblade no es mío y es YAOI así que no acepto demandas.**

°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°

**The pirate's spell**

Capi 3: "Perla de cristal" 

°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°

El lugar era muy hermoso, increíble que fuera isla de piratas, sino lo supiera pensaría que seria como un puerto como cualquier otro... Casas de diferentes tamaños y colores, calles inclinadas que llevaban al puerto, gente que iba y venia realizando sus labores diarias. Einee le sonrió mientras avanzaban por los callejones. La brisa marina les daba de lleno en el rostro, el olor a sal del océano sé hacia presente... Pudo ver pasar varias aves que iban con dirección al bosque que se alzaba detrás de él. Volteo, Suzaku iba un poco alejado de ellos cosa que le extraño, regreso su vista cuando Einee le hablo.

-.Vamos, te voy a presentar al señor Leilent, es muy divertido- jalándolo de la mano, el moreno solo se dejo guiar por el pequeño, le agradaba.

.Es un amigo?-pregunto con una sonrisa, Einee se rió y miro hacia el cielo antes de contestar

.Es como mi papá, cuando llegamos aquí él nos cuido, a mí y a mi hermano- contesto con una amplia sonrisa, mientras caminaban por un callejón, era un atajo.

.¿Cuándo llegaron?- murmuro extrañado el chico moreno.

.Sip n.n- afirmo el peque con un movimiento de cabeza- yo no me acuerdo porque era muy pequeño, pero mi hermano me contaba sobre mis padres y el lugar donde vivíamos, bueno eso fue antes de que decidiera convertirse en pirata- lo ultimo lo dijo un poco triste.

.Espera, ¿Tu sabias que se dedicaba a eso?- le cuestiono mas que perplejo

.Desde siempre, y cuando sea mayor me enseñara a ser un pirata tan bueno como él- exclamo alegremente cambiando un poco de animo, Takao se detuvo, no podía creer que alguien tan pequeño deseara tener una vida así

.Pero un pirata es alguien sin escrúpulos además de que son viles y crueles- comento el joven peliazul, ahora quien lo miraba confuso era el chibi ojivioleta.

.Mi hermano no es malo, yo lo sé- respondió un poco serio- tu tmb lo crees, ¿no?

.Si, tal ves- mintió el chico, no podía hablar bien de alguien que lo había secuestrado y había robado su barco, aunque tal ves el pequeño tenia algo de razón, el Suzaku con quien se había enfrentado parecía otra persona cuando llegaron a la isla y se encontraron con Einee. No sabia que pensar todo era tan extraño, un jalón lo hizo volver a la realidad el chibi bicolor le jalaba de la camisa reclamando su atención.

.Vamos primero a los muelles- sugirió el chibi- el señor Leilent debe estar ocupado- suspiro.

.Einee, no creo que sea bueno ir al muelle- exclamo el chico bicolor acercándose con paso decido al par.

.Pero porque no- le cuestiono con un puchero.

.Porque...- iba a contestar cuando lo interrumpió una voz femenina

.Muy bien Suzaku, tu y el engendro de tu hermano me deben muchas explicaciones!- grito una chica castaña y ojos color miel acercándose al trío (No le digas engendro, bruja! ò.ó), el moreno enarco una ceja extrañado, la chica se veía molesta.

El ojicarmin suspiro hondo y se dio la vuelta para encarar a la joven, la cual llevaba un vestido color azul grisáceo y negro de la parte del pecho.. En cuanto estuvo frente a Suzaku, se detuvo y coloco sus manos en sus caderas mirando con el entrecejo fruncido al chico pálido que era mucho mas alto que ella...

.Que quieres Hiromi?- quiso saber el chico con un semblante frío- y es mejor que sea importante porque interrumpes- agrego secamente, la chica solo torció la boca disgustada.

.Ese... ese demonio que dice ser un niño se metió de nuevo al corral y dejo que se escaparan MIS animales- respondió furiosa señalando a Einee- y eso no es todo, cuando fui a la plaza me tiro un balde, según él por accidente pero lo conozco es una amenaza, un peligro para la sociedad, un...

.Y?- exclamo el ojicarmin sin darle mucha importancia, esto molesto mas a la que Y, Suzaku creo que no has entendido lo grave de la situación, yo te aprecio mucho y lo sabes...- cambiando su tono de voz por uno coqueto. zorra- tosió el chibi ojivioleta a un lado del joven moreno que se aguanto la risa, la joven pareció escucharlos porque fulmino al niño con la mirada.

.Pero no tolerare a ese malcriado mocoso, tu decide o le pones limites o yo me encargare- argumento la chica mirando de nuevo al chico ojicarmin.

.Creo Hiromi- mascullo el capitán pirata, su tono era grave- que nadie té esta pidiendo que aguantes a mi hermano, así que si me permites decírtelo- agrego amenazadoramente acercándose a la chica con paso lento- no te le acerques- le susurro al oído antes de separarse de la joven.

.Pero Suzaku- exclamo con voz chillona- ese malcriado se la pasa haciéndome la vida imposible- completo sorprendida

.No lo haría sino te le insinuaras a mi hermano- murmuro el pequeño, la castaña lo volteo a ver molesta

.¿decías?- pregunto con desprecio acercándosele al chibi bicolor, pero Takao se puso entre Einee y ella

.Déjalo en paz, solo es un niño- le dijo seriamente el chico peliazul, la muchacha lo miro inquisidoramente

.Y tu quien te crees para darme ordenes- le recrimino Hiromi cambiando su expresión por una de molestia.

.Alguien mucho mas importante que tu así que vete- respondió Suzaku parándose a un lado de Takao y abrazándolo por la cintura, el moreno solo se sonrojo ante la sorpresa.

.¿Qué has dicho?- articulo incrédula- no me digas que tu y él...

.Si, algún problema con ello- respondió el bicolor sin darle importancia. Takao tenia la cabeza baja mirando cuantas piedras había a sus pies, intento decir algo pero la cercanía con el mayor lo ponía nervioso.

.Por favor Suzaku, no me hagas reír, yo soy mejor partido que él- exclamo burlonamente (A ver repítelo ò0ó y te rompo toda tu...- le ponen un parche- mmmff X.x)

.Pues de ti a él, me quedo con él- comento el ojicarmin divertido, el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido- así q´ es mejor que te vayas, nos arruinas la tarde- agrego tomando por la barbilla el rostro del menor y acercándolo al suyo propio, robándole un beso.

El moreno abrió los ojos a mas no poder, había bajado la guardia y el bicolor lo había aprovechado. Suzaku se introdujo en su boca explorando cada rincón, el chico menor intento separarse pero lo tenia bien sujeto por la cintura.

La chica los miro incrédula, no lo podía creer, ¿la había cambiado por un chico? No podía ser, debía ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto por parte del bicolor. Dio media vuelta y miro de soslayo al chico peliazul dedicándole una mirada llena de odio antes de irse por una calle muy indignada... En cuanto se hubo ido el ojicarmin se separo del moreno que respiro como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia.

.Vaya, eso si es un beso O.O- dijo Einee con los ojos como platos. El mayor sonrió y se separo del chico peliazul que aun intentaba oxigenar sus pulmones (Jiz: Pobechito T.T Kai, perviertes a tu hermano ¬0¬)

.Por lo menos ya se fue- opino el mayor- aunque no fue mala idea lo del beso- agrego irónico, el moreno lo volteo a ver molesto.

.Tu... tu eres un IDIOTA- le grito furioso, el bicolor lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

.Vamos, me vas a decir que no te gusto- le dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho cuando recibió un golpe en el rostro, cayo al suelo por el impacto poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla, el chico ojiazul tormenta lo miraba con odio.

.Nunca... me oíste?... nunca en tu vida vuelvas a besarme!- lo amenazo pasando la manga de su camisa por sus labios. El chico en el suelo lo miro sorprendido, el moreno lo observo unos instantes antes de salir con dirección a los muelles con paso decidido.

.Creo que se enojo- comento Einee observando en la dirección en que se había ido el chico peliazul. Suzaku se levanto del suelo sobándose la mejilla.

.Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlo- le ordeno a su hermanito que lo miro molesto

.A no, es tu novio así que búscalo tu.- hizo un puchero, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho- Estos son problemas de pareja, así que yo no me meto- negando varias veces con la cabeza.

.Vamos sino quieres que le de la razón a Hiromi y te castigue por un mes- le ordeno fríamente, el chibi lo miro con reproche.

.Ya voy, tu lo haces enojar y yo tengo que buscarlo- mascullo el chibi colgando sus brazos y caminando con dirección a los muelles seguido por el ojicarmin.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°

El chico moreno caminaba por una larga avenida mas que molesto, a su lado pasaban varias carretas con pescado u otras mercancías, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas...

.Ese Suzaku... es un imbecil, pervertido, degenerado...- mascullaba el peliazul furioso- aunque también es...- medito sonrojándose un poco, pero despejo esos pensamientos moviendo desesperadamente la cabeza- Aaah, en que estoy pensando es un idiota- se quejo siguiendo su camino.

Levanto la vista cuando escucho una campana de un barco, no se había percatado de que había llegado al puerto. La mayoría de los barcos eran enormes, los observo sorprendido... el muelle estaba atiborrado de gente, marineros que iban y venían de un lado a otro bajando o subiendo cajas a las embarcaciones, trepando por las cuerdas a los mástiles, limpiando la cubierta, otros negociando en los establecimientos... Un día común en la vida de un puerto, camino por la avenida, pensando que tal ves podría tomar algún barco a Sumond, cuando noto las banderas, abrió los ojos sorprendido... color negro y la calavera en el centro...

.El símbolo pirata- susurro deteniéndose- mejor regreso- opino dándose la vuelta para irse cuando noto que no reconocía el camino por el cual había llegado ahí- no puede ser- exclamo el chico pasando su mano por su nuca.

Miro las diferentes calles que estaban a sus ojos, ninguna se le hacia familiar así que opto por una al azar, en esta había muchos establecimientos. Paso rápidamente su vista por cada uno de ellos... Se paro frente a una gran hospedería, aunque tenia aspecto de taberna bastante limpia y agradable... la madera estaba gastada por la acción del medio y del aire salado que provenía de la bahía, estaba un poco cuidado aunque algo destartalado, observo el letrero en la puerta la muestra era una esfera de cristal de color durazno, o eso creía...

."Posada, Perla de cristal"- leyó el chico rápidamente pasando su vista del letrero a la ventana, había mucha gente dentro, la puerta estaba semiabierta pero no se decidía si entrar o no.

.Oye, preciosidad porque tan solo- dijo sensualmente una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que un sudor frío recorriera su espina dorsal.

."Y ahora que"- pensó el chico moreno. Se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos antes de darse rápidamente la vuelta solo para toparse con un lirio blanco.

.Unas preciosa flor para otra hermosa flor- exclamo el extraño, un chico rubio y ojos azules.

.Ah, ¿Enrique?- suspiro el chico aliviado.

.Sabes mi nombre hermosa aparición- exclamo emocionado con estrellitas en los ojos

.eh, si- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando el rubio cambio su expresión por una seria.

.Entonces, si ya nos conocemos...- susurro con un tono que no le gusto al chico moreno- que te parece si pasamos a la siguiente etapa- acercándose peligrosamente al chico que solo dio un paso atrás chocando de lleno con la pared de la hospedería (Me encanta que lo arrinconen XDD).

Pero antes de que el rubio intentara algo, la puerta se abrió dándole en la cabeza, cayendo inconsciente para alivio del chico moreno que suspiro. De la hospedería salieron volando dos chicos, los cuales ya conocía Takao. Un chico pelinegro y un pelirrojo estaban en el suelo bastante golpeados.

.Auch, eso me dolió- se quejo Derek incorporándose, sobándose la espalda. Takao se acerco rápidamente al dúo.

.Están bien?- les cuestiono, ayudando a levantarse al chico pelinegro.

.Algunas costillas rotas pero por lo demás estamos bien- contesto Ray con una sonrisa, estaba un poco sucio. El peliazul iba a preguntar porque estaban en ese estado cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe.

.OIGAN IMBECILES!- grito un hombre saliendo de la hospedería, era un poco robusto de piel bronceada y curtida, era un pirata, el moreno lo supo por el tatuaje en su brazo derecho- Mas le vale que regresen el dinero y se entreguen- amenazo a los dos felinos acercándose peligrosamente.

.Pero ganamos en buena ley- aclaro el pelirrojo molesto

.Vamos Lian, saben tan bien como yo que no juegan limpio- dijo otra voz detrás del hombre robusto.- así que no hagan las cosas difíciles y acepten- exclamo un chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules, saliendo del lugar seguido de varios hombres de expresión ruda.

.Son unos malditos tramposos- exclamo el hombre robusto tomando a Derek por el cuello de la camisa.

.Oye, no me arrugues la camisa no seas un mal perdedor ¬¬-se safo bruscamente del agarre del sujeto- si es que quieres vivir para contarlo- agrego con una sonrisa burlona, el pelinegro lo miro de soslayo

.Era necesario decir eso? ¬¬- le murmuro el neko-jing

.No, pero se oye bien u.u- le contesto encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que Ray se fuera de espaldas

.Eres un idiota- le recrimino el chico de piel apiñonada al mayor levantándose de un salto. Takao, el pelirrojo y sus hombres los miraron interrogantes

.Cállate que por algo somos parientes, ¿eh? ¬¬-le aclaro de mal humor el chico.

.Si, pero tu eres un accidente- se defendió el neko-jing

.No, yo nací primero así que tu eres el accidente- lo contradijo- además no se que le vio mi tío a tu madre ò.ó

.Que tiene que ver mi madre? O.ó- se rasco la cabeza hasta que le cayo el veinte- Oye, no metas a mi madre en esto ¬¬- señalándolo- mi madre era una santa XO

.Entonces porque naciste tu ¬¬- mascullo

.Oye ¬¬... No entendí u.u pero aun así te voy a partir tu mandarina en gajos ò.ó- alzando los puños

.así? ¬¬ pues a ver quien se la parte a quien ò.ó- lo amenazo.

.Oigan, idiotas, regresen el dinero ò.ó- les reclamo uno de los sujetos llamando su atención, los dos jóvenes lo voltearon a ver molestos por haberlos interrumpido en su pequeña disputa.

.Mira imbecil, a mi primo nadie le dice idiota aunque tenga la cara ¬¬- le aclaro con molestia el pelirrojo al hombre.

.Cierto, ò.ó-afirmo Ray- oye, quiéreme ó.ò- le reprocho volteándolo a ver, haciendo que todos los presentes fueran a dar al suelo, (caída estilo anime XDD)

.Déjense de sus payasadas, no jugaron limpio y pagaran – exclamo burlón el joven pelirrojo. Ray lo miro seriamente.

.Ningún pirata lo hace, ni siquiera tu, Jhonny- mascullo el pelinegro molesto aun estaba a un lado de Takao.

El pelirrojo sonrió irónico, desvió la mirada poniendo su mano en su frente cuando, en un rápido movimiento, saco una espada y la coloco en medio de los ojos a Ray

Paguen o yo mismo me encargare de despellejarlos vivos y darles sus restos a los tiburones- amenazo haciendo un poco de fuerza sobre el arma, el chico pelinegro pudo sentir el filo de la punta de la espada sobre su piel.

.A fuercitas, ¿no podemos discutirlo?- pregunto el neko poniendo cara de cachorrito.

Los otros hombres junto al pelirrojo sacaron sus armas cargándolas y apuntaron a los tres jóvenes

Eso responde mi pregunta ¬¬- comento irónicamente el pelinegro separándose de la espada- ¿Plan B?- le susurro a su primo parándose a un costado. Derek asintió, sonriendo nerviosamente con la vista fija en los cañones de las armas.

Lentamente el joven ojidorados se paro a un lado del chico moreno, tomándolo de la mano discretamente, los hombres lo siguieron con la mirada, aun con las manos en el gatillo de los revolvers. Derek saco un pequeño saco que hizo un ruido metálico, los piratas sonrieron al pensar que se habían rendido. El chico levanto las manos lentamente, Ray observaba cada movimiento con suma atención.

.Bueno, caballeros- colocando su mano a uno de sus costados- creo que...

.Takao, cuando te lo diga corres- le murmuro el neko jing al moreno.

.Que?- pregunto sin entender.

.Tu solo corre- volvió a murmurar

.Es hora...- exclamo lentamente lanzando el saco los hombres siguieron con la mirada- ...de irnos- al decirlo saco su espada y con un rápido movimiento rasgo el saco, las monedas cayeron con un ruido sordo.

.AHORA!- grito Ray, jalando a un sorprendido moreno, corriendo calle abajo. Derek los siguió, los hombres se quedaron sorprendidos cuando pudieron reaccionar.

.No se queden ahí parados dispárenles!- ordeno furioso Jhonny.

Los piratas no lo escucharon dos veces cuando comenzaron a disparar en dirección a los chicos pero ningún tiro era certero. Las personas de la avenida se cubrían para evitar cualquier impacto. Otros corrían a refugiarse.

.Que se supone que esta pasando- le grito Takao, corriendo aun de la mano del pelinegro agachando la cabeza de vez en cuando, las balas pasaban muy cerca y se podía oír como cortaban el aire o el impacto contra alguna pared.

.Tu solo corre, luego te explico- exclamo Derek, mirando de vez en cuando sobre su hombro.. Los piratas los seguían.- ya sabes Dekko, a los muelles- sacando un arma y comenzando a responder a los tiros mientras corrían, el pelinegro asintió.

En el muelle un chibi bicolor caminaba con los brazos cruzados, estaba solo y se veía molesto.

.Ya dije, se pelean por sus problemas maritales y ahora yo tengo que buscarlo y mi hermano que se fue calle arriba- decía haciendo un puchero- siempre lo tengo que resolver yo- suspiro cuando escucho gritos.

Levanto la vista y miro pasar cerca de ahí a Derek y Ray, se sorprendió ya que con ellos iba el chico peliazul. Un poco mas lejos los perseguían algunos piratas, los reconoció, eran la tripulación de Grayder, frunció el entrecejo, los felinos de nuevo tenían problemas. Corrió por donde se habían ido, conocía el escondite de Dekko...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En la Posada "perla de cristal", la calle estaba llena de vidrios rotos y la gente recogía las mercancías que durante el alboroto cayeron al suelo en el camino de los piratas. Suzaku miro la escena enarcando una ceja, no le presto mucha atención y se dirigió a la posada, afuera un chico algo fornido de hermosos ojos azul cielo y cabello plateado lo miraba venir, era mucho mayor que él.

.Parece ser que de nuevo tus felinos se metieron en problemas- comento el joven cuando el ojicarmin se hubo acercado.

.Dekko y Lian?- inquirió el chico secamente, el albino asintió.

.Ya sabes, de nuevo Grayder intento acercársele a Lian- contesto seriamente- sabes que siempre escapan pero ahora parecía que si los iban a atrapar- completo preocupado.

.No tengo tiempo para ir personalmente así que mandare algunos chicos de la tripulación, estoy buscando aun chico peliazul- aclaro caminando calle arriba.

.Espera, de casualidad no hablas de un chico, muy lindo, moreno, de ojos y cabello azul tormenta?- le cuestiono de pronto, el ojicarmin lo volteo a ver.

.Si, porque- afirmo- sabes algo?- quiso saber

.Iba con Dekko y Lian- contesto apesumbrado, el bicolor se volteo rápidamente

.Demonios- murmuro corriendo de nuevo hacia los muelles- hazme un favor Garland- grito

.Yo les digo- se limito a decir el ojiazul claro antes de que Suzaku se perdiera calle abajo.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

(Jiz: Regresando con nuestros prófugos XDD) Después de correr por todo el muelle, Takao y los felinos lograron perder de vista a sus perseguidores, ahora descansaban en lo que parecía un almacén abandonado. Derek miraba por una pequeña ranura que había hecho en la puerta, Ray estaba tirado en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos, recuperando el aire y el chico moreno estaba sentado sobre unas cajas.

.Siguen aquí afuera- les informo el pelirrojo mirando por la ranura y poniendo mas balas a su arma.

.¿Por qué no simplemente les dieron el dinero?- les pregunto el peliazul confundido, el pelinegro lo volteo a ver

.Primera regla, no confíes en un pirata- contesto el chico ojidorados, Takao lo miro aun mas confundido.

.Lo que quiere decir Ray, es que no solo buscaban nuestras ganancias de las apuestas- contesto Lian seriamente.

.¿Entonces que querían?- pregunto confundido, el pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos guardo silencio por unos momentos.

.A mi- se limito a decir Derek volviendo su vista a la ranura, por ella se veía un pedazo de la calle, un callejón, algunos hombres iban de un lado a otro buscando alguna señal de los chicos.

.Pero...

. Silencio- le ordeno el pelirrojo- alguien se acercaba.

Aguantaron la respiración esperando, una sombra se reflejo debajo de la puerta, se acerco con paso lento, cualquier sonido fue eliminado, escuchándose, solo, el leve sonido de cada pisada... La sombra se acerco a la puerta quedándose frente a ella pero casi inmediatamente se alejo, los chicos respiraron aliviados. Derek volvió a asomarse por la ranura, no se veía a nadie cerca.

.Creo que ya podemos salir-murmuro el pelirrojo, Ray se acerco junto con Takao.

Derek, lentamente abrió la puerta no haciendo ni el mas leve ruido, salió sigilosamente esperando no haberse equivocado, se asomo al muelle y en cuanto reviso que no hubiera moros en la costa les indico con la cabeza que salieran. El pelinegro se acerco a donde estaba su primo, y se asomo a los muelles, no vio nada sospechoso. Takao también salió pero se quedo un poco mas alejado.

.Creo que podemos llegar a la gruta si nos apuramos- le dijo Derek a Ray.

.Pero Suzaku dijo que fuéramos a Sumond- aclaro el neko jing

.Si, pero el barco sale hasta las seis, tenemos tiempo para quedarnos un rato al banquete que se dará- respondió el chico mayor.

El peliazul escuchaba la conversación sin notar que alguien se acercaba a él por atrás. Una mano enguantada le tapo la boca y lo aprisiono, intento safarse, pero todo fue en vano, quien lo tenia atrapado era mucho mas fuerte que él. Se hizo bruscamente para atrás para llamar la atención de los chicos, su captor choco con unas cajas que cayeron al suelo logrando su objetivo ya que los dos chicos voltearon.

.Pero que...- exclamo sorprendido el pelinegro al notar lo que sucedía.

.No intenten nada felinos- dijo un muchacho pelimorado, quien tenia al chico moreno aprisionado

.Maldito Robert, suéltalo- le ordeno Derek sacando su espada y acercándosele pero el chico solo se hizo para atrás.

.Yo que ustedes no haría eso- comento con burla. En cuanto lo dijo, aparecieron varios sujetos, los que los perseguían, todos apuntando a los chicos con sus armas obstruyéndoles cualquier posible salida.

.Y que te parece Jhonny, Grayder estará contento de que su pequeño encargo sea cumplido.- comento irónicamente cuando el pelirrojo ojiazul se paraba a su lado.

.Tienes razón, Robert, pero aun falta el dinero- opino el chico mirando a los felinos de manera inquisidora

.Ya te lo dimos- mascullo el pelirrojo- así que suelta al chico

.Vamos, se que no es todo el dinero, entrégalo- le ordeno Jhonny

.Aunque sino quieren podemos cobrarnos de otra manera- les sugirió el pelimorado pasando su lengua por el lóbulo derecho del chico peliazul.

Takao cerro los ojos asqueado ante la desagradable sensación. Ray intento acercarse pero una advertencia por parte del Robert le indico que no lo hiciera.

.Así su deuda quedaría saldada- opino Jhonny acercándose al chico pelinegro de ojos felinos. Le quito un poco de cabello del rostro y se acerco peligrosamente pero el pelinegro lo detuvo con una mano.

.Ni se te ocurra-mascullo con un semblante serio, el pelirrojo ojiazul solo sonrió separándose

.Me gusta la idea- le susurro el pelimorado a Takao bajando una mano hasta la cintura del chico. Intento meter la mano entre sus ropas pero el joven moreno, con su mano libre, lo evito.

.Uy, creo que no eres de su gusto- se burlo Derek. Robert lo volteo a ver molesto.

.Cállate, Lian, tu tienes que arreglar algunos asuntos con Grayder. Sabrás que esta muy "preocupado" por buscarte...- dijo irónico Robert, forcejeando un poco con el chico peliazul que quería safarse del agarre del chico.

.Pues ni tan preocupado sino esta aquí- contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

.Eres un... AAH!- grito de dolor el joven pelimorado soltando a Takao, que en cuanto estuvo libre se separo rápidamente, aunque el equilibrio le fallo y cayo de costado a los pies de Ray y Derek que lo ayudaron a levantarse.

El peliazul levanto la vista, no sabia el porque del sorpresivo grito del pirata aunque no tardo mucho en saber el porque...Einee le había dado una patada en la espinilla al pelimorado, se había acercado cautelosamente aprovechando que todas las miradas estaban en los felinos. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de correr...

.Maldito mocoso- gruño furioso, agarrando al chibi ojivioleta por el cuello de la camisa y levantándolo del suelo- como te atreves...

.BAJAMEBAJAMEBAJAME! XO- gritaba el peque, pataleando y moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo desesperadamente.

.No, me vas a pagar esa patada que me diste- aclaro aun molesto, el chibi dejo de moverse y lo volteo a ver fríamente (Jiz: Kai le enseño su mirada ¬¬U)

.Dejen en paz al novio de mi hermano - mascullo fastidiado- ahora bájame- pateándolo en la rodilla haciendo que lo soltara, cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

.Aaahhh!- volvió a quejarse mientras se agarraba la rodilla- Ahora si te voy a despellejar- amenazo al pequeño cuando se hubo recuperado del golpe, el chibi bicolor se levanto del suelo y corrió hasta donde estaba Takao, escondiéndose detrás de él (Jiz: Super Einee al rescate, ja ja ¬¬U)

.Vamos, Robert no me digas que una pulga como esta si te lastimo- inquirió Jhonny con burla

.A quien le dices pulga, ballenato sobre alimentado- le pregunto molesto Einee, aun detrás del moreno. La expresión del pelirrojo cambio a una de enfado.

.Eres un bocon, mocoso- le dijo Jhonny sacando su espada- y solo conozco a alguien mas bocon que tu, y ese es tu hermano Suzaku- agrego con un destello de furia en sus ojos.

.Así que eres el novio de Suzaku- comento irónico el pelimorado mirando de pies a cabeza a Takao- vaya, si que tiene buenos gustos, ¿no lo crees Jhonny?- le cuestiono a su compañero sacando un arma.

.La verdad creo que esta decayendo- contesto con maña

.Lo dices porque cuando se fijo en ti estaba ciego- le grito Einee. El chico pelirrojo se molesto con el comentario.

.Cierra la boca si quieres vivir un poco mas mocoso- le sugirió uno de los hombres apuntándole al chibi con un arma, el moreno se molesto y cubrió al chibi con su cuerpo.

.Déjalo- mascullo el chico de ojos zafiros, el hombre se rió.

.O sino que- quiso saber.

.O sino te las veras conmigo- contesto una voz fría, se escucho un disparo y el arma que tenia el pirata salió volando de sus manos.

.Quién fue el desgraciado!- grito el hombre, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se agarraba la mano.

.Suzaku- murmuro Jhonny volteando a ver al intruso.

Efectivamente, era el ojicarmin que bajo su arma mientras se acercaba, se veía bastante molesto. Einee sonrió al ver a su hermano, los otros tres chicos solo lo miraron sorprendidos. Robert lo miro furioso y Jhonny solo sonrió malignamente.

.Un arma no se utiliza para amenazar- dijo guardando la suya en su cinto.

.Que sorpresa Suzaku, pensé que tenias mejores cosas que hacer- comento irónico Jhonny, el bicolor lo miro de forma fría.

.Si se meten con mi hermano, se meten conmigo- contesto de forma cortante.

.Vamos, Suzaku no solo viniste por él o si?- le cuestiono divertido Robert, El bicolor miro de soslayo a los tres chicos y sonrió de forma irónica volviendo su vista al pelimorado.

.Crees que me importan?- lo interrogo incrédulo.

.No, entonces no te molestara si nos los llevamos a dar un paseo- comento Robert acercándose a los chicos pero Suzaku saco una espada y se interpuso entre ellos y él.

.Creo que no has entendido- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

.Si sabes lo que te conviene, Suzaku, no te metas- lo amenazo Robert sacando tmb su espada.

.Por eso me meto- contesto cortante.

.¿Tu, contra todos nosotros, ja, no me hagas reír- le dijo, sus hombres tmb comenzaron a burlarse

.No exactamente- contesto con una sonrisa neutra.

De los tejados comenzaron a caer cajas de carga, cayendo sobre unos sorprendidos piratas, Jhonny volteo hacia arriba para descubrir al culpable. Varios hombres aparecieron en el lugar.

.Llegamos tarde a la fiesta, capitán?- pregunto una chica peliazul de ojos verde agua.

.En realidad, llegaron justo a tiempo- contesto el ojicarmin aun con la vista puesta en Robert. mascullo el pelimorado

.Puede ser, pero sabes que 15 contra cuatro es un numero muy disparejo- comento con burla el bicolor- creo que es mejor que se vayan o tendrán problemas con el patriarca de esta isla- les sugirió, Robert lo miro con desprecio.

.Tendrás noticias nuestras, sabes que Grayder quiere terminar con ese chico- señalando al joven pelirrojo y ojos ambarinos.

.Si Grayder quiere arreglar cuentas sabe donde buscarme, no tiene porque mandar a sus perros- contesto fríamente Lian. Jhonny le iba a contestar pero una negación de Robert se lo impidió

.Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- les ordeno Robert a sus hombres caminando con dirección al puerto, los piratas asintieron.

.Pe... pero- reclamo Jhonny pero Robert lo miro fríamente.

.Vámonos será otro día- contesto el chico pelimorado cortante, Jhonny solo lo siguió en silencio.

Cuando se hubieron ido, Suzaku volteo a ver a los chicos. Se veía bastante molesto, Dekko y Lian sabían que les esperaba.

.Les di ordenes claras y ustedes prefirieron ir a la taberna a pasar un rato- exclamo acercándose a los dos chicos que guardaban silencio.

.Pero...- intento defenderse el pelinegro pero la mirada fría del ojicarmin le dio a entender que debía guardar silencio.

.No me importan sus tontas excusas- les dijo molesto- así que es mejor que vayan a hacer los que les ordene sino quieren que tome otras medidas.

.Si señor- contestaron al unísono los dos jóvenes caminando con dirección a la salida del callejón. Suzaku los siguió con la mirada

.Y en cuanto a los demás- exclamo llamando la atención de sus hombres- espero verlos a todos en la gruta, así que si me permiten, tengo que irme- y sin decir mas se acerco al chico peliazul y lo tomo fuertemente del brazo, sin preocuparse de si lo lastimaba o no.

El moreno guardo silencio le dolía el agarre del ojicarmin pero le daba un poco de miedo el semblante que en esos momentos tenia el bicolor. Se dejo guiar fuera del callejón por Suzaku seguidos por Einee que caminaba con la cabeza gacha. Caminaron por el muelle en silencio, el ojicarmin estaba demasiado molesto como para mirar al chico peliazul o a su pequeño hermano, cuando dejaron el poblado atrás el chico ojicarmin se detuvo.

.Einee, adelántate- le ordeno con voz neutra al chibi que solo asintió.

.Nos vemos- le murmuro a Takao con una sonrisa que el chico mayor le devolvió. Cuando el pequeño ojivioleta ya se había perdido entre la arboleda, Suzaku volteo a ver al chico que estaba a su lado.

.Que crees que es esto- le cuestiono furioso el ojicarmin- esto no es un juego y lo sabes- mascullo soltándolo

.Pues parece- contesto fríamente el moreno. Suzaku lo miro incrédulo- Tu lo haces parecer eso- agrego sobando su brazo.

.Quieres que te trate como un prisionero?- pregunto de forma brusca, el chico peliazul lo miro sorprendido

.No, quiero que me dejes ir- contesto con furia- no se que ganas con todo esto- exclamo mirándolo retadoramente a los ojos.

.Demasiado- murmuro- Es mejor que vayas dejando esos aires de niño mimado, estarás aquí mucho tiempo así que es mejor que te comportes- le sugirió el ojicarmin.

.Que?- pregunto casi en un susurro, no lo podía creer.

.Lo que escuchaste, no voy a estar sacándote de todos los apuros en los que te metas- contesto fríamente dándole la espalda.

.Nadie te esta pidiendo que lo hagas- comento el moreno molesto. Esto pareció molestar al ojicarmin porque lo acorralo bruscamente contra un árbol.

.Entonces te gusta que te hagan esto?- le cuestiono furioso, sujetándolo por las muñecas.

.Déjame!- le ordeno el chico intentando safarse. le susurro al oído separándose.- ahora camina a menos que quieras quedarte aquí- le dijo caminando por un pequeño sendero de grava, entre la arboleda.

Takao se dejo caer recargándose en el árbol. Lagrimas querían escapar de sus orbes azules, porque le pasaba esto a él, no sabia ni el motivo del porque estaba ahí, que era lo que pensaba hacer ese tipo con él... No sabia nada, pero esperaba que su hermano lo encontrara o, tal vez... Zeo

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En un palacio en Sumond, un chico de ojos y cabello azul aguamarina caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del lugar, se veía bastante molesto.. Y no era de esperarse si la persona que mas amaba había sido secuestrada por un pirata... Golpeo la pared con frustración, porque precisamente cuando ya solo faltaban unos días para su boda tenia que pasar eso.

.Maldito Suzaku- exclamo furioso, quitándose el sombrero negro que llevaba- juro que no descansare hasta te vea ejecutado- dijo separándose de la pared y mirando por una de las enormes ventanas hacia el mar, estaba tranquilo. Sonrió, como le recordaba a él...

""""""""""""""""""" **F...l...a...s...h…….B...a...c...k..¬¬""""""""""""""""""""""**

En una de las salas del palacio dos pequeños jugaban, el mas pequeño era un niño de ojos y cabello azul tormenta, sus ojos eran muy expresivos y le sonreía tiernamente al mayor, un niño de ojos azul aguamarina, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, aunque fuera solo un niño, el chico mayor no lo quería como amigo sino como algo mas... El pequeño moreno salió al balcón seguido por el peque ojiverde aguamarina.

.Mira, el mar- le dijo mirando hacia el horizonte, donde el puerto se distinguía.

.Si, es el mar- contesto sin darle importancia, el chico peliazul lo volteo a ver con un puchero.

.Zeo, no hables así- le dijo cruzando sus bracitos sobre su pecho.

.Perdón, Takao- se disculpo el peque, el morenito solo se rió.

.Vamos, hay que buscar a Tala- le dijo con una sonrisa tomándolo de la mano y corriendo con dirección a la sala.

Una buena amistad puede durar muchos años, al igual que un amor secreto... Una fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el palacio, era el cumpleaños numero 18 del príncipe, la noche caía y el baile había comenzado, todos estaban adentro menos dos chicos que caminaban por los extensos jardines.

.La noche esta verdaderamente hermosa, ¿no lo crees, Zeo?- le pregunto un chico de 15 años al mayor que miraba a la nada

."Espero que acepte"- pensaba el chico, con una mano en el bolsillo de su saco.

Zeo- volvió a llamar al no recibir respuesta del chico

.Que?- pregunto saliendo de su ensoñación.

.Que te ocurre, has estado muy pensativo- inquirió el moreno preocupado.

.No, no es nada. Solo pensaba- se excuso el ojiverde aguamarina.

.Estas nervioso por el nombramiento que te va a hacer tu padre?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.- no te preocupes, te mereces ese nombramiento- intento consolar al chico que le sonrió.

.Gracias, siempre has estado ahí para mi- exclamo, el peliazul sonrió divertido

.Porque tu siempre estas para escucharme- le contesto- con la partida de mi hermano, mi padre ha estado muy molesto- dijo tristemente- pero mejor dejemos de hablar de eso, regresemos, de seguro todos se han de preguntar donde esta el príncipe heredero a la corona- comento con aire solemne sacándole una risita al chico mayor.

."Ahora es el momento- pensó decidido- Ta... Takao- lo llamo cuando el chico ya caminaba con dirección al palacio.

.Si, que pasa- volteándolo a ver confundido.

.Bueno, yo quería decirte que si...-sacando algo de su bolsillo, el chico menor lo miro con curiosidad- no se si tu, quisieras...- con la vista baja, sabia que se oía como un estúpido pero no podía acomodar sus ideas.

.Es hermoso- murmuro el moreno mirando en otra dirección, sacando de sus pensamientos a Zeo.

.Que?- inquirió el chico mayor volteando hacia donde miraba el chico.

.El mar- contesto simplemente, Zeo miro hacia la bahía que se observaba a lo lejos, las estrellas se reflejaban en las olas que rompían en la costa.

.Pero si solo es el mar- contesto enarcando una ceja, Takao solo sonrió.

.Tal ves, pero es hermoso- comento volviendo su vista al chico- Y bien, ¿que es lo que quieres decirme?- le cuestiono poniéndole mas atención. Zeo miro la alhaja en su mano, negó con la cabeza y la guardo en su bolsillo.

.Nada, era algo sin importancia- comento con una sonrisa, Takao lo miro inquisidoramente- En serio, entremos deben estarnos esperando- y sin decir mas camino hacia el palacio...

""""""""""""""""""" **E.n.d...F.l.a.s.h...B.a.c.k.¬¬""""""""""""""""""""""**

.Te encontrare mi amor, te lo prometo- susurro separándose de la ventana y caminando con dirección a la sala del trono.

Llego frente a las puertas y entro sin presentación. En la sala estaban algunos consejeros y el rey, un hombre de edad d ojos azul aguamarina cabello canoso.

.Que sucede, hijo mío?- le cuestiono al recién llegado que hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

.Disculpe si interrumpí algo, padre- se disculpo el joven- pero quería pedirte algo.- levantándose

.Dirás- contesto haciendo un movimiento con la mano. sabrá, el hijo menor del Conde Drake Kinomiya fue secuestrado por uno de los piratas mas buscados. Como capitán de la guardia y prometido del chico quiero pedirle permiso de ser yo quien busque a esa sabandija- dijo bastante decidido, el hombre en el trono lo miro con un semblante serio antes de responder.

.Esta bien capitán, es su deber. Pero tal ves no sea necesario, he impuesto una recompensa por la cabeza de este pirata

.Tal ves si, pero es muy escurridizo- una tercera voz entro en la conversación. Quien había interrumpido era un joven hombre peliazul grisáceo

.Joven Kinomiya- exclamo el rey levantándose.

.Majestad- saludo el peliazul haciendo una reverencia.

.Que haces aquí, Hitoshi?- le cuestiono Zeo seriamente, Hitoshi lo volteo a ver como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia

.príncipe Zeo, bueno es un asunto con su padre...

.Si es sobre Takao tmb me concierne- lo interrumpió bruscamente.

.capitán, no es momento de peleas- exclamo seriamente el rey, llamando la atención de ambos- así que, joven Kinomiya que es lo que quiere- dirigiéndose amablemente al joven moreno.

.Si me permiten, yo me retiro- informo Zeo, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la sala cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

Camino por los corredores furioso, sabia que no le caía bien al hermano mayor de su niño pero no le importaba al fin y al cabo, Takao había aceptado casarse con él y ni siquiera sus hermanos podrían impedir que se quedara con él, nadie se interpondría ni siquiera una imitación de pirata como ese Suzaku, y se encargaría de ello...

°-°-°-°-°-°(O.O Mejor vamos a otro lado de Sumond ¬¬)°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En una de las mansiones de la zona residencial, un chico pelirrojo practicaba con su espada, sus ojos azul ártico mostraban furia. Blandió varias veces el arma con suma facilidad, se sentía frustrado, frustrado por no haber detenido al villano que había secuestrado a su hermanito, se sentía humillado porque un chico mucho menor que él estuvo a punto de vencerlo, y cuando bajo la guardia se había ido... Ahora Hitoshi lo culpaba y lo merecía, era su culpa y tendría que vivir con ello... Dejo la espada de lado al ver al joven ojiverde grisáceo recargado en la pared.

.Deja de culparte, así no resolverás nada- le aconsejo el mayor, Tala solo guardo su arma

.Tal ves, pero aun así no puedo calmarme- contesto serio- Hitoshi me culpa y cuando lleguen mis padres de Ithiam tmb estarán molestos.

.No pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo, así que deja de culparte.

.Es que yo...- se callo al ver que un sirviente entraba en la estancia

.Señor Kinomiya, sus padres están en la entrada- le informo al pelirrojo que abrió los ojos como platos.

.Pe.. pero se supone que llegaban mañana- articulo sorprendido.

.Pues parece que adelantaron el viaje- comento Marcus también sorprendido- ¿y que vas a hacer?- le cuestiono mirando al ojiazul ártico.

.Pues tendré que decirles la verdad- contesto seriamente saliendo se la sala para recibir a sus padres, seguido por el mayor esperando la reacción de la condesa y que decir del conde...

**...:C..o..N..t..I..n..U..a..R..a:...**

**Jiz: Espero les haya gustado n.nUU Ahora si, hasta el próximo capi... Oye, Taka-chan, hay que ponerte guarura con tanto pervertido suelto es necesario XP**

**Jimbell: Te recomiendo el de Lucero o un ex-convicto, es lo mismo, así por lo menos los tendrás a raya. XD**

**Taka: jaja muy chistosas ¬lllllll¬**

**Jimbell: Bueno, dejen sus comentarios y a la chica que le dijo que ya actualizara hazlo mas seguido me gusta verla trabajar bajo presión XDDD**

**Jiz: Es que me gusta la adrenalina ja ja XPP, no es cierto, una disculpota a todas las chicas que la leen, no sabia o.O, pero intentare actualizarla mas seguido lo que sucede es que he tenido mucho trabajo de la school u.u, próximamente actualizare todas mis historias, en serio O.O**

**Jimbell: Si no actualiza sube historia y todas serán actualizadas pa cuando salga y comenzara a trabajar ya en ¬¬... Escarlata Capis 5, 6 y 7, The pirate´s spell capis 4 y 5, Sombras Capi 7 ¬¬, Angel´s feathers capis 2, 3 y 4 u.u, Apocalíptica capis 3 y 4... Ya de vacaciones actualizara nuevamente dos historias por semana sino se bloquea XD**

**Jiz: Yes, para finales de abril si todo sale bien... u.u Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos, me despido, pronto tendrán noticias mías solo pido un poquito de paciencia ;o; CUÍDENSE y HASTA OTRO MOMENTO! n0n**

**...:Jizel N.I.K.A.T.H:...**


	4. La leyenda de los cuatro grandes Parte 1...

**Hola, ahora si no me tarde tanto con la actualización XDD**

**Jae: Idiota, solo porque la tipa esa que dice ser tu amiga te dijo que actualizaras ¬¬**

**Jiz: Bueno es que de no subir nada por tres semanas o más prefiero subir algo XDD además, le di a escoger a Melee y ella escogió esta así que... u-u**

**Jae: escribes porque eres una cobarde y no puedes decirle que no**

**Jiz: No, es porque el capitulo anterior dejo mucho que desear**

**Jae: que desear?, es un fiasco ese capitulo, yo que las lectoras te hubiera linchado! **

**Jiz: No las culpo T-T **

**Jae: Tanto tiempo que esperaron para leerla y tu sales con ese malísimo capi, deberías darte asco a ti misma.**

**Jiz: Siii, no sirvo T0T. Este O.O perdón u.u en serio me siento algo decepcionada después de leerlo de nuevo, creo que daba para mas ese capi Y.Y**

**Jae: Apestas, ¿y sabes que es lo mas increíble del asunto?, que hubo personas que te dejaron review y creo no lo mereces!**

**Jiz: En serio? T------T No importa, Gracias chicas por los reviews significa mucho para mi YuY**

**Jae: Hay que tierna ¿me excusas si voy a vomitar mi desayuno?**

Jiz: Jae Hidaka, mi yami ¬¬ No se acostumbren a verla por aquí solo aparece cuando estoy depre o no tengo nada que hacer u-u

**Jae: Es aburrido pelear contigo, así que me voy- desaparece**

**Jiz: Ahora que se fue u-¬, agradezco los reviews de: Amazona verde, Yuuna Ushiha, Mayi, Nancy Hiwatari 17, Morty K, Reiko Asamiya, Tammy de Kinomiya, Suu-Kyi (On tabas ya te extrañaba ;o;) ****KORET SIRSEP LEITE ****y Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo. **

**´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

The pirate´s spell Capi 4: "La leyenda de los cuatro grandes" (parte 1) °°°Seiryu, el dragón de los vientos°°° 

**´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

Tala bajo los escalones de dos en dos seguido por Marcus muy de cerca, levanto la vista y observo el carruaje en la explanada, de este un hombre algo corpulento vestido de traje bajo, el joven pelirrojo solo trago duro, su padre estaba bastante serio.

-.Tu puedes- se dijo a si mismo, respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos. Relajándose un poco.

-.Tala!!!- grito una hermosa mujer bajando del carruaje, ayudada por el hombre de piel clara.

-.Madre- contesto el joven acercándose cuando la mujer pelinegra ya se había lanzado a abrazarlo- como estuvo su viaje- pregunto un poco nervioso

-.Excelente, aunque algo cansado ya que tu madre quería ver a tu hermano menor lo mas pronto posible- dijo su padre, un leve escalofrió cruzo la espina dorsal del ojiazul ártico.

-.Si, ya no puedo aguantar las ganas de darle su abrazo por su cumpleaños- confirmo su madre, separándose del pelirrojo.

-.Ya lo se Yoshie, Takao cumple años y pronto se casara- afirmo su marido.

-.Por cierto, donde esta Takao?- le cuestionó, subiendo por las escaleras hacia la mansión- le traje algo de Ithiam- entrando en el lugar, Tala corrió detrás de ella

-.Espera, madre- exclamo cuando su padre lo detuvo por el hombro llamando su atención.

-.Déjala, sabes que adora a tu hermanito- adelantándose y entrando detrás de su mujer.

-.Ahora si se armo- pensó el pelirrojo volteando a ver al peligris que le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que entrara.

Tala suspiro y entro arrastrando los pies, no vio a sus padres en la recepción así que debían estar en la sala. Camino por uno de los pasillos mirando de vez en cuando las pinturas que estaban colgadas en la pared, al frente una gran puerta blanca estaba abierta, ahí debían de estar, entro sigilosamente efectivamente, ahí estaban sentados en el sofá.

-.Padre, madre- llamo la atención de ambos, estaba demasiado nervioso. Ambos lo miraban interrogantes- tengo que decirles algo- dijo después de unos momentos su padre se levanto.

-.Que sucede, Takao no esta aquí?- pregunto su madre, quitándose el enorme sombrero que combinaba con el elegante vestido que llevaba puesto.

-.él...

-.Debe estar con su prometido- le dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro a su esposa, que asintió- entonces iremos al castillo de su majestad, tenia que haberlo sospechado- agrego con una sonrisa

-.No es eso, Conde Kinomiya- lo contradijo Marcus entrando en la estancia- el joven Takao nunca llego a Sumond- comento seriamente, lo mujer pelinegra lo miro pasmada.

-.Que ha dicho, oficial Macus?- le cuestiono fríamente el hombre de hermosos ojos verdes.

-.La vdd, padre, Takao fue...-se mordió el labio antes de contestar- Takao fue secuestrado por piratas

El silencio reino por unos segundos en la sala, Tala bajo la vista esperando la reacción de sus padres ante la noticia, no tardo mucho en obtenerla.

-.No, eso no es cierto, Tala no estés jugando- le dijo su madre acercándose- solo es una broma, ¿verdad?- mirándolo suplicante, el pelirrojo solo negó con la cabeza. sucedió esta desgracia?- les pregunto su padre, estaba furioso.

-.Antes de llegar a Sumond nos atacaron por sorpresa- contesto el ojiazul ártico intentando sonar lo mas tranquilo posible- y en el ataque, uno de los piratas se llevo a Takao y no se donde esta- agrego, su madre solo comenzó a negar con la cabeza

-.No, eso no es cierto!!!- grito histérica- Takao esta aquí, yo lo se, esta bien- murmuro cuando su esposo evitaba que cayera al suelo. (Jiz: O.O se nos petateo XDD)

-.Madre, estas bien?- exclamo el joven acercándose pero su padre lo miro fríamente por lo que no se acerco.

-.Pensé que eras responsable, Tala- opino el conde- pero creo que me equivoque al dejar al cargo de ti y de Hitoshi a Takao- completo, el pelirrojo guardo silencio.

-.Drake por favor- le murmuro su mujer colocando una mano temblorosa sobre su mejilla- no lo culpes, no pudo hacer nada- agrego antes de caer en la inconciencia.

El conde la levanto entre sus brazos, y la acostó en el sofá. Algunas sirvientas llegaron de inmediato con algunos paños. La dejo descansando y volteo a ver a su hijo, su semblante se ensombreció.

-.Padre, yo...- acercándose

-.No digas nada Tala, tu madre me lo pidió así que no te juzgare- lo interrumpió su padre de forma cortante, el pelirrojo se detuvo y asintió

-.Esta bien- afirmo el chico

-.y ya le avisaron al rey?- le cuestiono el conde a Marcus que asintió.

-.Hitoshi y el Duque fueron a hablar con él- contesto con voz neutra

-.Y esta enterado el capitán?- volvió a inquirir. Tala solo puso los ojos en blanco

-.Si, ya esta enterado- contesto el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca, lo cual su padre noto.

-.Tala, quédate con tu madre, yo voy a ver al rey- le informo el hombre ojiverde saliendo de la estancia

-.Que?- articulo sorprendido- pero...- saliendo detrás de él

-.Pero nada, quédate aquí regresare tal ves hasta mañana- mirando por las ventanas, el cielo estaba teñido de rojo y bronce.

-."..."- el ojiazul ártico se detuvo y dejo que su padre se fuera. Bajo la vista pero volvió a subirla cuando una mano se poso en su hombro. Era Marcus.

-.Lo tomo mejor de lo que esperabas, ¿no?- dijo aun serio, el pelirrojo asintió

-.Creo- murmuro antes de caminar de nuevo hacia la sala

-.Eh, Tala- llamo su atención el ojiverde grisáceo

-.Que pasa- quiso saber el pelirrojo

-.Se que no es el momento pero uno de nuestros marineros vino a avisarme que nos necesitan en el puerto- le informo bastante serio, el ojiazul solo frunció el entrecejo.

-.Ahora?- pregunto, Marcus asintió- entonces dejare al cargo de las sirvientas a mi madre- opino el chico entrando en la sala. Le extrañaba que lo hubieran llamado.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Zeo caminaba por los jardines del palacio, tenia que ver la forma de entrar en la guarida de Suzaku, pero como entrar o por lo menos hacer que saliera de su guarida.

-.capitán- llamo un chico peliverde de ojos negros algo pecoso

-.Que sucede, oficial?- inquirió deteniendo su marcha- tenemos algunas noticias?

-.Desde el fuerte nos han informado que vieron un barco pirata cerca de la costa- contesto seriamente

-.Suzaku?- pregunto de pronto

-.No, es... Seiryu- dijo pausadamente. Zeo volteo a verlo algo pálido

-.Informa al fuerte que ya no dejen entrar barcos a la bahía- le ordeno caminando rápidamente al palacio- en cuanto vean que su barco se acerque a la costa, utilicen los cañones

-.Si señor- contesto para salir con otra dirección

-.Lo que me faltaba, otro pirata- mascullo el ojiazul aguamarina- parece ser que los cuatro grandes vuelven- y sin decir mas entro al palacio.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En los muelles de Sumond, la gente caminaba un poco torpe porque casi no se podía caminar en la calle, el sol estaba declinando en el horizonte ya no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera. "Se busca" decía un letrero en una de las paredes de una tienda, la imagen de un chico de mirada fría, se mostraba en ella, era un retrato hablado.

-.100 mil oros por la cabeza de Suzaku- murmuro un chico con una capucha- parece ser que no les agrado mucho lo que hizo- sonrió con burla cuando otro chico se le acerco.

-.Y no solo a él lo buscan, mira- le susurro señalando dos carteles mas.

En ellas se mostraba a dos jóvenes, uno de cabello largo y oscuro y otro mayor de cabello un poco mas corto y claro. Ambos tenían rasgos muy felinos.

-.50, 000 oros, vivo o muerto- leyó el chico en un cartel- genial nuestra cabeza ya tiene precio- dijo con ironía levantando la cabeza, sus ojos dorados mostraban algo de molestia.

-.Vamos Dekko, sabes que esto pasaría tarde o temprano- le murmuro el mas alto- ahora es mejor que no nos reconozcan

-.Si, quien no se resistiría a entregarnos por esa cantidad de dinero- mascullo, caminando por uno de los muelles.

-.Sabes que todo se mueve por el oro, los que están en el poder lo usurparon y ahora nos persiguen por oponernos a lo que ellos hacen- comento algo melancólico Derek.

-.Si, tienes razón Lian. Y donde nos esperan con el barco?- pregunto al mayor de pronto

-.del lado del acantilado así que prepárate para salir rápido, los soldados están muy activos- comento cuando dos soldados pasaban corriendo con dirección al fuerte de Sumond.

-.Ni que lo digas, todo es muy sospechoso- confirmo Ray, cuando hubieron llegado frente a una taberna.

-.Llegamos ahora hay que entrar- exclamo el pelirrojo, abriendo y entrando seguido por el pelinegro que solo se tapo mas la cara con la capucha.

El lugar estaba algo iluminado, aunque había un ambiente muy pesado y nublado por el humo de cigarro, había muchas mesas en las cuales hombres de todas las razas y complexiones estaban sentados tomando una bebida.

La mayoría de ellos hablaban en voz muy alta y reían de comentarios o de anécdotas de otros, se podía notar que la mayoría solo estaban de paso, caminaron entre las mesas algunos de los sujetos en ellos los voltearon a ver aunque después volvían a su platica. Derek se dirigió a la barra donde una joven pelirrosa atendía a los clientes.

-.Hola, Mariah- murmuro el pelirrojo sentándose frente a la barra

-.Vaya pero si son los gatitos- le susurro acercándose a Derek y sonriéndole

-.Si, tmb nos da gusto verte- exclamo Ray con una sonrisa sentándose tmb

-.No pensaba verlos por un tiempo, ¿saben?- les comento dándoles un tarro de cerveza a cada uno.

-.Y eso- pregunto el pelinegro ojidorados tomando un poco de su bebida

-.Bueno, creo que es un suicidio venir aquí cuando hay precio por su cabeza- contesto simplemente recargándose en la barra frente a los dos jóvenes.

-.Sabes que nos gusta el peligro- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

-.Si lo se, pero aun así por los muelles ya corrió la voz del secuestro del hijo menor del Conde Kinomiya- les informo la joven, su semblante era serio- solo a ustedes se les puede ocurrir semejante estupidez- agrego molesta.

-.No nos culpes a nosotros, Suzaku lo hizo- se defendió Derek.

-.Si, él lo hizo- afirmo el pelinegro.

-.Pero aun así deben irse con cuidado- les aconsejo la pelirrosa.

-.Seguiremos tu consejo pero que nos puedes decir sobre algún barco mercante- le pregunto Ray dejando su tarro sobre la barra y mirando seriamente a la joven.

-.Mmm, pues viene uno desde Niege, trae mercancías y telas de las tierras de Oriente- contesto la joven haciendo memoria.

-.Estupendo, esto le gustara a Suzaku- le susurro Ray a Derek que asintió.

-.Y cuando llega- quiso saber el pelinegro la chica de ojos dorados se acerco un poco mas para que solo los dos chicos la escucharan.

-.Dentro de dos días- contesto

-.Bien una vez que ya hicimos nuestra tarea, Mariah, no me das otra cerveza? n-n- dijo Derek mostrando su tarro

-.Saben que solo pueden tomar máximo tres, recuerden lo que paso la ultima vez que tomaron de mas ¬¬-les aviso la chica sirviéndole de nuevo.

-.Si, si- le contesto Derek dándole el avión.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Fuera de la taberna, en la oscuridad de la noche, un joven se acercaba el viento movía los carteles de se busca en la pared, el extraño los arranco y los miro por unos instantes antes de observar por la ventana de la taberna y sonreír.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Dentro Ray miraba su tarro aburrido, Derek platicaba animadamente con Mariah, suspiro estaba pensando en alguien al que solo había visto una vez, sus ojos azul ártico aparecían en su mente a cada instante, que era lo que le pasaba, no lo comprendía el chico pelirrojo era bueno en los duelos pero nunca se había fijado tanto en alguien.

-.Ray- la voz de su primo lo llamo- que te pasa, estas muy distraído- agrego mirando extrañado al pelinegro que se sobresalto un poco. Lo miro unos instantes antes de volver su vista al tarro.

-.Nada, solo pensaba si deberíamos regresar ya.-

-.Mmmm, tal ves, ya anocheció- afirmo el mayor- pero aun así estas muy extraño

-.Quieres pelea? ¬¬- lo amenazo el pelinegro poniendo su puño frente a la cara del pelirrojo

-.creo que no, ya estas mejor- negó con una sonrisa, el ojidorados se la devolvió.

La puerta del establecimiento se abrió de golpe, Ray volteo hacia la puerta por esta entraba un chico de piel apiñonada, vestía completamente de negro, incluso su camisa era del mismo color, llevaba una capa y un sombrero, era un viajero por lo que supuso el ojidorados.

-.Oh no- murmuro la pelirrosa algo pálida, cuando el recién llegado se sentaba en una de las mesas del rincón. Inmediatamente fue atendido.

-.Que pasa Mariah?- quiso saber Derek confuso.

-.es Kest- contesto la joven- y es mejor que no los reconozca es un caza recompensas

-.Genial, lo que nos faltaba un caza recompensas- exclamo el pelirrojo dándose un golpecito en la frente.

-.Kest?- pregunto el pelinegro, observando de soslayo al pelinegro de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y piel apiñonada.

-.El mejor y mas cruel caza recompensas de las 13 ciudades- confirmo la chica- debe estar aquí por la recompensa- opino, Derek solo frunció el entrecejo.

-.Creo que mejor nos vamos, Ray- dijo el mayor seriamente- si nos reconoce tendremos muchos problemas.

El pelinegro asintió, pero no noto que el ojiverde los miraba interesadamente desde su lugar. Se levanto y se dirigió a la barra donde los dos chicos hablaban con la pelirrosa. Metió una de sus manos entre sus ropas y saco los carteles de la recompensa.

-.¿Se le ofrece algo?- le pregunto nerviosamente la pelirrosa. Derek y Ray solo se voltearon a otro lado esperando que no los reconociera.

-.Busco a estos tres piratas- poniendo frente a los ojos de Mariah los dibujos- me han dicho que frecuentan este lugar.-comento fríamente.

-.Yo...-guardo silencio por unos instantes- no recuerdo haberlos visto- contesto dándole la espalda.

-.¿esta segura?- quiso saber el joven de piel apiñonada

-.Segura.-contesto de forma cortante- Quiere algo de beber o solo esta de paso- le pregunto volteando de nuevo a verlo. El chico se sentó frente a la barra

-.Si, una cerveza- afirmo el pelinegro azulado. Mariah le dio un tarro

-.Bueno, Mariah nosotros nos vamos- se despidió Derek levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida

-.Nos vemos- completo el neko-jing dejando unas monedas sobre la barra y siguiendo al mayor.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando el ojiverde se levanto rápidamente y lanzo una daga contra la puerta, frente a los ojos del pelirrojo que iba a abrir.

-.Creo que no pueden irse sin presentación- exclamo el chico sacando una espada. Los dos felinos lo voltearon a ver.

-.Oye, creo que nos estas confundiendo con alguien mas- opino Derek con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-.No lo creo, ustedes son a quienes eh estado buscando- comento con una sonrisa maligna-Lian y Dekko, manos derecha de Suzaku- acercándose al par.

-.Nos descubrió, y ahora- le murmuro Ray a Derek quitándose la capucha.

-.Pues tendremos que enfrentarlo- destapándose la cabeza y sacando su espada.

-.Mmmm, ¿piensan hacerlo de la forma difícil?- les cuestiono de forma burlona

-.Mas bien deberías preocuparte por ti- le advirtió Ray sacando su espada- nadie nos ha ganado si peleamos los dos juntos.

-.Eso lo veremos- mascullo, pateando la mesa mas cercana contra los dos jóvenes que se quitaron rápidamente.

Ray, se dio la vuelta de golpe para evitar el filo de la espada del ojiverde. Hizo fuerza y se separo, estaba en desventaja si lo acorralaba. Derek se acerco y ataco al pelinegro azulado que saco una espada mas pequeña y detuvo su golpe. Las armas hicieron contacto Derek miraba con odio al chico.

-.Ríndanse- les aconsejo el chico

-.Nunca- contesto Derek haciendo fuerza en su espada para hacerlo retroceder. Ray se acerco cautelosamente por atrás del ojiverde para desarmarlo.

-.Ustedes lo quisieron- exclamo empujando al pelirrojo y girar rápidamente para darle una certera patada al ojidorados que se estrello contra una mesa que se hizo añicos bajo su peso.

El pelinegro estaba aturdido por el golpe sin darse cuenta que Kest se acercaba a él blandiendo sus espadas.

-.DEKKO!!!- grito el pelirrojo llamando la atención del chico que levanto la vista cuando el caza recompensas se preparaba para atacarlo. En un movimiento se quito y tomo su arma que había caído un poco mas allá.

-.Gracias Lian- se dirigió al pelirrojo que le sonrió, volvió su vista al frente. El pelinegro azulado tenia el rostro ensombrecido.

-.Listos para pelear de verdad?- les pregunto, los dos jóvenes solo se pusieron en posición de ataque

-.Tu que crees- mascullo Ray, lanzándose contra el chico. Kest lo vino venir y detuvo su espada con las suyas. Se separaron.

-.Buen ataque pero no sirvió- le dijo Kest divertido, el pelinegro solo se molesto.

-.Veremos sino sirve- le dijo volviendo al ataque.

Pronto comenzaron a hacer contacto una y otra vez, Ray hacia un esfuerzo por mantener su ritmo pero el pelinegro azulado cada vez mas le ganaba terreno, las mesas y la sillas pronto desaparecieron de su vista, los marineros se quitaban de su paso.

-."sino hago algo me ganara"- pensó el pelinegro buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle. Aunque los movimientos del mayor se le hacían muy conocidos.

En un instante, vio que con quien peleaba no era el pelinegro azulado sino cierto pelirrojo y ojos azul ártico. abrió los ojos grandemente, los movimientos del caza recompensas se parecían mucho a los del pelirrojo como no se había dado cuenta.

-.Dekko quítate!!- le grito Derek llamando su atención. Estaba sobre una mesa junto a una cuerda, señalándole que mirara arriba.

Ray, levanto la vista y noto que peleaban bajo un candelabro de madera, volvió su vista al pelirrojo y este corto la cuerda, rápidamente salto hacia atrás quitándose del lugar, cosa que el pelinegro azulado no pudo a tiempo y solo se cubrió. Una nube de polvo y resina lleno el lugar, el estruendo del candelabro impactándose contra el suelo hizo eco por unos instantes... antes de que se recupere- le indico Derek acercándose.

-.Esta bien- dijo el pelinegro corriendo hacia la puerta seguido por el pelirrojo.

-.A donde creen que van?- les grito el pelinegro azulado, furioso, saliendo de entre los escombros, saco unas boleras y las lanzo, aprisionando a Derek y haciéndolo caer.

-.Lian!!- grito el neko deteniéndose.

-.Vete yo lo detendré- le expuso el pelirrojo, desde el suelo. Kest sonrió y saco sus espadas acercándose.

-.Pero...

-.Tu solo corre!!- le ordeno, el pelinegro no lo escucho dos veces y salió corriendo del lugar. Derek lo observo por unos instantes antes de volver su vista al pelinegro azulado, con su espada corto las cuerdas y se levanto.

-.Quieres pelea?, pues la encontraste- mascullo Derek blandiendo su espada y poniéndose en forma defensiva...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Por su lado, el pelinegro corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, sabia que Derek podía arreglárselas solo pero el caza recompensas era muy bueno. corrió por entre los callejones buscando un escondite, tenia hasta la media noche para llegar al acantilado.

-.Espero que Derek se encuentre bien- pensó el chico.

Levanto la vista cuando llego a la parte de los muelles donde los enormes barcos mercantes llegaban, se escondió tras unas cajas para que no lo vieran, aunque ya había anochecido todavía había marineros en el lugar.

-.Entonces cual es el problema- escucho decir a una voz que se le hizo conocida- por lo que veo no necesitaban llamarme- volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz, se sorprendió al ver que era el chico pelirrojo de ojos azul ártico.

-.Lo sentimos, capitán Kinomiya- decía un hombre rubio algo mayor que él- pero debía saber que había sido tomado del barco.

-¿y no podías esperar hasta mañana, Alan?- le pregunto molesto, un hombre peligris y ojos verde grisáceo.

-.Bueno, yo...-exclamo cuando fue interrumpido por una cuarta voz.

-.Tala, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo el recién llegado.

Ray palideció al ver que era el caza recompensas de la taberna. Pero, ¿no Derek estaba peleando con él?, en esos instantes temió lo peor, se recrimino a si mismo el haberlo dejado solo, se reprimió las ganas de salir y romperle el cuello a ese desgraciado pero sabia que Derek le hubiera dicho que no era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

-.Kest?- pregunto el pelirrojo enarcando una ceja- que haces aquí

-.Vaya, no te da gusto verme hermanito?- le pregunto con una sonrisa irónica, el ojiazul ártico lo miro furioso.

-.¿Gusto?, te fuiste de la casa hace tres años!!- exclamo- sin noticias tuyas mi madre se volvió muy enfermiza- le recrimino, el pelinegro azulado solo sonrió.

-.Lo se, pero yo tome la decisión de seguir mi propio camino no el que mi padre quería imponer- contesto, el pelirrojo solo hizo una mueca disgustado.

-.Entonces que haces en Sumond?- dedicándole una mirada inquisidora

-.Pues vengo por la recompensa- dijo simplemente- crees que dejaría esta oportunidad de probarme?-le pregunto divertido

-.Entonces no sabes que tienen a Takao con ellos?- le dijo de pronto, el pelinegro volvió a sonreír irónico.

-.Claro que lo sabia- contesto, el pelirrojo lo miro pasmado.

-.Si… si lo sabias porque estas tan tranquilo- tartamudeo

-.Porque precisamente encontré a un par que, creo, sabe donde esta Takao- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- uno se escapo y, bueno, el otro...- no dijo mas, el ojidorados sintió como le hervía la sangre de rabia.-tengo que irme así que nos vemos luego, Tala- y sin decir mas se fue con dirección opuesta al pelirrojo que lo siguió con la mirada seriamente.

-.Tala- lo llamo el peligris- tenemos que irnos- le informo, el pelirrojo asintió.

-.Vamos, si dice que dos piratas están aquí hay que buscarlos- opino el pelirrojo, caminando junto a Marcus por el muelle, cuando se hubieron ido el pelinegro se asomo.

-.Tengo que encontrar a Derek- murmuro el ojidorados- es un hueso duro de roer, debe estar bien- se dijo entrando en un callejón.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Mientras que para algunos la noche solo ha traído consigo malas noticias para otros es hora de divertirse y festejar lo bueno del día... La gruta estaba completamente iluminada, la cámara era enorme el sonido de risas y música relajaba el ambiente, comida abundante, y una enorme fogata en medio de la cámara. El sonido del mar se escuchaba cerca.

-.Vamos diviértete- le dijo el pequeño ojivioleta con una sonrisa poniendo su mano sobre la suya. El peliazul solo le sonrió, aunque quisiera no podía relajarse, se sentía muy mal.

Frente a él había mucha comida, bebida, pero no era lo que le molestaba ni siquiera la música, sino era la compañía. Observo de soslayo a Suzaku, el bicolor bebía un poco sin prestarle atención al chico que estaba sentado a su lado. Bajo la vista y suspiro, cada vez menos entendía a ese chico.

-.Un blindis por nuestro capitán!!- gritaban algunos hombres, Suzaku no dijo nada ni siquiera se inmuto- por este festín- todos asintieron.

-.POR EL CAPITAN SUZAKU!!!- gritaron todos levantando sus tarros y bebiendo. La música comenzó a sonar mientras los piratas festejaban.

-.Quieres?- le pregunto el chibi al peliazul ofreciéndole una manzana.

-.Gracias, Einee- dijo tomando la manzana.

-.De nada- dijo el chibi cuando Mariam llamo su atención

-.Vamos, Einee, a bailar- dijo la joven tomando la mano del chibi y jalándolo

-.Yo que tu sacaba a mi hermano- le murmuro el chibi al moreno que se sonrojo levemente- no le gusta divertirse- comento antes de irse.

Takao lo miro marchar, no seria mala idea bailar pero con el bicolor... mmm, no se le hacia muy buena idea. Volteo cuando el susodicho se levantaba.

-.Si me permites tengo que irme, regreso enseguida- le informo- y ya sabes...

-.Si, no debo moverme de aquí- contesto el moreno deprimido

-.Bien, ya nos estamos entendiendo- dijo antes de irse por una de las cámaras contiguas.

-.Y ahora- pensó el peliazul volviendo su vista al frente cuando el ojicarmin se marcho.

-.Hola- saludo un chico más grande de ojos azules y cabello platinado acercándose.

-.Quién eres tu?- pregunto el moreno volteándolo a ver.

-.Mi nombre es Garland, soy el hijo del patriarca de esta isla- contesto sentándose a un lado del moreno.

-.así?- dijo sin darle mucha importancia, volviendo su vista al frente

-.Porque esa cara tan larga?- quiso saber el mayor- esta es una fiesta debes divertirte.

-.No veo el motivo para estarlo- contesto, el ojiazul claro sonrió levemente

-.Lo dices por Suzaku?- pregunto- no te preocupes, es algo frió y a veces ni el mismo se entiende pero si estas aquí y no encerrado es por algo- Takao lo volteo a ver enarcando una ceja. lo sabes- inquirió el chico.

-.Bueno, lo conozco desde que llego aquí- comento, el moreno lo volteo a ver- mi padre lo cuido así que puede decirse que soy casi su hermano mayor– agrego.

-.Entonces, no siempre vivió aquí- murmuro al recordar lo que le había dicho Einee.

-.Si, pero sobre sus padres no se nada, él nunca habla de ello- afirmo llamando su atención.

-.Ya veo- susurro tomando el vaso frente suyo y dándole un sorbo- mmmm, esta rico- comento saboreando la bebida

-.Apfel- le informo el mayor- la bebida que se sirve aquí- completo, el moreno solo le dio un trago más.

-.Esta rico- dijo empinándose el vaso pero el albino se lo quito

-.Yo que tu no haría eso- le aconsejo- si nunca la has tomado puede hacerte daño.

-.Pero...-intento defenderse.

-.Pero nada, mejor come algo. El Apfel déjalo para quienes beben- lo interrumpió.

-.Esta bien- acepto el moreno.

-.OYE, GARLAND!!!- lo llamo Bryan, se notaba que ya estaba algo pasado de copas-hip, cuenta alguna de las historias que te sabes.

-.Si, Garland cuéntanos alguna- le decían los demás, el chico pálido solo sonrió.

-.Bueno- acepto levantándose- fue un gusto hablar contigo- le susurro al moreno que sonrió- cual quieren que les cuente- les pregunto caminando hacia la fogata.

-.LA DE LOS CUATRO GRANDES!!!- gritaron unos, los demás asintieron.

-.Entonces apaguen todas las antorchas y dejen que la magia llene el lugar- dijo el joven cuando las antorchas de la cámara fueron apagadas y solo la luz de la fogata iluminaba tenuemente.

Takao miraba atento lo que sucedía, después de todo podía ver lo bueno de la situación tomo la manzana que le había dado Einee y comenzó a comérsela. No noto cuando Enrique se sentó a su lado.

-.Hola, Takao- saludo el joven con una sonrisa coqueta.

-.Ah, hola Enrique- saludo el chico mirándolo unos instantes antes de volverla al frente.

-.Y el capitán- quiso saber el rubio.

-.Suzaku?, no lo se- contesto encogiéndose de hombros, la vdd no le interesaba que estaría haciendo el chico bicolor.

-.Ah, entonces creo que me quedare aquí un rato- tomando asiento- ¿Apfel?- le ofreció un tarro, el peliazul lo miro por unos instantes con desconfianza- no te preocupes por lo que dijo Garland esta bebida no hace nada.- lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa

-.Mmm, bueno- acepto el chico tomando el tarro.

El sonido de las llamas creciendo llamo de nuevo su atención, la música ceso y todos guardaron silencio. Garland sonrió mientras sacaba un saco.

-.TODO EMPEZÓ HACE MAS DE 100 AÑOS- grito para que lo escucharan- DICEN QUE LOS HECHOS CON EL TIEMPO SE VUELVEN HISTORIAS Y ESTOS A SU VEZ SE VUELVEN LEYENDAS, PERO LO QUE PUEDO ASEGURARLES ES QUE LOS CUATRO GRANDES SON MAS QUE ESO!!- dijo, los demás victorearon.

Garland metió la mano en el saco y saco un puñado de un polvo color plata, lo miro unos instantes antes de lanzarlo al fuego que se torno de un color lila. Takao se quedo boquiabierto, nunca había visto algo semejante.

-.Binaldia, un polvo hecho de plantas- le susurro Enrique- lo consiguió en Banjul- el moreno sonrió tomando un poco de la bebida que le había dado el rubio.

-.EN LOS INICIOS DE LA ERA DE LOS PIRATAS... CUANDO LAS TRECE CIUDADES APENAS SE FORJABAN, SE DICE QUE NO HUBO CUATRO PIRATAS MAS TEMIBLES NI MEJORES- mirando a todos en la cámara- LOS CUATRO GRANDES. RECONOCIDOS POR LOS EMBLEMAS DE SUS BANDERAS, LOS GALEONES TEMIAN ENCONTRARSE CON ALGUNO DE ELLOS PORQUE TAL VES SERIA LO ULTIMO QUE VERIAN.

El peliazul le presto suma atención a lo que decía, se le hacia conocido algo.

-.TODOS AQUÍ SABEN DE QUIENES HABLO, TODOS LOS CONOCEMOS POR LAS LEYENDAS, LOS CUATRO MAESTROS... EL VALIENTE Y AUDAZ SEIRYU, EL FRIO Y CALCULADOR SUZAKU, EL NOBLE Y ASTUTO BYAKO Y, POR SUPUESTO, LA HERMOSA Y A L A VEZ LETAL GENBU!!!- exclamo, la euforia por unos momentos se apodero de la sala hasta que pidió silencio- TODOS ELLOS LOGRABAN SUS ATRACOS CON ÉXITO SIN PREOCUPARSE POR LOS OTROS, NINGUNO DE ELLOS PENSO EN ALIARSE HASTA QUE APARECIO ALGUIEN QUE REPRESENTARIA LA PIEDRA DE SUS ZAPATOS...

Los piratas empezaron a abuchear al escuchar la ultima frase. Garland pidió nuevamente silencio.

-.EXACTO, EL CAPITAN KINOMIYA- afirmo el albino- PERSIGUIO A LOS CUATRO Y ESTUVO A PUNTO DE ATRAPARLOS, SOLOS ERAN BLANCO FACIL PERO JUNTOS PODIAN TERMINAR CON SUS ENEMIGOS.-tomo un puñado de Binaldia y lo arrojo nuevamente a la fogata que en esos instantes las llamas danzaron formando la imagen de un dragón de Oriente, en color azul.

El peliazul miro atento la imagen se parecía al dije que su madre le había dado hace unos meses y que ahora estaba en poder de Suzaku, irónico tenia el mismo nombre que el pirata de la leyenda.

-.SEIRYU FUE EL QUE HIZO LA ALIANZA ENTRE LOS CUATRO, CONVENCIO A SUZAKU DE FORMAR UNA ALIANZA PARA PROTEGERSE MUTUAMENTE, ASI EN LA ISLA DE NOX PACTARON UN TRATO, AHI PUSIERON SU GUARIDA, A PARTE DE LA PROPIA.. LA ISLA DE AER, IGNIS, ELECTRA Y AQUA ERAN SUS TERRITORIOS EVITADAS POR LOS BARCOS DEL REY Y TEMIDAS POR LOS BARCOS MERCANTES.

-.Ignis,- murmuro Takao- pero esta isla es Ignis.

-.ESTO ES LO QUE PODEMOS AFIRMAR SIN EQUIVOCARNOS, AHORA VIENE LA LEYENDA- lanzando un puñado de binaldia al fuego, la imagen del dragón desapareció y ahora se mostraba la de un ave- SE DICE QUE POR UN TIEMPO LA ALIANZA SIRVIO DE MARAVILLA, KINOMIYA NO PUDO CON ELLOS, LAS CIUDADES TEMIAN SOLO SU NOMBRE, PERO... UN DIA... HUBO UNA TRAICION- dijo bajando la voz, Takao guardo silencio, la historia era verdaderamente interesante.

Garland guardo silencio por unos segundos, de pronto Takao sintió que alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención. Levanto la vista, se trataba de Suzaku. El ojicarmin se agacho y le hablo a oído.

-.Ven, tengo que hablar contigo- le susurro, levantándose de nuevo.

El peliazul solo hizo lo que le pedía. Se levanto y el bicolor lo tomo del brazo sacándolo del lugar cautelosamente, el moreno suspiro, había escuchado esos nombres pero porque el chico que caminaba junto a él lo utilizaba, no lo entendía no se veía tan viejo. Salieron a lo que parecía el acantilado...

Se quedo embelesado mirando el mar, la hermosa luna reflejada en las oscuras aguas, las estrellas cubriendo el firmamento, el viento del mar golpeando delicadamente su rostro, el susurro de los árboles a su espalda, todo era tan... irreal. En este instante fue cuando noto un ligero mareo.

-.Maldita bebida- murmuro el peliazul agarrandose la cabeza- porque tuve que hacerle caso a Enrique- agrego, el ojicarmin lo escucho.

-.Tomaste Apfel verdad?- le pregunto de forma fría.

-.Obvio no?- respondió malhumorado el moreno- tengo nauseas- completo colocando una mano sobre su vientre, el ojicarmin hizo una media sonrisa.

-.Sabes, a mi también me paso la primera vez que la probé- le comento, el moreno no le presto atención solo miraba las olas que rompían en la playa.-el viento te hará bien- exclamo mientras le ayudaba a sentarse.

Takao no dijo nada, su dolor de cabeza era mucho mas importante en ese momento. El bicolor miro las rocas que estaban en el fondo del acantilado, las olas rompían majestuosamente contra ellas, dejo de prestarle un tiempo después atención y fijo sus ojos carmín en el horizonte, Sumond no estaba muy lejos...

-.Creo que el mar es precioso, es tan impredecible, puedes recorrerlo pero aun así no conocerías todos los secretos escondidos que celosamente guarda en sus profundidades...-comento sentándose a un lado del chico moreno, el cual lo volteo a ver.

-.Que querías decirme?- inquirió enarcando una ceja, estaba bastante serio.

-.Mmm, pedirte una disculpa por lo del beso (Jiz: y porque lo acosas ¬¬ y por... X.x-le tapan la boca Kai: silencio, simple mortal ¬¬ )- dijo como si nada mirando hacia el frente el moreno lo miro boquiabierto- presúmelo, Suzaku no todos los días acepta que se equivoco.

-.Pe... pero...-quería decir algo pero un dedo del mayor sobre sus labios lo hizo callar, sus mejillas se tornaron intensamente rojas pero no dejo que lo notara el mayor.

-.Déjame terminar- dijo seriamente- querías saber porque te traje aquí, ¿no?

Volteo a ver la moreno que asintió levemente, aun estaba bastante desconcertado (Jiz: Y quien no O.O) volvió su vista al frente, sus ojos rubi se perdieron en la lejanía.

-.Bueno, creo que empezamos mal, si vas a estar aquí por lo menos tenemos que llevarnos un poco mejor- opino el mayor, Takao lo miro escéptico si la impresión que le había dado era la que el creía no debía bajar la guardia (Jiz: ya te conocen Kai -.-UU)

-.Primero dime como te llamas en realidad ya que no creo que sea Suzaku- le dijo de pronto, el ojicarmin lo miro unos instantes antes de levantarse.

-.Tienes razón, no es el verdadero- respondió en un susurro- Aunque solo te diré que me llamo Kai

-.Kai?- murmuro el moreno, el bicolor asintió

-.Si, Suzaku es el que me dieron en esta isla- afirmo el bicolor- cada vez que vengo siempre me dicen así

-.¿Casi nunca estas aquí?- el chico mayor negó con la cabeza

-.Soy un pirata, no puedo quedarme en un lugar por mucho tiempo- dijo levantando la vista al cielo- solo vengo de vez en cuando a ver a Einee

-.¿Quieres mucho a tu hermano verdad?- le dijo el peliazul, el mayor asintió

-.Es lo único que me queda- murmuro.

El moreno bajo la mirada sabía lo que se sentía estar solo. Como sus hermanos eran mucho mayores que el siempre estaban fuera y sus padres iban a muchas fiestas mientras que el tenia que conformarse con verlos muy de ves en cuando, pero no era como lo que le pasaba al ojicarmin, sabia que no lo podía comparar. Una pregunto llego a su mente por lo que decidió hablar de nuevo.

-.¿Porque utilizas el nombre de Suzaku y no el tuyo?- pregunto lentamente - ¿no te gusta tu nombre?- agrego pensativo, el chico de tez clara se rió

-Quien dice que no me gusta- exclamo- utilizo el nombre de Suzaku por que los piratas tienen la idea de que alguien debe seguir la memoria de los cuatro grandes y a mi me escogieron para ser uno de esos.

-.Que quieres decir con eso?- formulo, el ojirubi lo miro por unos instantes meditando.

-.Los cuatro grandes desaparecieron hace mucho, nunca se supo que fue de ellos algunos dicen que se volvieron fieles al rey, otros que Kinomiya los embosco y elimino, nadie lo sabe- dijo pausadamente - por lo que los patriarcas de las islas de Aer, Ignis, Electra y Aqua decidieron que cuatro de los mejores piratas utilizaran sus nombres para mantener a raya a la marina- completo

Takao se quedo estupefacto ese era el motivo por el cual esos nombres seguían imponiendo miedo y respeto?, pero ¿porque nunca había escuchado de Byako, Seiryu o Genbu?

-.así ha sido durante los últimos 100 años, por lo menos hasta ahora- mascullo- del único que has escuchado es de mi, ya que Seiryu, bueno... él es algo distinto- murmuro fríamente, el moreno se extraño un poco.

-.¿Seiryu?- susurro extrañado.

-.Seiryu, el afamado dragón de los vientos, navega por las aguas mas peligrosas de los océanos, nadie sabe quien era antes de ser quien es ahora- el moreno iba a objetar algo pero el mayor le indico que guardara silencio- lo se, yo también eh de ser un misterio ¿no?, pero ni siquiera su verdadero nombre se conoce, nunca he tenido una conversación de mas de dos minutos con él ya que no confía en mí y, no lo culpo, yo tampoco lo hago en él...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

En mar abierto, el agua era desplazada hacia los lados por el casco de una gran embarcación, las velas estaban abiertas en su totalidad y se tensaban con el viento marino hacia la costa, el sonido de los mástiles haciendo tensión con las cuerdas y poleas se escuchaba tenuemente comparada por las voces de sus tripulantes.

-.CAPITAN, TIERRA A LA VISTA!!!- grito un hombre desde el mirador, en el puente un hombre pelinegro de ojos oscuros miraba por un catalejo. sonrió ampliamente se estaban acercando a su objetivo.

-.Aun no nos han visto capitán- le informo uno de sus hombres.

-.Excelente- murmuro el pelinegro, dejando el catalejo de lado- PREPAREN LOS CAYONES!!- ordeno volviendo su vista a la isla- Sumond presume de ser la ciudad mas segura, ahora veremos si es cierto- mascullo con una sonrisa maligna.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-."... si observabas la bandera del dragón en el mar, ese era Seiryu el pirata inmortal"- recordó Takao, su madre le decía esa rima cuando era pequeño aunque su padre no le agradaba mucho que se la enseñara, nunca entendió el motivo.

-."Deja de meterle tantas tonterías en la cabeza"-decía su padre- "los piratas solo merecen la muerte"- exclamaba molesto antes de salir, el moreno siempre encontraba esos arranques de enojo un poco incomprensibles.

-.Creo que ya te dije todo lo que tenias que saber- le hablo el mayor arrancándolo de sus pensamientos.

-.¿Pero porque me trajiste?- le inquirió, el ojicarmin lo miro irónico

-.Vamos, tu padre es uno de las personas mas influyentes, cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo- contesto encogiéndose de hombros, Takao bajo la mirada.

-.así que por eso era?-le pregunto llamando su atención- por oro?- temblando ligeramente- POR ESO, POR EL MALDITO DINERO?!!!- le grito e iba a irse cuando el bicolor lo tomo de la mano evitando que se levantara.

Takao volteo, el ojicarmin estaba bastante serio, se giro un poco y saco algo de entre sus ropas el moreno se sorprendió al ver que era su dije. El mayor lo coloco frente a sus ojos.

-.Recuerdas la leyenda de los cuatro grandes?-le pregunto meciéndolo suavemente frente a su vista.

-.Si, la estaban contando en la gruta- respondió aun sin comprender que quería decirle.

-.Bueno, pues cuenta la leyenda que los cuatro tenían un gran tesoro- le dijo fríamente- y cada uno guardaba celosamente una llave, para que no pudieran traicionarse y robarse entre ellos, una no servia sin las otras tres así que el tesoro estaba a salvo.- completo, Takao escucho atento el relato- después de un tiempo las cosas iban marchando muy bien, se volvieron los mejores, sus riquezas rebasaban a las de un rey pero...- suspiro moviendo de un lado a otro el dije.

-.Pero que...- quiso saber el menor peliazul.

-.Seiryu desapareció, ninguno de sus aliados supo que había sido de él, simplemente desapareció. La bandera del dragón dejo de verse por los mares, su barco y tripulación también desaparecieron...Genbu propuso buscarlo por supuesto los otros dos no estuvieron de acuerdo...- dijo Kai mirando hacia el mar.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En Sumond, Mariah salió por la puerta trasera de su establecimiento, encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro del callejón, esperaba noticias de los felinos, cualquiera aunque no eran nada de ella los quería como si fueran su familia. Dio una bocanada de humo y siguió su camino, Derek había desaparecido en muy mal estado

-.Vamos, Derek no te pudiste dar por vencido- murmuro la joven preocupada- debes estar bien, no, estas bien lo se- se convencía la pelirrosa dándole una fumada al cigarrillo y mirando para todos lados.

Lo tiro y lo apago con el pie, debía regresar a la taberna. Solo esperaba que ambos chicos estuvieran bien. Iba a entrar cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, la tomo desprevenida e iba a gritar cuando una mano le tapo la boca.

-.Shhhh, soy yo- susurro un maltrecho Derek separándose.

La pelirrosa volteo, el chico le sonrió levemente, se veía muy mal. Se agarraba un costado, la sangre goteaba lentamente por su abdomen.

-.Derek, te ves muy mal- ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie.

-.que va, solo fue un roce nada porque preocuparse- intento tranquilizarla pero la cara de dolor que puso al moverse no convenció a la pelirrosa.

-.No juegues Derek, el disparo si te dio- lo regaño revisando el costado del chico, la herida era un poco profunda.

-.Un rasguño de nada- comento sin darle mucha importancia. que un rasguño, es algo grave vamos- jalándolo hacia el local- Ray debe estar preocupado por ti

-.Si, pero espero que el caza recompensas no lo encuentre- murmuro antes de que la pelirrosa entrara junto con él

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-.Suzaku perdió la confianza en sus compañeros así que decidió que el botín de la isla de Nox fuera repartido, por supuesto, esto era imposible sin la llave que faltaba.- mirando de soslayo a Takao que no entendía que tenia que ver con todo ello- Suzaku se molesto por lo que fue en busca de su desaparecido compañero.

Se levanto y camino unos cuantos pasos antes de proseguir todavía tenia el dije de Takao en su mano

-.Y?- inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo- que tengo que ver en ello- cruzando los brazos, el ojicarmin desvió la vista.

-.Eso no te lo puedo decir- le contesto, aprisionando el dije en su puño

-.¿algún día te dignaras a decírmelo?- volvió a inquirir el menor molesto

-.no se, con el paso de los día, tal ves te lo diga- sentándose nuevamente a un lado del moreno.

Takao iba a reclamar cuando el ojicarmin le extendió su mano entregándole el dije del dragón plateado.

-.Creo que deberías guardar esto muy bien- le aconsejo fríamente, depositando la cadena en sus manos- ese dije es irreconocible- agrego irónico.

El moreno miro la reliquia sorprendido, volvió su vista al ojicarmin que no lo miraba a él sino al mar, sin inmutarse por sentir la mirada color zafiro del moreno. Era extraño, nunca había conocido a nadie tan enigmático ni atrayente como aquel joven de ojos carmesí, era todo un misterio para él y eso era lo que mas le atraía, no era como los chicos que conocía ni siquiera se parecía un poco al Capitán de la guardia de quien se suponía estaba enamorado y con el cual quería casarse...

-.Porque eres así- murmuro el peliazul mas para si que para el mayor, aunque llamo la atención del el bicolor no entendía muy bien a que se refería.

-.así, a veces eres un patán y otras veces...-se mordió el labio buscando las palabras adecuadas- tan perfecto- dijo en un susurro por lo que el ojicarmin no lo escucho.

-.A veces como- volvió a preguntar, el moreno tenia la vista puesta en el dije que estaba entre sus manos.

-.tan amable- le dijo volteándolo a ver, sus orbes azules reflejaban la luz de la luna que esa noche iluminaba. El ojicarmin se volteo a otro lado un leve y delicioso rubor cubrió sus mejillas, ¿porque se sentía tan vulnerable con él?

-.En serio?- susurro acercándose al menor que no se alejo sino que entrecerró los ojos y empezó a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-.CAPITAN ALGO ESTA SUCEDIENDO EN SUMOND!!!- le grito Mariam corriendo hacia donde se encontraban, los dos jóvenes se separaron casi al instante.

El cielo nocturno se alumbraba por instantes, lejos de ahí algo pasaba. Takao abrió los ojos a mas no poder, Tala e Hitoshi estaban en Sumond. El cielo volvió a alumbrarse por instantes, como si una tormenta comenzara, una tormenta eléctrica... Por su lado, Kai estaba perplejo, Seiryu quería algo y sabia que era...

**...::::::::C.o.n.T.i.N.u.A.R.a::::::::...**

**Tan, tan, disfrútenlo, capitulo largo.. Wiiiiiiiiiiii!!! X3 ya tenía mucho que no hacia un capi tan largo XDD**

**Jae: y de que presumes si quedo igual de horrible que el anterior O.ó**

Jiz: No me quelles TT-----TT 

**Jae: Quien te quiere?, por favor no me vengas con estupideces**

**Jiz: T---T**

**Jae: No me vengas con tus lagrimitas ya estas demasiado grande como para ponerte así**

**Jiz: Me despido, tal ves sea la ultima actualización antes de que salga de la school u-u no lo se, nos vemos XDD. Además una noticia que me hace muy feliz n-n**

**Jae: ya te vas a retirar!**

**Jiz: No ¬¬, si creían que se iban a librar de mi tan fácilmente pues no, my sister Arian Ishihara subirá por fin sus fics!!! n0n**

**Jae: que dios nos agarre confesados XDDD**

**Jiz: jaja ¬¬ sis, me alegra que por fin decidieras subirlos ;o; espero empieces pronto quiero leer el de Desafíos!! No seas así XO y el de alas negras por fis ;o; Para quienes adoran o les gusta el Tala-Ray no dejen de leerla XDD Bueno, nos vemos hasta la próxima nn ah y este capi es uno de cuatro y advierto que no son seguidos. Siguiente capi , "Secretos de sangre" y ****Koret claro que leeré tu fic y si puedo dejo review XDD**

**...::::::::::Jizel N.I.K.A.T.H:::::::::...**


	5. Secretos de sangre

Jiz: Hola, ya regrese, no tarde tanto verdad? O.O Araht: mejor empieza ¬¬U 

**Jiz: Oka, esta semana se actualizaron tres historias XDD**

**Araht: Y ese milagro O.ó**

**Jiz: ya toy en finales n.n**

**Araht: Ah O.oU**

**Jiz: Como que ah ¬¬ soy tan feliz BUAAA! Solo una semana, una T0T**

**Araht: Si pasas los dos que tienes que hacer ù.ú**

**Jiz: Nah, es química fácil u.u**

**Araht: Y mate ¬¬**

**Jiz: No me lo recuerdes ;o; me voy a traumar T.T**

**Araht: y otro trauma que entra en tu lista v.vU, por cierto, ¿ya encontraste a Jae? O.O**

**Jiz: Tenia que buscarla? O.o**

**Araht: Recuerda que hay un mensaje para ella ¬¬**

**Jiz: No se lo puedo mandar por correo por mi propio bienestar? n.nU**

**Araht: No ¬¬**

**Jiz: Pero esta enojada con Darren y eso es peligroso para mi T.T**

**Darren: Yo no tuve la culpa y, sabes que, por mí que no regrese se comporta como una niña malcriada ¬¬- aparece de la nada**

**Jiz: Darren-sama sabe tmb como yo que usted quiere que regrese u.ú no le puede pedir perdón? se lo imploro ;-; **

**Darren: No voy a pedir perdón por algo que yo no hice ù.ú**

**Araht: pero si los dos tuvieron la culpa O.OU**

**Darren: Si alguien tiene que pedir perdón es ella- desaparece**

**Jiz: O.OU pero si son igualitos, igual de tercos ¬¬U bueno, u.u los dejo con el capi espero les guste T.T**

**Araht: Agradecemos los reviews de**** SUU-KYI, YOUKO SAKUMA, AMAZONA VERDE, TAMMY DE KINOMIYA, ORO MAKOTO HAYAMA ICHIGO, SOY, KORET SIRSEP LEITE, MAY, REIKO ASAMIYA, NANCY HIWATARI 17, KAI-250, ZEI KINOMIYA CHANG y AGUILA FANEL...****Ahora si, al fic, Jiz no recibe ninguna paga por publicar esto solo es por gusto personal.**

**´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

The pirate´s spell Capi 5: "Secretos de sangre" 

**´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

El sonido estruendoso de los cañones se oía por todo Sumond, la gente salió de sus casas asustadas, otras tantas se encerraban con llave y se ocultaban, los piratas habían llegado a la costa y ahora bajaban a los muelles, entrando en las casas de forma brusca, gritos se escuchaban en la oscura noche, todo era un completo caos.

Tala corría entre la asustada multitud, ese ataque al puerto lo había tomado por sorpresa. Solo hace unos minutos que había caminado tranquilamente por el puerto y ahora tenia que cuidarse de que no lo atacaran por la espalda.

había perdido a Marcus entre la multitud cuando una bala de cañon había pasado zumbando su nuca y se había impactado contra uno de los establecimientos, después de eso, el chico ojiverde grisáceo se había perdido de vista entre la ola de gente que comenzó a correr y ahora estaba solo. Gritos y gente corriendo por todos lados, saco su espada de su funda y miro en todas direcciones, tenia que ser precavido.

°-.KYYYYAAAAA!- un grito llamo su atención muy cerca paso un pirata con una joven, no lo pensó dos veces y fue en persecución del sujeto.

°-.BÁJAME ANIMAL!- gritaba la hermosa joven siendo cargada como un saco de papas por un pirata de apariencia hosca, la joven golpeaba con sus puños la espalda del hombre.

°-.Silencio, perra, me vas a servir para algo- exclamo con desdén haciendo un movimiento brusco, la chica casi se caía de cabeza.

°-.IDIOTA, BÁJAME INMEDIATAMENTE!- le ordeno pero el hombre parecía no tener intenciones de hacerlo.

°-.Te dije que te callaras!- bajándola de golpe de su espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo- las putas como tu solo sirven para una cosa (lo siento pero no todos son educados XDD)- acercándose a la chica cuando un joven pelirrojo se puso entre el y la chica.

°-.Creo que te deberían enseñar a respetar a las damas- sugirió el recién llegado con un semblante frió, el hombre lo miro furioso.

°-.pobre imbecil, morirás por esas palabras- dijo con una sonrisa maligna, Tala solo le devolvió la sonrisa pero era una de desprecio.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En una mansión, una mujer despertaba de su letargo, se incorporo agarrandose la frente. Miro su alrededor, la luz de la chimenea iluminaba tenuemente la estancia. Se levanto al escuchar el ruido de cañones a lo lejos.

°-.Que sucede- susurro acercándose al balcón, abrió la puerta y salió al palco.

abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el cielo nocturno se teñía de rojo y amarillo, las llamas se extendían, arrasando con las casas que se veían a lo lejos. El eco de gritos desesperados llego a sus oídos, se tapo la boca conmocionada no podía creer lo que sucedía.

°-.Dios mío- volvió a murmurar retrocediendo y colocando su mano sobre el marco de la puerta- no puede ser- negó en un susurro.

De pronto escucho gritos más cercanos, no sabia que era lo que sucedía en esos instantes. Golpes estruendosos en la puerta principal, el sonido de disparos. Entro a la estancia nuevamente cuando la puerta de la sala fue abierta de golpe, un hombre entro en la estancia. Un grito se ahogo en su garganta no podía creer que estuviera ahí.

°-.Se... Sei.. Seiryu- susurro entrecortadamente.

El joven hombre levantando la vista sus ojos azules brillaron en la estancia como dos zafiros en la inmensidad del cielo. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y se acerco lentamente a la mujer. Yoshie se quedo estática, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

**°-°-°(Regresamos con Tala XDD)-°-°-°-°-°**

Tala, respiraba rápidamente intentando recuperar el aliento. La chica que había ayudado se encontraba a su lado colocando sobre su brazo un pedazo de tala, en una herida que sangraba un poco.

A unos metros el pirata yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, el pelirrojo sabia muy bien porque, un charco carmín se extendía alrededor del hombre, Tala se hizo una señal de la cruz sobre su pecho había sido impredecible que terminara así...

La chica de cabellos dorados y hermosos rizos limpiaba la herida con sumo cuidado, aun estaba un poco espantada pero la llegada tan repentina del extraño pelirrojo, pero esta b verdaderamente agradecida. Volteo a ver al chico pálido y se sonrojo levemente nadie antes había echo algo así por ella.

°-.Gracias- susurro de pronto, bajando la vista, el chico le sonrió levemente- eres una persona muy valiente- agrego sonriéndole- listo, así ya no sangrara tanto- exclamo cambiando su sonrisa a una llena de triunfo.

El joven ojiazul ártico se levanto de golpe asustando un poco a la chica. Movió su brazo un poco, sonrió y volvió su mirada azul ártico a la joven que lo miraba extrañada.

°-.Debo irme- dijo de pronto, la chica abrió ligeramente la boca para decir algo- cuídese y busque un escondite, es peligroso que este sola- le sugirió tomando una de sus suaves manos y plantando en el un dulce beso.(Jiz: O.O, ¬¬U- mirando a Rei... Rei: Solo es amable ù.ú)

Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron ligeramente rosas, Tala se separo y salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la masa de gente que corría despavorida en todos sentidos, la jovencita de hermosos ojos cristalinos se levanto mirando en la dirección en que el chico se había ido (Jiz: que mamila ¬¬)...

°-.Adiós- murmuro con una sonrisa, bajando la vista y dándose la vuelta, tenia que buscar un escondite.

Tala volvió a su loca carrera, su brazo por instantes le dolía pero tenia que buscar una forma de llegar a la mansión, su madre estaba sola al cuidado de las sirvientas.

Marcus podía arreglárselas solo, no por nada había sido el mejor capitán que la guardia del rey había tenido, hasta que decidió cambiarlo por algo mas (Jiz: Pues que cambio O.o). Ahora ese puesto lo tenia el príncipe Zeo, hizo una mueca, como le desagradaba ese tipo pero tenia que conformarse...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Rei corría por los tejados, de ves en cuando tenia que frenar y cambiar de rumbo ya que algunos tejados ya estaban comenzando a incendiarse, se detuvo sobre una tienda y miro hacia abajo. Nunca había escuchado de algún pirata que hubiera querido saquear Sumond.

El sonido de una puerta siendo abierta con mucha fuerza llamo su atención, se asomo al establecimiento desde arriba. Un hombre castaño, algo fornido, de piel cuarteada por la exposición tan prolongada al sol salió del establecimiento estrepitosamente, había saqueado el lugar.

°-.Gracias por las mercancías!- exclamo irónico comiéndose una manzana y tirándola luego

°-.Váyase ya, por favor- decía un hombre asustado, detrás de él su esposa y su hija de 14 años miraban asustadas al hombre- ya tomo lo de valor- agrego abrazando a su esposa y a su hija.

Rei, se asomo mas, reconocía la tipo, como no lo reconocería. Tipos como ese eran difíciles de olvidar..

°-."BASTARDO, DÉJELOS EN PAZ, DEREK, REI!"- los gritos desesperados de una mujer llegaron a su mente.

Cerro los puños con fuerza, reprimiendo la furia que comenzaba a invadirlo, ya tantos años desde ese día...

"""""""" **Mini Flash Back """"""""**

°-. "DEJA A REI EN PAZ, SI QUIERES DESQUITARTE CON ALGUIEN HAZLO CONMIGO!", la imagen de un Derek mucho mas pequeño con una mirada llena de furia se formo en su cabeza

°-."Derek, que haces"- preguntaba un chibi Rei detrás del mayor.

°-."No te preocupes Rei, yo me encargo"- le dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

°-."que piensas hacer chiquillo"- exclamo una voz al frente de ambos niños, el pelirrojo volvió la mirada, uno ojos violeta lo miraban divertido.

°-."No permitiré que toques a mi primito, mi tía me lo encargo"- respondió el ojidorados, retando con la mirada al chico frente suyo.

°-."Tu tía, ja!"- se burlo el chico acercándose al par- "no creo que pueda reclamar"- mirando la espada en su cinto con una sonrisa maliciosa. Dejo de prestarle atención y se acerco lentamente a los dos niños que lo miraban asustados.

Derek intentaba mantenerse lo mas sereno posible por su pequeño primo, darle un poco de confianza, pero sus propias piernas querían flaquear, levanto la vista y lo siguió con la mirada, le daba un poco de valor. El pequeño pelinegro se aferró a la camisa del pelirrojo, por primera ves en su corta vida estaba sintiendo lo que era el verdadero temor.

"""""""" **End. Les dije que era miniminimini ¬¬U """"""""**

°-.SUELTE A MI HIJA!- una voz femenina lo volvió a la realidad, miro a las personas abajo. El hombre castaño tenia a la jovencita bien sujeta.

°-.Mami, mami- decía la chica intentando safarse por sus mejillas un rastro de lagrimas corrían sin querer detenerse. Los padres miraban impotentes como el pirata tomaba a la jovencita.

°-.No se preocupe su hija estará muy bien conmigo- contesto el ojivioleta lamiendo el lóbulo derecho de la chica

°-.Tengo que hacer algo- murmuro el neko mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos se posaron en unos tubos que sostenían el muestrario del establecimiento- eso es...- levantándose.

°-. Ahora si nos permiten tenemos que irnos- les informo el castaño dándose la vuelta.

El chico de piel apiñonada se impulso agarrandose de los tubos para darle una fuerte patada en la cara al hombre haciendo que cayera al suelo, la niña al verse libre corrió hacia sus padres que la recibieron con lagrimas en los ojos.

El ojivioleta se incorporo un poco mirando con furia al recién llegado que saco, en un rápido y hábil movimiento, su espada. Sonrió de forma extraña al reconocer a su atacante, el chico frente a él lo miraba con odio.

°-.Pero si es el bebé- comento irónico levantándose del suelo- cuanto tiempo sin vernos- agrego escupiendo un poco de sangre.

°-.Gayder- mascullo con desprecio. Siguiendo atentamente cada movimiento que hacia el hombre frente a él.

°-.Pero si estas solo en Sumond, pensé que vendrías con...- lamiéndose los labios- ...Lian- murmuro con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

°-.NO METAS A LIAN ES ESTO!- le advirtió el pelinegro enfurecido- LO MENOS QUE QUISIERA ÉL, ES TOPARSE CON UN DESGRACIADO COMO TU!- agrego, sus ojos centellaban con furia, el pirata soltó una carcajada.

°-.De que presumes Deko, Lian siempre te defendió- comento divertido sacando su espada

°-.Ya no soy un niño, Grayder- le expuso el pelinegro con una mirada penetrante- puedo defenderme solo

°-.En serio, esa no fue la impresión que me diste la ultima vez que nos vimos- dijo con ironía, lentamente se acerco al joven de ojos ámbar.

°-.Quieres probarlo?- blandiendo su espada.

°-.Eres un tonto, chiquillo- mascullo.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

El ataque pirata había agarrado por sorpresa a la guardia del rey, Zeo buscaba una forma de expulsar a los piratas de Sumond, el puerto era un caos por lo que podía escuchar desde el fuerte.

°-.Que es lo que buscan esos malditos piratas- refunfuño furioso- no creo que solo haya sido para saquear el puerto-medito

°-.capitán, los piratas se están adentrando en tierra- le informo uno de sus hombres. El chico peliazul aguamarina lo volteo a ver desconcertado.

°-.Van al palacio?- pregunto, el soldado negó con la cabeza

°-.Primero pensamos que si pero cambiaron de rumbo...-

°-.A donde- le exigió frunciendo el entrecejo

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Yoshie miraba desconcertada al hombre que estaba para frente a ella. El pirata llevaba una espada en la mano pero en cuanto entre la guardo en su cinto, el sonido de gritos provenientes de la planta baja le dio a entender que el peliazul no venia solo.

°-.Sei... Seiryu, pero que haces aquí- tartamudeo dando un paso atrás cuando el peliazul oscuro dio un paso hacia ella.

°-.Creí que te daría gusto verme- contesto con ironía- o es acaso que tu marido te ha prohibido siquiera pensar en mi- agrego, la mujer pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

°-.pensé que no volverías- objeto, su voz temblaba un poco por el miedo.

°-.Mi querida Yoshie, sabes tmb como yo que tu tienes algo que me pertenece- acercándose y abrazando a una sorprendida mujer que estaba en shock- y vine a llevármelo- le murmuro al oído con un dejo de burla.

°-.Que no te importo?- le pregunto seriamente, las lagrimas querían escapar de sus orbes azules.

°-.Mmmm, depende de lo que quieras dar a entender con importar- respondió irónico.

°-...- la mujer guardo silencio, las lagrimas bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas, tanto tiempo y aun no podía perdonarla.

°-.Y donde esta?- la voz del moreno la saco de sus pensamientos, el pirata se había separado mirando hacia todos lados- Por lo que sabia toda tu familia estaba en Sumond- comento, mirando la chimenea.

°-.Que atrasado estas en las noticias, Seiryu- ahora quien tenia un dejo de ironía en su voz era Yoshie, el hombre peliazul enarco una ceja.

°-.No estoy para juegos Yoshie, es mejor que respondas por tu propio bien- le advirtió, la pelinegra lo retaba con la mirada.

°-.Asustado?- le pregunto, Seiryu solo sonrió irónico

°-.Defíneme el miedo, Yoshie- le dijo acercándose- defínemelo y entonces te diré si lo siento o no- le murmuro, su respiración daba de lleno en el rostro de la señora Kinomiya que cerro los ojos. Estaba bastante nerviosa.

Seiryu lo noto, siempre había tenido esa reacción en ella, desde siempre. Se separo y miro el lugar, bonito pensó. Pero lo que buscaba no se encontraba ahí. Una imagen de un niño pequeño de ojos y cabello azul tormenta llego a su cabeza.

°-. El cumpleaños numero 17- murmuro, volteo a ver a Yoshie que seguía parada en el mismo lugar- Dónde esta el chico, Yoshie- exigió saber sacando su arma, la pelinegra no se inmuto en su semblante.

°-.Tu dímelo- contesto con voz fría y áspera, Seiryu cada vez estaba mas molesto- tu dime donde esta mi hijo, uno de tus secuaces te ahorro el trabajo- completo, su voz se quebró de pronto.

°-.Secuaz?- articulo sin entender, la mujer pelinegra apretó sus puños con fuerza

°-. Estoy hablando de un pirata, no se como se llama pero usualmente se la pasa atracando barcos por aquí!- exclamo levantando el tono de voz- el tiene a mi hijo y exijo que me digas a donde lo llevo- por primera ves, la furia destellaba en los ojos de la mujer.

El hombre de piel morena guardo silencio por unos instantes, la respiración de Yoshie era acelerada, sus ojos brillaban con decisión, así era ella una mujer bastante decidida y audaz. sonrió levemente antes de bajar la vista, Yoshie lo miro inquisidoramente.

°-.No lo se- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

La mujer ojiazul se quedo estática, estas palabras para Yoshie fueron como un balde de agua fría, la poca esperanza de que Takao estuviera bien se esfumo tan pronto Seiryu articulo esa frase. Sino estaba con Seiryu para que se habían llevado a su hijo. (Jiz: créame, no le gustara saberlo ¬¬ Kai: 9lll9).

La puerta se abrió de nuevo de golpe, un hombre mucho mas grande y corpulento que Seiryu entro en la habitación, su sombra cubrió a Yoshie y gran parte del lugar, se acerco y agacho la cabeza para hablar con el hombre peliazul que tenia la cabeza gacha mientras meditaba.

°-.capitán, debemos irnos, la guardia se esta movilizando- le informo al hombre moreno que asintió.

Levanto al vista y camino hacia Yoshie, la mujer siguió mirando hacia el frente. Seiryu paso a un lado de ella deteniéndose un instante.

°-.No te preocupes, el chico estará bien, te lo prometo- le susurro antes de encaminarse al balcón.

Saco una cuerda y la ato al barandal. Le dio una ultima mirada a la hermosa mujer antes de precipitarse a la oscuridad..El hombre que había ido a avisarle a Seiryu le sonreía de forma reconfortante, la pelinegra lo miro extrañada.

°-.Seiryu cumplirá su palabra, señora puedo asegurárselo- le dijo para tranquilizarla, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando detrás de él dejando a una pelinegra mas que desconcertada.

°-.Todavía eres el mismo Seiryu?- pregunto a la nada.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parada en ese lugar, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir furiosamente, quien entro no era Seiryu o el hombre corpulento sino que era su hijo mayor con varios soldados del rey. Se veía bastante agitado.

°-.Madre- Hitoshi bajo su arma al ver que se encontraba sola- ¿te encuentras bien?- acercándose y abrazándola.

°-.Si, ahora estoy bien- le murmuro respondiendo el abrazo con fuerza- ¿y tu padre y tu hermano?- pregunto de pronto.

°-.Mi padre esta en el fuerte y Tala...- en esta parte guardo silencio, esto preocupo a la mujer

°-.Donde esta- le pregunto separándose

°-.No lo se- contesto apesumbrado- no lo he visto desde que llegamos aquí y yo fui al palacio...

Para una madre esto fue como si le quitaran una parte de su ser... Solo le quedaba esperara a que el sol saliera y todo se aclarara.

°-.Espero Seiryu cumpla su promesa- murmuro mirando hacia el puerto, los incendios comenzaban a apagarse- espero...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°

°-.Maldito tramposo- bufo Rei corriendo por el puerto en persecución del hombre castaño- cobarde- agrego cuando recordó que estuvo a punto de terminar con Grayder cuando una bala de cañon golpeo una carreta y esta voló casi aplastándolo, en esos instantes el castaño había desaparecido de su vista.- "que día, primero el caza recompensas, luego perdí a Derek, y ahora esto que sigue."- pensó.

En una esquina choco con alguien cayendo al suelo por el impacto. Cayo de sentón y se paro de un salto, estaba bastante furioso.

°-.Oye idiota, fi.. jate?- tartamudeo al reconocer una cabellera pelirroja.

Hubiera deseado que fuera su primo pero no, era el chico con el cual había estado peleando en el barco. El chico de ojos azul ártico se levanto también al reconocer al pelinegro, saco su espada y miro al chico de forma fría.

°-.Hasta que nos volvemos a ver- exclamo Tala con voz áspera, el ojidorados dio un paso atrás.

°-.Ho.. hola que sorpresa n.nU- dijo el joven de piel apiñonada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

°-.Mi hermano- objeto el chico, yendo directo al grano.

Rei miro de reojo hacia atrás, su espada en el choque había ido a dar debajo de unas cajas, volvió su vista, el chico ojiazul ártico tenia una mirada asesina dedicada solamente a él, si definitivamente ese no era su día.

°-.Tu hermano?- repitió haciéndose el desatendido.

°-. MI HERMANO, EL CHICO DE CABELLERA AZULADA QUE EL IDIOTA DE TU CAPITÁN SE LLEVO!- le grito dando un paso hacia él...(Jiz: A no, a Rei no le gritas ò-ó Rei: Tala me grito T.T)- y mas te vale que me digas donde esta- agrego con un tono bastante frió

°-.Mira amigo- le dijo con un tono amenazante haciéndose lentamente para atrás- a mi nadie me da ordenes a menos que se gane mi respeto- le informo, su mirada dorada mostraba un brillo que no intimido al pelirrojo.

°-.Quien querría el respeto de un pirata- se burlo, al pelinegro no le hizo gracia.- así que mejor responde antes de que te entregue a la guardia- aun con la espada enfrente del pelinegro.

Rei coloco sus manos a sus costados, no solo utilizaba espadas para pelear. Coloco su mano detrás de la espalda mirando directamente a las orbes azuladas del pelirrojo.

°-.Pues búscalo- contesto sacando una daga de entre sus ropas y alejar la espada de Tala de su cara.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido, el pelinegro aprovecho su desconcierto para separarse y llegar hasta las cajas, recogiendo su espada, pero no se detuvo la coloco en su cinto y siguió corriendo colocando la espada en su funda.

°-.Otra ves no- murmuro el ojiazul ártico guardando su espada y corriendo detrás de él.

Lo persiguió por los muelles no iba a dejarlo escapar dos veces, no, tenia que encontrar a Takao y el único que sabia donde estaba era ese chico de largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos color ámbar.

°-."Porque todo me pasa a mi"- pensó el pelinegro mirando sobre su hombro, delante de él dos carretas con mercancía bloqueaban el paso.

°-."Lo tengo"- sonrió triunfante, pero esa sonrisa se borro cuando el pelinegro se barrio pasando por debajo de las carretas había pasado entre las ruedas. Se levanto de un salto y siguió corriendo, el pelirrojo tuvo que detenerse.

°-.Punto para mi- le grito sacándole la lengua- y ahora a buscar un barco- murmuro para si

°-.Te crees muy listo- mascullo Tala agachándose y pasando entre las carretas- no volverás a escaparte de mi- levanto la vista y sonrió. Saco un arma y disparo.

°-.Mala puntería!- se burlo el ojidorados sin detenerse.

°-.Quien dijo que te quería dar a ti- exclamo, guardando su arma

°-.Que,-susurro deteniendo un poco su huida- AHHH!- grito cuando varios kilos de pescado le cayeron encima.

Tala se acerco y levanto la cabeza, en una polea colgaba una red vacía, estaba rota por un lado. La bala había cortado una pequeña parte suficiente como para debilitarla y romperla completamente.

°-.Jugaste sucio- se quejo el neko jing con ojos de espiral debajo del pescado, la sombra del Tala lo cubrió un poco.

°-.Y quien es el mejor?- se burlo el ojiazul ártico, el pelinegro solo cerro los ojos.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

°-.Preparen todo!- gritaba un chico bicolor mientras sus hombres izaban las velas de la embarcación.

°-.Iremos a Sumond, hip- pregunto un todavía ebrio albino, Kai lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

°-.Seiryu esta planeando algo, además parte de nuestra tripulación esta en estos momentos allá- contesto de forma fría, Bryan solo asintió, aunque inmediatamente termino en el suelo.

°-.Creo que no esta en condiciones de navegar 6.6- opino Ozuma mirando al chico que yacía en el suelo dormido.

°-.Ozuma, quítalo de aquí y verifica que terminen de subir las provisiones- le ordeno- algo me dice que no regresaremos en un tiempo- recargándose en el barandal algo irritado. ordene capitán- contesto tomando a Bryan por los hombros y jalándolo hacia un lugar donde no estorbara.

°-.HERMANO!- la voz de Einee llamo la atención de Kai, el chibi ojivioleta subió al barco y se dirigía a él.

°-.Que sucede Einee- le pregunto separándose del barandal suavizando un poco su mirada.

°-.Otra ves te iras?- le cuestiono con ojos llorosos, el chico mayor se quedo en u incomodo silencio- NOOOO, no quiero que te vayas- grito abrazándose a su hermano, la mirada ojirubi era cubierta por algunos mechones de cabello.

El chibi sollozaba un poco, su hermano mayor apenas había regresado y ahora se iba nuevamente. Por su parte el bicolor separo al pequeño de su cuerpo.

°-.Escúchame Einee, sabes muy bien que yo decidí dedicarme a esto- le dijo intentando que su voz sonara firme.

°-.Pero lo decidiste sin que yo lo supiera- objeto el pequeño, algunas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

°-.Regresa a la posada, prometo que no tardare en regresar- le propuso, el chibi bicolor negó con la cabeza

°-.No, tu siempre dices lo mismo- contesto- Yo... yo voy contigo- le dijo levantando al visa decidido.

°-.NO, así que regresa a la posada- exclamo con voz áspera- y es una orden- agrego cuando se alejo del chibi y bajo del puente.

El pequeño ojivioleta lo siguió con la mirada parado en el mismo lugar sin mover un solo músculo, se seco las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa y volteo hacia la puerta que daba al almacén, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°

El chico moreno de cabello azulado iba de un lado a otro del camarote, Suzaku le había jugado sucio y lo había encerrado de nuevo en su camarote, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosa al recordar como lo había engañado.

"""""""" **Otro mini Flash back """"""""**

Al ver las luces que por momento iluminaban un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico moreno, sus hermanos estaban en Sumond y, ¿si les ocurría algo malo?... negó con la cabeza disipando esas ideas, Hitoshi y Tala eran muy buenos con las armas, lo sabia porque ellos le habían enseñado a defenderse (Jiz: Bueno, hay que darles crédito u.u Taka-chan desarmo a Kai XDDD Kai: es que me distraje ù.ú)

°-.Saben algo?- la voz fría del chico bicolor lo saco de sus pensamientos, Kai había vuelto a su comportamiento frió y calculador.

°-.No mucho- contesto la chica peliazul- algunos de los pescadores de la isla dijeron que...- se mordió el labio

°-.Que- quiso saber, su voz se había vuelto dura, Takao dudaba que fuera el mismo con quien había estado hablando.

°-.Vieron el, Vedara, pasar cerca de la isla- dijo la joven algo nerviosa por la mirada del ojicarmin.

°-.Seiryu- murmuro con un tono bastante amenazante- la fiesta termino, prepara a los hombres te veré en el barco- le ordeno a Mariam

°-.Si mi capitán- contesto la chica, se dio la vuelta y corrió con dirección a la gruta.

°-.Oye, Takao- lo llamo acercándose al peliazul que alzo la vista al escuchar su nombre.

°-.Eh?- articulo sorprendido cuando noto la cara del mayor muy cerca de su cara, sintió como sus mejillas ardían por la cercanía.

°-.Vamos- se limito a decir el ojicarmin tomándolo del brazo y encaminándose a la cueva.

Entraron a la gruta, y después de caminar por algunas cámaras llegaron al pequeño puerto, el moreno tenia la vista baja, durante todo el trayecto no habían cruzado palabra, ¿qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?...

El sonido de voces llamo un poco su atención, el peliazul levanto la vista, sus orbes azules se posaron en la gruta llena de antorchas que iluminaban el muelle donde descansaba el barco pirata. Takao se sorprendió un poco al no ver a nadie cerca, pero las voces a la lejanía llamaron su atención, debían estar en alguna de las antecámaras de la gruta.

°-.Oye...

La voz del chico de ojos carmesí lo saco de su ensoñación, estaban subiendo por una rampa a la cubierta del barco. La rampa de madera crujió levemente bajo su peso. Una vez arriba, el bicolor lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo abajo.

°-.¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto el menor de los dos mientras caminaban por el estrecho pasillo- y tus hombres?- volvió preguntar.

.Camina y deja de hacer preguntas- contesto secamente dejando su tono amable de lado, el chico peliazul se molesto un poco pero reclamar no serviría de nada.

Pararon frente a una puerta de madera, el chico moreno no la reconoció hasta que Suzaku abrió, era el camarote del ojicarmin, ahí estaba como lo recordaba la ultima vez, todo en su lugar, los muebles, las joyas, todo... abrió la boca confuso...

°-.¿Que se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?- pregunto posando su vista en el mayor que sonrió de una forma extraña.

°-.Tu que crees- le susurro con un tono que al menor no le gusto nada.

°-.No lo sé por eso te pregunto- le contesto disimuladamente

El chico de tez clara y se acerco al chico de cabellera azulada, el menor dio un paso atrás cuando el bicolor lo abrazo efusivamente. Takao se paralizó por completo, no podía reaccionar ni pensar muy bien.

°-.O... oye sepa... sepárate- tartamudeo más rojo que un jitomate.

°-.Que te pasa, no estarás nervioso- se burlo el ojicarmin haciendo que el chico retrocediera lentamente.

°-.No que te ibas a comportar- le reprocho el chico moreno, cuando el mayor se separo.

°-.Y lo voy a cumplir- contesto dándole un beso fugaz en los labios y hacerse para atrás.

°-.OllllO- Takao se quedo con la boca semi abierta mirando anodado al ojicarmin.

°-.Nos vemos luego- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y cerrando la puerta del camarote.

El moreno se tentó los labios, las mejillas le ardían de la vergüenza. Bajo la vista e intentaba procesar lo que había pasado cuando escucho el sonido de una llave entrando en la cerradura de la puerta. Lo había encerrado bajo llave. (Jiz: Buuuu ¬0¬, queremos acción XDD)

"""""""" **End Flash back """"""""**

°-.Y yo fui muy estúpido al no defenderme- se quejo tirándose en la cama y mirar el techo- aunque...- el rubor volvió a cubrir sus mejillas mientras se tocaba los labios- ese beso no me molesto (Jiz: Taka-chan te volviste masoquista? ;o; Takao: ¬llll¬)

Se incorporo y se sentó en la cama, dejo esos pensamientos mientras su semblante se volvía serio (Jiz: si aunque ustedes no lo crean O.o) le preocupaba lo que estaba pasando en Sumond, se suponía que el Fuerte de Sumond era el mejor de todas las trece ciudades (Jiz: pues creo que ni tanto u.u).

°-.Zeo, que es lo que pasa- murmuro- tu siempre me dijiste que los piratas no podían llegar a Sumond- agrego.

Tomo la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, la miro por unos instantes, porque todo se le ocultaba, no sabia cual era la relación de su familia con los piratas, es mas, sospechaba que sus padres le guardaban demasiados secretos. Las palabras de Suzaku habían despertado su curiosidad.

°-.Porque mamá me habrá dado esto- volvió a murmurar, era bonito pero la forma era un poco extraña.

Un leve movimiento lo saco de sus pensamientos, el barco se estaba moviendo.

°-.ICEN LAS VELAS!- escucho una voz gritar, se estaban poniendo en marcha.

°-.Espero que Tala e Hitoshi estén bien- murmuro algo preocupado guardando el dije de nuevo entre sus ropas...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Tala miraba al chico pelinegro que estaba inconsciente, tenia que admitirlo se veía muy tierno así, (Jiz: Te estoy viendo Tala ¬¬) disipo esa idea, era un pirata y debía entregarlo a la guardia aunque sabia perfectamente que le esperaba a un pirata en Sumond. Se agacho y miro el rostro del chico, ya tenia unos minutos inconsciente.

°-.Mmmmm, creo que gane- susurro con una sonrisa cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos

°-.Lo dudo- opino dándole una patada en la cara.

°-.Estabas despierto?- cayendo de sentón y agarrandose la nariz, juraba que se la había roto

°-.Buen truco, ¿no?- le comento levantándose- ahora si, quien es el mejor- se burlo separándose y corriendo con dirección a los barcos.

°-.Regresa aquí!- le exigió, pero el felino no le presto atención. Tala se aguanto el dolor y salió detrás del chico, su nariz sangraba un poco pero no le importo.

°-.No llegare al acantilado, tendré que subir a un barco y esperar hasta mañana -susurro el ojidorados, agarrandose de una de las poleas que utilizaban para subir cargas pesadas, con el impulso que llevaba logro subir a un barco, cayendo parado.

°-.Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego- exclamo Tala imitando al pelinegro que estaba estático- Y bien ya no puedes escapar, oye te estoy hablando- le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico, cuando el sonido de varias armas llamo su atención, miro a su alrededor estaban rodeados y varios hombres apuntaban a sus cabezas.

°-.Definitivamente este no es mi día- exclamo Rei colocando una mano sobre su rostro

Tala miro el barco en el que habían terminado, porque había sido tan estúpido como para no fijarse. Era el barco pirata que había atacado el puerto. Los hombres que les apuntaban se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a un hombre moreno de cabello azulado.

°-.Vaya pero si es el gran Deko- exclamo Seiryu con un tono burlón- deberíamos sentirnos privilegiados por tu presencia- agrego, sus hombres se rieron ante el comentario

El ojidorados miraba todo con desconfianza mientras Tala intentaba disimuladamente tomar su revolver. El hombre de hermosos ojos zafiro volteo a ver al pelirrojo traspasándolo con la mirada.

°-.Un Kinomiya- dijo algo sorprendido- estas cambiando de amistades?- le pregunto al pelinegro que le dedico una semisonrisa que mas parecía una mueca.

°-.Ustedes deben abandonar Sumond inmediatamente- les ordeno Tala, los piratas comenzaron a reírse estrepitosamente.

°-.Silencio- pidió Seiryu acercándose al chico ojiazul ártico- no se si estas enterado pero no estas en posición de exigir nada- jalándolo del cuello de la camisa, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de rozarse. Tala por primera vez en su vida se sintió intimidado

°-.Partimos capitán?- pregunto un hombre peliverde de ojos azules, el hombre moreno se separo de Tala y se dio media vuelta.

°-.Por supuesto y aten a nuestros invitados, nos acompañaran en nuestro viaje...- el pelirrojo lo miro atónito

°-.No piensas dejarnos ir?- le cuestiono, el peliazul volteo a verlo con una sonrisa irónica.

°-.Lo siento chico pero si subes a mi barco no puedes irte a menos que yo lo quiera y sabes...- cruzándose de brazos- no lo deseo- y sin decir mas se fue hacia el puente.

°-.DESGRACIADO- le grito el pelirrojo furioso cuando Rei lo detuvo por el hombro- oye que te sucede- le exigió saber, el pelinegro tenia un semblante serio. ve la situación, si él lo ordena nos mataran sin miramientos- le susurro el ojidorados cuando los piratas se acercaron y los ataron de forma brusca espalda con espalda.

°-.Pero...

°-.Por una ves en tu vida podrías callarte y escuchar- le reprocho el chico ojidorados.

°-.Oye eres un pirata- mascullo- como puedo confiar en ti

°-.Porque por el momento estamos en la misma situación- le susurro serio- así que deberás confiar en mi si quieres mantenerte con vida...

No recibió respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, suspiro, Seiryu era muy peligroso. Planeaba algo sino los había mandado matar. Por su parte, el capitán pirata miraba a ambos chicos desde el puente. El hombre que había entrado cuando hablaba con Yoshie se le acerco, el peliazul lo miro de reojo.

°-.Porque no los matamos- le cuestiono, Seiryu sonrió levemente- el pelirrojo mato a Ross y sabes que quien mata a un pirata debe morir por la espada de uno.

°-.No quieras enseñarme como ser un pirata, Kalt- le expuso Seiryu con voz fría- se muy bien las reglas...

°-.Si pero no es la primera ves que las rompes- le expuso, el rostro del moreno se ensombreció.

°-.La reglas se hicieron para eso- contesto separándose del hombre rubio.- además no puedo matar al chico, sabes mis razones

°-.Pero y Deko- volvió a preguntarle- sabes que es muy peligroso, Byako lo entreno dos años y es muy escurridizo- agrego, Seiryu lo miro enarcando una ceja.

°-.Créeme, nos será útil.-sacando una daga, la miro unos instantes antes de volver su vista al hombre .- ahora es mejor que partamos.

°-.Pero... no íbamos a ir a Ignis?- inquirió.

°-.No, regresamos a Aer. Suzaku ira si quiere recuperar a Deko

°-.Pero como sabes que querrá recuperarlo

°-.Lian no se quedara de brazos cruzados hasta que su primo este de regreso.- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

°-.Esta bien- acepto por fin, dándose la vuelta y marcar el rumbo.

°-.Ah, por cierto...- llamo de pronto Seiryu- encárgate de que el chico Kinomiya este cómodo- y sin decir mas se fue con dirección a su camarote. ordene capitán- susurro, sabia sus motivos para ser amable con los prisioneros

"""""""

Cerro la puerta tras de sí, estaba en su camarote. Miro la enorme estancia, en una mesa descansaban varios mapas y aparatos de navegación. Suspiro dirigiéndose a su pieza, se sentó en la cama y miro el techo algo nostálgico.

°-.Pronto todo terminara- susurro para si, sacando una cadena de oro. De ella colgaba un escapulario.

Lo abrió y miro la foto plasmada en ella, la observo unos instantes, tantos recuerdos de una vida que sabia nunca volvería.

°-.Porque nunca me lo dijiste Yoshie- cerrando el escapulario- porque lo ocultaste hasta que ya fue muy tarde- volvió a decir mientras se quitaba el escapulario y lo guardaba en un buró, dejando no solo el escapulario sino también sus recuerdos...

**...:C..o..N..T..i..N..u..A..r..A:...**

**Jiz: Por fin lo acabe X3 ahora si quedo bastante loco O.O bueno, aquí le dejo para ver que pasa XDD- cri/cri- que? ¬¬.**

**Kest: te tardaste demasiado u.u**

**Jiz: Kest? O.O y tu que haces aquí se supone que estabas con Ari ¬¬**

**Kest: que uno no puede caminar por su casa, yo también vivo aquí ¬¬**

**Jiz: Nada mas porque eres primo de Takao no te digo nada u.ú**

**Kest: ¬¬**

**Jiz: así O.o Kest no es de mi propiedad, es de mi hermana Ari u-u, pero me lo presta ya que yo le presto Oc´s míos u.u**

**Kest: Y viceversa u.u, sabes eso ya se volvió un circulo vicioso ¬¬**

**Jiz: así, bueno, nos vemos luego UoU **

**Kest: Siguiente capítulo O.o**

**Jiz: Mmmm, todavía no tiene nombre XDDD**

**Kest: debes ir pensando en el titulo ¬¬U**

**Jiz: Ok, pero ya no me regañes. Porque Takao tiene puros parientes gruñones primero Hitoshi y luego tu T.T**

**Kest: ¬¬**

**Jiz: O.o, Bye, el capi 6 estará para dentro de una semana si todo sale bien! n.nU**

**...:Jizel N.I.K.A.T.H:...**


	6. Tras las cenizas

**YA REGRESE¿pensaban que ya estaba muerta? O.o bueno, pues aun no xDD**

**Kai: menos mal ¬¬- mirando la compu- tanto escribiste? Y ese milagro O.O**

**Jiz: que quisiste decir con eso ¬¬. Agradezco los reviews de Kai 250, Oro Makoto, Suu-Kyi Hokkaido, Nancy Hiwatari 17, Mayi, Reiko Asamiya, Koret Sirsep Leite, Soy, Aguila Fanel, Zephyr hb, Son Melee y yapo. Comenzamos n.n, Bey blade no es mío...**

**´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

**The pirate's spell **

**Capi 6: "Tras las cenizas"**

**´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

Amaneció, como cualquier otro día en el puerto de Sumond, el sol comienza a iluminar aquel puerto, las fumarolas de los incendios aun suben al cielo siendo el fantasma de lo que la noche trajo y que con el amanecer se borro. Para muchos es un alivio y solo quieren olvidar que sucedió tal cosa, pero para algunos es difícil olvidar lo ocurrido.

Por las calles, hacia la zona de la nobleza, un corcel se dirigía a una de las mansiones mas hermosas. Paso junto a lo que parecía un lago artificial, a la orilla de sus aguas se extendían hermosos jardines y amplios espacios abiertos, pero el jinete no se detuvo a observar el sitio sino que se dirigió directamente a las puertas de la mansión, dos mayordomos salieron a recibir al viajero, tal ves eran noticias del conde, después de la noche anterior ya nada podría salir mal...

°-.Quien va- preguntaron al recién llegado, el caballo se detuvo frente a la escalinata y de este bajo un joven pelinegro azulado, quitándose su sombrero.

°-.Dígale a la condesa que uno de sus hijos viene a verla- exclamo acomodando sus guantes y la capa- soy Kest Kinomiya e Ivanov- sus ojos esmeralda observaban a los sirvientes como si pudiera ver a través de ellos. pida, iré a avisar de su visita- acepto uno de los hombres algo incomodo por la mirada del joven. Se dio media vuelta y entro a la mansión.

Kest sonrió levemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El mayordomo restante lo observaba algo inquieto, el pelinegro sintió su mirada y lo observo de soslayo, de forma cortante. El hombre solo desvió la vista.

°-.N.. no le.. im...importara al joven e..s... esperar aquí, verdad?- tartamudeo una pregunta, el chico ojiverde pareció divertirle un poco su comportamiento.

°-.Mmm, no tengo prisa- contesto encogiéndose de hombros- aunque no creo que tarde mucho- agrego con malicia.

°-°-°-°-°

Su mirada azulada se perdía en la inmensidad del océano que esa mañana tenia un color bastante apagado en comparación del hermoso azul que siempre tenia, todo estaba en completo silencio. De vez en cuando podía escucharse el canto de las gaviotas pero pronto se desvanecía y el sonido de los barcos en el puerto no se escuchaba.

°-.¿Segura que te encuentras bien?- le cuestiono Hitoshi algo preocupado, su madre estaba sentada en uno de los sofás mirando hacia las puertas del balcón, volvió su vista algo sorprendida cuando el joven la llamo.

°-.Estoy bien, creo que fueron demasiadas sorpresas- respondió tomando de la mesita frente a ella una taza de té, olió el delicioso aroma que se desprendía del liquido y bebió un poco, el joven peliazul la miro no muy convencido.

Desvió la mirada, sabia que su hijo no le creía pero no podía decirle lo que la acongojaba. Estaba verdaderamente preocupada, Seiryu había aparecido nuevamente, la ultima vez que lo había visto habían llegado a un acuerdo por el bien de los dos... ¿Porque había tenido que confesárselo, no pudo ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, además, había aceptado guardarle esa maldita reliquia que sabia era la única cosa que al hombre peliazul le importaba.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió llamando la atención de ambos, el mayordomo se acerco e hizo una reverencia solemne. Hitoshi lo miro interrogante antes de que el sirviente levantara la vista. un joven en la entrada quiere verla- comento dirigiéndose a la mujer pelinegra que se levanto de su lugar algo sorprendida

°-.Quién es?- quiso saber la condesa algo intrigada, tal ves eran noticias del palacio.

°-.Dice ser su hijo, Kest...- contesto, ante la revelación el peliazul grisáceo tmb se puso de pie.

°-.¿Kest?- articulo asombrado el joven de ojos marrón (N/a: Así, se me olvidaba, Hitoshi en realidad tiene ojos marrón, es que toy daltónica y no lo puse ¬¬UU)

°-.¿Y porque no lo invito a pasar?- le volvió a cuestionar algo molesta, el mayordomo la volteo a ver

°-.Pensé que no era apropiado-intento excusarse el hombre- por lo que sabia el joven Kest estaba desaparecido- completo levantando la mirada con solemnidad.

°-.No se quede ahí parado, dígale que me espere en el estudio- le ordeno la condesa, se veía bastante agitada. ordene, mi señora- contesto haciendo una ultima reverencia y salir de la estancia.

Cuando se hubo ido el hombre, Hitoshi volteo a ver a su madre intrigado por la escena que acababa de ver. La mujer de ojos azules sintió la mirada de su hijo por lo que lo volteo a ver algo sorprendida.

°-.¿Qué sucede, Hitoshi?- le cuestiono, el peliazul grisáceo se acerco un poco.

°-.Has visto a Kest durante estos años?- quiso saber, estaba bastante serio. La condesa solo suspiro antes de contestar.

°-.Si, si lo he visto- afirmo, el joven hombre pareció sorprenderse un poco- pero ahora no puedo explicarte todo, tendrás que esperar a que hable con tu hermano- le dijo antes de que el peliazul le hiciera otra pregunta.

°-.Pero...-intento decir algo pero su madre coloco una mano al frente y negó con la cabeza.

°-.después de que hable con él- volvió a decir saliendo por la puerta principal, dejando a Hitoshi hecho un mar de preguntas.

°-°-°-°-°-°

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, el estudio era iluminado por la luz del día que se colaba por las enormes ventanas, observo el lugar, el pelinegro azulado estaba sentado frente al escritorio tallado a mano.

Kest volvió su vista a la mujer que lo observaba desde la puerta, la miro por unos instantes antes de voltearse de nuevo a la ventana. La señora Kinomiya suspiro calmándose un poco, no tenia mucho tiempo para hablar, tal ves su esposo no tardaría en volver y no quería un nuevo enfrentamiento entre él y su hijo. (¬.¬)

°-.Vaya, parece ser que no soy bien recibido- exclamo despectivamente el ojiverde esmeralda recargándose en el escritorio- ¿acaso el señor de la casa esta en estos momentos?- quiso saber el chico utilizando un tono simplón.

°-.No utilices ese tono conmigo, Kest- mirándolo con reproche- tu padre no esta si es lo que preguntas- el pelinegro solo se levanto de su asiento y la miro de forma inquisitiva.

°-.Esta bien, de todas formas no tenia muchas ganas de venir- encogiéndose de hombros, la mujer se le acerco. la información?- le pregunto algo impaciente.

°-.Por supuesto, aunque a quienes les pregunte no querían soltarla- con una sonrisa maligna sacando de entre sus ropas un paquete y colocándolo en el escritorio.

Yoshie se acerco algo nerviosa, paso a un lado del ojiverde y tomo el paquete entre sus manos. Lo abrió rápidamente, eran algunos escritos y unas anotaciones, podía reconocer la letra de Kest.

°-.Parte de la información era hablada, por lo que tuve que anotar- le expuso mientras tomaba su sombrero de la mesa- fue un poco difícil pero creo que esta completo- agrego.

°-.Gracias, hijo- exclamo volteándolo a ver, el chico sonrió de forma irónica.

°-.Sabes que por Takao hago cualquier cosa- separándose, su madre lo miro asombrada.

°-.Por tu hermano?- exclamo sorprendida- solo por eso me ayudaste?- le cuestiono cuando el joven de piel apiñonada la miro directamente a los ojos.

°-.Él no tiene la culpa de tus errores madre- contesto, la mujer abrió grandemente los ojos¿lo sabia?.

°-.¿De que estas hablando?- le exigió saber con voz seria, el muchacho sonrió mas ampliamente

°-.Crees que nadie se enteraría de tu aventura?- le pregunto recargándose en el escritorio- por favor, no soy ningún idiota- mirándola de reojo- es mas, me sorprende que mis hermanos no se dieran cuenta...

°-.No se de que me hablas- volteando a otro lado, abrazándose a si misma. El pelinegro miro su acción y prosiguió.

°-.Por supuesto, niégalo- acercándose a su madre- como lo has venido negando todos estos años, pero claro, que pensarían de una mujer de alta sociedad emparentándose con un pirata- exclamo irónico, Yoshie solo se abrazo mas fuertemente- eso no seria correcto, que deshonroso y bochornoso seria - murmuro con burla

°-.quien te dijo eso- le pregunto con voz algo quebrada, el chico se acerco un poco.

°-.lo que uno puede llegar a escuchar en los muelles¿no lo crees, madre?- le susurro al oído.

Yoshie cerro los ojos fuertemente, no podía creer que uno de sus hijos pudiera tratarla de esa manera, pero sobretodo sabia que Kest no sabia todo, si lo supiera entendería sus motivos, pero ya no podía ocultarlo, Kest lo sabia y ella tmb debía admitirlo. Levanto la vista enfrentando la mirada de su hijo, él cual no se inmuto por su acción y prosiguió con lo que estaba exponiendo.

°-.Me das asco, tu y mi padre son iguales, tal para cual, me da vergüenza solo pensar en lo que pueden llegar a hacer por su propio beneficio, vergüenza por lo que significa pertenecer a esta familia, por los secretos que guardan, por eso preferí irme...- esto la mujer no lo tolero mas y le dio una fuerte bofetada al chico que desvió el rostro por la fuerza.

°-.No lo entiendes- sollozo negando con la cabeza, el ojiverde esmeralda se quedo en la misma posición por unos momentos

Volvió su mirada a su madre, esta tenia los ojos llorosos y respiraba agitadamente. Una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios antes de tomar su sombrero y colocárselo. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, ya había comprobado lo que venia a buscar.

°-.A donde vas?- le pregunto la mujer pelinegra molesta.

°-.Me voy, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- contesto sin detener su marcha, Yoshie salió detrás de él.

°-.Espera, Kest, tenemos que hablar- le grito cuando el chico ya caminaba por el pasillo.

°-.Lo siento, madre, pero contigo no se puede- contesto apresurando el paso, dejando atrás a la mujer.

°-.KEST, REGRESA AQUÍ!- le imploro pero el chico simplemente la ignoro.

Hitoshi escucho los gritos de su madre y salió de la sala presuroso topándose con Kest en el corredor, a pesar de haber chocado con el mayor, Kest no le presto atención y siguió su camino saliendo de la mansión, el peliazul grisáceo lo siguió.

°-.¿Se va tan pronto?- le pregunto uno de los mayordomos cuando Kest salió de la mansión y se acerco a su caballo y se dispuso a montar.

°-.Kest- la voz de su hermano mayor lo llamo haciendo que se diera la vuelta. Hitoshi se acercaba a él.

°-.Ah, eres tu Hitoshi- exclamo sin darle mucha importancia.

°-.Dime porque te comportas así con nuestros padres, nuestra madre solo quiere lo mejor para ti- una sonrisa llena de ironía se formo en los labios del chico ojiverde, al mayor no le hizo gracia.

°-.Lo siento Hitoshi pero no querrás saber mis motivos- montando en su caballo que relincho- si me permites, tengo que irme- dispuesto a marcharse pero el mayor coloco una mano sobre la suya evitando que se fuera.

°-.Creo que no estas muy ocupado para charlar ¿o si?- comento con una sonrisa, el pelinegro lo miro perplejo.

Desvió la mirada, observando el piso detenidamente. Miro de reojo a Hitoshi y antes de regresarla al suelo, tal vez era mejor dejar de esconderse, lo medito unos instantes antes de levantar su vista y suspirar dándose por vencido.

°-.Esta bien- acepto el chico, al peliazul esto lo alegro- pero...- dijo con voz fría- algunas cosas no serán muy agradables- le advirtió, Hitoshi asintió...

°-°-°-°-°

En el puerto, todo era un completo caos, la mayor parte de los barcos querían salir del puerto lo mas pronto posible. Muchos de las embarcaciones estaban en muy malas condiciones y había muchos destrozos en la ciudad...

°-.NO LO PUEDO CREER- grito Zeo encolerizado- varios establecimientos destruidos o incendiados, varios marines muertos o heridos, sin contar las bajas entre la población- exclamo tirando los informes sobre el escritorio.

Se encontraba en el fuerte que había quedado en muy malas condiciones después del intercambio de fuego durante la noche. Varios de sus soldados lo observaban guardando la compostura, el capitán se veía bastante furioso.

°-.Capitán, tmb se nos informo que tres de nuestras embarcaciones están en muy malas condiciones- le dijo uno de sus marines dudoso, el peliazul aguamarina golpeo la mesa con frustración.

°-.Maldita sea, no puedo creer que nuestras defensas hubieran fallado- exclamo saliendo de la sala al patio del fuerte, que parecía el de un castillo, el lugar casi había quedado en ruinas.

Camino entre los escombros, los soldados estaban recogiendo las enormes piedras de los muros y a los heridos. Observo detenidamente el lugar, llamándole la atención el centro del patio donde algunos hombres recogían la madera de la destruida horca.

°-.Quiero que la horca sea reparada lo más pronto posible- le comento a uno de sus soldados que iba a su lado.

°-.E... es… esta bien capitán pero no entiendo xq- acepto el hombre, Zeo lo volteo a ver con un semblante serio.

°-.Pienso utilizarla pronto- se limito a decir siguiendo su camino- por cierto, quiero que el mejor equipo de marines este tras la huella de Seiryu y Suzaku- agrego, el soldado se detuvo al escuchar las ordenes...

°-.S.. se refiere a...- tartamudeo- pero no puede, sabe que a ellos no les importara matar con tal de lograr su objetivo - le dijo temeroso, Zeo lo miro de reojo.

°-.Eso es precisamente lo que espero- susurro con una sonrisa maligna... (N/a: Este ya no es Zeo O.o ¿se han dado cuenta, esta bien loco ¬¬ Brooklyn! te quedaba el papel como anillo al dedo ;o; Brooklyn: ¬.¬UUU)

°-°-°-°

En otro lado del puerto, una joven pelirrosa caminaba junto a una chica un poco más alta de cabello rojo y de ojos ámbar (N/a: Algunas ya se dieron una idea¿no? ¬¬UU)

°-.Aun no entiendo porque tenia que vestirme así- se quejaba Derek intentando no tropezarse con el vestido y los zapatos de tacón que llevaba puestos.

Era un vestido de color blanco de porte muy elegante, con sombrero de copa que hacia juego y un abanico que colgaba de su cuello. Portaba guantes que le llegaban un poco arriba del brazo, del mismo color del vestido. Tenía su cabello suelto que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, un poco le caía por un hombro y tenía los labios pintados.

°-.Ve el lado bueno- llamo su atención la chica pelirrosa-... te ves hermosa- murmuro divertida- digo, te ves bien n.n- corrigió con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando el chico la volteo a ver furioso, en definitiva parecía una mujer bastante bonita (dejémoslo hasta ahí xq sino Derek se trauma ¬¬)

°-.Este corcel me esta matando (Instrumento de tortura XD, me pregunto como respiraban con el O.ó)- le susurro mirando su cintura- casi no puedo respirar T.T- volvió a quejarse.

°-.Oh vamos, deja de quejarte- le reprocho- además, ese vestido era mi favorito- completo la pelirrosa- pero me consuela que te veas muy bien con el n.n

°-.Eso no me consuela ¬¬- mascullo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

°-.Sabes que es la única forma de que pases desapercibido- le expuso.- además, no coloques tus manos así, una mujer las pone así- acomodándole las manos.

°-.Sigue sin gustarme ¬¬- volvió a quejarse.

°-.Tendrás que aguantarte hasta que tomes un barco y salgas de aquí- le susurro.

°-.Por Ray tendré que hacerlo- murmuro al recordar que cuando salió de la taberna en la mañana había una nota de Seiryu para él diciéndole que tenia a Dekko, aunque primero no creyó lo que decía la nota lo que le mando no le dejo la menor duda de que el pelinegro había sido atrapado.

Llegaron a donde estaban las embarcaciones, muchas estaban a punto de partir, varios marineros dejaron de hacer sus labores al ver al par de chicas (N/a: recuerden que Derek esta disfrazado de mujer xDD Derek: No es gracioso T------T).

°-.Hola, preciosa¿qué haces tan solita por aquí, aun no estoy muerto pero puedo ver a los ángeles, oye muñeca ¿no quieres que te acompañe¿no te dolió cuanto te caíste del cielo, primor?- una ola de piropos surgió por todos lados, Derek tenia ganas de golpearlos pero Mariah lo detuvo.

°-.Recuerda que eres una dama- mascullo, el pelirrojo tuvo que calmarse.

°-.Yo no soy una dama, hasta hoy en la mañana era un hombre ¬¬- susurro el chico con fastidio.

°-.Esto va a ser difícil u.u- suspiro la joven de ojos ámbar.

Mariah, observo un negocio de embarcaciones y decidió entrar. Volteo a ver a su acompañante que les dedicaba a los marineros miradas llenas de odio. Suspiro, Derek podía arruinar las cosas así que solo quedaba algo por hacer...

**-..-..-..-..-..-Minutos después-..-..-..-..-..**

°. Como seatrevió a dejarme aquí, con esos pervertidos cerca ù.ú- exclamaba una y otra ves Derek, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba el muelle.

De ves en cuando sentía las miradas de algunos hombres que pasaban por ahí, las cuales el devolvía con un dejo de desprecio o con un "¿qué estas mirando idiota?", y después de verlo sorprendidos siempre se marchaban preguntándose porque una chica tan linda se comportaba de esa manera (N/a: Tómela cacheton, no se dieron cuenta d q no eras hombre ):P Derek: T-----T).

°-.Me las va a pagar cuando regrese- decía apretando su puño, cuando un hombre bastante guapo se le acerco.

°-.Disculpe, señorita- el pelirrojo no le presto atención hasta que le toco el hombro, cuando Derek hubo volteado el chico le coloco un ramo de flores enfrente- esto es para usted- acercándoselas mas.

El pelirrojo volteo hacia todos lados buscando a alguien y luego se señalo a si mismo confundido. El hombre le sonrió y asintió.

°-.Por supuesto, ve alguna otra hermosa mujer por aquí?- inquirió con una sonrisa algo insinuante.

°-."Este tipo debe estar ciego" ¬.¬- pensó el pelirrojo cuando el hombre le entrego las flores y le besaba la mano.

°-.Me sentiría muy honrado si me acompañara a desayunar- le dijo cortésmente, a Derek se le pusieron los ojos como platos y la piel de gallina.

°-.Eh...este, creo q me esta confundiendo- exclamo con voz fingida de chica al recordar la amenaza de Mariah con lo de comportarse.

°-.Oh no señorita, en verdad quiero que me acompañe- acercándose un poco a su rostro, el ojidorados coloco el abanico en medio de los dos.

°-."Contrólate Derek, no debes golpearlo, es un idiota y se lo merece pero no debes"- intentaba controlarse mentalmente- "piensa en Ray, no, no pienses en Ray, piensa en algo bonito T.T- al borde del llanto. En un momento, separo al hombre de si. El tipo la miro interrogante.

°-.Discúlpeme, caballero- intento excusarse- pero estoy esperando a alguien- completo.

°-.A su amiga?- refiriéndose a Mariah- si quiere podemos esperarla o uno de mis sirvientes la esperara mientras nos adelantamos- propuso.

°-.No, no me entiende- con una sonrisa fingida, manteniendo la distancia- ella fue por... por...- buscando una buena excusa- mi prometido- murmuro- , si por mi prometido es que él le dijo que nos viéramos aquí pero que era sorpresa para mi y que ella no debía decirme nada, pero ya ve, no es muy buena guardando secretos n.nUU- con una risa nerviosa esperando que se lo creyera (N/a: eres pésimo mintiendo ¬¬)

°-.Debí haber imaginado que una hermosa mujer como usted ya estaría comprometida- comento algo decepcionado, pero para el ojidorados fue todo un alivio.

°-.Si es una lastima, pero que le vamos a hacer- exclamo el pelirrojo al borde de la alegría (N/a: te van a descubrir por menso ¬¬)

°-.si, es una lastima, aun así fue un gusto hablar con usted, señorita...

°-.Dana- dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió.

°-.Señorita Dana, fue un placer- volviendo a besar su mano.

Derek levanto la vista y noto que Mariah ya regresaba acompañada de alguien. Tomo el abanico al reconocer al sujeto y lo coloco frente a su rostro, lo que le faltaba el tipo que estaba en el barco mercante que habían atacado. El hombre levanto la vista al sentir que la joven se tensaba.

°-.¿Le sucede algo señorita?- inquirió al ver tan nervioso a Derek.

°-.No, es que...-mordiéndose el labio cuando el hombre volteo distinguiendo a la joven pelirrosa- pero si es su amiga y ese debe ser su prometido- exclamo sonriendo y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo, el tipo ya se encaminaba al encuentro de Mariah.

La joven pelirrosa miro intrigada cuando se le acerco y la saludo, miro al tipo y luego a Derek que les hacia señas con las manos, frunció el entrecejo cuando dedujo lo que sucedía.

°-.Buenos días, mi nombre es Tatsuha Mizaraki- mientras le besaba la mano a Mariah- tal ves han oído hablar de mi.

°-.Si, es uno de los mas prestigiados abogados de todo Sumond- afirmo el hombre peligris que enarco una ceja aun sin entender que demonios quería el albino.

°-.Tiene razón, y usted debe ser el prometido de la señorita Dana- extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo, el ojiverde grisáceo lo miro extrañado.

°-.Prometida?- pregunto cuando Derek se acerco rápidamente y lo abrazo.

°-.Si, tu prometida- exclamo el pelirrojo con fingida indignación- que vas a fingir que no me conoces?- le cuestiono.

El peligris iba a decir algo cuando en un desesperado intento de que no se le cayera el teatro, el ojidorados paso sus brazos por el cuello del mayor y lo atrajo hacia si atrapándolo en un beso. No cabe decir que Mariah estaba bastante impresionada por la acción de su amigo, sabia que debía tomar en serio su papel de mujer, pero esa ya era exagerar,

Tatsuha miro la escena y sonrió se veía que se querían mucho (N/a: si como no, y yo soy el ratón de los dientes ô..ó). En ese instante un carruaje se detuvo cerca de ahí y un hombre bajo acercándose al hombre albino, este lo volteo a ver cuando el sujeto le susurro algo al oído a lo cual asintió y volteo a ver a Mariah.

°-.Tengo que irme¿podría despedirme de la señorita Dana y su prometido?- llamando la atención de la pelirrosa que miraba anodada la escena.

°-.¿Que?.. Ah si, por supuesto, se lo diré- acepto saliendo de su ensoñación cuando el hombre se dirigía ya al carruaje.

°-.Por cierto,-deteniendo un momento su camino- tmb dígale que tiene en mi a un amigo incondicional y que si alguna ves necesita ayuda estaré gustoso en dársela- mirando de soslayo a Mariah, que asintió.

El hombre subió al carruaje y se marcho. Derek abrió un poco los ojos y al notar que ya no estaba se separo del hombre mayor que estaba como en shock por el beso tan sorpresivo de la joven pelirroja.

°-.Que osote me acabo de echar ullu- se quejo Derek por lo bajo mas rojo que un jitomate, cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro. Levanto la vista, el hombre peligris lo miraba seriamente.

°-.¿Podrías explicarme que fue eso?- refiriéndose al beso, el ojidorados desvió la vista, genial no salía de un problema y ya entraba en otro.

°-.Yo..., ehm... eto- jugando con sus dedos y desviando la mirada, un leve rubor aun cubría sus mejillas- fue un error- dijo al acercarse a la pelirrosa y tomarla del brazo. La jalo llevándosela del lugar, dejando a un ojiverde más que desconcertado.

Derek no supo cuanto tiempo o cuanto habían recorrido, solo quería salir de ahí y no volver nunca. Se sentía avergonzado, había besado a un hombre y se suponía que a él no le gustaban los hombres. Tuvo que detenerse cuando Mariah salió de su shock emocional.

°-.Que se supone que fue eso!- lo regaño la pelirrosa.

°-.Yo debería estarme quejando, yo bese a un hombre- se defendió el pelirrojo quitándose el sombrero.

°-.Pe... pe... pero¿por qué lo besaste?- quiso saber la chica, el pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos

°-.De eso tu tienes la culpa- le recrimino

°-.Yo?- señalándose a si misma desconcertada.

°-.Si, porque me dejaste solo- le expuso- si no te hubieras marchado nada de eso hubiera pasado

°-.A mi no me eches la culpa de tus babosadas- se defendió la chica molesta.

°-.Vaya, solo a pasado un día y ya están a punto de matarse- comento una voz sarcástica llamando la atención del par.

A ellos se acercaba un hombre que estaba completamente cubierto por una capa, levanto la vista y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, Derek lo reconoció en el acto.

°-.Suzaku- murmuro- Suzaku, que gusto me da verte, pensé que ya nos ibas a abandonar aquí T.T- corriendo a abrazarlo, pero el ojicarmin se quito haciendo que cayera al piso

°-.¿Donde esta Dekko?- le pregunto a la pelirrosa, mientras miraba a un chibi Derek con ojos en espiral.

°-.Bueno, él... no esta en Sumond- se lamento la ojidorados, Kai enarco una ceja sin entender.

°-.Esta con Seiryu- susurro el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba el vestido, saco una nota de entre sus ropas y se la entrego al bicolor que la tomo inmediatamente...

"_Tengo a Dekko en mi poder, así que dale este mensaje a Suzaku: se que tienes algo que me pertenece y yo tengo a uno de tus hombres así que si quieres de vuelta al gato iras a la isla de Aer, nada de hacerte el héroe, será una negociación rápida. Por cierto, lleva contigo al chico Kinomiya, hay alguien a quien le dará mucho gusto verle aunque creo que será mutuo."_

Frunció el entrecejo mientras doblaba nuevamente la nota, le extrañaba que supiera sobre el chico peliazul. Volteo a ver a Derek, este lo miraba seriamente, algo no cuadraba, Ray no era tan tonto como para dejarse capturar... (N/a: Pues ya ves que si ú.ú). El pelirrojo pareció saber lo que pensaba porque casi inmediatamente saco un pequeño saquito de su cinto.

°-.Esto venia con la nota- tomando algo del saco, Kai se acerco un poco cuando el mayor le extendió la mano.

Tomo lo que le mostraba el ojidorados, se trataba de un pendiente de obsidiana, tenia la forma de un sol, definitivamente era el que portaba el chico pelinegro aunque tmb noto que había una pequeña medalla de plata, la observo detenidamente, tenia grabado la imagen de un lobo.

°-.El pendiente es de Ray, no puedo equivocarme, ese tipo de joyería es difícil de conseguir- exclamo de pronto Derek, estaba bastante desconcertado.

°-.¿Y la medalla?- quiso saber el ojicarmin

°-.No lo se, tal ves se la robo- encogiéndose de hombros, aunque al bicolor no le complació la respuesta.

°-.Dudo mucho que sea ese el caso- medito el ojicarmin mirando inquisitivamente la medalla- algo del asunto no me agrada- agrego mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos

°-.Seiryu debe estar planeando algo si ha capturado a Dekko- opino el pelirrojo, el bicolor asintió levemente- debe ser una trampa

°-.Lo se, pero no lo defraudaremos- comento sarcásticamente- nos veremos en otra ocasión Mariah- se despidió el ojirubi encaminándose hacia la bahía, la chica le sonrió mientras se despedía con la mano. Derek se le quedo viendo

°-.Oye¿y el vestido?- volteando a ver a Mariah que sonrió

°-.Me lo devolverás después, ahora vete- moviendo una mano con despreocupación- y no te preocupes por lo de hace rato lo guardare en secreto n.n- con una sonrisa maliciosa que al chico no le agrado

Derek le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se encaminaba por donde se había ido el chico bicolor, lo encontró muelle abajo, lo esperaba recargado en unas cajas, suspiro y bajo la vista, aunque volvió a levantarla al sentir la mirada de su capitán encima.

°-.¿Tengo algo en la cara?- le cuestiono el chico duramente, Kai sonrió de forma burlesca.

°-.No pienso preguntar porque traes un vestido así que mejor camina- encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo su camino, el ojidorados tenía tres venitas sobre la cabeza.

°-°-°-°-°-°

Takao intentaba abrir la puerta del camarote pero era en valde, la puerta estaba perfectamente cerrada. Pateo la puerta con frustración antes de darse la vuelta y mirar las ventanas del camarote, se acerco a una y la abrió, pudo ver en la lejanía el acantilado, estaban algo lejos de Sumond.

°-.Tal ves pueda salir por aquí- susurro el peliazul mirando hacia abajo, el barco estaba anclado así que no era tan peligroso- subir seria suicidio- pensó el moreno levantando al vista, podía oír voces en la cubierta del barco- y bajar...-mirando el agua que estaba tranquila, pequeñas olas se formaban en su superficie.

Se sentó recargado en la pared mirando de soslayo la ventana, como bajar y lo mas importante como llegaría a Sumond, nadando seria peligroso. Pasó su vista por la estancia, ya tenia mucho que se había ido el ojicarmin, intento tener noción del tiempo, levantando la vista y mirando las vigas de madera, seria mediodía o tal ves mas tarde.

Negó con la cabeza, era imposible con todos los piratas en cubierta, medito la situación, podía utilizar las sabanas de la cama donde estaba sentado para hacer una soga y bajar sin peligro hasta el agua pero una vez ahí que...

°-.No puedo nadar hasta al puerto, serán por lo menos 5 Km. hasta la costa- murmuro el chico mordiéndose la punta de su pulgar (N/a: Mi mal habito ¬¬)- aunque... podría utilizar ese barril como flotador- mirando el barril que estaba en una de las esquinas.

Miro las vigas y luego el barril una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando se levanto rápidamente de la cama y tomo las sabanas, tomo los extremos y comenzó a atarlas, tenia una idea pero tenia que apurarse antes de que el bicolor regresara...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En cubierta, los piratas iban y venían, algunos haciendo la limpieza u otros asegurando las velas, en pocas palabras había mucho ajetreo en la cubierta del barco. El día estaba soleado y sin nubes, muy bonito aunque para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a la vida en el mar sabría que una tormenta no tardaría en caer.

°-.Mi cabeza- se quejo Bryan mientras estaba recargado en el barandal del puente mirando hacia el mar- siento como si me fuera a explotar- tapándose la boca.

°-.No me extraña, si te ahogaste en vino- le reprocho Ozuma, el chico lo volteo a ver aun recargado en el barandal.

°-.Y donde esta Suzaku- quiso saber antes de volver su cara al océano.

°-.Fue a buscar a Dekko y a Lian- respondió volteando hacia la cubierta- dijo que era mas cauteloso que solo él fuera a buscarlos junto con dos hombres de la tripulación- agrego mientras observaba a los otros piratas.

°-.Por lo menos, el chico esta en el camarote del capitán- suspiro el albino- aunque creo que Suzaku se a comportado muy diferente desde que trajo al muchacho- agrego, el bicolor asintió levemente.

°-.No comprendo que es lo que quiere obtener del chico, es casi un niño- medito el ojiverde cuando Bryan se paro a su lado.

°-.Dijiste lo mismo cuando los dos felinos se volvieron parte de la tripulación- exclamo el oji-platinado mientras miraba la bandera que se movía en el mástil, tenia la insignia de un fénix.

°-.Pero Derek y Ray mostraron sus habilidades, pero dudo que sea el caso del muchacho, hay algo mas- susurro recargando su mentón en su mano.

°-.Te preocupas de mas, Ozuma- le dijo Bryan bajando del puente cuando Mariam subía a cubierta cargando una enorme olla.

°-.MUY BIEN BOLA DE FRACASADOS, EL ALMUERZO ESTA LISTO!- les grito la chica llamando la atención de todos los piratas.

°-.Oye, Mariam se supone que deberías subirnos el ánimo, no bajarnos la autoestima- le reprocho uno de los piratas, un chico de ojos color miel y cabello castaño.

°-.De que me vieron cara ¬¬- le cuestiono la chica con un tono amenazante- yo no tengo porque hacerlo, es mas, deberían dar gracias porque les hice de comer ò.ó- exclamo molesta, los demás solo asintieron.

°-.Bueno, después de q Mariam dio sus puntos a conocer, que tal si comemos- propuso Enrique abrazando por los hombros a la ojiverde- de seguro su comida a de estar deliciosa- mientras la abrazaba mas, la chica tenia tres venitas sobre la cabeza.

°-.ALÉJATE DE MI, PERVERTIDO!- le grito mientras lo mandaba a volar con una patada.

°-.Hombre al agua!- se burlaron algunos corsarios sentados en las cuerdas cuando el rubio cayo al agua.

°-.Yo que la halago y ella que no me respeta T-T- se quejo el rubio al salir a la superficie.

Después de que Enrique hubo subido nuevamente a cubierta, la chica comenzó a repartir las porciones de comida a la tripulación, aunque la mayoría miraba extrañado lo que les había servido.

°-.Y que se supone que es esto- comento uno tomando un poco con la cuchara.

°-.Pues parece arroz O.ó- exclamo su compañero que estaba sentado junto a él examinado su plato.

°-.No, yo digo que es sopa, esta muy aguada- lo contradijo otro, la ojiverde tenia un aura de fuego alrededor mientras servia.

°-.No me importa lo que piensen así que se lo tragan sino ya no habrá comida para ninguno ù-ú- los amenazo, los piratas la miraron asustados antes de empezar a comer.

°-.Sabe rico n.nUU- exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa

°-.Lo mejor que he probado n-nUU- todos asintieron.

°-.Idiotas ¬¬- mascullo la peliazul cuando le servia su porción a Bryan.

°-.No te molestes Mariam, sabes que tu comida esta bien.- probando lo que le había dado

°-.Por lo menos es comestible- comento Enrique cuando la chica le estrello el plato contra su cara.

°-.Te gusto? ù.ú- le pregunto molesta la chica mientras se sentaba a un lado de los dos jóvenes, Bryan tenia ojos de puntito y tres gotas en la nuca.

°-.Estaba caliente TToTT- se quejo el rubio, tenía la cara roja.

°-.Te lo mereces- asintió la peliazul con la cabeza mientras tomaba un poco de estofado con su cuchara.

°-.saben, creo que alguien debería llevarle algo de comer al chico¿no creen?- comento el ojiverde moviendo su comida con la cuchara.

°-.Tienes razón, Ozuma- acepto la peliazul mientras probaba un poco de su plato- hay que llevarle algo

°-.Yo voy n.n- se ofreció el rubio mientras terminaba su porción, Mariam lo miro de forma inquisitiva- Por fis ;-; - le imploro.

°-.Esta bien, pero solo vas a darle la comida y nada mas¿entendiste? ¬¬- moviendo su cuchara frente a los ojos de Enrique que solo asintia- una ves aclarado, llégale u.ú- señalando la puerta que daba al camarote del capitán. ordene, mi señora- exclamo el chico que, ni lento ni perezoso, desapareció por la puerta...

°-°-°-°-°-°

Desde la ventana Takao observaba el mar, la soga improvisada que había hecho era demasiado corta. Podría bajar pero llamaría la atención de los piratas que estaban arriba así que tendría que recurrir a su plan B. Unos momentos después escucho pasos cercanos, se separo de la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta, tomo el barril y lo movió, no contaba con que estaba pesado.

°-°-°-°-°-°

Enrique abrió la puerta rápidamente, traía un plato y, por supuesto, en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa. Entro de un salto a la habitación.

°-.HO...- se callo al ver que el moreno no se encontraba en el camarote, dejo el plato en el suelo y corrió hacia la ventana, estaba abierta.

Sus mayores temores se hicieron realidad cuando noto la soga improvisada que el chico había hecho. Sudo frío, el chico se había escapado y a él le iban a echar la culpa, ya se podía imaginar la cara de Suzaku cuando llegara.

°-.No puede ser¿ahora que hago?- mordiéndose las uñas- Suzaku me va a matar- asomándose nuevamente por la ventana- tal ves no este lejos, a menos que se lo hayan comido los tiburones- opino nervioso.

Se hizo para atrás sin notar cuando el moreno bajo con cautela de las vigas donde estaba sostenido, el peliazul tomo el plato del suelo y silenciosamente se acerco hasta el rubio, este aun miraba la ventana. De un momento a otro, lo golpeo con el plato, Enrique se volteo al sentir el golpe.

°-.No te habías ido- exclamo tambaleándose, el moreno dio un paso atrás, parecía que el golpe no le había afectado como esperaba- que bueno porque creo que voy a dormir un poco aquí- opino antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

Takao lo miro unos momentos antes de tirar el plato nuevamente y acercarse al rubio que yacía en el suelo, reviso las bolsas del pantalón del mayor, sabía que no estaba bien pero quería salir de ahí. Tomo el arma del rubio, para su desgracia, no estaba cargada así que la dejo a un lado.

Se separo del rubio y tomo la soga improvisada que estaba atada a la cama, se dio la vuelta y nuevamente se dirigió al ojiazul claro, se disponía a amarrarlo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la espada del mayor, sonrió levemente y se acerco un poco más.

°-.Lo siento, esperaba que fueras Kai pero...-se disculpo mientras tomaba el arma del mayor y comenzaba atarlo- fue mala suerte- completo una vez hubo terminado.

Salió del camarote cerrando tras él, camino cautelosamente por el pasillo, para su buena suerte estaba desierto. Subió lentamente las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, entre abrió la puerta y se asomo.

°-.Genial- susurro cuando noto que la cubierta estaba casi vacía, podría esconderse bajo las escaleras que subían al puente y en un momento oportuno poder tomar un bote.

Estaba tan entretenido pensando en ello cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro. Se volteo de golpe encontrándose con un hombre enorme, este lo miraba seriamente.

°-.¿Que haces aquí chico?- inquirió el hombre, algunos mechones de cabello rubio salían del paliacate que traía puesto en la cabeza- o la pregunta seria, como te saliste del camarote- corrigió intentando tomar al chico por los hombros pero el peliazul se hizo para atrás, aunque el equilibrio el fallo y cayo abriendo la puerta de golpe, llamando la atención de los piratas.

Ozuma escucho como algo caía al suelo y se asomo desde el puente, el chico peliazul estaba en el suelo. Mariam lo imito asomándose, puso cara de sorpresa al ver al peliazul ahí. pudo salir del camarote- articulo Bryan sorprendido, Ozuma frunció el entrecejo molesto.

°-.Ese idiota de Enrique- mascullo el bicolor golpeando el barandal antes de bajar de un salto a donde se encontraba el peliazul.

Takao se sobo la cabeza y se levanto de un salto del suelo cuando el ojiverde estaba parado frente a él. Coloco la espada entre él y Ozuma, el bicolor sonrió con cierta incredulidad, los piratas comenzaron a reírse al ver lo que intentaba hacer el peliazul.

°-.No te acerques- le advirtió Takao mirándolo detenidamente.

°-.Uy, que miedo el niño tiene un arma- se burlo el bicolor.

°-.No deberías jugar con juguetes tan peligrosos chiquillo- comento Bryan bajando del puente y sacando su espada- sobre todo cuando estas en desventaja.

Mariam observo la escena desde el puente, estaba preocupada, sabia que Ozuma y Bryan no se medirían con el moreno. Se cruzo de brazos mientras se recargaba en el barandal, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el peliazul mostrara su habilidad, si es que la tenia.

El ojiverde saco su espada y la paso rozando el suelo antes de colocarla a la altura de la espada del menor, el cual respiraba profundamente como si esperara su movimiento.

°-.No te ves tan peligroso- opino el bicolor moviendo su espada un poco, haciendo que ambas espadas bajaran un poco- por tu apariencia puedo decir que las únicas ocasiones en que has tenido un arma ha sido cuando papi las colocaba sobre la chimenea- dijo despectivamente, los demás corsarios soltaron una carcajada.

°-.No deberías despreciarme- murmuro el peliazul separando su espada, un poco, de la del bicolor.

°-."Tal ves, sea mi oportunidad para ver si este chico tiene alguna habilidad- pensó el ojiverde mientras observaba al chico- Que te parece si hacemos un trato- comenzó el bicolor- que te parece un duelo, si me vences puedes irte sino lo logras…- caminado unos cuantos pasos, el chico moreno lo siguió con la mirada- tendrás que regresar al camarote sin rodeos- le propuso, Takao lo miro de forma inquisitiva. se que no me engañaras- quiso saber el peliazul, Ozuma sonrió levemente.

°-.Te doy mi palabra- Takao bajo un poco su arma meditando la propuesta, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho e inmediatamente levanto la mirada enfrentando la del chico frente a él.

°-.Esta bien, pero sin trampas- acepto el chico.

°-.Entonces… DEFIENDETE!- grito atacando sorpresivamente al peliazul que logro interceptar el golpe antes de que llegara a su rostro- ¿sorprendido?- inquirió con sorna el mayor, sus ojos mostraban algo de molestia- si tienes habilidad, es hora de que la muestres- exclamo haciendo fuerza y separando al peliazul.

Takao dio un paso atrás por la acción del bicolor, levanto la vista cuando el bicolor lo ataco, se agacho evitando un golpe, la espada se atoro en las escaleras, le había hecho un corte profundo, esto lo aprovecho el moreno para correr lejos del bicolor, bajo la vista al notar que había logrado hacerle un rasguño en su ropa.

°-.Vaya, es rápido- articulo el peliazul mirando la rasgadura en su ropa.

°-.Da las gracias que solo fue tu ropa y no tu cara niñito- gruño el bicolor safando su espada y corriendo hacia Takao con la espada en alto.

El peliazul intercepto el golpe de la espada e hizo fuerza, las armas comenzaron a hacer contacto una y otra ves ninguno quería ceder terreno pero Ozuma estaba perdiendo concentración, el peliazul le estaba dando mucha batalla y entre mas intentaba golpearlo el chico siempre estaba a un paso de él y lo interceptaba aunque se veía que el cansancio lo estaba afectando.

°-.Te lo advierto chiquillo- exclamo Ozuma haciendo fuerza sobre su arma acercándose un poco al moreno - deja esa espada- mascullo.

°-.Porque debería- contesto Takao con molestia- ¿tienes miedo a que te venza y tu capitán se moleste contigo por haberme dejado ir?- ahora el que se burlaba era el peliazul.

Takao sabia que su punto clave no era la fuerza en un combate, Tala se lo había dicho, así que hizo que ambas espadas se separaran de forma sorpresiva, desorientando un poco al ojiverde que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte del menor.

Cayo al suelo con mucha fuerza perdiendo su arma en el proceso, la espada había caído un poco alejada. Levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con el filo de la espada del moreno que respiraba algo agitado por la fatiga. Intentó levantarse pero el chico acerco más su arma a su cuello.

°-.Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- le advirtió el peliazul seriamente- y ahora todos ustedes, bajen sus armas- les ordeno a los otros piratas que aun miraban sorprendidos al chico pero que, en cuanto vieron que el ojiverde perdía, habían sacado sus armas y apuntaban al chico.

°-.Que intentas lograr muchacho- le pregunto con voz entrecortada Ozuma, podía sentir la fría hoja de la espada a pocos milímetros de su garganta.

°-.Ordénales que bajen sus armas- mascullo el moreno.

°-.Y que te hace pensar que lo haré- se burlo el bicolor, cuando el moreno hizo mas presión sobre la espada- e... esta bien- acepto algo asustado- hagan lo que dice el chico- les grito a los corsarios que se miraron desconcertados entre ellos.

No tuvieron mas opción que obedecer y bajaron sus armas, el peliazul dejo de hacer tanta presión sobre el sable y lo separo un poco del cuello del mayor, lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa triunfante, por fin podría salir de ahí aunque no noto la sombra que se acercaba hacia él por atrás.

°-.Fue un gusto conocerte pero debo irme- exclamo Takao antes de que dos fuertes brazos lo atraparan en un abrazo por atrás, levantándolo del suelo- pero que..- articulo intentando safarse.

°-.Eres un impertinente mocoso- exclamo una voz a sus espaldas, por alguna razón al moreno se le hacia familiar.

°-.Suéltame- exigió pataleando, aun sostenía la espada con una mano. Miro de soslayo a su atacante, era el hombre que lo había descubierto intentando escapar.

°-.Dungan- murmuro Ozuma levantándose del suelo.

°-.Parece ser que las cosas no salieron como querías, niño- se burlo haciendo fuerza en sus brazos, consiguiendo que el moreno diera un grito de dolor.

°-.SUÉLTAME- pidió el chico, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el dolor, sentía como si sus huesos se quebrarían en cualquier instante.

°-.No hasta que sueltes esa espada- le dijo haciendo mas fuerza, Takao volvió a gritar desgarradoramente

°-.Dungan, bájalo- le pidió el ojiverde pero el rubio no lo escucho

°-.Será sencillo romperte todos los huesos mocoso- mascullo con una sonrisa sarcástica- eres algo fuerte utilizando una espada pero tu cuerpo es muy frágil- comento, algunas lagrimas ya recorrían el rostro del peliazul, no resistiría mucho.

°-.Dungan ya estuvo bueno, suéltalo- grito la peliazul bajando del puente- lo vas a matar- agrego asustada

°-.Merece que le de una lección- respondió el mayor ojiverde.

Ozuma no sabia como hacer que lo soltara, el abrazo de Dungan era muy similar al de un oso. Volteo a ver al moreno, este tenia la cabeza baja, aun con la fuerza de Dungan, el chico tenia el arma en la mano.

°-.Suelta el arma chico- le aconsejo Ozuma- sino vas a perder más que tu oportunidad de escapar- completo algo preocupado aunque Takao no entendía que le estaba diciendo, todo lo escuchaba muy lejano.

°-."Si no hago algo lo va a asfixiar"- pensó el bicolor ojiverde.

°-.B...ba... Bájame- tartamudeo el peliazul con voz casi inaudible, el rubio no pareció complacido.

°-.Parece ser que no entiendes, así que yo haré que la sueltes- dictamino el mayor haciendo mas fuerza, Takao intento no gritar pero su cuerpo se estaba adormeciendo, la espada cayo con un sonido metálico fue cuando Dungan comenzó a dejar de hacer presión sobre él.

Para el moreno el tiempo se detuvo, estaba casi inconsciente casi no podía respirar. Solo podía escuchar voces a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos cuando escucho una voz conocida para él, era fría y algo áspera a veces, pero recordaba las veces que había utilizado un tono mas cálido. Sonrió levemente, por primera vez, agradeció que estuviera ahí.

°-.Que se supone que sucede aquí- exigió saber el bicolor, tenia un semblante amenazador.

Aunque a Takao le fallaba la vista pudo vislumbrar al ojicarmin, Kai estaba parado sobre el barandal, estaba sujeto de una de las cuerdas, todos los piratas guardaron silencio al ver al bicolor, a su lado estaba una chica, su cara estaba cubierta por el sombrero que traía puesto

°-Capitán- exclamo Bryan algo asustado.

°-.Les hice una pregunta, que es lo que se supone que le hacen al chico- quiso saber bajando del barandal, sus ojos mostraban un brillo que intimido a varios de los presentes.

°-.Pensamos que tardaría, capitán- contesto Mariam, mirando de soslayo a Dungan que mantenía al moreno atrapado entre sus brazos.

°-.¿Haciendo cosas a mis espaldas?- quiso saber el bicolor, tenia un semblante que asustaba a los corsarios, estaba molesto y eso se notaba.

°-.Intento escapar- se defendió Dungan- solo le di una lección para que no lo intente otra ves- le expuso a Suzaku que se acerco con paso firme hasta donde estaba.

°-.¿Y rompiéndole la espina dorsal es tu forma de darle una lección!- gruño Kai con furia, el rubio bajo la vista.

°-.Bueno, yo... no quería llegar a esos extremos.

°-.Eres un imbecil- le recrimino el bicolor, su mirada era bastante intimidante- suelta al chico- le ordeno, el rubio asintió mientras lo soltaba.

Takao se mantuvo de pie aunque se tambaleaba un poco. Miro hacia el frente, el bicolor lo miraba cruzado de bazos, se veía molesto, intento decir algo pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno, de un momento a otro sus piernas no pudieron sostener por más tiempo su peso, dio un paso al frente pero se desplomo casi inmediatamente, el ojicarmin lo atrapo antes de que cayera al piso.

Por unos instantes, el chico perdió la noción de donde se encontraba. Abrió los ojos mirando borrosamente a quien lo sostenía, era su hermano mayor, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos mientras se abrazaba del mayor, y comenzaba a sollozar.

°-.Tala- dijo en susurro, casi inaudible para los presentes.

Kai no pudo moverse ante el gesto del moreno, sabia que se había llevado el susto de su vida pero porque lo abrazaba de esa forma. Inconscientemente respondió el abrazo, mientras le susurraba cosas al oído para que se calmara. Levanto la vista y miro con molestia a Dungan antes de volverse a Ozuma y a los otros piratas que miraran con asombro la escena.

°-.Pongan el barco en marcha hacia la isla de Aer- exclamo con voz fría cuando la chica con quien había llegado se acerco.

°-.Parece ser que la impresión fue muy fuerte para él- susurro Derek agachándose un poco y llamando la atención de Bryan.

°-.¿Derek?- inquirió confuso el albino al reconocer a su amigo- que haces vestido de mujer, te ves...- mirando de arriba abajo al chico que lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

°-.GUÁRDATE TU COMENTARIO - exclamo molesto el pelirrojo quitándose el sombrero.

°-.Lian? O.O- preguntaron todos con los ojos como platos.

°-.Si soy yo¿que no me reconocen? ¬¬- mascullo el chico pasando una mano por sus labios quitándose el lápiz labial.

°-.que cambio- articulo el albino- puedo decirte mi reina? xDD- se burlo cuando el ojidorados le dio un golpe en la cara- entonces no x.X.

°-.Y si alguien dice algo... ò.ó- volteando a ver a los otros piratas que negaron con la cabeza.- una ves aclarado, voy a cambiarme- soltando a Bryan y dirigiéndose al almacén cerrando tras él.

°-.o.oUU----- los piratas

°-.Me pregunto porque estará tan enojado o.o- articulo Ozuma rascándose la cabeza.

°-.Quiten esas caras de idiotas y regresen a su trabajo- ordeno el ojicarmin llamando la atención de su tripulación.

°-.Si capitán- exclamaron al unísono dirigiéndose a sus puestos.

°-.Y en cuanto a ti, Dungan, mas vale que desaparezcas de mi vista por lo menos lo que resta del día- lo amenazo el ojicarmin, el mayor solo gruño con molestia antes de marcharse nuevamente hacia el almacén.

°-.Creo que no supimos manejar la situación- comento Ozuma algo apenado, Kai lo volteo a ver

°-.Eso puedo notarlo- exclamo con desdén mientras se levantaba cargando al peliazul que seguía abrazado a él.

°-.Hermano- murmuro el peliazul antes de caer completamente en la inconciencia...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Tala abrió los ojos, la cabeza la dolía y le zumbaban los oídos. Observo detenidamente donde se encontraba, estaba acostado en el suelo húmedo de madera. Se incorporo un poco extrañado, no reconocía el lugar, se encontraba en una celda. Se sentó en el suelo, tenia algo adolorido su cuello. Movió un poco la cabeza intentando estirarse cuando se dio cuanta de algo.

°-.¿Chico?- inquirió buscando con la mirada al pelinegro, no se encontraba con él.

Estaba solo, ni siquiera había un guardia ni nada por el estilo. Podía escuchar el rechinido de los tablones que conformaban la embarcación, al moverse. Se levanto del suelo y se acerco a los barrotes de la celda cuando una pulsada lo hizo detenerse mientras ponía una mueca de dolor.

°-.Maldición- mascullo al colocar su mano en su brazo, su herida había vuelto a abrirse.

Se dejo caer recargándose en la puerta de la celda, noto que su camisa estaba húmeda. Metió su mano a nivel de su pecho, sobre su hombro, efectivamente, la herida se había vuelto a abrir. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, se preguntaba donde diablos se habían llevado al chico pelinegro, no era que le interesara pero le incomodaba (N/a: Esa ni él se la cree ¬¬).

°-.Te lo mereces, chiquillo- escucho a lo lejos cuando azotaron una puerta, alguien se acercaba.

°-.Que sucede- murmuro al notar que las voces se oían cada ves mas cerca.

Unos momentos después, dos piratas entraron en la estancia, traían al chico ojidorados sujeto por los hombros. En cierta forma le alegro ver que estaba aun con vida pero el chico tenia la vista baja, traía su cabello suelto por lo que tala pudo apreciar lo largo que era mas debajo de la espalda.

Frunció el entrecejo molesto, el pelinegro se veía bastante mal, se preguntaba que le habían hecho, pero lo que mas le inquietaba era el motivo. Uno de los piratas sujeto a Ray por la cintura mientras el otro abría la puerta de la celda, miro unos instantes al pelirrojo antes de volverse a su compañero que asintió.

°-.A ver si con esto eres mas amable- le dijo al neko, el pirata que lo sostenía.

Tala lo miro de forma penetrante y fría, era un hombre peliverde claro de ojos azules, su piel era clara y la expresión de su rostro era de completa burla en esos instantes. Su cabello era muy corto de la parte de la nuca pero de enfrente era mucho mas largo. Utilizaba un pendiente en forma de media luna en su oreja izquierda y portaba dos espadas en su cinto, una blanca y una negra. sintió la mirada del ojiazul ártico sobre si porque lo volteo a ver retándolo con la mirada cuando el chico que sostenía se movió un poco.

°-.¿Quieres que sea amable?- inquirió el neko jing en un murmullo, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios- si quieres amabilidad, será mejor que te consigas un perro porque de mi no la obtendrás- abriendo un poco los ojos.

Al pirata no le hizo gracia y lo dejo caer en el suelo de la celda sin el menor cuidado, Ray cayó con un ruido sordo, no tenía ni fuerzas para sostenerse el solo en pie. Se quejo un poco, todo le dolía y había caído sobre su brazo.

°-.Muchacho idiota- mascullo el peliverde desenfundando una de sus espadas, la que tenia el mango negro pero su acompañante le evito el paso.

°-.Cálmate, Beisel, solo es un mocoso impertinente- lo tranquilizo el otro pirata, era un hombre pelinaranja.

Sus ojos eran de la misma tonalidad que su cabello aunque un poco más oscuros, tenía una expresión dura en su rostro y relucía una cicatriz cerca de su ojo derecho. Tenía el cabello muy corto y en sus orejas relucían muchas arracadas. A diferencia del otro pirata solo traía una daga en su cinto.

Beisel lo miro con molestia pero decidió guardar el arma de nuevo en su funda y separarse de la puerta de la celda. Una vez lo hubo hecho el hombre pelinaranja cerro la reja con llave y le sonrió a su compañero.

°-.Da las gracias a tu suerte mocoso, porque a la siguiente no la tendrás- le advirtió dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

°-.Por tu propio bien será mejor que hables, Dekko- le aconsejo el pirata restante- esta ves, fue leve tu castigo- agrego cuando se encaminaba en la dirección en que se había marchado Beisel..

Cuando se hubo marchado, el joven pelinegro se volteo mirando el techo, Tala pudo apreciar algunos golpes en las facciones de su rostro, su ropa estaba algo maltratada pero no tanto como lo estaba su cuerpo. Se acerco un poco y lo observo detenidamente.

°-.¿Te encuentras bien, chico?- quiso saber el ojiazul ártico. El muchacho de piel apiñonada lo volteo a ver posando sus ojos color ámbar en los azules del pelirrojo.

°-.No me digas chico- le reprocho el pelinegro incorporándose con un poco de dificultad- ¿tengo nombre, sabes?- completo con una sonrisa a pesar de que estaba lastimado.

Tala enarco una ceja confuso, no comprendía porque a pesar de que estaba en pésimas condiciones el chico aun mantenía su sentido del humor intacto, no se veía tan preocupado.

°-.No respondiste a mi pregunta- objeto el mayor, Ray se limito a bostezar.

°-.Ellos creen q no- contesto- solo estoy algo adolorido- completo mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas lo que parecía una liga, le sonrió al pelirrojo y se recogió el cabello en una coleta que amarro con la liga.

Levanto la mirada y suspiro algo deprimido, sabia que no debía tomarse a la ligera las amenazas de Cloud pero no podía responder a lo que le cuestionaban, por el solo echo de que no conocía la respuesta. Se sentó recargado en la pared y observo un punto en específico por lago rato adentrándose en sus pensamientos.

°-.Espero que Derek, este bien- murmuro el neko apesumbrado, Tala lo volteo a ver algo confuso- lo extraño- volvió a decir mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, se veía algo preocupado.

°-.Parece ser que estar encerrado te esta afectando, chico- sentándose a un lado del pelinegro, el cual lo miro de reojo.

°-.Ya te dije que no me digas chico, soy Ray- se quejo el ojidorados- R-A-Y, Ray¿entendiste?- dijo con algo de exasperación. Tala sonrió levemente pero desvió la mirada a otro lado.

°-.Me pregunto si Seiryu pensara soltarnos pronto- comento a la nada mientras observaba la lámpara de aceite, a Ray pareció darle gracia el comentario.

°-.Lo dudo mucho- pasando una mano por su cabello- cuando estaba allá arriba note que salimos del puerto- refiriéndose al tiempo en que Tala había estado inconsciente.

°-.Ahora que lo dices¿Por qué te golpearon esos sujetos?- volteándolo a ver, el ojidorados parpadeo varias veces.

°-.¿Cloud y Beisel?- articulo confuso- ellos no lo hicieron- mientras acercaba sus rodillas.

°-.Entonces¿quien fue?- volvió a cuestionarle con el entrecejo fruncido, el pelinegro tardo en contestar

°-.No lo recuerdo- susurro el chico- solo se q me estaban interrogando- colocando una mano sobre su frente.

°-.Que te preguntaron- quiso saber, tal vez le daría una pista de que era lo que el pirata quería.

°-.Porque quieres saber¿no que no confiabas en mi, tal ves te mentiría- le expuso el chico con una mirada inquisitiva, Tala entrelazo sus manos y recargo su frente en ellas.

°-.Creo que te debo una disculpa- comenzó- nunca debí tratarte de esa manera- posando su vista a otro lado, el pelinegro se le quedo viendo largo rato antes de sonreírle.

°-.Nah, eso no tiene importancia ya- recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas- no te culpo, la mayoría de la gente se comporta así

°-.Si, pero yo no quiero ser como la demás gente- exclamo el pelirrojo, Ray se asombro un poco por su respuesta.

°-.Bueno, comienza por controlar un poco tu ira- le recomendó el ojidorados- puedes tener muy malos resultados si no lo haces- agrego.

°-.¿Como cuando casi me rompiste la nariz?- puso de ejemplo mientras sonreía, el chico se rió levemente.

°-.Exactamente, debes controlarte

°-.Bueno, ya que estamos en eso, tu deberías ser mas precavido- cruzándose de brazos- el olor a pescado se vuelve insoportable- tapándose la nariz.

°-.Si, creo que oleré a pescado por tres días ú-ù- se lamento, Tala afirmo con la cabeza- pero estamos a mano yo apesto y tu no puedes oler- le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

°-.Uhmpf, si- afirmo el pelirrojo en un quejido, el pelinegro por accidente había tocado su herida.

°-.que te pasa- inquirió acercándose- estas...- notando la mancha de sangre en la camisa del chico.

°-.Nada grave- intento tranquilizarlo cuando el chico de ojos dorados le toco el hombro. No pudo disimular una cara de molestia y dolor ante lo que el menor sonrió con triunfo.

°-.Lo sabia, te duele- dijo con una sonrisa- vaya, si que esta profunda. ¿Quién te hirió?- inquirió mientras bajaba un poco la camisa del mayor. (N/a: Y yo que pensé que el primero seria Kai O.ò Kai: ¬ll¬)

°-.En el puerto era difícil que me atacaran esos bastardos- comento irónico- fue un pirata...- se callo al notar lo que había dicho. Volteo a ver al pelinegro, este lo miraba seriamente- eh, sin ofender– se disculpo, Ray se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

°-.Que te dije, no importa- exclamo quitándose la cinta que traía en su cabeza- tendremos que cambiarte esos vendajes que tienes, tu herida volvió a abrirse- separándose un poco.

°-.Pero aquí no hay agua- el chico pelinegro enarco una ceja- Auch, oye, eso duele- se quejo cuando el chico quito algunos vendajes.

°-.No seas llorón¿seguro que eres capitán de un barco? ¬¬- mirándolo de soslayo mientras quitaba los vendajes.

°-.¿Y por lo menos sabes cambiarlos?- le pregunto con una mueca de puro desconcierto.

°-.Por supuesto, no soy inútil- contesto con molestia- ahora cállate y déjame conseguir el agua.-levantándose y acercándose a la puerta de la celda.

°-.Que piensas hacer- quiso saber Tala desconcertado, el pelinegro lo volteo a ver y le indico que guardara silencio.

°-.OYE BEISEL- grito el pelinegro- QUE SERVICIO PARA LOS PRISIONEROS¿NO ES HORA DE QUE NOS TRAIGAS AGUA?- volvió a decir, tenia cierto tono de burla en su voz.

Tala miro al chico boquiabierto, apenas había tenido una disputa con ese pirata. Aunque dudaba que el hombre peliverde claro bajara, cual fue su sorpresa cuando escucho como azotaban nuevamente la puerta.

°-.¿Con que ahora si tienes ganas de hablar, Dekko?- le cuestiono el ojiazul bajando las escaleras lentamente, traía un balde de madera.

°-.No realmente, solo tengo sed- respondió altaneramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

°-.Muchacho idiota- mascullo Beisel acercándose a donde estaba el ojidorados- ¿no sabes cuando cerrar la boca, verdad?- metiendo una de sus manos entre los barrotes y sujetando a Ray por el cuello de la camisa.

°-.No se, tu que crees- respondió cuando el ojiazul lo jalo hacia si, haciendo que chocara de lleno contra la celda- Umhp, tomare eso como un si- agrego en un quejido, tenia el rostro contra el frío metal de los barrotes.

°-.No me retes- le susurro acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del pelinegro. Tala se iba a levantar pero Ray le indico con un movimiento de mano que no interviniera.

°-.Que es lo que pretendes, Ray- susurro sorprendido. Aunque ahora había aprendido algo, ese chico no iba a vivir mucho...

°-°-°-°-°-°

Mientras tanto, Derek ya había terminado de cambiarse y se había acostado un rato en su litera.

°-.Que día- se quejo el pelirrojo en un suspiro- me pregunto si Ray estará bien- mirando el techo de madera.

Se quedo callado un largo rato, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello. Saco de su bolsillo el pendiente del sol negro, tal ves Ray se estaría dando de topes por que lo habían capturado. Aunque le extrañaba el motivo por el cual Seiryu quería hacer un trato, algo le daba mala espina.

Se incorporo en la litera mientras guardaba el pendiente en su bolsillo, el utilizaba uno como el del menor pero a diferencia del de Ray el suyo era de marfil, paso su mano por el pendiente, aunque no pudiera verlo bien sabia que tenia la forma de una luna con algunas estrellas.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras colocaba las manos sobre sus rodillas, tenia que subir ya a cubierta. Se levanto y se disponía a subir cuando el sonido de una caja llamo su atención. Se volteo pero no vio a nadie, tal ves, el movimiento del barco lo había hecho. Se acerco a las escaleras pero escucho de nuevo sonidos. Se alejo de la escalera y miro de soslayo el lugar, no estaría de mas revisar...

**...:C..o..N..t..I..n..U..a..R..a:...**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero el capitulo les guste, se que estuvo algo flojito pero que esperaban O.o, estoy peor que nunca con mi animo ¬¬, muchas hojas y nada de nada xDD, esta bien, ya haré los capítulos mas interesantes ú-ù, ya viene lo bueno, no desesperen, siguiente capi "Recuerdos en la tormenta", y sobre el nombre de Tatsuha Mizaraki, me gusta ese nombre ¬¬ es uno de los protagonistas de uno de mis originales y necesitaba a alguien xD**

**Derek: Porque me vestiste de mujer T.T**

**Jiz: Porque pareces chica, es mas, Liz me dijo que con el cabello suelto si pareces y estuvo de acuerdo xP**

**Derek: Me vas a traumar ¬.¬**

**Jiz: Pues tendré que arriesgarme ¬w¬ así, O.O se que prometí actualizaciones cada semana e intentare cumplirlo así que hasta otro momento.**

**...:Jizel N.I.K.A.T.H:...**


	7. Recuerdos en la tormenta

**Okey, estuve fuera dos años y no pido perdón por que se que no merezco hacerlo. Me desaparecí y no di explicación. Pero tuve otras prioridades que eran mas importantes en esos momentos que seguir con mis historias, la verdad me dolió no seguirlas y debo ser sincera no las iba a seguir. Pero como dicen por ahí no daré más explicaciones, mi vida no sirve como excusa ya que todos tenemos problemas y debemos lidiar con ellos. Sin mas que decir doy gracias a todas aquellas que me leyeron alguna vez y les dedico con un abrazo enorme este cap que me costo tiempo escribir. Como siempre con mi sello personal y largo para no perder la costumbre n.n, aunque será mas largo de lo normal, Bey blade no es mío, además de que no tiene fines de lucro ya que yo solo escribo por gusto personal. Parejas Kai-Ty, Tala-Ray espero lo disfruten y no se preocupen todavía hay historia para después**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**The ****pirate's spell**

**Cap 7: Recuerdos en la tormenta**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

El olor a carne descompuesta infectaba el aire que en aquel islote de tierra árida se presentaba, a pesar de que la noche caía, el agobiante calor no deseaba refrescar, y esto solo sofocaba a los hombres que caminaban por las altas escaleras que daban a la fortaleza de piedra que miraba hacia el mar.

El ruido de las olas solo era sofocado por los lamentos de los prisioneros que pedían misericordia a través de los barrotes, mientras la marea comenzaba a subir con la luna nueva que comenzaba a brillar en el cielo.

Paisaje inhóspito parecido al infierno, sin embargo, una pequeña barca anclaba en el improvisado puerto de aquel islote. Varios guardias esperaban para escoltar a aquel hombre que había llegado, el uniforme que portaba parecía imponerles cierto respeto.

º-.Traigo un mensaje importante del capitán Zeo de Sumond- informo el hombre bajando de la pequeña embarcación y pisando tierra firme- necesito ver al comandante inmediatamente.

º-.El comandante esta en la sala de reuniones ahora mismo- le contesto uno de los guardias del puerto conduciéndole hacia la fortaleza de piedra negra, los lamentos de los prisioneros aun se escuchaban en el aire

Las puertas de madera corroída por el tiempo se abrieron con un agudo rechinido, el mensajero entro con cautela a aquel recinto, enormes fogatas que se alzaban hasta el cielo habían sido encendidas en el patio de la fortaleza.

Observo detenidamente el lugar, sin duda no por nada a aquel lugar le llamaban la entrada a los nueve infiernos. Cuando pudo notarlo ya se encontraba siguiendo al guardia a través de largos pasillos poco iluminados, a pesar de las antorchas que provocaban la ilusión de que la luz de estas era tragada por la profunda oscuridad que reinaba, corrompiéndola en solo una mota gris en la que poco se podía notar.

º-.Hemos llegado- la voz de su guía le sobresalto un poco, se había detenido frente a una enorme puerta de roble, esta estaba entreabierta- de aquí en adelante sigue solo, a mi no se me permite entrar

Sin decir una palabra más, el hombre se retiro dejando al mensajero solo en aquel pasillo. Se quedo quieto unos instantes antes de tocar a la puerta, esta casi inmediatamente se abrió.

La estancia era enorme, estuvo unos instantes en el umbral, muy quieto dudando si entrar o no, el lugar estaba en completo silencio. Se decidió a entrar, la poca iluminación dejaba apreciar los enormes grabados que adornaban la sala, le llamo la atención uno de un enorme dragón que sobrevolaba el mar, tras él, la estela que dejaba a su paso iba formando las estrellas.

º-.El espíritu del mar sin duda- murmuro el mensajero observando el grabado.

º-.Vaya, parece ser que aun las leyendas no desaparecen del todo- una voz dijo frente a él sacándolo de su ensoñación, un chico albino de unos 22 años lo miraba divertido.

Lo observo detenidamente, los ojos violetas de aquel sujeto lo observaban de forma calculadora, utilizaba un uniforme de la marina, sin embargo, se veía muy joven para el cargo que el uniforme le otorgaba. comandante Fanov, disculpe yo…- tartamudeo una disculpa al reconocer al chico, este por su parte solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar indicándole que le siguiera.

º-.Sabe, se me hace algo extraño que un mensajero perteneciente a la marina conozca un poco de las leyendas sobre los dioses de los piratas, no cree?- le dijo, el hombre pareció asustarse. yo solo conozco la representación del dios del mar, yo no…

º-.No se preocupe no es pecado conocer las costumbres del enemigo- le interrumpió- Lamento no haber ido a recibirle pero he estado muy ocupado, sabe perfectamente que estas aguas son rondadas por uno de los cuatro Densetsu y sabe que este es bastante… peculiar.

Abrió una puerta mientras decía aquello, la luz entro en la estancia, la cámara contigua parecía estar mas iluminada, entro detrás del comandante, la habitación daban a entender ser los aposentos de este. Paso su mirada por la estancia, una enorme mesa descansaba a la mitad, mientras varios libros, objetos y algunos papeles se esparcían por toda la mesa. Dejo de observar la estancia cuando la voz del comandante le llamo.

º-.Y bien, ¿Cuál es el mensaje que quería darme?

Al decir la ultima frase se volteo a ver al mensajero, mantuvo el semblante serio. Por su parte, el mensajero trago saliva con un poco de dificultad antes de hablar.

º-.Señor, el capitán Zeo pide un favor por su parte- guardo silencio para ver la reacción de este, el comandante se mantuvo serio- Pide que busque a un pirata llamado Suzaku

El albino alzo una ceja sorprendido

º-. ¿Suzaku, uno de los densetsu?- le cuestiono, el hombre asintió con la cabeza- Me podría decir, ¿Cuál es el interés particular del capitán por ese pirata?

º-.El capitán le solicita, localice a Suzaku y le elimine. Además de rescatar a su prometido, el hijo menor del conde Kinomiya.- dijo mientras parecía buscar algo en sus ropajes- esta es un retrato de él, se lo hicieron hace unas pocas semanas- entregándole una hoja al comandante.

Observo el dibujo, en este se mostraba a un chico. Lo miro detenidamente, el chico se le hacia vagamente familiar, pero no sabia donde había visto su rostro, vago su vista por el retrato, debía admitir que el príncipe de Sumond había escogido bien, el joven Kinomiya era una preciosura, sin embargo, algo en el cuello del chico le llamo la atención, el dije de un dragón.

º-.Esto es….- susurro abriendo grandemente los ojos

El mensajero lo miro detenidamente e iba a decir algo cuando el albino se dirigió hacia la mesa y comenzó a buscar algo entre los papeles y libros que había sobre esta.

Tomo un volumen bastante grueso y maltratado de pastas negras, lo abrió a la mitad y paso las hojas rápidamente hasta que se detuvo en lo que buscaba, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras mantenía su vista en la hoja por unos instantes antes de volverla hacia el hombre que lo observaba perplejo desde la puerta.

º-.Puede decirle al capitán que de por hecho que encontrare al pirata e intentare traer de vuelta al muchacho- argumento separándose de la mesa, el mensajero sonrió levemente aunque algo le extraño

º-.Disculpe, ¿Intentare?- le cuestiono, el ojivioleta asintió.

º-.Si, no puedo asegurarle que el muchacho este aun con vida- argumento- esperemos que así sea, pero, si las circunstancias son otras, intentare que el responsable pague muy caro- agrego poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla

º-.Pe…. pero

No pudo terminar ya que el sonido de explosiones hizo que volteara hacia la puerta, sintió un ligero temblor bajo sus pies, parecía que estaban atacando el fuerte. De pronto, una muchacha pelirroja irrumpió en el lugar, se veía bastante agitada. regreso- exclamo la chica intentando recuperar el aliento- su barco esta cerca de la costa- agrego, antes de salir nuevamente, el albino frunció el ceño mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.

º-.Pero que casualidad, hablando de diablos, uno ha decidido hacerme una visita. Bueno no le hagamos esperar

Y sin decir mas, salio con paso rápido de la habitación, el mensajero le siguió quería ver que sucedía. Fanov le observo de reojo mientras caminaba, el hombre parecía querer asegurarse de que cumpliera con la orden de su capitán. la isla de Electra?- le cuestiono sin mirarlo, el hombre dio un respingo

º-…. Si, es guarida de uno de los cuatro grandes, no?

º-.Si, pero sabia que sus habitantes adoran al dios tigre?- le cuestiono, el hombre no contesto- bueno, los habitantes de Electra se hacen excelentes peleadores pero las leyendas cuentan que entre estos peleadores, existe una maldición - comento como si nada

º-.Una maldición, dice?

º-.No se exactamente en que consiste, pero se que es consecuencia de un don que el gran tigre blanco entrego a un joven hace mas de 100 años- contesto mientras se dirigía a una puerta de metal, la cual empujo sin mucho esfuerzo.

El viento nocturno le dio en plena cara al mensajero, la luna estrellada se abría paso en el firmamento, al igual que el sonido de disparos. El joven albino salio, el hombre no dudo en seguirle. Al salir lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

Se encontraban en el patio principal, por aquel que el guardia le había conducido hace poco, la puerta principal estaba abierta, sin embargo, el panorama no era muy grato, podía escuchar gritos y disparos a lo lejos en la costa, las fogatas aun se mantenían encendidas, pero su vista viajo hacia donde debía estar su nave, en su lugar solo podía ver humo y cerca de la costa un barco pirata descansaba.

º-.Pe… pero como- fue lo único que pudo articular cuando una mano del albino le indico que mirara hacia el frente.

Por el paso una silueta se movía velozmente mientras los soldados intentaban dispararle, sin embargo, esta era demasiado ágil. El mensajero pensó que era un animal salvaje. Sin previo aviso, la figura desapareció por unos instantes, varios soldados caían cuando esta les atacaba.

º-.Sabe cual era el nombre de aquel muchacho?- le cuestiono el ojivioleta, el mensajero volteo a verlo. El semblante del chico era sereno mientras sacaba su espada de su cinto, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

El sonido de gritos cercanos a la entrada de la fortaleza le hizo voltearse hacia la puerta, algo o alguien se estaba acercando, el albino dio unos pasos en esa dirección.

º-.Me extraña, nadie conoce su nombre real, pero su apodo fue conocido por todas las trece ciudades….- comento

El mensajero, no le miro ya que mantenía su mirada en la entrada, en esta había notado unos brillantes ojos felinos de una tonalidad ámbar que les observaban como un depredador a su presa antes de terminar con ella. Trago saliva dificultosamente, esa mirada le asustaba.

La figura comenzó a andar hacia ellos, cuando la luz de las fogatas le ilumino, el mensajero vio que se trataba de un joven de piel algo apiñonada, no tendría más de 25 años. Su largo cabello plateado danzaba con el viento brillando con la luz de la luna que se apreciaba aquella noche, su semblante era que sorpresa verle. Pensé que había huido- comento, su voz era algo gruesa.

º-.No podía irme sin darte mis saludos- contesto irónicamente el ojivioleta, el chico ojidorados le observo con una pequeña sonrisa.

º-.Que lastima- comento el chico caminando hacia un lado sin despegar su vista de los dos hombres que tenia al frente- porque no saldrá con vida de aquí- sacando de la nada varias dagas, las cuales mantenía en sus manos.

El mensajero le miro sorprendido el chico no solo se movía con una elegancia propia de un felino sino que tenia una velocidad impresionante. Cuando lo noto los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a volverse anaranjados, parecidos a los de un tigre, entonces ese chico y el de la historia que le estaba contando eran…

º-.Exactamente- exclamo el comandante como si supiera lo que estaba pensando- aquel muchacho era conocido como Byakko –al decir aquello el muchacho frente a él les ataco…….

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ray despertó de improviso, el leve movimiento del barco aun le adormecía, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se estiro mientras se giraba para quedar pegado a algo calido y suave, se pego aun más. Que bien se sentía estar así, tenia semanas que no dormía en algo blando, momento ¿en algo blando?

abrió los ojos de golpe solo para encontrarse cara a cara con el joven pelirrojo, este aun se mantenía dormido y su suave respiración le daba en la cara al neko que no tardo ni dos segundos en estar pegado a la pared, intentando tener una distancia prudente entre él y el pelirrojo de ojos azules.

º-.¿Que paso aquí? ooO- chillo el pelinegro con una mini vocecita parecida a la de un ratón- a ver, ¿que hago con "él" en una cama, y….- observando la habitación- y en una habitación bastante bonita O.O- comento al ver que las cosas que adornaban la estancia eran de muy buena calidad

Dejo de pensar en aquello cuando el pelirrojo se movió en la cama, parecía que iba a despertar, el chico de ojos ámbar mantuvo la respiración. Pero Tala no tenia intención de despertarse, ya que solo se dio vuelta para quedar boca arriba.

Respiro aliviado, mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, aun estaba lo suficiente dormido como para no acordarse de que hacia en ese lugar y mas encima con el pelirrojo. Volteo a verlo de reojo solo para volver la vista de nuevo al frente, sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas. Las ultimas semanas que estuvieron encerrados juntos solo le habían servido para notar las cualidades del chico dormido y quedarse como zombi cada ves que el pelirrojo le dirigía la palabra.

Un pequeño quejido por parte del ojiazul le hizo voltear la vista, este sudaba levemente mientras una mueca de dolor se formaba en su cara. Suspiro cuando recordó lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Se acerco al pelirrojo y le toco suavemente la frente quitando algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro, efectivamente, la temperatura quería volver a subir

Se bajo lentamente de la cama para no despertarlo, junto a la cama sobre el buró se encontraba un balde con agua y un paño, este lo humedeció mientras el muchacho en la cama se calmaba. Suspiro aliviado, y sonrió levemente. El pelirrojo comenzaba a mejorar aunque fuera un poco.

Observo nuevamente la habitación, ahora recordaba porque ya no estaban en la celda, no tendrían mas de un par de días que estaban en esa habitación, en la embarcación de Seiryu.

º-º-º-º-º-º-ºFlash Back te encuentras hoy, Tala?- quiso saber el pelinegro mientras revisaba la herida del ojiazul ártico, este sonrió levemente

º-.He tenido mejores días, pero gracias por preguntar- contesto, aunque se mostraba sereno el pelinegro estaba preocupado.

La herida comenzaba a infectarse por la humedad y Ray lo sabia, si seguía así el pelirrojo moriría en unas cuantas semanas. Ambos guardaron silencio mientras Ray cambiaba el paño, el pelirrojo se mordió el labio para no gritar, el escozor en su piel le estaba volviendo loco. Cuando termino de cambiarla se separo, el semblante del chico era triste. quisiera poder hacer algo mas- comento mas para si que para Tala, este lo miro extrañado- puedes morir y yo lo único que puedo hacer es ver como sufres- agrego mientras cerraba su puño fuertemente

Bajo la vista, molesto, se sentía impotente en aquella situación, sin embargo, una mano en su barbilla le hizo levantar la vista instintivamente. Tala le había hecho levantar la vista, su mirada ártico observaba al pelinegro de forma serena y tranquila, por su parte Ray se encontraba bastante sorprendido por el repentino movimiento del pelirrojo.

º-.Escúchame, no quiero que pienses que no has hecho todo lo que has podido- le dijo en voz muy baja pero que el pelinegro escucho perfectamente- has hecho mas por mi de lo que deberías- agrego

º-.Pero…

º-.Pero nada, Ray- le corto de tajo, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

El pelinegro no supo descifrar si era por lo que estaba haciendo o por la fiebre causada por la infección (N/a: Créeme es por la temperatura pero no por lo que estas pensando xDDDDD Tala: pero que pervertida ¬¬)

º-.Sabes, eres una persona muy amable. Y me hubiera gustado haberte conocido en otras circunstancias- le dijo- además…, tus ojos me encantan- un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del neko jing al escuchar aquello

º-.Pe… pero que dices, ya estas delirando- tartamudeo el pelinegro intentando separarse pero el pelirrojo aumento su agarre evitando que lo hiciera

º-.No, por primera vez en mi vida estoy seguro de una cosa…tu me gustas- le confeso con voz firme mientras acercaba su rostro al del ojidorados.

Ray intento alejarse pero su cuerpo pareció no querer obedecerle, y…. al sentir la respiración del mayor tan cerca, simplemente… se dejo llevar por aquella extraña atracción. Sin poder contenerse cerro los ojos, sintiendo solamente como los labios del mayor atrapaban los suyos propios en un leve roce, roce que poco a poco comenzó a intensificarse.

El pelinegro sintió su cara arder, era la primera vez que le besaban y de que forma… en si el beso no era la gran cosa pero las sensaciones que le provocaban le confundían. Era una ironía que el siendo un pirata, le hubieran robado su primer beso. Este había sido robado por un hermoso ladrón de ojos azules y cabellos de un rojo intenso. (N/a: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH mi primer beso Tala-Ray oficial OH YEAH! xD Tala y Ray: u///u)

Después de unos instantes se separaron, Ray mantuvo los ojos cerrados procesando todas aquellas sensaciones que aquel roce le había despertado Por su parte, Tala le observaba con una leve sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció al poco tiempo al escuchar pasos acercándose.

º-.Ay, pero que tierno- se burlo Beisel caminado hacia la puerta de la celda - que escondido te lo tenias Dekko, no sabia que te habías conseguido amantes entre los poderosos, ¿también le hiciste favores a Suzaku para entrar en su tripulación o solo eres la zorra de este chico Kinomiya?- agrego con voz hiriente pasando su mirada del pelinegro al pelirrojo que le miraba con una ira inmensa.

º-.Tu, maldito cerdo- siseó Tala intentando levantarse pero una mano de Ray le hizo detenerse, el pelirrojo le miro con reproche.

º-.Vete al diablo, Beisel- respondió con voz neutra el neko jing levantándose del suelo- cualquier cosa que digas me tiene sin cuidado.

º-.Di todo lo que quieras, Dekko pero solo eres la puta de Suzaku y ahora de ese chico- contesto sin inmutarse- sabes… ahora que te veo bien, no estas nada mal- agrego Beisel sonriendo socarronamente mientras observaba de pies a cabeza al ojidorados- si no te conociera diría que eres una chica, y que dices ¿le importaría a tu "novio" si te pido prestado por unas cuantas horas?

Esto Tala no lo aguanto mas sin que Ray pudiera evitarlo el pelirrojo se levanto, y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia a Beisel sujeto del cuello. Por su parte, el peliverde estaba tan sorprendido como el ojidorados, los ojos azul ártico resplandecían con furia.

º-.Retira lo que dijiste- susurro en un tono tan bajo y amenazante que hasta a Ray asusto- Nunca… escúchame… nunca en tu puta vida vuelvas a insinuarle algo a Ray y si le tocas aunque sea un cabello te juro que te mato desgraciado… no descansare hasta que te vea pudriéndote en el infierno- agrego, mientras cerraba su mano con mas fuerza sobre el cuello del hombre, este por su parte intentaba separarse pero entre mas lo intentaba el otro imprimía mas fuerza en aquel agarre.

Estuvo a punto de estrangularle cuando el sonido de un disparo hizo que se separara. Tanto Tala como los otros dos voltearon con dirección del lugar en que se había escuchado el disparo. Beisel palideció al encontrarse cara a cara con su capitán. Este tenía un semblante bastante frío.

º-.Beisel, que parte de no molestes a los prisioneros entiendes?- le cuestiono un hombre enorme que estaba al lado de Seiryu- el encargado de vigilar a los prisioneros es Cloud, no tu

º-.Cálmate, Kalt. Bleise sabe acatar ordenes- le dijo Seiryu con una calma que intranquilizo al peliverde- Además, le estamos quitando el tiempo para que vaya al puente, ¿no es así Bleise?

La mirada que el peliazul le dedico hizo que el hombre se estremeciera, aunque se mostrara sereno, esa mirada, esa simple mirada le prometía un castigo severo. Sin decir una sola palabra, salio de la estancia, no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada a los dos chicos en la celda.

Ray le siguió con la mirada, sabia que Tala había sido demasiado imprudente al meterse con Beisel de aquella forma. Tenerle de enemigo era una cosa de que preocuparse, no por nada pertenecía a los siete maestros de la técnica secreta de la espada. Aunque la fuerza que mostrara momentos antes el ojiazul ártico, le hacían también un enemigo de cuidado.

Salio de aquellos pensamientos cuando vio como el pelirrojo se desplomaba, en un rápido movimiento logro sostenerlo, sin embargo, Tala no tenia ya fuerzas como para sostenerse el solo y Ray era el que mantenía el peso de ambos.

º-.Tala, estas bien?- le cuestiono el ojidorados intentando hacer que se mantuviera de pie, cosa que fue en vano.

º-.perdón por los problemas- le susurro el pelirrojo, sus ojos azules estaban volviéndose opacos- pero ya no tengo fuerzas- y sin decir mas, se desplomo, ni siquiera el neko jing pudo evitar que cayera al suelo. un coño, Tala!!!- soltó el chico sin ocultar su preocupación

Sin prestar atención de nada mas, se arrodillo al lado del chico desmayado, paso su mano por el rostro del mayor. La fiebre había alcanzado un punto crítico, el pánico quería apoderarse de él, no tenia que ser un genio para saber que si la fiebre no disminuía pronto, la vida de Tala estaría en peligro.

º-.Tala, despierta de una puta vez!!!- le grito dándole leves golpes en el rostro, a cada segundo comenzaba a desesperarse mas- despierta, vamos….

º-.Déjalo chico, es inútil- una voz a sus espaldas le dijo- sabes también como yo que el chico esta condenado a morir por esa infección. Ese es su castigo por haber matado a uno de los nuestros, tú lo sabes bien

Se detuvo al recordar la presencia de Seiryu, volteo levemente el rostro. El hombre moreno observaba la escena sin inmutarse. Se levanto de golpe manteniendo la mirada sobre el peliazul, sin saber porque un odio inmenso comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo como un letal veneno, todo era su culpa. Quería matarle, quería destrozarlo con sus propias manos, todo lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa, Tala iba a morir si no se le ayudaba y ese ser frente a él estaba dispuesto a dejarle morir.

º-.Tu- gruño, deseaba insultarle, quería sacar toda esa frustración. No le importaba quien era, ya no le importaba nada- en vez de que te quedes ahí parado, ayúdale, él no tiene que ver con tu rivalidad con Suzaku, él solo quiere encontrar a su hermano, mismo del que me interrogas cada vez que me mandas llamar- exclamo el chico fríamente- ¿quieres información?, eso es lo que quieres, te daré lo que quieras, te daré cualquier cosa pero ayúdale… pero te advierto que sino le ayudas y él muere por esta estupidez, te juro que me valdré de cualquier medio para matarte con mis propias manos, maldito bastardo- agrego decidido.

A cada instante la frustración se hacia cada vez mas de su juicio, sabia que hablarle a Seiryu de aquella forma era jugarse el cuello, pero no le importaba si con eso conseguía que el pelirrojo viviera. Con eso estaría más que satisfecho. Por su parte, Seiryu disimulo una sonrisa, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería del pelinegro, el brillo asesino en los ojos dorados le empezaba a confirmar algunas sospechas que tenia sobre el chico, mismas que comenzaron a aclararse cuando los ojos dorados adquirieron un leve tono anaranjado.

º-.Byakko- soltó de pronto el capitán pirata haciendo que Ray abriera grandemente los ojos por la sorpresa y el tono anaranjado se esfumara de estos.

º-.Nani? O.O- el chico parpadeo varias veces, el instinto asesino del que había sido presa había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado.

º-.Nada, solo que me recuerdas mucho a un chico que conocí hace unos años, excelente espadachín y tan astuto y ágil como un gato- comento cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda- dueño de un gran corazón y valiente como ningún otro.

Ray le miro con el ceño fruncido, ¿A dónde quería llegar ese hombre?, momentos antes había nombrado a su sensei, él no tenia nada que ver en ese asunto. Aunque era cierto que Byakko era uno de los densetsu como Kai o Seiryu, sabía de sobra que no le gustaba tratar con los otros densetsu.

Salio de su reflexión, cuando escucho un leve quejido por parte del pelirrojo, se dio media vuelta y volvió a hincarse a un lado del chico. La fiebre ya comenzaba a hacer estragos.

º-.No me importa a quien le recuerde, ¿Va a ayudarle o no?- objeto secamente el pelinegro, la expresión de su rostro era sombría.

Se miraron largo rato en silencio, silencio que era roto por el sonido del crujido de los tablones. Seiryu observo calculadoramente al chico antes de sonreír burlonamente.

º-.Kalt, ¿podrías revisar al joven Kinomiya?- le cuestiono al corpulento hombre que le acompañaba, Ray abrió grandemente los ojos, ordene el capitán- respondió el hombre amablemente- pero aunque le cure, no se repondrá si sigue en estas condiciones- argumento, Seiryu asintió con la cabeza

º-.Entonces lleva a estos chicos a un camarote- ordeno- y dile a Cloud que vigile la entrada- observando a Ray de reojo- nos vemos chico, y cuida un poco tu vocabulario, el único defecto que tenia tu sensei es que no sabia cuando cerrar la boca.

Sin decir mas se marcho, Ray no le presto mucha atención estaba mas preocupado por la salud del pelirrojo en esos momentos.

-º-º-º-º-ºEnd Flash Back º-º-º-º-º-º

Al recordar aquello, llevo automáticamente su mano hacia su oreja derecha donde antes había estado su pendiente de sol negro y el cual le habían arrancado, aun podía sentir el corte en su oreja. Ya no le dolía, pero la cicatriz seria duradera.

"_Este es mi regalo para ustedes, Ray. Es una muestra de que ya no hay nada que yo pueda enseñarles, de ahora en adelante son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Yo debo marcharme, ya no puedo seguir ignorando mi deber, el consejo me espera para tomar el cargo que debí haber tomado cuando fui nombrado Byakko…. Te advierto que no es una simple alhaja y quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, no perderán estos pendientes, bueno, es lo único que necesito saber para irme en paz…"_

Levanto su vista hacia los tablones, la nostalgia comenzaba a invadirle al recordar a su maestro. Cuando Derek y él quedaron huérfanos, él fue la única persona que se intereso por ellos. Los cuido por un tiempo, hasta que se marcho a Electra para volverse definitivamente el representante del bloque de Oriente.

Negó con la cabeza, ya no tenia objeto recordar el pasado, lo que importaba era el presente así que prefirió olvidarlo y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, suspiro pesadamente, últimamente no se sentía como él mismo. Tras el abandono de sus padres y la muerte de sus tíos, a muy temprana edad había aprendido a ignorar a la demás gente, volviéndose lo suficientemente egoísta como para no preocuparse por nadie mas, no le importaba la vida de otra persona a menos que fuera la suya propia o la de Derek o Kai, y con eso se conformaba. Sin embargo, el chico pelirrojo vino a cambiar todo eso y le asustaba.

º-.¿Que esta ocurriendo contigo, Ray?- murmuro para si mismo mientras se acercaba a la mesita de noche y tomaba un paño húmedo- no me digas que te estas enamorando de ese chico que aborrece a los piratas?

Se tentó los labios al recordar aquel beso que le había dado el pelirrojo en sus momentos de delirio y que tal ves este no recordaría, las sensaciones que había experimentado le consternaban. Miro un segundo a Tala antes de sonreír levemente, tal ves, por fin había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado sin éxito……

º-º-º-º-º

Isla de Tebane

10 Km. al sur de Aer

El cielo aun estaba despejado al atardecer, las pocas nubes que paseaban en el cielo comenzaban a pintarse en tonos dorados, naranjas y rojizos cuando el sol ya descendía en el horizonte. Pero a pesar de que el sol se ocultaba dejando paso a la noche, la vida nocturna en el lejano puerto de Tebane apenas empezaba.

En una de las tantas calles del puerto unos chicos caminaban tranquilamente observando el descenso del sol. El mayor de ellos, dueño de unos bonitos ojos dorados y cabellos rojizos mantenía una calma ficticia mientras su acompañante no parecía disimularlo. Se trataba de un joven que ocultaba su rostro bajo una capucha, sin embargo, se veía bastante inquieto ya que no dejaba de jugar con el broche de la capa cosa que el mayor noto.

º-.Oe, cálmate un poco, que si sigues haciendo eso terminaras por quitarle el broche- comento con una sonrisa, el muchacho a su lado le dirigió una mirada extrañada

Abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo pero solo movió los labios, como si de repente lo que quería decir no fuera lo indicado, cerró la boca y miro hacia el frente, su destino ya estaba muy cerca. Esto lo noto el otro ya que volvió su vista al frente, cerca se encontraban una casa de citas, donde usualmente algunas mujeres prestaban sus servicios para divertir a los hombres que tenían el dinero suficiente como para pagarlos.

º-.Vaya por fin llegamos- una sonrisa gatuna apareció en el rostro del muchacho mientras se tronaba los dedos- Bueno, hagamos solo lo que Suzaku dijo y todo saldrá bien.

El muchacho a su lado no pudo ocultar una sonrisita escéptica.

º-.No te rías, Kai sabe lo que hace… bueno, la mayoría de las veces….

Intento defender el muchacho a su capitán mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su nuca, el menor le observo un rato antes de sonreír sinceramente. No dijo nada y se limito a caminar hacia el establecimiento, el pelirrojo salio de su ensoñación y le siguió hasta quedar al mismo nivel que el menor.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, los hombres a la entrada de la casa de citas se dirigieron a los dos recién llegados. Les observaban de forma desconfiada. El pelirrojo se adelanto y le dirigió una mirada reconfortante al otro muchacho antes de dirigirse a los guardias

º-.Quien va?- quiso saber uno de los gorilas que custodiaba la entrada, dirigía una mirada escrutadora a los dos chicos, el pelirrojo se mostró sereno

º-.Cálmense, nos esperan- exclamo el pelirrojo sacando de entre sus ropas lo que parecía ser un naipe de una baraja- díganle a su capitán que Suzaku ha venido por su encargo- se limito a decir

Los hombres observaron la carta cuidadosamente antes de dirigirles una mirada inquisidora a los dos chicos. Sin decir una palabra, uno de los hombres le arrebato la carta para observarla mejor, el pelirrojo mantuvo su semblante. Parecía estar tranquilo, pero por dentro se estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿algo estaba mal con la carta?

Los segundos pasaron mas lentamente de lo que el chico de ojos ámbar hubiera deseado, pero al final, el guardia asintió devolviéndole la carta al chico.

º-.Síganme- se limito a decir, indicándoles con un movimiento de cabeza que le siguieran.

Derek suspiro aliviado y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de los baños. Lo mismo hizo el muchacho a su lado pero el otro guardia coloco una mano impidiéndole el paso, el muchacho abrió levemente la boca por la sorpresa e iba a replicar algo cuando el pelirrojo se dirigió al hombre y lo tomo del brazo para que el chico pudiera pasar.

º-.Viene conmigo- se limito a decir mientras tomaba del brazo al muchacho y seguían al otro hombre, el guardia soltó un gruñido en desaprobación pero no les dijo nada, solo los observo alejarse.

El lugar estaba bastante iluminado, tras las puertas corredizas se podían oír las risas de mujeres y los aplausos. Parecía ser que el lugar estaba muy concurrido. Pasaron al lado de una de las habitaciones, la puerta corrediza estaba abierta, dejando ver a sus ocupantes, varias mujeres que platicaban y servían saque a algunos hombres.

El menor observo detenidamente, los uniformes que los hombres portaban los reconocían como soldados de la marina, la mayoría de ellos ya estaban ebrios… dejo de observar cuando sintió que le jalaban del brazo, Derek le miraba serio.

º-.Vamos- se limito a decir para que siguiera caminado, el chico se había detenido un momento.

Volvió a caminar, el pelirrojo le abrazaba el brazo, pero el chico se pego mas a él, el mayor le miro extrañado antes de sonreír y bajar su rostro a la altura del menor.

º-.Mientras te quedes a mi lado no te pasara nada- le susurro de forma reconfortante- solo quédate detrás mía, yo me encargo de lo demás.

El muchacho asintió levemente, se había calmado un poco pero pronto dejo de lado sus dudas cuando llegaron frente a una amplia puerta, la cual se encontraba custodiada por cinco hombres de la misma complexión robusta que el guardia.

º-.Vienen a ver al jefe- el guardia les informo a los otros hombres que observaron a los muchachos, Derek volvió a sacar el naipe

º-.Encargo de Suzaku- articulo el pelirrojo, los hombres se miraron entre ellos.

º-.Suzaku, ¿y donde esta él?- le cuestiono un sexto hombre que apenas llegaba, el ojidorados lo miro con desconfianza.

Se trataba de un joven rubio de aparente 20 años. Utilizaba un antifaz y un traje estilo árabe, además de que, a diferencia de los hombres a su espalda, era mucho más bajo y menos corpulento.

º-.Solo te diré que tuvo que tratar otros asuntos, así que me mando a mi en su lugar, ¿entendiste Mystel?- respondió el chico de forma cortante, el rubio sonrió levemente

º-.Y si te mando a ti, ¿quien es tu acompañante?- le interrogo caminado hacia el joven a un lado del pelirrojo intentando verle el rostro por completo, pero Derek se interpuso antes de que pudiera acercarse.

º-.No crees que son demasiadas preguntas?- comento el neko ya bastante irritado- así que mejor dile a tu padre que venimos por lo que nos encargaron.

Derek le miro de forma intimidante pero Mystel se limito a dar un paso atrás sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro. Le dio una última mirada inquisidora al chico de la capucha antes de darse la vuelta e indicarles a sus hombres con un movimiento de mano que abrieran la puerta

Una vez las puertas se abrieron, el rubio les indico que le siguieran antes de desaparecer el mismo por la puerta, Derek se dirigió a la puerta y entro por ella seguido por el menor, este se puso algo nervioso, tenia un mal presentimiento. Su vista se vio algo opacada por el vapor de agua que inundaba el lugar.

º-.Lian, cuanto tiempo sin verte- una voz al frente le hizo dar un respingo

Un hombre bastante maduro les observaba sentado a un lado de lo que parecía ser una bañera, llevaba puesta una yukata negra que resaltaba con sus cabellos rubios.

º-.Onizuke, ha pasado tiempo- exclamo el muchacho observando la sala,

Había varios hombres que seguían cada movimiento que el chico hacia, seguramente eran subordinados del hombre que se encontraba frente a él. Este se limito a tomar un puro y encenderlo.

º-.Es curioso- dijo entre dientes mientras se llevaba el puro a la boca y le daba una bocanada- me esperaba que Suzaku viniera pero te ha mandado a ti en su lugar- sacando el humo por las fosas nasales, miraba a Derek de forma inquisitiva.

º-.Suzaku tenia asuntos que tratar por eso me mando a mi- contesto, el hombre sonrió levemente.

º-.Entonces regresa a donde tu capitán y dile que venga él en persona para que hagamos el trato- respondió, Derek lo miro atónito.

El pelirrojo se quedo sin palabras, sinceramente no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte del hombre, su acompañante lo miro unos instantes antes de dar un paso al frente.

º-.Lamento decirle que eso es imposible- respondió el muchacho menor haciendo que tanto Derek como el hombre rubio lo voltearan a ver- el capitán esta demasiado ocupado además de que venimos solo de paso- agrego, su voz se oía bastante decidida

Derek quería gritarle en esos momentos, como podía ser tan imprudente viendo la situación en la que se encontraban, todavía era muy novato como para estar ahí. Se sorprendió un poco cuando el hombre rubio chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que uno de sus hombres le acercara una caja de color negro que tenia incrustaciones de plata fundida.

º-.así que Suzaku decidió no solo mandarte a ti, Lian- comento el hombre tomando la caja y pasar su mano sobre la tapa- y quien es tu misterioso compañero?- le pregunto mientras volvía a chascar los dedos.

En lo que dura un parpadeo dos hombres aprisionaron al muchacho, quitándole la capucha en el acto. El cabello azul medianoche cayo hacia un lado mientras unos ojos de la misma tonalidad miraban furiosos al hombre frente suyo. Derek intento dar un paso para defender al chico moreno pero el sonido de varias armas apuntando a su cabeza hizo que se quedara quieto en su lugar.

Onizuke observo atentamente al chico ojiazul, movió su mano para indicarles a sus hombres que le quitaran la capa por completo, cosa que hicieron sin objetar. De un solo jalón le quitaron la capa, el muchacho utilizaba una camisa estilo oriental sin mangas, sin embargo, a la altura del antebrazo varias correas sostenían las mangas del traje, las cuales danzaban con los movimientos de forcejeo del muchacho. Noto que la camisa contorneaba el cuerpo bajo ella, una figura de complexión delgada. Vago su vista hacia los pantalones negros que utilizaba, algo pegados pero que dejaban mucho a la imaginación, utilizaba también botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Paso su vista al rostro, como esperaba era de rasgos algo finos, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, esos enormes zafiros eran encantadores. Estaba seguro que después de un rato eran indudablemente hechizantes. Estos agregados a lo demás daban como resultado una hermosa criatura que a simple vista era ya muy deseable.

Se levanto de la tina y se acerco a los muchachos, Derek se encontraba inquieto, sin embargo, Takao le miraba retadoramente. Una vez estuvo lo suficiente cerca se dirigió al mayor de los dos.

º-.Me extrañaba que no te acompañara Dekko, pero parece que no fue necesario que los dos felinos vinieran, ya que trajiste un koneko-chan contigo- agrego, dándole una bocanada al puro y sacar de forma pausada el humo.

Miro inquisitivamente al chico

º-. indudablemente hermoso- susurro acercando su rostro al del moreno

Takao intento alejarse pero una mano del hombre en su mentón le hizo mantener la vista en los ojos del hombre que le miraba escrutadoramente, después de unos segundos se separo.

º-.Y bien, hablemos de negocios- exclamo de pronto el hombre haciendo que le acercaran la caja negra

Derek trago saliva con dificultad, tenia un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba pasando. No le agradaba la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo al peliazul.

º-.Negocios?- pregunto extrañado- Suzaku y tu ya habían pactado un precio- objeto sacando de entre sus ropas un saco, el tintineo del metal se escucho claramente.

º-.Si, pero he decidido que cambiemos la forma de pago- respondió el hombre, Derek frunció el entrecejo- el doncel por la caja

Takao abrió grandemente los ojos, ¿que era eso de doncel?, no entendía que era lo que quería de pago exactamente (N/a: Yo si se, y todas las que leen el fic también xD, ¿o no?) Derek intento moverse pero un hombre robusto lo aprisiono para que no se acercara a su jefe.

º-.¿Y que dices, Lian?, el muchacho o no hay trato y me quedo con los dos- exclamo el hombre- después de todo tu también tienes tu encanto- mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlesca, este lo miro con odio.

Lian sonrió débilmente mientras de su manga sacaba algo, el hombre que lo sujetaba no se dio cuenta cuando el chico logro safarse de su agarre y le propinaba un certero puntapié.

º-.Digo que no hay trato- exclamo cuando lanzo una pequeña esfera en dirección de Onizuke este la miro sin entender que era

El hombre abrió grandemente los ojos al reconocer el objeto.

º-.UNA BOMBA- grito Mystel, Derek solo sonrió con malicia

º-.TAKAO, CUBRETE!!!!- le grito el muchacho al menor

Los hombres que lo sostenían al ver la bomba habían aflojado su agarre permitiendo que el moreno se liberara fácilmente, estos estaban demasiado impactados cuando la pequeña bomba estallo en el recinto alzando una nube de humo algo espesa.

º-.Maldita sea, es una bomba de humo!!!- grito molesto Onizuke mientras intentaba taparse la nariz

El peliazul se había tirado al suelo en cuanto la bomba hizo explosión, cuando hubo pasado la colisión no se levanto sino que gateo entre los hombres buscando a Derek, a ras del suelo, el humo era menos espeso, pero aun así su vista se dificultaba, no tardo mucho en encontrar al pelirrojo cuando choco con él.

º-.Auch, eso duele- se quejo el pelirrojo sobándose la cabeza

º-. Derek?, perdón no me fije- intentando disculparse el muchacho, también sobándose la cabeza

º-.Takao? O.O- exclamo- no se si abrazarte o golpearte, casi nos matan por tu culpa ¬¬- gruño el pelirrojo

º-.Yo como iba a saber que era un viejo rabo verde ¬.¬"""- se defendió el peliazul, girando sobre si buscando la caja negra que Suzaku les había encargado, antes de la explosión había visto que el hombre que la tenia la había dejado caer en el suelo - estoy empezando a creer que todos los piratas son unos pervertidos û-ú

º-.Oye, habla por Suzaku, yo estoy limpio ¬0¬ Además, no es mi problema que por tu carita todos te quieran violar, voy a decirle a Kai que te ponga un mega letrero en la frente que diga Propiedad privada ò-ó

º-.¬.¬""""

Fulmino a Derek con la mirada antes de seguir buscando la caja, la vio unos metros mas allá, no estaba lejos. Y de un rápido movimiento se acerco a la caja tomándola, sin embargo, no había puesto la mano cuando alguien le atrapo el brazo, levanto la vista y se puso pálido, Mystel sonreía enigmáticamente

º-.así que eres un doncel- comento el muchacho poniéndose en cuclillas a la altura del chico moreno- sabes eres muy lindo….

Al decir aquello saco una daga de su cinto, la cual paso por el rostro del peliazul delineándolo suavemente, este por su parte contuvo la respiración. Derek miro detenidamente la escena, estaba buscando la forma de separarlo del chico sin que Mystel de improviso le hiriera

º-.Me pregunto… si alguien a tenido el gusto de probarte- le dijo haciéndole un corte en la mejilla, Takao entrecerró los ojos ante el escozor que esto le provoco.

º-.Mystel, encontraste a esos malditos?- le pregunto Onizuke, no estaba muy lejos de Derek, este por su parte se levanto pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de Mystel le hizo detenerse.

º-.Quieto, neko, aquí yo impongo las reglas del juego- le dijo mientras le observaba con superioridad.

Takao al ver que tenia la vista puesta sobre el pelirrojo, aparto de un manotazo la daga de su rostro. Mystel volteo sorprendido pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el moreno jalo su brazo aprisionado haciendo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio, cuando el chico iba a caer Takao le atrapo, con su mano libre, su brazo haciendo que le soltara para aplicarle una llave.

Cuando Mystel se dio cuenta tenia el rostro contra el suelo mientras el peliazul le tenía fuertemente sujeto por los brazos

º-.pero que- articulo intentando incorporarse cosa que el peliazul no le permitió colocando su rodilla sobre la espalda del rubio haciendo que su rostro volviera a dar con el suelo.

º-.Quieto, que aquí yo impongo las reglas del juego- le susurro el peliazul en son de burla.

Derek se aguanto la risa, a veces el peliazul tenia un sentido del humor muy parecido al de Kai, solo bastaron unas cuantas semanas al lado del bicolor para que el chico mostrara el potencial que Ray sospechaba escondía, y ahora se preguntaba si no era una mala influencia el bicolor para el muchacho.

Tranquilamente el ojidorados se acerco a donde Takao mantenía a Mystel sujeto, paso a un lado del chico y le dedico una mirada aprobatoria al moreno que sonrió levemente sin aflojar el agarre. Le observo unos instantes antes de tomar la caja negra del suelo y meterla entre sus ropas, Mystel estaba que lanzaba fuego por los ojos.

º-.Humillado?- le pregunto el pelirrojo mientras sacaba un arma, el rubio levanto un poco el rostro.

º-.No se saldrán con la suya-siseó, el humo comenzaba a dispersarse dejando que la claridad volviera a la habitación.

Derek miro unos instantes el arma antes de apuntar directamente a la cabeza de Mystel, este lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

º-.Tal vez, pero podemos intentarlo- respondió, la niebla se disipo y el sonido de armas apuntándole llego a oídos del rubio que intento levantar la vista, pero fue en vano ya que Takao no se lo permitió.

Cuando Onizuke vio al pelirrojo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al notar que Lian mantenía su arma apuntando a la cabeza de su hijo le indico a sus hombres que no dispararan. Derek sonrió ante esta reacción.

º-.¿Que es lo que intentan con esto?- se atrevió a preguntar el hombre, un tic comenzaba a formarse en su ojo derecho.

º-.En realidad nada- dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros-solo déjanos ir y nadie saldrá herido

El hombre sonrió ante aquella declaración, ¿querían marcharse?, con quien creía ese pelirrojo que trataba. Le dedico una mirada de superioridad al chico antes de acercarse, el pelirrojo le mando una mirada de advertencia para que no se acercara, así que el hombre opto por quedarse atrás.

º-.Que te hace pensar que podrán salir de aquí, mis hombres están a la entrada y no les dejaran marchar- exclamo el hombre, Derek mantuvo su semblante, ya había tomado en cuenta aquello.

º-.Te refieres a estos hombres?- cuestiono una voz desde la entrada.

Todos voltearon en esa dirección, en el umbral un muchacho de ojos carmín se mantenía estático mientras sostenía a un hombre por el cuello de la camisa, el peliazul lo identifico como el guardia que no le había querido permitir pasar, este se encontraba inconciente, el hombre apretó los dientes al reconocer al muchacho.

º-.Suzaku- murmuro, el bicolor sonrió débilmente

º-.Vaya panda de perdedores- dijo una voz a espaldas del bicolor, al poco tiempo apareció Dunga cargando a dos de los guardias que debían cuidar la entrada a la habitación- no me sirvieron ni para calentar- comento mientras dejaba caer a los hombres y se tronaba los dedos.

º-.Oh, vamos Dunga que nosotros hicimos la mayor parte del trabajo sucio- le reprocho Ozuma llegando junto con Bryan que asintió ante esto, ambos mantenían sus espadas desenvainadas.

º-.Cálmense de una vez, solo vinimos por mi encargo- refunfuño Kai- ah y por este par que no hizo bien su trabajo- dedicándole una mirada significativa a Derek y al moreno, el primero lo veía con un puchero y el otro solo se limito a desviar su mirada a otro lado.

Onizuke parecía asustado pero pronto se reconforto al recordar a sus hombres, comenzó a reírse cosa que molesto al ojirubi.

º-.Que tonto eres, Suzaku- le dijo el hombre- solo un idiota se metería en la boca del lobo con tan solo tres hombres, aunque mataste a algunos de mis guardias aun tengo mas- recalco, Kai parecía no estar sorprendido.

º-.En serio?

Se burlo el bicolor, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios cosa que dejo pasmado al hombre, se suponía que ese era el momento en que el ojirubi le rogaba le perdonara la vida (N/a: Y luego Kai, jaja ¬¬) Kai dio un paso al frente mientras extendía el brazo señalando a los hombres de Onizuke.

º-.Porque no das un vistazo?- le sugirió el bicolor, el rubio volteo dudativo sus hombres se miraban entre ellos confundidos.

El rubio volvió a sonreír, pero la expresión fría en el rostro del muchacho le hizo dudar, cual fue su sorpresa cuando en un parpadeo varios hombres cayeron al suelo, los demás miraban perplejos como sus compañeros caían sin razón aparente. Uno se acerco a uno de los caídos y ahogo un grito.

º-.Pa… parece… que… les han cortado el cuello- susurro el hombre, Onizuke le miro perplejo

º-.Pe… pero como es posible?- menciono cuando volteo a ver al bicolor, este no se había movido de su lugar, aunque en su mano mantenía lo que parecía una katana.

Le miro sorprendido en que momento había sacado esa arma sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta?, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que el filo de la espada estuviera manchada de sangre. como lo hiciste?- tartamudeo asustado, Kai solo sonrió cuando desapareció de la vista del hombre.

El rubio casi grito cuando sintió que el muchacho se encontraba a sus espaldas con la Katana a la altura de su cuello, trago dificultosamente al sentir el filo del arma en su cuello.

º-.No importa como lo hice- le murmuro fríamente- solo importa lo que puedo hacer, no necesito que mis hombres me cuiden, como tu lo haces- agrego, el filo de la espada se acerco mas a la piel- si hice que me acompañaran fue por pura cortesía- sus ojos afilados mostraban un brillo que al hombre asusto.

Por su parte, sus hombres miraban aterrados al joven de ojos escarlata, no por nada ese chico era el pirata representante del bloque del sur. Sin que el rubio pudiera creerlo sus subordinados tiraron sus armas a pies del bicolor.

º-.Nos rendimos- susurro uno de ellos mientras se retiraban de la estancia, Kai sonrió satisfecho.

º-.Malditos perros cobardes- gruño entre dientes el hombre rubio, sus hombres le habían abandonado y ahora se encontraba a merced de Suzaku- si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez- le dijo, Kai alzo una ceja extrañado

º-.¿Y quien dice que quiero matarte?- le cuestiono el bicolor- como dije antes solo vengo por mi encargo- acercándose a Derek que saco de entre sus ropas la caja negra y se la entregaba al ojicarmin,

º-.Tu no tienes jurisdicción aquí, estas son aguas del bloque del este… Seiryu manda en estas aguas- susurro Mystel, el bicolor por fin lo volteo a ver

º-.A callar, que no te he dicho que hables- le ordeno Takao con el ceño fruncido cuando sintió la mano de Kai en su espalda, haciendo que levantara la vista.

El ojirubi le observaba serio, sin embargo, el peliazul no se inmuto hasta que sintió como el bicolor le tomaba de la barbilla y se hincaba a su lado. Derek miraba de reojo pero mantenía la mano sobre el gatillo del arma por si acaso Onizuke quería intentar algo, Dunga también estaba alerta observando hacia fuera por si alguno de los hombres de Onizuke deseaba volver.

º-.Quien te hizo esto?- le cuestiono el bicolor a Takao pasando su mano por la herida en la mejilla del chico, esta aun estaba fresca

º-. O///o e… eto… no tiene importancia- respondió el moreno desviando el rostro hacia otro lado, intentando disimular un sonrojo

Kai sonrió levemente ante la acción del chico

º-.No es para que te cohíbas, solo era una pregunta- comento separándose de él y poniéndose de pie.

Takao lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido

º-.te has tardado mucho, comenzaba a dudar que llegaras- le reprocho cambiando el tema de conversación- podemos marcharnos ya?, este lugar no me agrada ¬¬- azotando nuevamente a Mystel contra el suelo, ya que este había intentado de nuevo levantarse (N/a: Pobre Mystel, pero bueno con alguien se tenia que desquitar el niño xD)

º-.Si es lo que deseas, mi pequeño ángel- susurro lo ultimo para que nadie además del moreno pudiera escucharle.

º-.Deja de molestarme ¬///¬- le reclamo refunfuñado, había notado la sonrisita burlesca en la cara del mayor.

Mystel, miro de reojo a ambos chicos, aunque lo disimulara había notado que entre ellos había algo, entonces Suzaku y ese chico….

º-.Ps, así que Suzaku se consiguió una mascota- opino en voz muy baja llamando la atención de ambos chicos y la de Derek.

º-.¿que dijiste?- pregunto Takao, tenia el ceño fruncido por la molestia.

º-.Nada, pequeño Koneko-chan- le respondió con burla, Takao le miro aun mas enfadado, ese apodito le estaba comenzando a fastidiar- solo que ya conseguí mi respuesta a una incógnita que tenia.

º-.De que hablas- le exigió saber el peliazul haciendo mas presión en los brazos del chico para que respondiera. Este se decidió a contestar

º-.Cuando te pregunte si alguien ya te había probado, pues… parece ser que alguien ya tuvo el gusto de hacerlo- comento con una sonrisa burlona, tanto Takao como Derek lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

Takao apretó fuertemente sus manos sobre las muñecas del chico, como se atrevía a sacar conjeturas sobre él?, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo o responderle al rubio Kai se acerco al chico caído y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro que hizo que el antifaz saliera disparado hacia una de las paredes (N/a: Auch, en la cara no que sino luego con que trabaja .O)

De un jalón levanto al peliazul haciendo que soltara a Mystel, este solo atino a ponerse de cuclillas y escupir la sangre que tenia en la boca, juraba que el ojirubi le había tirado por lo menos un par de dientes. Pero el descanso no le duro mucho ya que sintió como le tomaban fuertemente de la nuca, Kai le miraba con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

º-.No me gusta que conjeturen sobre mi vida privada- le susurro al oído en un tono bajo y amenazante- procura escoger tus palabras con cuidado cuando estés en mi presencia porque sino tal ves no la cuentes- y sin decir mas se separo del chico (N/a: Uuuuuuy, muy malo, muy malo OoÖ)

Mystel se separo de él, miraba con ojos asustados al bicolor este por su parte se había puesto de pie por completo. Desvió su vista hacia el peliazul este estaba de pie, pero mantenía su vista puesta en el muchacho mayor de ojos escarlata, estaba shokeado y parecía estar procesando lo que momentos antes había ocurrido.

Nadie dijo nada, todos prefirieron guardar silencio, el bicolor daba miedo cuando se enojaba y en esos momentos estaba furioso por lo que podía notar el pelirrojo. Sin decir una palabra, Kai salio de la estancia, Derek bajo el arma y suspiro, a veces el bicolor era incomprensible. Se dirigió a Onizuke que se hizo hacia atrás asustado, sin embargo, el chico solo tiro a sus pies el saco de dinero.

º-.Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez que hagas un trato, y mas si con quien pactas es un densetsu- le advirtió el chico- a Suzaku no le gusta que le quieran cambiar las reglas del juego a menos que él sea quien las cambie.

Sin decir una palabra mas se dirigió hacia Takao, le tomo del brazo y le saco de la estancia, el chico aun estaba adentrado en sus pensamientos por lo que solo se limito a seguir al mayor por auto reflejó. Sin embargo, la voz de Mystel le hizo detenerse un instante

º-.Esto no acaba aquí, Koneko-chan- susurro Mystel amenazante, mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre de sus labios- nos volveremos a ver y te prometo que será algo inolvidable- agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Takao no le hizo caso y siguió a Derek, una vez ellos salieran Ozuma, Bryan y Dunga les siguieron, el peliazul se dejo caer en el brazo del pelirrojo que le miro de manera reconfortante, había sido una experiencia bastante fuerte para el menor, pero sabia que esto no se comparaba en nada a lo que les esperaba en la isla de Aer……

º-º-º-º-º-º

Tala abrió los ojos con dificultad, sentía su cuerpo pesado por lo que no se levanto. Abrió por completo los ojos pasando su vista por la estancia, notando que se encontraba en un camarote, parecía ser que había estado bastante tiempo inconciente. Volteo al sentir una presión sobre su abdomen, en este descansaba la cabeza del chico ojidorados, él cual estaba dormido. Lo miro extrañado, ¿el muchacho le había estado cuidando todo ese tiempo?.

Dudo un instante antes de levantar su brazo y mover levemente al neko por los hombros.

º-.Oe, despierta- le susurro, pronto el moreno comenzó a moverse.

Ray abrió levemente los ojos dejando apreciar el color ámbar de estos, aunque los abrió por completo al notar un par de ojos azules que le miraban extrañados.

º-.Ay, yo eto O///O- tartamudeo al notar donde se encontraba- lo siento, me quede dormido, yo… /// 

Tala le indico con la cabeza que guardara silencio, no tenia porque excusarse con él, últimamente había notado que el pelinegro se comportaba en cierta forma diferente al estar en su presencia. (N/a: OoO, a ver, ¿Quien es mas idiota tu o Ray? ¬¬)

º-.Cuanto tiempo he estado inconciente?- le cuestiono para sacar de su dilema al pelinegro que le miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

º-.Casi una semana- contesto- aunque de vez en cuando despertabas

º-.así?- sentándose sobre la cama- no recuerdo haberlo hecho- comento mientras colocaba una mano en su frente intentando recordar algo.

Al escuchar aquello el neko sintió un fuerte apretón en su pecho. Respiro hondo, debía cuestionarle algo y tal ves la respuesta no le agradaría.

º-. ¿Qué… es lo… Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- le pregunto pausadamente, sabia la respuesta pero no quería escucharla.

Tala lo volteo a ver sorprendido antes de levantar su vista al techo, ¿Qué era lo ultimo que recordaba?

º-.Recuerdo, que estábamos en la celda, creo que era la segunda semana que seguíamos ahí y tu me preguntaste como había amanecido y yo te contestaba que había tenido mejores días y…- haciendo memoria

Ray aguanto la respiración, acaso, ¿recordaba lo que había pasado?. Miro al pelirrojo impaciente, debía saber si aun había esperanza de que recordara lo que había pasado entre ellos. Por su parte, el chico pálido parecía estar confundido.

º-.Tu me revisaste la herida, si… creo que eso paso, pero lo demás… es confuso- dijo dudativo- ¿Por qué preguntas, acaso paso algo que yo deba recordar?- le cuestiono

Al escuchar aquello el rostro del pelinegro se ensombreció, parecía estar decepcionado. Tala lo noto pero el chico ojidorados cambio la expresión de su rostro, no debía reprocharle nada, después de todo, no era la culpa del mayor.

º-.No nada, después de que te cambie la venda subió tu fiebre n.n- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa, el pelirrojo noto que no le decía toda la verdad

º-.así?, y porque estamos en un camarote?- quiso saber, Ray borro su sonrisa de golpe

º-.Ah, bueno eso….- desviando la mirada hacia la derecha pensando detenidamente lo que iba a decirle- lo que sucede es que tu estado empeoro bastante y… Seiryu ordeno que nos cambiaran a este camarote para que tu herida no siguiera empeorando

Tala frunció el ceño, el chico no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, dudaba mucho que un pirata como lo era Seiryu se sintiera obligado a salvarle la vida, entonces, porque le había ayudado?... acaso…. el pelinegro había…

º-.No hiciste un trato con él o si?- pregunto

Ray palideció ante aquella pregunta, el pelirrojo era mas intuitivo de lo que creía, por su lado, Tala frunció aun mas el entrecejo.

º-.Hiciste un trato con él, no es así?!!- le dijo el chico levantando la voz, Ray se alejo un poco confundido.

º-.yo…. yo…- tartamudeo intentando encontrar alguna buena excusa

º-.Porque lo hiciste- le reprocho- que fue lo que te pidió, dime- le exigió saber, el pelinegro pronto recobro su aire indiferente

º-.No tengo que contestarte eso- gruño poniéndose de pie- mis asuntos con Seiryu no son de tu incumbencia- agrego dándose media vuelta.

Por alguna razón, esa declaración le hizo sentirse molesto al pelirrojo.

º-.Entonces si no es asunto mío, en primera no debiste haber hecho el trato- le contesto, Ray volteo el rostro sorprendido, ¿acaso el pelirrojo esta insinuando lo que pensaba?- tu y yo no somos nada, no debiste haberme ayudado, a ti debería darte igual si vivo o no, después de todo un pirata solo piensa en si mismo.- opino el pelirrojo (N/a: Tala, eres un $·$&/ xO Kai: pero que boquita ¬¬)

A Ray esas palabras le hirieron de sobremanera, como podía ser tan cruel (N/a: si yo también me pregunto lo mismo no se ni quien es mas baka, si Tala o Kai ¬¬ Kai: a mi no me metas ¬¬) abrió la boca para responderle cuando el sonido de la puerta le hizo voltearse Cloud lo miraba desde el umbral de forma seria.

º-.Seiryu solicita tu presencia- le dijo, Ray le miraba con desconfianza- vienes de la manera fácil o la difícil- le cuestiono tronando los dedos.

Tala frunció el ceño, pero esa expresión paso a una de sorpresa cuando el chico pelinegro dio un paso al frente. Sin importarle el dolor en su hombro se levanto de la cama y le tomo del brazo, Ray se detuvo pero no le volteo a ver.

º-.No estarás pensando en ir- le susurro, pero Ray no le contesto- con un carajo, Ray, en que estas pensando!!!- le tu dijiste, tu y yo no somos nada- le contesto por fin haciendo que el chico pelirrojo le mirara sorprendido- se que no debí haberme preocupado por ti y perdóname por haberlo hecho- y sin decir palabra alguna se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo y se marcho.

Tala salio de su shock solo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, sabia que había sido muy duro con el chico, después de todo él solo lo había hecho para ayudarle y se lo agradecía pero no quería que por ello Seiryu le hiciera algo al muchacho. Si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría.

º-.Demonios- soltó frustrado- desde cuando te has vuelto tan necesario para mi, Ray- levanto la vista hacia la pequeña ventana que había en la habitación, podía notar que se encontraban en un puerto y se pregunto si por fin habían llegado a su destino

Volteo hacia la puerta cuando escucho que esta era nuevamente abierta, dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar extrañado, ¿tan rápido había regresado el pelinegro?, cual fue su disgusto al encontrarse cara a cara con Beisel, este le miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

º-.Hola, chico bonito- le dijo en son de burla- hay una persona que quiere verte- y sin decir mas se acerco al pelirrojo, él cual se hizo para atrás. Tenía un mal presentimiento….

º-º-º-º-º-º

"El conjunto de las 5 islas que forman el archipiélago del dragón, esta conformado por Aer, Verena, Mizu, Nagu y Cretos. Siendo Aer y Verena las islas mas importantes por su conexión con el densetsu del bloque del este. Sin embargo, la isla de Aer esta rodeada por intensos remolinos que evitan su acceso a ella""

º-.así?, y como piensas que lleguemos a ella- pregunto Derek mientras le daba un trago a un tarro de cerveza

Kai lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

º-.Te lo dirían si dejaras de interrumpir- le reprocho Bryan quitándole el tarro de las manos- ni siquiera en momentos serios puedes dejar de beber?- le cuestiono

º-.Cállate, si quisieran que les pusiera atención nos hubiéramos quedado en el barco y no bajado en cuanto llegamos al puerto- le contesto el pelirrojo algo ebrio. Se encontraban en una hospedería que en esos momentos estaba muy concurrida

º-.No tienes remedio- bufo el peliplatinado- me pregunto cuando maduraras un poco, te comportas como un niño

º-.Que raro, yo creía que aquí el único que se comporta como un niño eras tu…

º-.Podrían callarse los dos, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer como desarrollar una estrategia antes del encuentro. Seiryu, cito al capitán al atardecer y solo faltan un par de horas para que el sol comience a declinar- les reprocho Ozuma, que estaba aun lado del ojicarmin que se mantenía de brazos cruzados

Al otro lado estaba sentado Takao que miraba hacia las otras mesas, estaba demasiado pensativo. Las últimas semanas habían sido bastante duras para él. Después de su intento de escape no lo había intentado de nuevo, no porque no pudiera sino porque no había querido.

Por una extraña razón, sentía que debía ir al archipiélago del dragón, algo en su interior le llamaba a esas islas. Además… miro al bicolor de reojo este hablaba con sus hombres, sonrió levemente, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que comenzaba a sentir algo por el mayor o es que desde la primera vez que se vieron ya lo había sentido solo que no quería reconocerlo…. Suspiro pesadamente, pronto se encontraría con Tala, pero, tal ves, seria la ultima vez que viera a algún miembro de sus familia por mucho tiempo… después de todo, ese había sido el trato…

-º-º-º-º-º-ºFlash Back (N/a: Yo y mis Flash backs ¬¬)º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Una melodía se escuchaba en el aire, pero esta la escuchaba tan vaga que casi no podía distinguirla con claridad. Se movió levemente intentando cambiar de pocisión pero cuando lo hizo un fuerte dolor le recorrió la espalda enchinándole la piel en el proceso, soltó un quejido. Todo su cuerpo le dolía pero no recordaba por que…

El contacto de algo frío con su piel le hizo abrir los ojos, todo se vio borroso por unos instantes hasta que todo se aclaro y pudo distinguir unas orbes rojizas que lo observaban con detenimiento mientras pasaba un paño por su frente.

°-.Kai- soltó en un murmullo casi inaudible. Mirando de forma profunda al mayor- que… que me paso- le cuestiono, pero el bicolor no le presto atención a su pregunta sino que siguió pasando el paño por el rostro del chico moreno.

Takao intento incorporarse pero una mano del bicolor sobre su pecho lo evito haciendo que se mantuviera acostado. Desvió la mirada cuando recordó su intento de escape, la pelea con el chico de ojos verdes y al enorme hombre que lo dejo en la inconciencia. Se sentía extraño, pensó que Kai le iba a reclamar su huida pero el bicolor se limito a quitarle un paño de su frente.

°-.Ya estas mejor- comento de pronto el ojicarmin, el tono de su voz era algo calido- si que dormiste, un día completo, ya estaba pensando que no despertarías- levantándose del banco en donde estaba sentado y separándose de la cama.

Tomo un balde de agua del suelo y vertió un poco en una tinita que descansaba sobre el buró junto a la cama, el peliazul noto que se encontraba nuevamente en el camarote del capitán pirata aunque la puerta estaba abierta. Bajo su vista cuando noto que no traía su ropa sino que llevaba puesta otra muy diferente, sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosas al pensar en quien le había cambiado la ropa (N/a: Yo se quien fue xDDD Kai: Genial n¬n- con hemorragia nasal N/a: tu no fuiste así que ni te emociones ¬¬)

Volvió a la realidad cuando el sonido de agua cayendo le llamo la atención, Kai había tomado el paño entre sus manos y lo exprimía un poco antes de colocarlo nuevamente en la frente del chico que lo miraba con cierta incertidumbre. Una ves lo hubo hecho se separo para dirigirse a una mesa donde descansaba la cajita de música que días antes había encontrado, vio como la cerraba de golpe y la guardaba en su bolsillo

°-.Yo que tu, me mantenía acostado- le aconsejo Kai sentándose sobre una silla y mirando al moreno- eso sino quieres que otra ves te duela la espalda- cruzándose de brazos como si esperara algo

El joven Kinomiya guardo silencio por unos instantes, no entendía que hacia de nueva cuenta en el camarote de Suzaku, recordaba vagamente que lo había visto instantes antes de que perdiera el conocimiento pero parecía que el bicolor no estaba molesto por su intento de escape, es mas parecía ajeno a aquel acontecimiento.

Sin importarle el consejo del mayor se incorporo de la cama para poder sentarse, Kai solo le observo, sin decir palabra alguna, solo espero. Una vez se hubo sentado en la cama se dirigió al bicolor.

º-.Que no vas a decir nada?- quiso saber Takao, Kai enarco una ceja confuso.

º-.Sobre que?

º-.Sobre lo que paso… sobre mi intento de escape- contesto el muchacho, el mayor no se inmuto.

º-.Porque debería, no escapaste- encogiéndose de hombros- ahora, si me permites

Paso su vista por la mesa buscando un pedazo de papel de color arena, le dio una última mirada al chico cuando comenzó a revisar el manuscrito que tenia en las manos no sin antes decirle algo al chico moreno.

º-.Descansa, el viaje será algo largo- y sin decir mas saco de su bolsillo una medalla.

Takao le observo, Kai estaba muy concentrado en algo que tenia en su mano. Aunque estaba un poco alejado, la luz de la lámpara que estaba junto al bicolor ilumino el pequeño objeto redondo que este mantenía entre sus dedos. Una pequeña medalla, entrecerró los ojos al distinguir un grabado en el metal parecía una medalla…

°-.Una medalla Sicka- expreso Takao al notar la forma de la moneda, llamando la atención del ojirubi que lo volteo a ver algo sorprendido. sabes que es una medalla Sicka?- quiso saber el bicolor levantándose de su asiento, le sorprendía que supiera de ese tipo de cosas.

°-.Por la forma- contesto aun mirando al bicolor- aunque pude haberla confundido-encogiéndose de hombros mientras levantaba la vista. Miraba el techo con sumo interés. No era casualidad que lo supiera,

Tala y Kest tenían una medalla Sicka cada uno, su padre las había comprado a un mercader, el día en que sus hermanos habían nacido, aunque no eran gemelos habían nacido el mismo día La medalla tenia grabada la imagen de un lobo de Fenrier. Aunque no sabia cual era su valor, Tala la guardaba con cierto recelo. Takao cerro los ojos, no tenia ganas de hablar con el bicolor y aunque hubiera querido se sentía demasiado adolorido como para hacerlo. Por su parte, Kai se le quedo viendo largo rato en silencio mientras jugaba con la pequeña medalla entre sus manos, tenia una leve sospecha del porque el chico sabia que era.

°-.¿Tienes una medalla?- le pregunto de pronto haciendo que el chico moreno abriera los ojos y lo volteara a ver, aunque tenia una expresión de cierta desconfianza hacia el bicolor, esta pronto desapareció.

°-.Mi hermano tiene una- se limito a contestar antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Kai sonrió con cierto triunfo, las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

°-.Esa medalla…- comenzó como sin darle importancia al asunto- ¿tiene alguna marca en especial?- quiso saber mirando detenidamente la medalla, Takao le miro con desconfianza, algo en el tono que estaba utilizando el bicolor lo hacia sentir nervioso y desconfiado.

°-.¿Por que quieres saberlo?- contraataco el peliazul con otra pregunta. Kai lo miro de forma calculadora, seria algo difícil hacer que le contestara pero tenía que intentarlo.

°-.Solo tengo curiosidad- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto- es que, esta medalla tiene una hendidura algo profunda- comento como si hablara del clima, noto que el chico en la cama se ponía algo tenso.

°-.No es… junto a la cabeza del lobo, verdad?- pregunto con algo de dificultad mientras observaba algo temeroso al mayor.

°-.¿como lo supiste?- le pregunto fingiendo cierta sorpresa, Takao bajo la mirada temía que si fuera lo que estaba pensando.

°-.Tala le hizo esa hendidura- exclamo el peliazul volteando a ver al bicolor con furia- ¿Qué le hiciste?- exigió saber, endureciendo la voz, cuando el ojicarmin se incorporaba de la silla y se le acercaba, temblaba un poco por la ira mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama.

Kai fue mucho más rápido que el peliazul, ya que lo sujeto por los hombros y lo empujo recostándolo nuevamente. Sintió como al chico se le tensaban los brazos, su cuerpo adolorido había resentido el movimiento brusco que había empleado. Takao intento hacer que lo soltara pero no tenia fuerzas aun y los brazos le dolían por el esfuerzo.

Ante la persistencia del chico por soltarse Kai no tuvo mas remedio que paralizarlo por completo, así que bajo sus manos hasta las muñecas del chico mientras se sentaba sobre las caderas del peliazul, sabia que lo tomaría a mal pero no podía dejar que siguiera lastimándose él solo, aun estaba mal por lo que había pasado el día anterior.

°-.DEJAME EN PAZ, TU… TU…- grito logrando safar una de sus manos y dándole un golpe al mayor en la mejilla que lo miro de una forma tan fría que lo intimido un poco mientras dejaba de forcejear.

°-.¿Yo que?- le pregunto en voz baja, irritado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El peliazul lo observo con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, aunque antes le había visto usado esa actitud, era la primera vez que la usaba con él de esa forma. Guardo silencio mientras el mayor proseguía.

º-.Escúchame bien- colocando los brazos del menor a ambos lados de su cabeza- yo no le hice nada a tu hermano y ni me interesa hacerlo, si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a Seiryu. Así que cálmate- objeto el bicolor con cierto autocontrol en su voz.

°-.¿Qui… quien?- tartamudeo el peliazul mirando consternado al ojirubi, que tenia que ver ese pirata en todo eso. El bicolor cerró los ojos mientras se calmaba.

°-.Mira, tengo razones para creer que Seiryu tiene a tu hermano y como yo lo veo tienes de dos opciones- le dijo ya mas calmado- así que decide, oh te comportas y cooperas o puedes seguir todo el viaje en el calabozo buscando cualquier forma de escapar como lo hiciste la ultima ves y que no te llevo a nada bueno

º-.A ti que te importa si intento escapar de nuevo- exclamo el chico- para ti solo soy una forma de conseguir dinero- agrego, algunas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, pero no las dejo escapar sino que miro directamente a los ojos al mayor, que pareció reaccionar.

Pronto el enojo se disipo, dejando paso a la frustración, ¿Por qué eso chico le afectaba tanto?

º-.Porque- susurro, Takao lo miro sin comprender- por que me afectas de esta manera- volvió a decir mientras pegaba su frente a la del menor y cerraba los ojos- a cualquiera ya le hubiera matado pero a ti… no puedo lastimarte sin lastimarme a mi mismo, ni siquiera cuando duermo me dejas en paz, no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos porque… ¿como entraste sin que me diera cuenta?

Las mejillas del moreno se pusieron ligeramente rojas, acaso el mayor sentía lo mismo que él cada vez que se miraban a los ojos?... Kai abrió nuevamente los ojos, el moreno no le dijo nada, guardo silencio, estaba demasiado confundido como para hacerlo.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus rostros se acercaron más. Takao cerro los ojos cuando sus labios se tocaron como otras veces lo habían hecho. Sin embargo, esta vez… ambos lo deseaban. Sus labios se movieron en una danza lenta pero llena de sentimiento, Kai dejo de aprisionar sus muñecas deslizando sus manos hacia la cintura del chico, tocando suavemente cada parte del cuerpo del moreno como si de la más fina porcelana se tratara.

Por su parte, el moreno al sentir sus manos libres se abrazo al cuello del bicolor, para evitar que se separara. Las manos intrusas del ojicarmin se hicieron paso bajo la camisa que el chico utilizaba, este soltó un leve gemido en aquel beso que aun mantenían y que parecía no querer romper nunca.

El peliazul noto como el beso por parte del otro se volvía mas demandante, ya que los movimientos de sus labios y los de su lengua dentro de su boca se volvían mas ansiosos a cada instante. Esto le asusto un poco pero ese miedo le duro muy poco al sentir una de las manos del mayor masajear uno de sus pezones, le estaba excitándose sobre manera ante ese roce, sintiendo como los oprimía bajo su mano y sentir la otra vagando por sus piernas hasta llegar cerca de su entrepierna, en la que comenzó a hacer insinuantes movimientos cerca de su hombría.

Lentamente comenzó a descender sus manos por los hombros del bicolor, con habilidad las introdujo bajo la camisa tocando la ancha espalda de su compañero. En respuesta Kai rompió el beso solo para dirigir sus labios al cuello del chico donde comenzó a dar leves mordiscos que solo aumentaban los suspiros del moreno incitándolo a seguir con su recorrido.

"_para ti solo soy una forma de conseguir dinero"_

Kai se separo de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el peliazul estaba comprometido con alguien mas, ni siquiera estaba con él porque quisiera…. Se sintió culpable, sentía que solo se estaba aprovechando del chico (N/a: yo me pregunto quien es el que se esta aprovechando si Kai o Takao xDD) Takao abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento brusco del mayor. Bastaron unos segundos para que su sentido común regresara y sus mejillas se pusieran completamente rojas al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se hallaban, ninguno dijo nada, pero fue el bicolor quien se decidió a hablar.

º-.Yo…. lo siento- susurro levantándose de la cama, su respiración era entrecortada.

El moreno no respondió, estaba demasiado shokeado por lo que había pasado. Si el bicolor no se hubiera detenido seguramente se hubieran acostado, se sentó en la cama intentando bajarse la calentura, cosa que era casi imposible al tener al mayor tan cerca. Por su parte, el ojicarmin estaba en las mismas, acerco una silla y se sentó en ella, ¿en que había estado pensando?, observo al moreno, se veía tan apetecible en esos momentos. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado ante aquellos pensamientos. Nunca había perdido el control de aquella forma, siempre había presumido de tener la cabeza fría en cualquier situación y sin embargo, sentía que el deseo le quemaba las entrañas al estar cerca del menor.

Cuando se hubo restablecido se dirigió al peliazul, este miraba interesadamente la pared.

º-.Te enseñare a pelear- le dijo, llamando la atención del moreno.

°-.¿Que?- articulo sin entender que le decía.

°-.Eres hábil con la espada, pero en fuerza física no tenemos de que hablar- comento sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho el chico.- si vas a ir por tu hermano conmigo debes aprender a defenderte aunque no tengas una espada- agrego, cruzándose de brazos- pero a cambio de salvar a tu hermano te quedaras en mi tripulación hasta que yo decida que puedes regresar a tu casa, como vez yo no puedo obligarte, así que la decisión es tuya.

Takao observo como se recargaba en la silla y lo miraba sin expresión alguna esperando su respuesta, desvió la mirada observando la pared de madera. Que hacer, Tala debía estar en problemas, tenia que tomar una decisión. Sabia perfectamente que solo no podría pero con ayuda del bicolor tenia oportunidad de rescatarle.

El ojirubi supuso que quería pensarlo así que se levanto de la silla y fingió que iba a salir cuando la voz del menor lo hizo detenerse.

º-.Vas a ayudarme a rescatar a mi hermano?- le cuestiono, Kai lo miro de reojo.

º-.Te dije que es decisión tuya, por mi podría dejarlo a merced de Seiryu- contesto, Takao frunció un poco el entrecejo.

º-.Si me quedo contigo, ¿me ayudaras y me enseñaras a defenderme?- le cuestiono, Kai no se movió de su lugar.

º-.Esa es la idea- respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. El moreno saco de entre sus ropas el dije en forme de dragón, le miro unos instante antes de colocárselo al cuello. Aunque el bicolor le dijera que tenía libertad de elegir sabia que no tenía elección.

º-.Esta bien, tenemos un trato- le contesto con voz firme, Kai sonrió levemente

º-.Bien en cuanto te recuperes empieza tu entrenamiento. Te advierto que no será sencillo- mientras se quitaba un pendiente de su oreja derecha, lo miro unos instantes antes de acercarse al moreno y entregárselo- este pendiente es señal de nuestro trato, póntelo y no lo pierdas, así mis hombres sabrán que deben respetarte o sino se las verán conmigo.

Takao le miro confundido antes de mirar el pendiente, este tenia la forma de un fénix. No dijo nada y se limito a colocárselo. Kai sonrió levemente antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación, tenia que ver como iban las cosas arriba, Derek aun estaba muy mal por lo de Ray, y, tal vez, no estaría siguiendo las coordenadas que le había dado.

º-.Por cierto- dijo mientras se paraba en el umbral- le pedí a Mariam que te consiguiera otra ropa- le dijo señalando el buró, y sin decir mas salio de la habitación. El peliazul se acerco al buró y tomo la ropa.

º-.Debe estar bromeando O.ó- soltó al ver lo que el bicolor quería que se pusiera….

-º-º-º-º-ºEnd Flash Back º-º-º-º-º-º

Después de aquello, Kai le enseño a pelear y no había mentido, si como capitán era estricto como maestro era mucho peor. Aunque pudo conocer otra de las tantas facetas que tenia el bicolor, como la de hermano ya que Einee se había colado en el barco.

Ese día, el bicolor se había molestado muchísimo y mas cuando se entero que Derek había sido cómplice, ya que había encontrado al pequeño días atrás pero se hizo de la vista gorda y le permitió que siguiera escondido hasta estar lo bastante lejos como para que no pudieran regresarlo a Ignis.

º-."Si no necesitara que llevaras el timón te hubiera mandado a ti y a Einee en un bote salvavidas de vuelta a Ignis"- había comentado refunfuñado el bicolor días después de aquel incidente.

º-."Oh, tranquilízate. Sabes también como yo que no lo harías porque no descansarías hasta saber si tu hermanito llego sano y salvo xD"- se burlo Derek, aunque Kai le hizo realizar varias tareas en el barco por aquel comentario.

Instintivamente se llevo la mano a su oreja donde tenia el pendiente que el bicolor le había dado, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por el bicolor?, no era simple atracción como creyó los primeros días. Acaso le amaba?. Negó con la cabeza ante aquella descabellada idea. Supuestamente el amaba a Zeo por algo había aceptado su propocisión de matrimonio…

º-."¿Estas seguro de que aceptaste porque le amas?"- le murmuro una vocecita en su cabeza- "¿O solo te obligaste a creer que lo amabas para no decirle que no?"- le volvió a decir.

Esas palabras le hicieron dudar, en cierta forma era verdad que no quería herirle cuando Zeo le pidió matrimonio, pero es que no estaba seguro de si le amaba o no. además su padre había insistido y le había alentado a aceptar. Después de todo sino hubiera aceptaba por su propia voluntad su padre lo hubiera hecho por él.

º-."Tu harás lo que la familia espera de ti…"- le había dicho un día antes de su partida con Tala- "tus hermanos lo saben, y ahora tu, si permito que sigan sus propios intereses es porque a mi también me convienen, sin embargo, si yo lo requiero tendrán que dejar eso de lado por los negocios familiares…. La familia es primero"

"La familia es primero", pensó con desdicha… nacer en la familia Kinomiya era para muchos un sueño , sin embargo, para los miembros de la familia, o por lo menos para él, ser parte de esa familia era como una cárcel de la que su padre era el carcelero… Desde que tenia memoria siempre había hecho lo que su padre esperaba de él. Siempre siguió sus deseos al pie de la letra y ahora se preguntaba si alguno de aquellos deseos fueron en algún momento verdaderamente suyos y no de su padre…

Cerro el puño con frustración, su vida siempre había sido vacía y solo era una marioneta que hacia lo que su padre quería. Sin embargo, nunca le había puesto un alto, siempre mantuvo una venda sobre sus ojos, viviendo aparentemente feliz en la jaula de oro que su padre le había construido, el único que se había liberado de ello era Kest… De sus hermanos, fue el único que le planto cara a su padre, el único que siguió sus sueños y busco su libertad, esa que él tanto anhelaba conocer...

º-.Seiryu cree que puede emboscarnos al encontrarnos en territorio suyo- la voz del chico de ojos carmín le saco de sus pensamientos volviéndolo a la realidad que vivía en esos momentos- aunque no estamos es Aer, nos encontramos en Verena que vendría siendo casi lo mismo que Aer, así que debemos actuar con cautela, Derek y Bryan vendrán conmigo, Dunga esperara por nosotros cerca del barco de Seiryu… así que los demás regresen al barco.

º-.Que?- soltó el moreno sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado- ¿Cómo que solo Bryan y Derek van a acompañarte, yo también quiero ir, tiene a mi hermano también y debo ser yo quien lo rescate- le reclamo, levantándose de sus asiento y mirando decidió al bicolor que le miraba de forma neutra.

º-.Ya escuchaste mis ordenes, Derek y Bryan iran conmigo, tu regresaras con Ozuma al barco entendiste?- le dijo

º-.No, no entiendo. El trato…

º-.El trato fue que te ayudaría a rescatar a tu hermano- lo interrumpió, su voz era autoritaria- eso no quiere decir que debas ir- argumento, el moreno a cada instante estaba mas enojado.

º-.pero…

º-.Pero nada, ahora soy tu capitán y debes hacer lo que yo ordene y te ordeno que regreses al barco- objeto de nueva cuenta el ojicarmin levantándose también de su silla mientras mantenía su mirada en las orbes azuladas del otro chico- ¿Qué parte no te ha quedado clara?

Takao le miro unos instantes mas a los ojos antes de hacerse para atrás y salir del establecimiento hecho una fiera, los hombres en las otras mesas lo volteaban a ver cuando pasaba.

º-.Oe, Takao espera- le grito Derek levantándose de su silla, tenia la intención de seguirle

º-.Déjalo, ya se le pasara el enojo- le detuvo el bicolor mientras volvía a tomar asiento- ahora prosigamos- los otros chicos lo miraron con los ojos como platos por la tranquilidad que mostraba.

º-.Oye, Ka… Suzaku, se que lo haces por el bien del chico pero no crees que exageraste en tu papel de "soy todo poderoso y hago lo que se me pega la gana?"- le cuestiono el pelirrojo tomando asiento. Kai lo miro de reojo.

º-.Tal ves, pero prefiero que se enoje conmigo a ponerlo en peligro. Si Seiryu quiere lo que estoy pensando es mejor que no vaya, Su presencia solo dificultaría el tramite- respondió mas calmado, los otros muchachos asintieron.

º-.¿Lo dices por lo que paso en Tebane?- le cuestiono Derek aun sin rendirse- el chico lo hizo muy bien, o acaso no quieres que quieran aprovecharse de él como lo que quería Onizuke

º-.No se de que me hablas- haciéndose el desatendido.

º-.No finjas, todos sabemos que el pendiente que le diste no es para sellar solo su pacto…- le reprocho el ojidorados- sino que les advierte a otros que es tu propiedad, de eso se dio cuenta Mystel, por eso lo golpeaste antes de que decidiera seguir de bocaza y el chico se diera cuenta- agrego algo serio.

º-.Ese Mystel, es un imbecil que no sabe cuando cerrar la boca- contesto sin inmutarse, aunque Derek noto cierto tono molesto en su voz.

º-.Pues ni tan imbecil si se dio cuenta que tu querido "Koneko-chan", es un doncel muy apetecible- le dijo, Kai lo volteo a ver con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

º-.No le digas así- le advirtió, el pelirrojo sonrió

º-.No te pongas celoso, Suzaku. Sabes que no me interesan los hombres y menos los donceles- comento separándose de Kai. El bicolor sonrió, sabía perfectamente porque Derek prefería no inmiscuir por esos lares.

º-.Deja de decir estupideces y mejor movámonos. Ya casi es hora de que nos encontremos con Seiryu- les dijo, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta, sus hombres solo lo siguieron cada uno sabia que debía hacer.

º-º-º-º-º-º

Por su lado, Takao caminaba por el puerto, estaba aun molesto con el bicolor quien se creía para darle órdenes. La vida de su hermano estaba en peligro y parecía ser que al ojicarmin le valía un pepino, no le importaba, después de todo ni siquiera le conocía, pero le consternaba que no le dejara ir por su hermano.

Bueno, tenía que aceptar que no actuó del todo bien en Tebane pero aun así, esta vez Kai estaría desde el principio y se comportaría como debía ser. Entonces… Salio de sus pensamientos cuando choco con una persona….

º-.Oye… fija…te?- tartamudeo al ver el rostro del muchacho, esos ojos azul ártico eran inconfundibles- ¿Tala?- murmuro cuando el hombre ya se adentraba entre la gente que caminaba por una calle que estaba llena de puestos de mercaderes.

Le siguió, debía confirmar si era su hermano… aunque si era su hermano porque no se había detenido cuando chocaron y porque no estaba prisionero. Tal ves, había escapado y estaba mas concentrado en evitar ser visto que ver con quien había chocado, por eso tal ves no le reconoció.

Sus dudas se disiparon cuando en una esquina, el hombre choco con una señora, haciendo que la capucha que llevaba puesta se le cayera. El cabello rojo fuego le confirmo lo que creía y más cuando volteo hacia su dirección…

º-.Es Tala- susurro el moreno sin dar crédito a sus ojos- OE, TALA- le grito, pero el chico pareció no escucharle porque siguió su marcha entre la muchedumbre- TALA, ESPERA- volvió a gritar abriéndose camino entre la gente.

Le costo mucho no perderlo de vista, le había seguido hasta los muelles de descarga, lo que le extraño era que la zona estaba demasiado sola… Sin esperar desenvaino su espada y camino con prudencia. Algo estaba mal, pero dejo de pensar en ello cuando distinguió de nueva cuenta al pelirrojo que había doblado en una esquina.

º-.TALA- le grito siguiéndolo.

Se detuvo al doblar en la esquina, el pelirrojo lo había llevado hasta un callejón, cuando hubo notado la presencia del peliazul se dio la vuelta, se había colocado de nueva cuenta la capa.

º-.Vaya, que Koneko-chan mas tonto- susurro mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro- parece ser que la familia es demasiado importante como para no notar que es una trampa- agrego, el peliazul abrió grandemente los ojos.

º-.Tala, de que estas hablando?- le cuestiono, era la voz de su hermano no se equivocaba- que te hizo Seiryu?

º-.Nada como lo que te va a pasar a ti- le respondió quitándose la capucha.

El peliazul abrió grandemente los ojos, frente a él un chico de cabellos azul plateado lo miraba con una sonrisa, seria casi de la misma edad que Tala, no tendría más de 20 años. En una de sus manos mantenía lo que parecía ser un mechón de cabello de un color rojo, Takao lo miro sorprendido, había jurado que a quien había seguido era su hermano, sin perder tiempo se coloco en forma defensiva, el chico frente a él lo miro interesadamente.

º-.¿Donde esta mi hermano?- le cuestiono, los ojos del muchacho, uno de color violeta y el otro de color verde agua brillaron con malicia.

º-.Porque te preocupas por él?- le dijo dando un paso al frente- mas bien deberías preocuparte por ti- le aconsejo.

Cuando el chico hubo dicho eso, Takao noto que alguien estaba a sus espaldas, iba a darse la vuelta cuando sintió como lo golpeaban fuertemente en la nuca, lo único que pudo ver antes de caer al suelo inconciente fue al peliazul platinado acercándose….

º-º-º-º-º

Seiryu miraba el atardecer desde la ventana en su camarote, la hora en que se vería con Suzaku casi llegaba, al pensar en ello apretó en una de sus manos el escapulario, la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta era la espera más larga. El sonido de golpes en su puerta le hizo volverse, Cloud entro con Ray sujeto de las manos.

º-.Señor, aquí esta Dekko como lo pidió- le informo el hombre- y sobre el otro asunto, Beisel ya se encargo de comenzar los preparativos-agrego, el peliazul sonrió complacido.

º-.Gracias, Cloud. Puedes retirarte-le dijo, el hombre asintió y salio de la habitación, dejando solos al pelinegro y a Seiryu.

Por unos instantes, ninguno dijo nada, el ojidorados seguía cada movimiento del hombre frente suyo, este se limito a acercarse.

º-.Para que me ha llamado?- le cuestiono el chico, el hombre sonrió

º-.Para nada en especial, solo quería que cumplieras tu parte de nuestro acuerdo- comento encogiéndose de hombros, el neko sonrió.

º-.Que podría saber yo, que fuera de utilidad para ti- le cuestiono el ojidorados sin preocuparse

Ante aquello el moreno le tomo de la camisa y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo. Ray intento separarse, el hombre era mucho mas alto y mas fuerte que él. Por lo que no logro mucho, mantuvo la vista en los ojos del hombre, su rostro y el de Seiryu estaban muy cerca.

º-. Quiero que me digas, como puedo llamar a Byakko sin tener que pasar primero por el consejo de Electra, y…- hizo una pausa- de paso, saber donde escondió su llave…..

**...:::::::::::::C..o..N..t..I..n..U..a..R..a::::::::::::...**

**Jiz: Bueno eso es todo por hoy xD, sorry lo deje en lo mas interesante, ¿quien era ese chico que se hizo pasar por Tala?, peo sobre todo que hará con Takao?, y Kai se dirige a hacer el intercambio, ¿será una trampa?, que tiene planeado Seiryu y sobre todo que pasara cuando le diga que quiere por nuestro querido Neko xDDD, cual es la relación entre Byakko y los dos felinos?, bueno aunque creo que algunas ya se han dado una idea ¬¬ Kai se dará cuenta de que su querido morenito ha sido secuestrado? Aunque no creo que sea un secuestro ya que Kai lo secuestro primero O.o, para que querrá saber Seiryu como encontrar a Byakko?, el comandante atrapara a Kai y le entregara su cabeza a Zeo en una estaca? XDDD y que interés tiene en la alhaja de Takao?... Muchas preguntas, ñaca, ñaca ñ-ñ Por cierto, O.o espero el cambio en la actitud del peliazul les haya gustado, aunque aun sigue siendo tan inocentón e ingenuo como siempre ¬¬U, **

**Ty: Oye Jiz, ¿Por qué me vestiste así? // - todo rojo mirando su atuendo**

**Jiz: No se, te ves lindo xDDD**

**Derek: más bien parece una chica ¬¬**

**Jiz: Y dale con lo de que parece vieja, aquí el único que parece vieja y se ha vestido de una, eres tu ¬¬**

**Derek: No me lo recuerdes T-T- en una esquina haciendo circulitos**

**Kai: Ty-chan a mi me gusta tu atuendo n¬n**

**Ty: en serio me veo bien, Kai? n.n- dando una vuelta**

**Kai: Si, muuuuuuuuuyyyy bien o¬o**

**Ty: gracias, Kai n-n- sin notar la hemorragia nasal del bicolor**

**Jiz: Oh si, y luego dicen que yo soy la pervertida ¬¬ Bueno O.O sin mas que decir me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, que ya he comenzado a escribir espero terminarlo pronto porque no puedo escribir en la compu por tiempos largos n-ñ.**

**Kai: esa no es excusa, yo me encargare que escribas ¬¬- con látigo en mano**

**Jiz: Pero ;-;**

**Kai: pero nada debes actualizar dejaste los fics muy abandonados ¬¬ ahora, ESCRIBEE!!!! Y NO ME IMPORTA SI NO PUEDES ESCRIBIR POR MUCHO TIEMPO Ò-ó**

**Jiz: Yo no tengo la culpa, es culpa de mi falta de calcio ;o;**

**Kai: No me importa, terminaras el capitulo aunque se te hinchen las manos de tanto escribir MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA xDDDD**

**Jiz: Maldito ¬¬ Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap XD y ya se que no lo merezco pero pido una disculpa!!!!! T.T Siguiente capi, "La herencia que nos liga", seguiré el fic si es que Kai no termina conmigo antes**

**Kai: escribe!!! ¬¬-encendiendo una sierra**

**Jiz: NOOOOO, TORITOOOO!!!!! ToT**

**Derek y Ty: ADIOSITO Y NOS SEGUMOS LEYENDO non, ToT**

**º-º-º-º-º-Jizel N.I.K.A.T.Hº-º-º-º-º-º**


	8. La herencia que nos liga

**Jiz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, VOLVI MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE PENSE, SHUUUU X3**

**Kai: Y porque gritas ¬¬**

**Jiz: no se, me dieron ganas xD**

**Kai: loca ¬¬**

**Ty: Déjala, Kai. Jiz esta feliz n.n**

**Kai: Y esa cuando no, ya es su estado natural desvariar ¬¬**

**Jiz: Me estas tocando las narices ¬¬**

**Kai: Y?, me vas a decir porque estas tan feliz? ¬¬**

**Jiz: mis mijos cumplen tres semanas n-n**

**Kai: Cuales hijos O.O Oye, Jiz, todavía estas muy chica como para tener hijos ¬o¬**

**Jiz: Ya lo se, son adoptivos ¬¬**

**Ty: Jiz, es la orgullosa dueña de una camada de Hamsters n.n**

**Jiz: Shiiiiiiiii, están tan bonitos y tan pequeños que me dan ganas de abrazarlos hasta que les saque todo el aire de sus cuerpecitos n.n**

**Kai: Me das miedo ¬¬ Además, para que quieres tanto hámster, esas cosas se reproducen como si su vida dependiera de ello O.o**

**Jiz: Ne, se los llevan el fin de semana ¬¬ de hecho hoy se llevan dos, buaaaaa!!!! T.T- en una esquina haciendo circulitos**

**Kai. Y otra vez se deprimió. Bueno en lo que esta niña se recupera, nosotros presentamos el fic o.ó**

**Ty: Agradecemos los reviews de Takaita Hiwatari, Anfitrite Hood, Kaiserin Tammy y Jery Hiwatary, sus comentarios animaron a esta chica a continuar después de su bloqueo semanal y esperamos les guste el cap n.n**

**Kai: Y porque todas me recriminan ¬¬ hay muchas formas para que Jiz actualice, tengo mis métodos Mwhahahahaha**

**Ty: Si, pero si lo sigues haciendo yo me encargare de que te estés en paz y sabes de que hablo Kai o.ó**

**Kai: pero, pero ;-;**

**Ty: Comenzamos, bey blade no es de Jiz, parejas Kai-Ty, Tala-Ray n.n**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**The pirate'****s spell**

**Cap 8: La herencia que nos liga**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

El rugir del mar se escuchaba, mientras las nubes de tormenta se cernían en aquel cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer por la llegada de la noche. El paisaje lúgubre del cementerio parecía expresar la tristeza que su corazón ocultaba mientras una hermosa violeta era colocada sobre una tumba, una tumba sin nombre, la cual guardaba los restos de un desconocido….

º-.Siempre te gustaron las violetas- murmuro la mujer de oscuro cabello, agarrando su sombrero para que el aire no se lo llevara- inclusive ese día…- haciendo memoria- me regalaste la ultima que vendría de tu parte- sonrió, hacia un esfuerzo por que las lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus hermosos ojos no salieran a flote- regresándome el amor que sentías por mi, y el cual ahora se encuentra enterrado en esta tumba…

Levanto su vista al cielo, las nubes de tormenta comenzaban a rugir con un sonido estruendoso y profundo, iluminándose con los relámpagos que aun estaban lejanos. Miro otra vez la tumba, sabia perfectamente que era una tumba vacía, pero toda la pasión y el amor que alguna vez un hombre tuvo por ella se encontraban enterrados en aquella zanja sin dueño…. tanto tiempo desde ese día y pronto su hijo menor cumpliría 17 años.

Eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, los fantasmas de su pasado comenzaban a revelarse ante sus ojos clamando venganza por sus acciones y temía, que estos decidieran hacerle pagar también a sus hijos. Todo por esa maldición… esa maldición, que hace mucho sabia que existía, comenzaba a levantarse de entre las entrañas de la tierra exigiendo un nuevo sacrificio, una maldición que le arranco a aquel que alguna vez amo con fervor y que ahora amenazaba con arrancarle de nuevo otra parte de su ser…

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Kai miraba con desconfianza al hombre que tenia frente suyo, en el ambiente se podía sentir la tensión del momento. Derek y Bryan tenían cada uno su mano cerca de sus armas por si algo sucedía, y fuera una trampa. Por su lado, Kalt miraba al ojicarmin de la misma forma aunque con menos dureza ya que se encontraban en la cubierta del barco de Seiryu,

º-.¿Donde esta, Seiryu?- le cuestiono el ojicarmin al notar que los hombres de Seiryu no se encontraban en el barco.

Si estaban escondidos, no se preocupaba, sabia que no eran tan fuertes y podía derrotarlos fácilmente, sin embargo, los que más le preocupaban no estaban a su vista y eso lo ponía alerta. Solo estaba Kalt, Goliat como algunos le llamaban por su tamaño descomunal. Decían inclusive que era el último descendiente de los gigantes del norte y su lealtad estaba a los pies de Seiryu.

º-.Todo a su tiempo, joven Suzaku- le respondió el hombre rubio, con cierto tono afable- no seas impaciente

El ojicarmin sonrió ante aquella respuesta, con quien creía que hablaba, él no se caracterizaba por la paciencia. (N/a: No que va ¬¬) Levanto su vista al cielo, ya comenzaba a oscurecer, y las nubes grises comenzaban a tornarse oscuras anunciando una tormenta.

º-.Aun no contestas mi pregunta- recalco el chico pálido volviendo su mirada al hombre frente suyo- donde esta?- volvió a cuestionarle, esta vez Kalt no respondió.

º-.Que impaciencia la tuya, Suzaku- una voz tras Kalt comento- mira que venir a exigirme a mi, pero que testarudez la tuya- agrego con una sonrisa el hombre de cabellos azules, se trataba de Seiryu.

Kai no despego su mirada del hombre, Seiryu también le observaba. Tras él, Cloud salio llevando casi a rastras al muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos dorados. Este estaba amordazado y tenía atadas las manos detrás de la espalda. El capitán pirata bajo del puente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el bicolor, se detuvo cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia de este.

Cloud le siguió, bajando con algo de brusquedad al joven ojidorados que intentaba quitarse la mordaza de la boca, parecía querer advertirles de algo, pero el hombre de ojos anaranjados le dio un certero golpe en las costillas que hizo que desistiera de su intento.

º-.Ray- susurro Derek dando un paso al frente, pero una mirada por parte de Suzaku le hizo quedarse en su posición.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Derek no haría un paso en falso volvió su vista al hombre peliazul, este le miraba con una sonrisa aunque esta casi de inmediato se borro al ver que solo dos hombres acompañaban al bicolor.

º-.Y donde esta el chico- le cuestiono Seiryu- tenias que haberlo traído contigo- Kai enarco una ceja ante aquella respuesta-¿Qué no piensas responder?

º-.Porque debería, si no estoy hablando con Seiryu- respondió el bicolor con una sonrisa maliciosa, el hombre frente a él frunció el entrecejo.

º-.¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto volviendo a su postura despreocupada- por que no he de ser yo'

En cuanto había dicho eso, el bicolor se abalanzo sobre él sorpresivamente. Fue tan rápido que nadie reacciono a tiempo, cuando pudieron hacerlo el ojicarmin ya tenia en el suelo al peliazul. Le tomo fuertemente de los brazos y lo inmovilizó para que no intentara nada, una vez lo hubo hecho Derek y Bryan sacaron sus armas para que los otros no intervinieran, ni Cloud ni Kalt se movieron de su lugar.

º-.Por esto- susurro el chico- el verdadero Seiryu no hubiera sido tan ingenuo, además de que se hubiera liberado ya de mi agarre- respondió, sus ojos rasgados observaban al hombre con cierto triunfo- muestra tu verdadera forma, a mi no puedes engañarme

Seiryu le miraba atónito aunque después esa mirada volvió a una de superioridad mientras una sonrisa felina aparecía en su cara.

º-.Bien hecho, suzaku- le dijo en un tono bajo y enigmático- no has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

Los ojos azules comenzaron a cambiar de color, mostrando uno de color azul aguamarina y uno de color violeta. Por su parte, sus cabellos comenzaban a acortarse y a aclararse mientras los rasgos de su cara y cuerpo comenzaban a cambiar de complexión

º-.Masei, el ladrón de rostros- exclamo el bicolor, a quien tenia sujeto no era a Seiryu sino a un muchacho un poco mas grande que él de cabellos azul platinado.

º-.Bingo- le contesto con una sonrisa y una mirada que rayaban casi en lo demente.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Takao abrió los ojos pesadamente, la cabeza el dolía, hubiera jurado que el golpe que le habían dado era casi para matarlo. Abrió los ojos por completo al recordar lo que había sucedido, y cuando a sus oídos llego el sonido de una melodía, esta se le hacia vagamente familiar.

Observo el lugar donde se encontraba, se trataba de una gruta, pero estaba muy iluminada, parecía ser que las luciérnagas se arremolinaban en aquel lugar. Pudo percibir el sonido de agua corriendo, levanto la vista, frente a él se encontraba un hombre de cabellera oscura. Este miraba hacia el enorme lago que había en medio de la cueva, la poca luz que había se filtraba por un enorme agujero que había en la parte mas alta, parecía el cráter de un volcán pero la vegetación y la humedad que había le hicieron dudar de aquella afirmación.

Observo al hombre frente suyo, este se mantenía hincado junto a las aguas mientras tocaba una flauta, la melodía que el instrumento emitía estaba llena de tristeza. Sin entender el motivo, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, la tristeza comenzaba a invadirle el corazón, una tristeza profunda, pero sobre todo llena de soledad.

Se levanto de la manta donde se encontraba sentado, limpiándose las lagrimas. Tenia que buscar una salida rápido y encontrar a Kai, debía ver si su hermano estaba bien. La música ceso de golpe, el hombre frente a él parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había despertado porque se levanto y se dio media vuelta. Sus ojos azules chocaron con unos más oscuros. Takao no daba crédito a sus ojos, ese hombre… se le hacia familiar, pero por que?.

Por su lado, Seiryu miraba al chico detenidamente, sin duda era hijo de Yoshie, esos enormes ojos azules no habían sido por su parte de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo, el color de su cabello y los rasgos de su rostro delataban su sangre.

º-.Pareces confundido- le dijo de pronto, su voz hizo eco en las paredes de la cueva, el peliazul menor se puso a la defensiva.

º-.quien es usted?- le pregunto de forma decidida- y que quiere- agrego mirándolo escrutadoramente, el hombre frente a él sonrió.

º-.Eres muy directo, eso debiste haberlo sacado de Yoshie- comento mas para si que para el morenito- era la única que me plantaba cara de esa forma- agrego haciendo memoria. como conoce a mi madre- articulo el chico, el hombre mayor sonrió mas ampliamente.

º-.Digamos que por un tiempo nuestras vidas siguieron el mismo camino- acercándose, Takao se hizo para atrás asustado- y que se separaron hasta que volvieron a cruzarse por ti- agrego, había acorralado al chico contra una de las paredes de la gruta.

Takao se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error, al sentir la húmeda y fría pared a su espalda, intento desenvainar su espada pero el hombre fue mas rápido ya que le sujeto la mano con mucha fuerza, haciendo que el chico levantara la vista asustado.

º-.Quien es usted- articulo en un susurro, el hombre sonrió mientras dirigía su rostro al lóbulo derecho del chico (N/A: O.O KYAAAA, INCESTO!!!!!!!!!! xO) y recargaba su mano libre en la pared.

El menor cerró los ojos ante la acción del hombre, el cual solo le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigir sus labios a su oído, podía sentir la lenta respiración del hombre sobre su piel.

º-.No te preocupes, mi pequeño arashi no ryu-le murmuro con cierto tono afectivo- no pienso dañarte; yo, Seiryu, te lo prometo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquella declaración, ese hombre era Seiryu?, entonces,…. ¿que había sucedido con Kai y los demás?...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Kai, mantenía a Masei contra el suelo. Sabía que había sido una trampa. Sin embargo, no entendía porque el peliazul platinado se encontraba ahí, supuestamente él no trabajaba para nadie.

º-.Porque trabajas para Seiryu?- le pregunto- que yo sepa, tu trabajas solo para tu propio beneficio

º-.Precisamente mi querido, Suzaku- respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa- porque me conviene. Estoy ayudando al dragón, me prometió algo que no pude rehusar,

Al decir eso, se libero de Kai, el chico de ojos rubíes se sorprendió un poco cuando el otro saco de su manga una daga y se dirigía a su rostro, al ojicarmin solo le dio tiempo de separarse no sin salir con una pequeña rajada en la mejilla. El chico de cabello azul platinado, se separo sin miramientos mientras el bicolor se levantaba y tocaba la herida, solo había sido un roce. Cuando levanto la vista Masei ya se encontraba a un lado de Kalt.

º-.Cloud, mata al neko ya no sirve como carnada- agrego, ante esto el bicolor abrió los ojos grandemente, se le había olvidado que tenían al neko.

Derek al escuchar aquello se dirigió rápidamente a Cloud antes de que le hiciera algo a Ray, El pelinaranja había sacado su espada con la intención de seguir la orden de Masei, pero el pelinegro no se quedo quieto sino que logro separarse de Cloud, para darle una patada haciendo que el arma se le cayera.

º-.Maldito- exclamo el hombre sacando una daga de entre sus ropas e iba a atacar al pelinegro cuando fue interceptado por un báculo, haciendo que retrocediera

º-.Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- comento Derek girando el báculo sobre su cabeza antes de colocarlo entre él y el pelinaranja.

º-.el estilo Dan tan guen, eh?- le dijo mirando al pelirrojo de forma penetrante y haciéndose para atrás sin despegar la mirada del muchacho.

Lian no respondió solo giro nuevamente el báculo, haciendo que tomara su tamaño normal que no era mas largo que su brazo, cuando lo hubo hecho lo guardo en su cinto. Cambiando el arma por una espada. Ray, le miro aliviado, su primo le daba la espalda, pero sabía que en esos momentos estaba concentrado.

º-.Estas bien?- le cuestiono el pelirrojo, el chico asintió.

Bryan y Kai se acercaron, cuando estuvieron cerca, el bicolor se siguió en dirección de Masei, debía averiguar el paradero de Seiryu y de paso el del chico Kinomiya. Bryan se detuvo junto a Ray y se hinco a un lado, cortando las cuerdas que mantenían atrapadas las manos del ojidorados. Este al estar libre se quito la mordaza de la boca.

º-.Era una trampa, Seiryu dejo el barco mucho antes de que ustedes llegaran- dijo el pelinegro- después ese Masei tomo la forma de Seiryu y me trajo a cubierta.

º-.Y seiryu, no sabes a donde se fue?- le cuestiono Derek

º-.No, pero parecía entusiasmado-respondió

º-.eso no importa ahora- les grito Suzaku que ya había sacado su Katana y se dirigía hacia Masei- este maldito si que lo sabe.

Cloud intento obstruirle el paso pero en habilidad con la espada, Kai era mucho más fuerte, sin perder tiempo lo esquivo, la espada de Cloud fue cortada en dos.

º-.La "Houoji no gim"- exclamo al reconocer la espada que blandía el chico- pero como es posible que tu la tengas… esa espada...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que el bicolor le había golpeado en el estomago, sacándole el aire.

El chico de cabellos azules miro a Kai con los ojos muy abiertos, sabia de sobra que el ojicarmin era muy peligroso, sino ideaba algo rápido seria su fin. Cuando noto que el chico iba a contraatacar metió su mano entre sus ropas, sonrió al encontrar lo que estaba buscando

º-.Es tu turno, Masei!- le advirtió el chico abalanzándose sobre él cuando el chico ojos bicolor ya comenzaba a cambiar de apariencia.

º-.NO, POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS!!!!- grito, quien se encontraba frente a él no era Masei, sino el chico de ojos y cabellos azul tormenta, le miraba de forma suplicante.

El bicolor dudo al reconocer al chico, deteniéndose cuando ya se encontraba a escasos pasos de su objetivo, como era posible que pudiera tomar la forma de Takao. Al notar la duda del bicolor el muchacho ojiazul sonrió con malicia mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una daga y se la lanzaba al ojicarmin que la esquivo por muy poco, el arma había pasado zumbándole la oreja.

º-.Lamento no poder quedarme por mas tiempo, Suzaku- le dijo llamando la atención de Kai, aun mantenía la apariencia del chico moreno- tengo cosas que hacer, así que no podré seguir jugando contigo

Le guiño un ojo y le mando un beso antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo (N/a: ya se que no es el verdadero Ty pero aun así "baba" º¬º). Tanto Kalt como Cloud también desaparecieron, dejando al chico de ojos rubíes, muy confundido.

º-.Wow, eso fue rápido o.o- comento Derek mirando en donde, momentos antes, habían estado los hombres- me pregunto que habrá sido tan importante como para que Seiryu se marchara y dejara su barco sin protección- mirando hacia todos lados, el lugar parecía un barco fantasma

Solo hasta que escucho aquello, Kai pudo reaccionar, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan entupido?, sin previo aviso se dio media vuelta, cosa que sorprendió un poco a sus compañeros, se veía enfadado.

º-.Maldita sea!!!- exclamo cuando ya había salido corriendo con dirección del puerto- No se queden ahí parados tenemos que regresar- les grito cuando ya se había bajado del barco y se había perdido de vista.

º-.Y ahora que mosca le pico?- murmuro el neko jing, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el lugar- me ausento por unos días y a todos se les botan las cabras ¬.¬- mirando inquisidoramente a los otros dos muchachos. a Kai se le botan las cabras ¬o¬- lo corrigió su primo- y mejor vamonos de aquí antes de que pase algo, este lugar no me da buena espina xS- observando hacia todas direcciones como si esperara que en cualquier momento les atacaran.

Bryan asintió y se dispusieron a marcharse pero el pelinegro no se movió de su sitio, sorprendiendo a los otros.

º-.Dekko, que es lo que esperas?, vamonos- lo regaño el pelirrojo volteándolo a ver.

Ray parecía meditar algo antes de encarar la mirada de su primo, su semblante era decidido.

º-.Váyanse ustedes, luego les alcanzo- les dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba a los camarotes- necesito hacer que alguien se trague sus palabras- agrego, perdiéndose de vista.

º-.NANIIIIIIIII? OoO- soltó el pelirrojo con la boca casi hasta el piso- DEKKO, REGRESA AQUÍ!!!!- le grito, pero el chico ya se había perdido de vista escaleras abajo.

º-.Y ahora que hacemos, supuestamente venimos por él- quiso saber el chico de ojos gris-violeta

Derek se mordió el labio, ¿en que coño estaba pensando el ojidorados?, volteó a ver a Bryan, este esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

º-.Tu alcanza a Suzaku, yo voy por Dekko- le contesto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido su primo.

Ya había perdido al chico una vez y no pensaba volver a fallar,

º-.Esta bien, pero ten cuidado- acepto el peligris dando media vuelta y salir corriendo hacia el puerto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Seiryu se separo del moreno, este le miraba como si de un fantasma se tratara, sin embargo, el chico noto que Seiryu aun le agarraba fuertemente la mano.

º-.La hora en que el guardián del primer ciclo este en su posición, se acerca- murmuro el hombre llamando la atención del chico- ese será el momento ideal para que el ritual comience-agrego.

Takao le miro sin entender, ¿de que ritual estaba hablando?. El hombre pareció intuir su duda ya que le volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

º-.Cada vez que el sucesor de Seiryu llega a la edad adecuada- le dijo- se le debe presentar un sacrificio al espíritu del mar para que le proteja- agrego.

El menor sintió como le jalaba de la mano para que caminara, era tan fuerte el agarre que no tuvo más elección que seguirle. No entendía muy bien, porque le estaba contando aquello. Nunca había escuchado de los rituales para la sucesión de los cuatro representantes.

º-.Sacrificio?- susurro, pero el hombre le escucho, le miro de reojo antes de detenerse frente a las aguas cristalinas de la fosa.

º-.Si, un sacrificio de sangre- le contesto soltándole la mano, el peliazul al verse liberado se quedo unos momentos quieto- en este caso… la tuya.

Al escuchar aquello el miedo le invadió el cuerpo, miro al hombre como si de un demente se tratara. Este ya estaba de frente a él, le miraba de forma curiosa, aunque el chico no se paro a analizarla

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio rápidamente la vuelta y salio corriendo, el hombre con una velocidad sobre humana no le costo esfuerzo alcanzarle, le tomo de una muñeca haciendo que el chico frenara bruscamente, sin esperar lo jalo hacia si aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

º-.SUELTEME!!!!- le exigió pataleando- USTED ESTA LOCO!!!!- le grito intentando safarze, tenia la cara contra el pecho del hombre, este se limito a hacer mas fuerza en aquel abrazo.

º-.Si, loco pero por el amor que le tiene un padre a su sangre- le contesto seriamente, haciendo que el chico se detuviera de golpe, ¿un padre?

º-.De que esta hablando- soltó en voz baja el joven peliazul- que tiene que ver toda esta locura conmigo, ¿por que yo?- completo volviendo a intentar safarze, pero no consiguió mas que lastimarse un poco.

º-.Por esto- le dijo señalando el dije del dragón que descansaba a su cuello, al moreno se le había olvidado que lo llevaba- esa es la clave de todo- se limito a decir.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ray, corría por los pasillos de la nave. Algunos de los hombres de Seiryu aun se encontraban en el barco y le atacaban, sabia que a Seiryu no le importaba mantenerlo a él como prisionero, solamente fue una distracción, el que en verdad le interesaba al hombre de cabellera oscura era Tala.

Se agacho cuando uno de los sujetos le lanzaba un kusanagi que destrozo la puerta a su lado, lo zafo rápidamente y se dispuso a volver a atacar al pelinegro cuando de la nada la punta de un báculo le golpeo en el rostro, el ojidorados levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con su primo que volvió a acercar el arma, devolviéndola a su tamaño normal.

º-.Sabes, un día de estos debería dejar que te dieran una paliza para que escarmentaras- opino el mayor molesto mientras se acercaba a Ray, que ya se había puesto de pie, le miraba sorprendido.

º-.Derek, pero que diablos haces aquí?- le cuestiono sin miramientos el neko jing, el pelirrojo sonrió de lado.

º-.Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti- le reprocho caminando a un lado del muchacho- y bien, que se supone que buscamos?

El chico no respondió se limito a caminar mas rápido, no se encontraban muy lejos del camarote donde Seiryu les había encerrado. Pero en cuanto dieron la vuelta en la esquina, fueron recibidos por varios hombres que les apuntaban con armas.

º-.Oh, genial- mascullo el pelirrojo sacando su espada- y ahora que?- inquirió volteando a ver al neko que tenia el ceño fruncido.

Los hombres iban a dispararles cuando una puerta al lado de los hombres se abrió de golpe llamando la atención de todos los presentes, de esta salio volando un pirata que arremetió contra los otros, haciendo que cayeran inconcientes por el golpe.

º-.O.O- Derek y Ray miraban la escena con los ojos como platos cuando de la puerta salía un chico pelirrojo de ojos azul ártico.

º-.Que tipos mas molestos- soltó refunfuñado mientras les pisaba la cabeza a uno de los hombres- y yo que pensé que seria mas difícil salir de aquí- agrego, pasando su mano por su nuca, en la cabeza utilizaba un paliacate de color azul oscuro que combinaba con sus ojos.

Los chicos le miraron atentos, el pelirrojo llevaba puesto una camisa sin mangas de color arena mientras en su cuello se apreciaba una cadena de plata, en su oreja lucían varias arracadas. A la cintura utilizaba un grueso cinturón café oscuro, que desviaba la atención al ajustado pantalón negro que traía puesto y el cual se completaba con las botas del mismo color. También portaba guantes sin dedos que le llegaban un poco más abajo del antebrazo y que tenían placas de metal a la altura de los nudillos.

º-. Tala?- soltó el pelinegro saliendo de su shock, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro cuando el chico le volteo a ver sorprendido- Tala, que gusto que estés bien- le dijo acercándose al chico que le imito.

º-.Ray, te encuentras bien?- le dijo con cierto tono aliviado cuando estuvieron frente a frente- pensé que Seiryu te había hecho algo.- agrego, el neko le sonrió.

º-.Y tu?, que paso con tu herida y esa ropa- señalando lo que el chico traía, ya que la camisa dejaba ver parte de su pecho y se ajustaba a su cuerpo (N/a: Mas baba º¬º)

º-.A eso, digamos que cuando te llevaron con Seiryu. Ese pirata Beisel entro, me corto un poco de cabello, no se para que y se volvió a ir, aunque me dejo a cargo de estos idiotas- señalando a los hombres que seguían en el suelo- cuando me deshice de los tipos que me cuidaban adentro busque algo de ropa porque no se donde quedo mi camisa- mirando inquisidoramente al pelinegro que se sonrojo.

Derek miraba la escena extrañado, pasaba su mirada del pelinegro al chico con el que hablaba, no sabia que relación tenían para que Ray quisiera volver por él, pero de algo si estaba seguro, ese pelirrojo le caía mal (N/a: porque será xD)

º-.Y tu herida?- le pregunto cambiando el tema, el chico pelirrojo sonrió.

º-.Mejor- contesto haciendo fuerza en su brazo y guiñarle un ojo, Ray le devolvió la sonrisa.

º-.Oigan, no me gusta ser aguafiestas- los interrumpió Derek haciendo que los dos chicos lo voltearan a ver, tenia una venita en la frente al darse cuenta de que se habían olvidado de su presencia- pero debemos salir de aquí- señalando hacia donde los hombres estaban tirados por el pasillo se escuchaban pasos.

Sin decir mas, Derek salio corriendo con dirección de la planta alta del barco, Tala y Ray le siguieron, aunque el pelirrojo le tomo del brazo haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera y le volteara a ver confundido.

º-.Yo… quiero disculparme por lo que te dije en el camarote- le dijo serio, sorprendiendo al chico de ojos ámbar- no quise ofenderte- agrego.

º-.Eso ya no tiene importancia. En cierta forma, yo también tuve la culpa- respondió con una leve sonrisa, que el ojiazul ártico le devolvió.

º-.QUE NO PIENSAN VENIR?- les grito, ya se encontraba mas adelante, se veía irritado- VAMONOS

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos un instante antes de seguir al mayor. Después tendrían tiempo para hablar…..

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Kai corría por el muelle, Bryan ya le había alcanzado y ambos se dirigían a la nave del bicolor…. Este estaba preocupado. Seiryu le había jugado sucio y eso le irritaba. Se detuvo cuando noto a Dunga y Ozuma que corrían hacia su encuentro, un mal presentimiento se formó al solo verles

º-.Suzaku, que bueno que están bien- exclamo Ozuma deteniéndose frente a Kai, este se mantuvo serio.

º-.Y Takao?- le cuestiono, ambos chicos le miraron sorprendidos antes de que su rostro se ensombreciera, Kai sospechaba que algo malo había pasado- Donde esta?-agrego, a cada instante se estaba impacientando mas.

Los muchachos dudaron antes de contestarle, se veían algo nerviosos, Ozuma fue el que se decidió a hablar.

º-.No… no lo sabemos, nunca regreso al barco- respondió con un hilo de voz, el ojicarmin abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar aquello.

º-.MALDICION- grito furioso tirándose al suelo y golpear el suelo con los nudillos, un poco de sangre escurría de estos- ESE DESGRACIADO DE SEIRYU ME LAS PAGARA

Ninguno de sus hombres dijo nada, hasta que el ojicarmin se levanto del suelo, la sangre goteaba de su mano pero el chico parecía ajeno a esto.

º-.Debo encontrarlo- susurro caminado mas por inercia que por voluntad llamando la atención de Ozuma, ¿tanto le importaba aquel muchacho?

º-.Un mercader dijo que le vio- exclamo Dunga, haciendo que la atención de Kai estuviera sobre él

º-.Donde- soltó el ojicarmin sus ojos escarlata se habían vuelto mas oscuros, cosa que sorprendió a los muchachos……

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El hombre peliazul tenía su vista pegada en el cielo, los relámpagos ya comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia y las nubes de tormenta, se arremolinaban.

º-.Falta muy poco- susurro el hombre, parecía muy impaciente.

Takao guardo silencio mientras dirigía su mano a su pierna derecha, lentamente saco de su funda la daga que le había dado Hitoshi, debía salir de ahí lo mas pronto que fuera posible. Sin que Seiryu lo esperara el chico le enterró la daga en la pierna, sintiendo como la giraba para hacerle mas daño.

º-.Ah!- grito mientras soltaba la moreno, que en cuanto se supo libre se separo rápidamente- en que momento…- soltó mirándolo fijamente, el chico le devolvió la mirada unos instantes antes de darse la vuelta y echarse a correr.

Sin embargo, no había llegado muy lejos cuando frente a sus ojos apareció el hombre peliazul. Sin poder decir nada, el hombre le golpeo en el abdomen sacándole el aire y de paso dejarlo semiinconsciente, aunque el chico pudo sentir como le arrancaba literalmente su cadena del cuello.

º-.Mal hecho, mi pequeño Arashi no ryu- dijo con desaprobación mientras cargaba al moreno en su hombro, como un costal de papas, el chico estaba demasiado ido como para darse cuenta de lo que decía- no debes menospreciarme, por algo soy Seiryu. Tengo mucha mas experiencia en combate que tu- agrego.

Camino hacia el pequeño lago y entro en este, aun cargando al moreno, la hora ya casi se acercaba, el agua le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas. Cuando estuvo a la mitad del lago observo su reflejo en el agua cristalina, podía ver el fondo de roca gris, había pasado tiempo desde la primera vez que había estado ahí.

Se inclino un poco para sacar la daga que el chico le había encajado en al pierna, en un tonto arranque de coraje, aun le dolía pero sabia como controlar sus emociones. Cuando la hubo sacado la coloco en su cinto, algunas gotas de sangre cayeron al agua aunque al ser pocas estas pronto se dispersaron.

Bajo al moreno hasta colocarlo en su pecho, el chico mantenía los ojos cerrados, el golpe que le había dado le había dejado en la inconciencia. Se hinco con el mientras se hacia una pequeña cortada en la mano y murmuraba algo en voz muy baja, cuando se hubo cortado, tomo la mano del menor y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, en su mano herida mantenía el collar con el dije del dragón y era con la que sostenía la mano del chico.

Takao abrió los ojos cuando sintió ardor en la palma de su mano, cual fue su susto al ver la cara de Seiryu muy cerca de la suya. Intento apartarse peor el mayor no le dejo, haciendo que cayera por completo en el agua, saco la cabeza de esta para tomar aire, el agua esta a un nivel bajo.

º-.Sangre nueva, sangre renovada- le escucho decir al hombre- la herencia, que nos liga, la herencia de la venganza por la traición, el llamado de la sangre por la sangre- cuando sintió como le colocaba el dije en su mano, su sangre y la del hombre se mezclaban.

Takao forcejeo con él, pero el hombre logro aplacarlo, empujando la cabeza del chico para que metiera nuevamente la cabeza en el agua, Takao creyó que quería ahogarle y el pánico le invadía por lo que pataleaba e intentaba safarse.

No… no pienso morir aquí… pensó el chico aun intentando liberarse, el aire en sus pulmones se estaba agotando… Kai donde estas… pensó en un instante.. Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder al sentir como el hombre le enterraba su propia daga, sus ojos se volvieron opacos y sintió que su corazón latía mas fuerte de lo normal, lo ultimo que vio fue el agua tiñéndose de rojo antes de que perdiera la noción de lo que estaba pasando….

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ray casi se cae al sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, Tala le volteo a ver. El chico se había agarrado del mástil, ya se encontraban en la cubierta del barco, intentando respirar. Por su parte, Derek, también se apoyo en el mástil, además del dolor en el pecho, un zumbido molesto le estaba lastimando los oídos

º-.Que les pasa?- quiso saber el de ojos ártico mirando a ambos chicos, se veían pálidos

º-. No lo se- contesto Ray- pero no es algo bueno... -volteo a ver a su primo este asintió virando su vista hacia el cielo, el rugir del mar cada vez era mas evidente….

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Kai se detuvo de golpe al sentir una fuerte presión en su pecho, los oídos le zumbaban,. Levanto la vista, estaban cerca de la entrada a una cueva en la costa, abrió grandemente los ojos, al ver lo que parecían ser ondas que iban de regreso al mar pero que siguieron adentrándose en el océano perdiéndose de vista.

º-.Suzaku estas bien?- le cuestiono Bryan deteniendo su marcha, la lluvia ya comenzaba a caer

El peligris tuvo que voltear cuando el sonido de armas le hizo hacerlo, los hombres de Seiryu se encontraban frente a ellos, Beisel les miraba sentado en una roca a la entrada de la cueva, les miraba con cierta burla. Kai se levanto con dificultad respirando entrecortadamente, lo que había visto y sentido solo podía ser señal de una cosa.

º-.pero miren nada mas lo que nos trajo la marea- comento el hombre peliverde levantándose de su asiento y sacar sus dos espadas- una avecilla herida- completo al ver al chico de ojos carmín mas pálido de lo normal.

º-.¿Donde esta el chico?- le exigió saber el bicolor, su semblante era serio, Bryan le ayudo a mantenerse de pie.

Beisel sonrió ampliamente, Suzaku era fuerte pero dudaba mucho que su técnica fuera superior a la suya. Dio un paso al frente mientras sus hombres aun apuntaban a ambos muchachos, la lluvia comenzó a intensificarse. Seiryu- respondió sin miramientos- pero dudo que puedas hacer algo, ya es demasiado tarde

Kai se separo de Bryan,, aun se sentía algo débil por lo de momentos antes, pero Takao le necesitaba, saco su Katana, los hombres tras Beisel bajaron un poco sus armas con duda, les daba miedo el muchacho frente a ellos (N/a: hay pero si solo es Kai ¬¬) El peliverde por su parte sonrió con cierto gozo.

º-.Bryan, quédate tras de mi y cúbrete- le dijo al chico, llamando su atención, el peligris le miraba sorprendido- y pase lo que pase, no interfieras- agrego colocando su espada a la altura de sus ojos mientras estos los cerraba, Bryan se hizo para atrás, esa posición ya la había visto que la usara antes.

Por su parte, Beisel parecía niño en juguetería. Había escuchado que todos los estilos de la técnica secreta de la espada habían sido perfeccionados por el primer Suzaku, creando dos estilos nuevos que no fueron aprendidos y que se creía, se habían ido a la tumba con el Densetsu del sur. Sin embargo, algunos decían que esa leyenda no era del todo cierta y que el densetsu dejo esas enseñanzas a sus descendientes, claro, si estos existieran.

º-.A mi señal, disparen contra el chico- les dijo a sus hombres estos asintieron

º-.Octava técnica de la espada secreta- susurro el chico, un viento calido comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, Bryan le observaba detrás de una roca.

º-.ABRAN FUEGO- grito Beisel.

Los hombres dispararon, Bryan le grito al bicolor, pero este pareció no prestarle atención. Kai abrió los ojos de golpe sus ojos se rasgaron mas de lo normal mientras su pupila se contraia un poco. Beisel solo vio como en un rápido movimiento el chico corría en su dirección esquivando las balas a una velocidad impresionante. Cuando se dio cuenta ya lo tenía frente a frente, cosa que fue por unos instantes ya que el chico desapareció de su vista y reapareció frente a sus hombres.

Algunos gritaban cuando el chico les atacaba, otros ni tiempo de reaccionar les daba cuando su cabeza se separaba de su cuerpo o simplemente la espada les hacia un corte en el pecho al intentar huir. Lo único que podían notar eran esos ojos carmesí que brillaban con la sombra de la muerte reflejados en ellos…

º-.así que este es el poder del densetsu del sur- exclamo el hombre con una sonrisa demente, observando con deleite la masacre de la que eran protagonistas sus hombres- por algo se ha ganado su apodo del ángel del infierno- agrego, cuando el chico se detenía un instantes, a sus pies un charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse.

Los hombres a los que no había matado comenzaron a alejarse asustados del chico, le miraban como si de un monstruo se tratara, sin embargo, Beisel dio un paso hacia él. Los ojos carmesí siguieron cada uno de sus pasos.

º-.la octava técnica de la espada secreta- murmuro el hombre, estaba emocionado. Las manos le temblaban por la emoción- no puedo creer que aun exista, si la conoces debes saber la novena, la mas poderosa de las técnicas que Suzaku creo mientras vivía… debo obtenerlas- agrego, un brillo lleno de ambición apareció en sus ojos, sin perder tiempo ataco al bicolor que le esquivo utilizando su espada para bloquear a las otras.

Con fuerza hizo que el hombre se separara, aunque casi al instante volvió al ataque. Kai le esquivaba con facilidad, aunque Beisel noto que los ojos carmesí del chico se habían vuelto algo opacos, haciendo que bajara por una fracción de segundo la guardia. Oportunidad que el bicolor aprovecho y le desarmo, colocando la katana a la altura del cuello del hombre.

º-.La "Houoji no gim"- murmuro el hombre al reconocer la espada- la espada forjada en el fin del mundo, el arma predilecta del primer Suzaku y que puede cortar cualquier cosa.- agrego maravillado- pensaba que esa arma estaba perdida para siempre.

Kai, no le respondió, su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo, y sus ojos seguían opacos, iba a darle el golpe final al hombre cuando un sonido le llamo la atención y le hizo separarse de Beisel. Una daga había sido lanzada a donde momentos antes había estado el bicolor.

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, tambaleándose un poco. Se sentía débil al usar esa técnica si la hubiera mantenido por mas tiempo seguramente se hubiera desmayado. Levanto la vista con dirección de donde había provenido esa daga, Seiryu le miraba desde la entrada de la cueva. Kai apretó los dientes, el hombre estaba solo y una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se dibujaba en su cara.

º-.Llegas tarde, Suzaku- le informo, haciendo que el chico lo fulminara con la mirada.

º-.DONDE ESTA?- le cuestiono, estaba molesto, aunque era una forma de canalizar el miedo que sentía. El joven Kinomiya no estaba por ningún lado.

Un recuerdo del chico sonriéndole llego a su cabeza, si le había pasado algo…, no sabia si podría vivir con el remordimiento de eso. Seiryu sonrió cosa que le hizo enojarse más.

º-.Yo gane- fue lo único que respondió el hombre. Kai apretó fuertemente la katana entre sus manos.

º-.TU, MALDITO EMBUSTERO- le grito corriendo a su encuentro, el único pensamiento que tenia en la cabeza era el de destrozarlo miembro por miembro.

Levanto su espada, pero el peliazul no se movió, en un movimiento intercepto su golpe con su espada que había mantenido escondida tras su espalda. Kai le miro sorprendido, cosa que el otro aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe en las costillas, haciéndole caer al suelo.

º-.Aun te falta mucho para alcanzarme, chico- opino Seiryu al muchacho mientras este tosía agarrándose el lugar donde le había golpeado el otro- hazte un favor y olvida a Arashi no ryu, así será mas fácil para los dos- agrego.

Ante esto el bicolor abrió los ojos de golpe, como que olvidara a Arashi no ryu, acaso estaba hablando de Takao? Seiryu se acerco al chico caído e iba a darle el golpe final cuando el sonido de una bala paso rozándole la oreja, se separo el barco del chico de ojos carmín se acercaba a la costa.

º-.OE, SUZAKU- le grito Derek mientras se acercaba corriendo por la playa seguido de Ray y Tala, quien le había disparado había sido este ultimo.

º-.Maldita sea- susurro Seiryu volteando hacia la gruta antes de volver su vista hacia Beisel- vamonos- le ordeno corriendo con dirección de la selva que delimitaba la costa, esquivando un tiro del pelirrojo de ojos azul ártico, que iba directo a su cabeza. Sus hombres le siguieron.

Cuando se hubo marchado Kai se levanto con dificultad, aunque el juraba que el golpe no había sido fuerte, sentía que tenia algunas costillas rotas. Sin importarle el dolor, se dirigió a la gruta con paso decidido, aunque se movía más por inercia porque no sentía su cuerpo por completo.

º-.Suzaku, adonde vas?- le cuestiono el pelirrojo ojidorados, Tala por su parte miraba los cuerpos sin vida de los piratas que yacían en la arena.

Kai no les respondió, en su cabeza solo tenia la imagen del chico peliazul, debía encontrarle, debía saber si estaba bien. Abrió grandemente los ojos cuando le vio salir de la gruta con la vista baja, caminaba con dificultad mientras con su mano se apretaba una herida en su brazo, por lo demás parecía estar bien.

º-.Takao- susurro Tala al reconocer a su hermano, iba a correr en su dirección pero una mano de Ray le impidió el paso.

º-.Mejor no lo hagas- le recomendó con el semblante serio, el pelirrojo le hizo caso.

El bicolor camino mas rápido, su corazón latía rápidamente por la emoción, se sentía de cierta forma aliviado de que estuviera vivo. Se acerco a él, el muchacho parecía no percatarse por donde iba ni se daba cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor, ni de la fría lluvia que caía sobre su cabeza, solo caminaba por inercia.

º-.Takao- le susurro, el moreno pareció reaccionar, no se había percatado de donde le habían llevado sus pies después de lo que había ocurrido en la gruta, sin embargo, esa voz… esa voz si que la reconocía….

Levanto la vista lentamente, frente él, el chico de ojos carmín le observaba con su mirada profunda. Sin poder contenerse, sin hacer caso del dolor en su brazo camino más rápido hacia el bicolor y se abrazo de él aliviado, sintiendo que por fin estaba a salvo. Aferrándose a él como si temiera que este solo fuera una ilusión que en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al sentir como el mayor también le correspondía el abrazo con fuerza. Y fue cuando dejo que los sentimientos afloraran.

º-.Kai- sollozo el chico- Kai, no me sueltes, abrázame mas fuerte, por favor- le rogó en susurros, Kai no le hablo se limito a hacer lo que el chico le pedía, lo acerco mas a su pecho. No le importo la lluvia que les cubría, ni las miradas de sus compañeros, solo le importaba aquel chico que ahora lloraba en sus brazos y que sentía en cualquier momento podría perder.

Sentía que debía abrazarle mas, podía sentir su fragilidad y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se sintió vulnerable, sintiendo el calido cuerpo que tenia entre los brazos y el cual temblaba un poco buscando seguridad en él.

Por su lado, el peliazul, quería olvidar lo que había sucedido, solo quería pensar en donde se encontraba ahora, con el chico que le hacia sentir protegido y que de cierta forma le hacia sentir que para alguien él era necesario. Cerro con fuerza la mano en la que tenia el dije del dragón, la sangre seca comenzaba a limpiarse con la cristalina lluvia que les envolvía, pero no sintió frío, la calidez del mayor le recorría cada uno de los poros de su piel, recargo su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el sonido de su corazón.

º-.Kai- le murmuro, levantando por fin la vista, manteniendo la mirada directamente en las orbes rojizas que le hacían sentir tantas cosas y le expresaban otras tantas- en que retorcido juego estamos metidos- le pregunto volviendo a esconder su mirada en el pecho del mayor, este solo guardo silencio- porque aun no puedo encontrar la respuesta……

º-º-º-º-º-º

En alguna parte del océano, un barco pirata navegaba tranquilamente, el sonido del mar se escuchaba aun más fuerte que otros días. Y de eso un chico pecoso se dio cuenta, sus ojos azules como el cielo miraron hacia el horizonte, pronto dejarían las aguas del bloque del norte.

º-.El dragón ha lanzado una advertencia- murmuro el chico quitando algunos mechones rubios de su rostro- ¿No es así madre?- le cuestiono a una mujer a sus espaldas, esta sonrió, también era rubia

º-.Eso parece, Max, aunque….

El chico ojiazul volteo a verla esperando su respuesta, la mujer miraba hacia el cielo con sumo interés mientras meditaba.

º-.Un nuevo dragón surgirá pronto- susurro mas para si que para su hijo- y es cuando… Genbu entre en acción- agrego con una sonrisa, el muchacho pecoso guardo silencio…..

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

º-.A CUBIERTA MI ADORADO, BYAKKO- grito una voz haciendo que el joven se despertara molesto- NOTICIAS DEL BLOQUE DEL ESTE, JAJAJAJAJA- le dijo una voz burlona haciendo que el chico de cabello platinado saliera de su camarote.

Subió al puente con paso lento mirando con dirección de las aguas del este. Utilizaba en esos momentos un parche en su ojo derecho

º-.así que Seiryu ya dio indicios de retiro- agrego divertido, aunque algo consternado.

º-.JOJOJO, ESE SEIRYU ES UN PRINGAO- exclamo la voz a sus espaldas- SEGURAMENTE QUIERE INVITARNOS A UNA FIESTA POR SU RETIRO, RON Y MUJERES PARA TODOS, OH YEAH !!!!!

º-.Cierra tu enorme boca de una puta vez, Drigger- lo regaño el chico mirando de reojo hacia el timón, unos ojos felinos le devolvieron la mirada- esto es mas serio

º-.OH, YA SE MI AMADO ELIXIR- exclamo nuevamente la voz- NADA DE MUJERES PARA TI, TU LO QUE QUIERES ES TIRARTE A ESE SEXY Y DESEABLE DRAGONCLLO, JAJAJAJAJAJA- le dijo la voz descojonándose de la risa, aunque se callo cuando el albino le lanzo un balde –esta bien, ya entendí- susurro la profunda voz.

Byakko no volteo, tenia su mirada puesta en el horizonte, algo estaba ocurriendo. Conocía a Seiryu lo bastante bien como para saber que todas sus acciones tenían segundas intenciones.

º-.Suzaku, se habrá enterado ya?- murmuro, aunque el ser detrás suyo escucho.

º-.ESA AVECILLA CON SEGURIDAD YA DEBE ESTAR ENTERADA- se burlo la voz- NO LE HA DE HACER MUCHA GRACIA DESPUES DE QUE SEIRYU ANDUVO VIAJANDO POR SUS AGUAS SIN SU CONSENTIMIENTO, TAL VES……-seriedad absoluta- CON UN CALENTON SE LE PASE, JAJAJAJAJA- le lanzaron otro balde por parte de Byakko

º-.Bueno, es hora de que intervengamos- respondió cerrando su ojo que tenia a la vista y sonreír- pon las coordenadas hacia las aguas del este- la voz a sus espaldas se rió.

º-.KUKUKU, COMO ORDENE, MI AGIL, APUESTO Y SEXY, BYAKKO- le respondió la profunda y burlona voz……

**...:::::::::::::C..o..N..t..I..n..U..a..R..a::::::::::::...**

**Jiz: Por fin acabe, me emocione kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!, oh voy a llorar T-T**

**Kai: Pero si ya estas chillando no aguantas nada T-T- con klennex en mano**

**Jiz: Cierra la boca T.T- quitándole uno y sonándose la nariz**

**Ty: eh, chicos cálmense n.nUU**

**Jiz: TYYYYYY-CHAAAAAN, YA TE DIJE QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO TOT- abrazándolo**

**Ty: Si, como un millón de veces n.n**

**Jiz: A bueno ;u; ejem, ejem u.u espero les haya gustado non**

**Derek: Jiz, esta inspirada estos días**

**Jiz. Shiiiiiiiii XD todo gracias a la coca cola y a las canciones de Nightwish que me inspiraron para esta cap. Por fin los cuatro densetsu hicieron su aparición xD Para que habla hecho Seiryu ese ritual?, Ty necesitara terapia psicológica después de que termine todo esto?, que hará Beisel para conseguir las técnicas secretas del bloque del sur? O,O**

**Derek, NOS VEMOS HASTA EL SIGUIENTE Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, por cierto, la** "Houoji no gim",** Gim, es el nombre que se le da a una espada de doble filo, y Houoji significa templo del fénix. Y Arashi no ryu, bueno eso no creo que sea necesario traducirlo o si? O-O, significa Dragón de tormenta, bueno de todas formas si la traducción esta mal Jiz lo corregirá ¬¬ **

**Jiz: ténganme paciencia T.T Adiu y nos seguimos leyendo n.n Siguiente capitulo: "Mirada ardiente, corazón de hielo", por fin sabremos que honda con el pasado de Kai xD**

**º-º-º-º-º-Jizel N.I.K.A.T.Hº-º-º-º-º-º**


	9. Mirada ardiente, corazon de hielo

**Agradezco a las chicas que me dejaron Review los leí pero no me dio tiempo de contestarles pero muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, me reí mucho leyéndolos xDDDD (Kai: aja ¬¬), comenzamos!!!. Bey blade no es mío, parejas Kai-Ty, Tala-Ray **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

The pirate's spell

Cap 9: Mirada ardiente, corazón de hielo

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"_Se que no es agradable, pero debes saber que mamá no iba a casarse con nuestro padre…. Ella… estaba comprometida con otro hombre… __**Eso ya lo sabia, mi padre me lo contó, ese hombre rompió el corazón de mamá cuando se marcho y murió en el mar. Dijo que era un patán…**__ ¿En serio crees lo que mi padre dice?, él solo nos dice lo que le conviene que creamos… __**Él nos quiere… **__Así, con eso justifica todo el sufrimiento que causa, que es por amor a nosotros… __**Eres muy injusto…**__ No soy injusto, hace mucho que deje de juzgarle, solamente soy realista, lo eh aceptado… __**De que hablas?...**__ De que nuestro padre es un asesino y falso, en cierto modo… __**Esas son falsedades…**__ No solo son realidades, conoces a Volteir Hiwatari?... __**si, es el jefe de toda la marina inclusive tiene mas poder que el capitán de la guardia y tiene mucha influencia sobre los gobernantes de las trece ciudades, se lleva muy bien con papá…**__ si, lo sé, ¿sabias que tenia una hija?... __**No, eso no lo sabía…**__ mmm, era de esperarse. A ese hombre le avergüenza todo lo relacionado a ella, en ese ámbito es muy parecido a nuestro padre… __**No entiendo lo que quieres decirme…**__ Bueno, empecemos desde el principio, el primer prometido de mamá, era el mejor amigo de la infancia de papá y su primo…. __**Nani?...**__ Ah, te ha caído de sorpresa?, si, se llamaba Doku, era el favorito de nuestro bisabuelo por lo que se, papá debió estar muy celoso de él…. __**Co… como que era su primo…**__ Sabes Hitoshi, deberías investigar un poco más sobre tus raíces, en la ciudad de Ilionis encontré un antiguo documento muy detallado sobre la rama Kinomiya, parece ser que nosotros descendemos del hijo segundo del capitán Iori Kinomiya, el de las leyendas… __**Pero yo creía que papá era el único descendiente de la familia y era el único heredero del bisabuelo….**__ Pues ya ves que no, Doku Kinomiya descendía de la primera rama, de la del primer hijo de Iori Kinomiya… __**pero como puede ser posible, él murió sin dejar descendencia…**__ eso no es cierto, el tuvo un romance a escondidas de su padre y de esa relación nació un niño que fue criado por Iori a la muerte de su hijo… __**mmm, ya entiendo. Entonces de ese niño descendía Doku… **__exacto, de la primera rama, y era más chico que nuestro padre, al ser los únicos dos niños en la familia se veían como hermanos hasta que nuestra madre apareció…. __**Que tiene que ver mamá, en la muerte de Doku?...**__ fue la ultima pieza para que nuestro padre decidiera deshacerse de él…__** como?... **__como mamá iba a casarse con Doku, a nuestro padre no le parecía porque él la quería, sin embargo, mamá tampoco era ajena al amor que nuestro padre le profesaba pero quería a Doku por eso iba a casarse con él, además de que el bisabuelo ya había tomado la decisión de que el principal heredero seria Doku y eso le hizo enfurecer mas… __**y?.. **__Fue la primera vez que papá se contacto con Volteir Hiwatari, le pidió un favor, y ya sabes a que me refiero… M__**ato a su primo, a su propia sangre?...**__ matar es poco comparado a lo que le sucedió, pero digamos que le dieron por muerto y nuestra madre lo creyó por un tiempo por lo que se caso con papá te tuvo a ti, y cuando Tala y yo nacimos, mamá había comenzado a querer a nuestro padre olvidándose de Doku, tiempo después él reaparecido pero bajo otro nombre… __**¿Qué quieres decir?... **__sabes porque papá dejo que Takao se comprometiera, no?, por que tal ves es un doncel… __**¿como es posible eso?, en la familia Kinomiya no existe sangre de doncel, eso hasta tu lo sabes...**__ no por nuestra rama… __**que?...**__ Doku Kinomiya si que la tenia, su padres, uno era un doncel,…__** eso no es posible, a menos…**__ si, a menos que nuestro pequeño hermano no sea hijo de nuestro padre…. __**Nuestro padre… sabe que… Takao… él… sabe eso?... **__que si lo sabe?, por favor Hitoshi, que poco conoces a papá, él lo supo desde el momento en que nuestro hermano nació, mamá se lo confeso pero eso no le intereso… __**porque?...**__ porque?, piénsalo, ahora Takao va a casarse con Zeo, y tu y yo sabemos que lo que siente nuestro hermano por ese sujeto no es amor… __**entonces…**__ mamá le entrego la vida de Takao a papá para que la moldeara como el quisiera, para que no la acusara por haberle engañado y sido infiel, por las apariencias, mamá es mas retorcida inclusive que papá. Le tiene miedo a otro tipo de vida que no sea el que tiene ahora. Por eso papá usa a nuestro hermano para su beneficio inclusive de una forma más cruel de la que nos usa a nosotros, para hacerle pagar de cierto modo la traición de la que él fue protagonista, es irónico como las cosas tienden a ir por el mismo camino… __**eso no es cierto…**__ Piensa lo que quieras me da igual, yo solo te he dicho lo que se, es decisión tuya si aceptas que tipo de monstruos tenemos por padres o no. Ahora, Volteir Hiwatari nunca hace un favor sin recibir nada a cambio. ¿Sabes que le pidió a cambio a papá?... __**no…**__ Bueno, más o menos hace siete años la hija de Hiwatari y el esposo de esta fueron ejecutados por la marina en su casa en Ilionis, nadie se entero de ello. Los informes oficiales dicen que algunos bandidos asaltaron su casa y mataron a la pareja llevándose a sus hijos…__** ¿Por qué?...**__ la marina recibió informes de que el esposo de la chica era un ex-pirata y no cualquiera, además de que tenia planeado levantarse nuevamente contra el estado. Adivina quien infiltro la información para que la marina hiciera aquello. Exacto, papá lo hizo, además de que arreglo todo para que las propiedades que la esposa de Hiwatari había dejado a nombre de su hija pasaran a poder de este… _

º-º-º-º-º-º

Hitoshi se paso las manos por la cara mientras estaba sentado en las escaleras que daban al puente de la embarcación en la que viajaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas cada vez que recordaba la conversación que semanas atrás había tenido con su hermano Kest… ¿En que clase de mundo estuvo viviendo todo ese tiempo que no se entero de nada de lo que el pelinegro de ojos verdes le había contado aquella vez en Sumond?.

Levanto la vista al cielo recordando los ojos de Kest cuando le informo de todo aquello, se veían tristes, decepcionados, sin embargo, esas emociones las escondía detrás de su frialdad y cinismo que había desarrollado durante sus viajes. Cada vez que recordaba lo que le había dicho su hermano era como entrar a otra dimensión, nunca creyó que su padre fuera capaz de destruir a su propia sangre solo para conseguir lo que deseaba… aunque debía admitir que si había notado algo pero nunca presto atención….

"_Una cosa mas Hitoshi, si te conté esto es porque eres mi hermano mayor y eres responsable, se que tal ves no entiendas la nauseas que siento cada vez que recuerdo que sangre corre por mis venas ya que los pecados de la familia Kinomiya no empezaron con nuestros padres, pero lo hice porque de cierta forma me siento aliviado contándote todo esto que pondría la vida de cualquiera en peligro… Por ello no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie… Tala no debe enterarse de lo que te dije y mucho menos Takao, no quiero que les rompas el corazón como a mi me lo destrozaron hace años… Takao no se ha quejado porque piensa que nuestro padre le quiere, el es importante Hitoshi, aunque no es hijo de nuestro padre, es nuestro hermano, yo le amo profundamente por eso me fui de casa, para encontrar la forma de salvarle de las garras de nuestro padre, no dejes que nada le pase… eso, es lo único que te pido"_

º-.Que es lo que tuviste que pasar, Kest?- murmuro Hitoshi recargándose por completo, perdiendo su mirada en aquella noche estrellada- que secretos guardas que te obligaron a marcharte tan rápido y no decirme todo lo que sabias…

Aunque su hermano no le hubiera insinuado nada, sabia que lo que le había contado solo era la punta del iceberg, antes de que Kest se marchara le había pedido que vigilara a su padre, Volteir, el comandante en jefe de la marina estaba moviéndose de forma extraña entre el poder militar de las trece ciudades, y sospechaba que su padre sabia que estaba ocurriendo.

El sonido de pasos le hizo salir de sus divagaciones, se sentó bien en las escaleras cuando noto al joven hombre de cabellos grises y ojos verde grisáceo, su fría mirada le observaba minuciosamente, la cual le devolvió. Aunque le conocía solo como amigo de su hermano Tala, no sabia mas de aquel hombre solo que había sido el capitán de la guardia mas joven de la historia de las trece ciudades, ya a sus 15 años, su destreza y habilidades militares ya habían dado de que hablar con su nombramiento como capitán de la guardia. Puesto que ocupo solo tres años ya que sin razón aparente dejo el cargo y la vida militar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Marcus era casi de su edad. No tendría mas de 24 años si hacia cuentas y aun así, su rostro mostraba una madurez que le daba cierta sabiduría que él aun no tenia. El peligris se le acerco y se recargo en el barandal cerca de él.

º-.Algo le preocupa- soltó de pronto llamando la atención del mayor de los kinomiyas- sus hermanos…. Les quiere demasiado, verdad? Le preocupa que lo que sucedió pueda afectar el lazo que comparte con ellos no?- agrego, sus ojos verdes se perdieron en la inmensidad del océano, Hitoshi le miraba con la boca abierta. lo supiste?- quiso saber el otro, le sorprendió que con solo mirarle supiera exactamente que era lo que el acongojaba

Marcus guardo silencio por unos momentos antes de voltear a ver al joven peliazul grisáceo, sus ojos afilados mostraban serenidad.

º-.Esa mirada que tiene…- soltó de pronto- es la misma que Tala siempre pone cuando piensa en cualquiera de ustedes- completo con una media sonrisa, no estaba muy acostumbrado a sonreír.

º-.Ya veo, parece ser que conoces bien a Tala- le dijo Hitoshi recargando sus brazos en sus piernas. Le sonrió, ahora comprendía un poco porque su hermano le tenia tanta confianza a ese hombre.

º-.puede ser, aunque Tala, Kest, Takao y usted, tienen algo que les hace parecerse demasiado- le contesto- todos guardan mucho dolor. Un dolor distinto pero que al final es dolor y que les hace protegerse mutuamente- volvió a decir, el mayor le miro sin entender.

Sin embargo, el peligris no volvió a decir nada sino que se separo del barandal y subió las escaleras, pasando a un lado de Hitoshi. Este le volteo a ver cuando el ojiverde grisáceo ya se encontraba hablando con uno de los marinos que se encontraba manejando el timón. Este solo asentía a lo que el hombre le decía y le dio paso para que tomara el timón, cuando Marcus lo tomo le indico al hombre que se marchara, el marino hizo un ademán y se marcho, pasando a un lado del mayor de los Kinomiyas, al cual le dedico una inclinación cortes.

Cuando el marin se hubo perdido de vista, Hitoshi se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado. Subió lentamente las escaleras, el peliverde miraba hacia el horizonte, parecía pensar en algo.

º-.Marcus-san- le llamo, haciendo que el hombre le mirara con suma atención- disculpe que le pregunte, pero… mientras estuvo en la marina, ¿alguna vez hablo con Volteir Hiwatari?

Marcus hizo mas fuerza sobre el timón al escuchar ese nombre, por un breve momento su rostro se perturbo aunque casi al instante volvió a serenarse. No sin que Hitoshi notara su reacción.

º-.Por que piensa que he de conocer a ese hombre?- le cuestiono secamente, la expresión de su rostro se había vuelto sombría, al peliazul grisáceo le intimido un poco pero se decidió a contestarle.

º-.Solo pensé que al ser el capitán de la guardia mas joven de Sumond, tal ves, tuvo la suerte de conocerle- le dijo, se mostraba sereno.

º-.Buena observación- comento Marcus con una sonrisa amarga- si le conocí, el día en que me nombraron capitán, aunque yo no la llamaría suerte- murmuro, aunque Hitoshi le escucho.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos hombres, Hitoshi aguardaba a que el otro se decidiera hablar y por su lado, Marcus mantenía la vista puesta en el océano, parecía estar pensando detenidamente en lo que iba a decir.

º-.Tiene tiempo que no pensaba en ello- formulo al poco tiempo- Volteir Hiwatari es el modelo a seguir de muchos de los chicos que se encuentran en la academia y quieren convertirse en marines, inclusive yo le admiraba, debo admitir que cuando le conocí estaba muy emocionado. Ese día, él me pidió que me uniera a su grupo selecto, como me arrepiento de haber aceptado- guardo silencio, su mirada mostraba cierta decepción

º-.El circulo de los ocho- murmuro Hitoshi, había escuchado de ellos.

Eran los mejores hombres de la marina, solo se encargaban de los casos de la marina más delicados y peligrosos. Aunque algunos creían que también se encargaban de custodiar los mas oscuros secretos de los lideres de la marina. Miro a Marcus detenidamente, debía aceptar que el hombre seria un candidato perfecto para formar parte de ese grupo especial, sin embargo, no entendía por que le avergonzaba.

º-.¿Esa es la razón por la que dejaste la marina?- le cuestiono, el peliverde le volteo a ver, lo medito antes de contestarle

º-.Si, estuve bajo sus ordenes los tres años que fui capitán de la guardia pero como miembro del circulo solo realice una misión- respondió el hombre con tristeza- pero me basto para decidir retirarme, casi son siete años desde aquel incidente- agrego en voz baja mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

Hitoshi guardo silencio, ¿que tipo de misión le dieron para que el ojiverde grisáceo decidiera dejar su puesto cuando estaba en lo mas alto de su carrera militar?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mirada del susodicho, tenia el ceño fruncido.

º-.Quiere hacer tratos con ese hombre?- le cuestiono, el chico Kinomiya guardo silencio- No le diré que no lo haga pero le voy a dar una advertencia, hacer tratos con Volteir Hiwatari es como hacer tratos con el mismo demonio….

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El sonido de pasos eran cada vez mas cercanos, sin embargo, esto no se comparaban con el sonido de su corazón, el miedo hacia que su cuerpo se mantuviera en alerta. Aunque pareció reaccionar cuando el llanto del pequeño que llevaba en brazos le sacara de aquel estado. Le abrazo con mas fuerza intentando tranquilizarlo, su pequeño hermano comenzaba a presentir también el miedo que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

º-.Shsss, Einee- susurro el chiquillo de ojos carmesí- yo te protegeré- agrego con mas calma, observando hacia la puerta de la estancia.

Se encontraba oculto bajo una mesa, sin embargo, cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe hizo que diera un pequeño brinco. El ojicarmin abrió grandemente los ojos al reconocer a la persona que había entrado, pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la vil trampa de la que habían sido presa sus padres y de la que ahora su hermano y él serian victimas.

Aguanto la respiración cuando la persona en el umbral dio un paso al frente, mantenía la mano en el gatillo del arma que portaba. No despego su mirada de aquel hombre, este aprecia estar buscando algo.

º-.No puedes seguir ocultándote por mas tiempo- dijo la voz de aquel hombre, el niño abrazo con mas fuerza al bebé.

Su miedo se incremento cuando el hombre volteo en dirección de la mesa bajo la cual se ocultaba y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, sin perder tiempo apunto directo a donde el chiquillo se mantenía, el ojicarmin se quedo helado de la impresión.

º-.Te encontré- soltó el hombre cuando el arma era activada y el sonido del cañón hacia eco en los oídos del chico

º-º-º-º-º-º

º-.NO- grito despertándose sobresaltado, respiraba agitadamente. Observo la estancia, el camarote aun se mantenía sumido en la penumbra.

Respiro hondo, se había quedado dormido sentado en una silla, se recargo en sus brazos escondiendo su mirada tras sus manos, de nueva cuenta había tenido pesadillas. Volvió su mirada hacia la cama, el moreno dormía hecho un ovillo entre las sabanas, no se había sobresaltado por el grito que momentos había dado, sonrió mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba.

Sus ojos carmín observaron al menor que yacía en la cama profundamente dormido, ya tenían unos días que habían dejado Verena y por el momento se encontraban en una isla en los limites del bloque del este. Seiryu no les había seguido después de su enfrentamiento y eso le extrañaba. Paso su mano por el rostro del chico cariñosamente antes de que el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla volviera a su cabeza.

Se separo del moreno y salio del camarote sin hacer ruido, necesitaba despejarse y la brisa del mar le relajaría un poco. Aun era muy de mañana, por lo que las antorchas ya comenzaban a apagarse, sin embargo, nadie se encontraba en el puente, todos aun dormían. Paso su mirada por la pequeña bahía en la que se hallaba anclada su nave,

Se recargo en el barandal mientras pensaba en todo lo acontecido, aunque el moreno evitara el tema de lo que ocurrió en la gruta, él sabia perfectamente que era lo que había sucedido. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro pero de lo que si lo estaba era de que no tardaría mucho para que Byakko e inclusive Genbu mostraran su cara por los alrededores.

Bajo su mirada cuando un dolor en su brazo le hiciera poner su vista en este, sus músculos estaban aun resentidos. Saco de su bolsa la cajita de música que tantas veces había escuchado tras sus pesadillas, la miro largo rato… Siempre soñaba con lo mismo, el día en que tuvo que aprender a valerse por si mismo, el día en que lo perdió todo, el día en que el deseo de venganza hizo acto de presencia.

º-.Voy a vengarles- soltó para si mismo mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano en donde descansaba la caja de música- ellos pagaran por lo que hicieron, eso es lo único que deseo.

º-."Y SI ES LO QUE DESEAS, ¿POR QUÉ TRATAS A ESE CHICO DE ESA FORMA TAN BLANDA?"-le cuestiono una profunda voz que sonaba como el tintineo del oro.

Kai abrió grandemente los ojos al reconocerla, volteo hacia el puente, unos ojos escarlata le miraban de forma penetrante, el chico desvió la mirada irritado, pensaba que no le vería por un tiempo pero se equivoco.

º-.Dranzer, desde cuan…

º-."NO IMPORTA CUANDO SINO LO QUE LLEGUE A PRESENCIAR"- le interrumpió la voz con dureza- "TE DEJO SOLO POR UNA TEMPORADA Y TE ABLANDAS"- musito, parecía molestarse por la actitud del chico

º-.Ablandarme?, como sabes como soy yo si solo he hecho lo que tu me has enseñado a hacer para mantener el miedo impuesto por Suzaku. Yo no lo pedí

º-."NO TIENES ELECCION, DESDE EL DIA EN QUE NACISTE YA ESTABA DECIDIDO QUE TE CONVERTERIAS EN EL ANGEL DEL INFIERNO, SUZAKU ..."- objeto- "LA HOUOJI NO GIM, SOLO PUEDE TENER UN DUEÑO Y ESE ERES TÚ… LA MUERTE DE TUS PADRES ES TU PRINICPAL MOTIVACION, LIMPIAR SU NOMBRE ES LO QUE QUERIAS, ES LO QUE ME DIJISTE CUANDO TE CONVERTISTE EN SUZAKU"

Kai cerro los puños con fuerza al escuchar eso, sabia perfectamente que la houoji no gim solo podía ser blandida por el sucesor del densetsu del sur, pero eso solo llevaba a seguir los pasos del primer pirata que llevo ese nombre.

º-.Pero yo no…

º-."¿POR QUÉ ESTAS DUDANDO AHORA?- le cuestiono Dranzer con una mirada inquisitiva- "NO ME DIGAS QUE ESE CHICO TE ESTA HACIENDO CAMBIAR DE PARECER.

º-.No le metas en esto, él no tiene nada que ver- le reprocho Kai volteando a ver a su interlocutor, este le miraba sorprendido.

º-.¿ACASO LE QUIERES?, ES ESO- le pregunto, los ojos carmín brillaron con malicia- NO TIENE CASO, SABES QUE SANGRE CORRE POR SUS VENAS, SU DESTINO ES INCLUSIVE MAS INCIERTO QUE EL TUYO…- soltó con seriedad, el bicolor le escuchaba sin decir palabra alguna- ADEMAS, RECUERDA TU LINAJE, TARDE O TEMPRANO LE TRAICIONARAS, ES TU NATURALEZA COMO SUZAKU, TU CONOCES LA LEYENDA.

º-.Eso no es cierto- contraataco el chico furioso- no me conoces y no le conoces a él. Yo soy diferente al primer suzaku, no cometeré los mismos errores- agrego, sus ojos mostraban todo el enojo que mantenía en su interior sin embargo, esto no pareció sorprender a Dranzer.

º-.EN SERIO?, PERDONA SI SOY YO QUIEN DEBA PONERTE LOS PIES EN LA TIERRA- le dijo con calma- ASI QUE PON ATENCION PORQUE SOLO TE LO DIRE UNA VEZ Y ESPERO LO ENTIENDAS… TOMA DE ESE CHICO LO QUE DESEAS, ACUESTATE CON ÉL SI ES LO QUE QUIERES PERO DESPUES DEBES DEJARLE… TU NO PUEDES AMAR A NADIE, AUNQUE TUS OJOS SON CALIDOS COMO EL SOL, TU CORAZON ESTA FRIO, NO ES CAPAZ DE SENTIR AMOR. Y ESE ES EL ESTIGMA CON EL QUE DEBES CARGAR AL SER SUZAKU, ADEMAS MI DEBER ES VIGILAR QUE EL LEGADO SE TRANSMITA Y PIENSO CUMPLIRLO…. MANTEN PRESENTE ESO, KAI"

Después de decir aquello, la presencia de Dranzer desapareció dejando nuevamente al ojirubi solo en la cubierta, el sol ya comenzaba a alzarse. Kai soltó un golpe al barandal, como odiaba que Dranzer se metiera en sus asuntos, pero le iba a demostrar que se podía cambiar su destino.

º-.Ya lo veras, te demostrare que no soy igual al primer densetsu- susurro el bicolor, volteando hacia la entrada de la bahía- yo forjare mi propio destino

Levanto la vista hacia la playa, algo se estaba moviendo en esta le observo con cuidado aunque no tardo mucho en saber que era y eso aumento mas su mal humor.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Takao se movió en la cama perezosamente, las palabras de Seiryu aun hacían eco en su mente.

"_No seas iluso mi pequeño Arashi no ryu, él no puede llegar a quererte e inclusive si dijera quererte seria porque le conviene pero te traicionara mas pronto de lo que te imaginas. Si llega a pasar no te sientas mal, es su naturaleza ser un ave traicionera"_

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, aun había muchas cosas que no entendía pero que sabia Kai no le diría, era demasiado reservado en ese aspecto. Se sentó en la cama, se encontraba solo, el chico de ojos rubí no se hallaba por ningún lado. Suspiro resignado, tal ves Seiryu tenia razón, para el bicolor el era de cierta forma, un medio para conseguir dinero pero si eso era verdad, ya hubiera puesto sus condiciones y aun no lo había hecho. Es mas había dejado que Tala se quedara porque su hermano no quería dejarle solo.

"_º-."No pienso dejarte solo y menos con este pervertido"- le había dicho el pelirrojo mirando con mala uva a Kai, el susodicho le miraba de la misma manera- "así que hazte a la idea de que me quedare aquí- cruzándose de brazos, en ese momento el bicolor sonrió de forma maliciosa haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda al moreno._

_º-."Bueno, si piensas quedarte será bajo mis condiciones- le había contestado el ojicarmin con seriedad, Tala dudo pero al final acepto de mala gana"_

Aunque no le había hecho gracia que Takao durmiera en el camarote de Suzaku y él mismo se había sorprendido después de todo se había quedado ahí hasta que llegaron a Verena porque aun era "rehén" del capitán pirata, pero creyó que después de que le ayudara a rescatar a Tala tendría que estar con los otros o ¿no?

º-º-º-º-Flash backº-º-º-º-º

º-."Es por precaución sabes que tipo de entes hay en mis tripulación"- le había comentado el bicolor cuando le cuestiono sobre esa decisión mientras dejaban atrás la isla de Verena

º-."El capitán nos ha dicho pervertidos" ToT- se quejaron sus hombres, haciendo que una gota resbalara por la nuca del peliazul

º-."Pervertidos es decir poco ¬¬ Pero si quieres puedes dormir donde quieras a mi no me importa- agrego encogiéndose de hombros

º-.¿En serio? "o"- soltó emocionado Enrique materializándose a un lado del chico tormenta- Entonces Taka-chan dormirá conmigo, ¿verdad que si, Taka-chan?, ne, ne - abrazándose del moreno y dedicándole una mirada de borrego degollado, el peliazul le miro con una ceja alzada.

º-,NI SE TE OCURRA!!!!- le grito Mariam dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro alejándolo del peliazul y mandándolo a volar en el proceso- A TAKA-CHAN LE DEJAS EN PAZ, YA TIENE SUFICIENTE CON TENER QUE VERTE LA CARA CADA CINCO MINUTOS ¬¬- tronándose los dedos- Y ESA ADVERTENCIA VA TAMBIEN PARA TODOS USTEDES ¬¬"""- volteando hacia los otros hombres con un aire amenazante

º-.Si, señora O-OUUUU- aceptaron todos desde una esquina del barco, viendo a Mariam con miedo.

º-.Así me gusta n.n- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y volteando a ver al moreno- si quieres te doy mi camarote, así esta bola de degenerados te dejaran en paz ¬¬- mirando a los susodichos que se hicieron mini ante esa mirada.

º-.E… etto no es necesario Suzaku ya dijo que me quedaría en el suyo así que no hay problema, gracias n-nUUU- le respondió nervioso, esa chica era extraña aunque sentía la mirada de su hermano tras su nuca.

º-.NANIIIIIIIIIII ;o;- gritaron los piratas aun desde su esquina- NO ES JUSTO!!!!!

º-.Cierren la boca ¬¬- mirada asesina por parte de Mariam, los otros guardaron silencio en el acto- bueno, pero de todas formas si Suzaku se pasa de listo me dices y yo te defiendo- ante ese comentario el capitán pirata casi se cae

º-.Que? oye Mariam que estas insinuando ¬///¬- refunfuño Kai levemente sonrojado, la chica le volteo a ver mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le sacaba la lengua divertida.

º-.Nada, tu sabrás que haces- le contesto la peliazul con una sonrisa picara- aunque no le culpo eres una monada "o"- dirigiéndose al morenito que se sonrojo por el comentario mientras la muchacha le miraba con un par de estrellas por ojos- KYAAAA!!!!, eres tan lindo, quiero que te pruebes ropa que te compre ahora en Verena, yo se que se te vera kawaiiiii, ne, ne OwO- sacando de la nada varios juegos de ropa (N/a: No se quien me da mas miedo si Mariam o Enrique ¬¬U)

º-.Mariam, no es una muñeca ¬.¬- le reprocho Derek metiéndose en la conversación, a su lado estaban Ray y Tala, el pelinegro mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras el chico de ojos azules tenia una cara de que en cualquier momento se comería a alguien.

º-.Ehhhhhhh, pero no te pongas así Derek ¬¬-le reprocho la muchacha- que a ti también te traje algo para que te pruebes, con el vestido que traías el otro día te veías divino OWO- ante eso el ojidorados puso una cara de terror

º-.Vestido?? o.ó- soltó Ray sin entender- oye, Derek como que a Kai no es al único que se le botan las cabras, ¿Cuándo usaste un vestido sin que yo me enterara? ¬¬- mirando inquisitivamente a su primo

º-.Eso no te importa, además no lo use por que quisiera ¬¬- Ray puso una cara de que en cualquier momento iba a tirarse al suelo para reírse- No te burles òOó- le exigió el mayor cuando el chico ya se estaba descojonando se la risa.

º-.jajajaja, porque no lo vi. Dios!, debió de estar de lujo jajajajaja- imaginándoselo- seguramente si parecías mujer jo- agrego con una sonrisa traviesa

La cara de Derek era todo un poema, ya nadie sabia que era mas rojo si su cara a su cabello.

º-,MIRA QUE SI VAMOS A ESAS TU PARECES MAS MUJER QUE YO- le soltó como veneno, el pelinegro dejo de reírse en el acto

º-.Así?, pues por lo menos yo no lo ando reafirmando ¬¬- contraataco, Derek frunció el ceño.

º-.Ouch, esa dolió ó-o- comento Bryan mirando la pelea desde un lugar seguro

º-.Ja, ja, tal ves yo me disfracé pero tu no necesitas disfraz para confirmarlo- agrego Derek mirando de reojo a Tala, al notarlo el pelinegro se molesto.

º-.¿que quieres decir con eso? ¬¬

º-.Nada, nada cada quien sabe lo que hace 9.9- comento inocentemente

º-.Eres un…- Ray no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzo sobre su primo decidido a darle un par de hostias bien dadas.

º-.PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!!!!- gritaron los otros lanzando mas leña al fuego mientras los dos felinos se deban de hostias en el suelo.

Aunque la diversión les duro muy poco ya que Dunga se adelanto a donde los dos chicos estaban peleando y tomo a cada uno del cuello de la camisa separándolos, ambos muchachos le miraron con reproche ya que querían seguir saldando cuentas. Kai dio un paso hacia ellos, todos los piratas, guardaron silencio

º-.Que par de crios- les dijo a ambos, se veía molesto- que no pueden arreglarse como personas de su edad? ¬¬- refunfuño

º-.Él empezó ò.ó- dijeron al unísono mientras se señalaban entre ellos en estado chibi, al bicolor le dio un tic en el ojo.

º-.Saben que?, ya me hartaron sus peleas de niños- les informo el bicolor- Pasaran la tarde bajo las ordenes de Mariam y harán lo que ella quiera ¬¬- y sin decir mas bajo del puente con dirección a su camarote.

º-.Lo que ordene el capitán n.n- acepto feliz la ojiverde cuando el bicolor ya se había perdido de vista- ya se de todas formas que quiero que hagan ¬w¬- agrego volteando a ver a los dos felinos, los cuales aun eran sostenidos por Dunga, la chica sonrió malignamente, los chibis sudaron frío ante esa sonrisa

º-.Pobres O-OUUU- comento Takao al ver como la muchacha sacaba un traje- esa chica da miedo

º-.En realidad me recuerda un poco a Mamá ¬¬UU- le corrigió su hermano parándose a un lado de él, el peliazul sudo frío por la seriedad en su cara- pero ahora tu y yo vamos a hablar sobre cierto trato que hiciste

º-.Gulp, eto, oyes eso? O.O- exclamo el menor de los Kinomiyas nervioso, Tala le miro aun serio- creo… creo que me están llamando- y sin esperar a que su hermano reaccionara ya había salido corriendo.

º-.OoO TAKAO REGRESA AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE XO- saliendo en persecución del menor, tenían que arreglar ese asuntito.

º-º-º-º-º-End Flash Back-º-º-º-º-º-º-

El moreno sonrió al recordar aquello, su hermano había estado algo resentido con él después de eso, pero se había calmado con el paso de los días, aunque su vena de hermano sobre protector aun hacia de las suyas de vez en cuando. Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando noto un juego de ropa sobre la mesa de noche, y sobre esta una nota descansaba. Tomo la ropa y con ella la nota, era de Kai.

"_Creo que querrás cambiarte de ropa, aunque tal ves te apetezca mas bajar del barco a dar un paseo por la playa. Disfrútalo, creo que estaremos aquí un par de días…. Suzaku"_

Takao sonrió levemente mientras dejaba la nota sobre la mesa, levanto la vista, aun era temprano así que tal ves….

º-º-º-º-º

Tala observaba el mar desde cubierta, la mayoría de los piratas ya estaban en cubierta haciendo limpieza, levanto la mirada cuando sintió una mirada sobre si, cerca Derek lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

º-.Que tanto me observas ¬¬- le pregunto con molestia, el otro solo frunció el entrecejo.

º-.No te acerques a Ray, el es muy inocentón para darse cuenta pero yo se tus negras intenciones ¬¬- le advirtió con seriedad absoluta, el chico Kinomiya ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

º-.De que hablas ¬¬

º-.Tu sabes de que hablo, vienes con tus aires de caballero pero esos son los peores. Conozco a los de tu tipo ¬¬- siguió exponiendo- Engatusan con sus "buenos modales", yendo tras presas ingenuas y fáciles, como lo es mi puro y lindo primo T.T

Tala le miro con una enorme gota, ese tipo era raro (N/a: mmm, mira quien lo dice ¬¬ )

º-.Pero no te lo voy a permitir, no dejare que Ray caiga en tus garras ò-ó- soltó decidido- primero te mato ¬¬

º-.Estas loco ¬¬- objeto el ojiazul ártico dispuesto a irse pero el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar lo evito

º-.Nada, de aquí no te vas hasta que me jures que dejaras a Ray en paz

º-.Que te hace pensar que estoy interesado en él

º-.No me hagas reír, eres igual que Suzaku con tu hermano, tu miras a Ray y casi lo desvistes con la mirada ¬¬

º-.NANI? O////o yo no hago esas cosas, no soy un pervertido- se defendió el chico, un notorio sonrojo ya cruzaba su cara- además si tu capitán ha hecho eso voy a matarlo ¬¬""""- vena de hermano sobre protector

º-.Pues mira que no me importa que le hagas a Suzaku, pero tendrás que derrotarme antes de acercarte a Ray. No permitiré que le pongas tus sucias manos encima, ¿me oíste pervertido? O.ó- (N/a: este no es hermano pero si tiene celos como si lo fuera ¬¬)

A Tala ya le palpitaba una vena en la cien, ese chico ya le estaba colmando la paciencia. Bien, jugaría su juego si era lo que quería para dejarle en paz. sonrió de forma extraña, haciendo que el pelirrojo le mirara intrigado.

º-.y que te hace pensar que a Ray le desagrada mi persona?- le cuestiono con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Derek lo miro con la boca abierta.

º-.Que? que estas insinuando maldito degenerado, si le hiciste algo te juro que te dejo sin descendencia XO

º-.Mmmm, mas bien yo diría que no hicimos mientras estuvimos en la celda- comento con una sonrisa enigmática

º-. "………….." ºoª- ahora si que le había dejado helado, el pelirrojo Kinomiya sonrió, se estaba creyendo todo lo que le estaba diciendo y no se iba a parar ahí.

º-.Piénsalo, no creo que nos la pasamos jugando cartas- encogiéndose de hombros con cierto tono burlón

Cuando lo noto Derek ya estaba en un rincón con un aura azul, haciendo que una gota resbalara por su cabeza

º-.Mi primo ya no es virgen ToT- chillo mientras hacia circulitos en el piso, la gota que Tala tenia se duplico, ¿En serio se había tragado lo que le había dicho?

º-.Que yo que?- dijo una voz a espaldas de Tala haciendo que sintiera escalofríos y se sonrojara.

Se dio despacio la vuelta, el neko jing iba saliendo de los camarotes del primer piso. El pelinegro estaba acompañado de un chiquillo de ojos violetas y cabello bicolor, recordaba que se llamaba Einee, este miraba a Tala con una sonrisa.

º-.Mmm , seguramente De-chan estaba discutiendo con Tala-kun sobre ti xD- comento inocentemente el niño, la cara de Tala era un poema

º-."Maldito mocoso, debe ser síquico" ¬¬- pensó refunfuñado Tala mirando con mala uva al pequeño (N/a: no, solamente es fijado xDDD)

Ray ladeo la cabeza sin entender cuando la voz de su primo le llamo la atención.

º-.Esto se arregla ahora- le dijo con voz de ultratumba al ojiazul ártico, Tala casi da un brinco del susto mientras el pelirrojo mayor sacaba su pistola- saca tu arma ¬¬

º-.Oye, tranquilízate, Lian n-ñUUU- lo intento calmar el ojidorados menor

º-.No te metas Ray, estoy defendiendo tu honor XO

º-.Ah? o.O

En esos instantes, Takao salio a cubierta llevando un bulto en su brazo. Tenia una sonrisa aunque esta se borro cuando choco con la escenita, Ray intentado convencer a su primo de que no siguiera haciendo idioteces, un Tala que tenia una cara de: ¿y yo que demonios pinto en este entierro? Y un Einee que miraba divertido la escena aunque apenas vislumbro al peliazul el pequeño se acerco a él.

º-.Hola, Taka-chan non- saludo el pequeño con una sonrisa, el moreno le volteo a ver sin entender que sucedía.

º-.Y ahora porque quieren matarse?- le cuestiono al ojivioleta, este sonrió picaramente

º-.Se están peleando la virginidad de Ray-chan xDDDD- soltó como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- De-chan no se la quiere entregar a Tala-kun, eso es lo que sucede u.u

Tanto Takao como Tala y Ray miraban atónitos al pequeño, aunque sus rostros comenzaron a competir con un tomate maduro de lo sonrojados que se habían puesto.

º-.A veces me pregunto que es lo que le enseña Kai a su hermano ¬///¬- pensó el moreno mirando inquisitivamente al pequeño

º-.Mi virginidad? O///o- pregunto el neko sacado de onda y mirando a ambos pelirrojos.

º-.A no a mi no me mires…. yo no sabia que era eso…, bu… bueno, esto no es…. No es lo que quiero deci…r es que….- tartamudeo Tala apaniqueado

º-.SOBRE MI CADAVER!!!!!!!- grito Derek llamando la atención de todos- Esto se arregla aquí y ya esta- cargando su arma- ESTE COBARDE PAGARA yo? ¬¬- se defendió el pelirrojo molesto- yo no soy ningún cobarde, lo arreglamos como quieras y cuando quieras nadie me dice cobarde y se sale con la suya- echando fuego por los ojos.

º-.Eto, Derek cálmate no hay porque llegar a estos extremos, no se lo que te dijo mi hermano pero puede resolverse como ca….-intento decir el chico de cabellos azules

º-.ENTONCES A LA PLAYA….-exclamo Derek saliendo con dirección de unos de los botes sin prestarle atención a Takao

º-.Porque nadie me hace caso T.T- se quejo el peliazul sin mas opción que seguirles, no quería quedarse sin hermano antes de tiempo

º-º-º-º-º-º-

º-.Muy bien, quien le de a los cocos será el ganador- exclamo Derek señalando unas palmeras cercanas cuando ya estaban en la playa de la bahía, tanto Takao como Ray miraban la escena con ojos de puntito.

º-.Y que gano si lo hago ¬¬ -le cuestiono el pelirrojo ojiazul, Derek tenia una sonrisa maliciosa

º-.Si yo gano alejas tus manos de pulpo de Ray- el mencionado se cayo al suelo al escuchar su nombre.

º-.O…oye Derek, de que estas hablando? Ò/////ó- le reprocho el pelinegro parándose frente a su primo

º-.Esta bien pero si yo gano dejaras de fastidiarme ¬¬- respondió Tala sin prestar atención a lo que estaba objetando el neko de ojos dorados, Ray lo miraba con la boca abierta

º-.Oigan no soy un trofeo!!!!!!!- se quejo el pelinegro en estado chibi moviendo los bracitos de arriba abajo, sin embargo los otros muchachos no le prestaban atención.

º-.Es un trato…. Que te parece si comenzamos?- exclamo Derek cargando de nueva cuenta su arma

º-.Esta bien- contesto Tala con el entrecejo fruncido mientras le imitaba.

º-.Por que nadie me presta atención? T.T- decía un chibi Ray con aura depresiva mientras un chibi Takao le daba palmaditas en la espalda, resignado a que su hermano era terco como una mula.

Lian sonrió divertido, no conocía a nadie con mejor puntería que él. además ese chucho no le ganaría, defendería el honor de su primo de ese pervertido. No se le acercaría de eso estaría seguro (N/a: quieres apostar? ¬¬)

º-.Voy primero- exclamo el mayor de los nekos apuntando, Tala no objeto nada.

Apunto y disparo dando un tiro certero, tres coco cayeron al suelo, Einee corrió has la palmera y levanto la fruta.

º-.SUGOI, Lian los a atravesado por la mitad- grito el pequeño entusiasmado acercándose a donde los otros estaban, el chico sonrió con superioridad.

º-.Ja, supera eso pervertido ¬¬ -le pico el ojidorados- veamos si donde pones el ojo pones la bala- agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa (N/a: xDDDD),Tala no le presto atención solo apunto a la palmera- ah no a esa no- le advirtió el chico- a esa- señalando la mas alejada

º-.LIAN ESO NO ES JUSTO- le reprocho Takao al pelirrojo pero este no le presto atención

º-.Sorry, pero si es bueno le dará a cualquiera que le diga- encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa inocentona- a que si?- dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al mayor Kinomiya.

Tala le miro por unos instantes antes de apuntar hacia el árbol, disparo. Derek ya empezaba a creer que ya había ganado cuando del árbol cuatro cocos cayeron, Einee se dirigió hacia donde la fruta había caído recogió uno de los cocos y cual fue su sorpresa cuando se partió por la mitad.

º-.NANDE, como hiciste eso OoO- exclamo estupefacto el neko mirando la fruta, los cuatro cocos estaban partidos a la mitad

º-.Practica- dijo el otro sin darle importancia, aunque una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

º-.Wooooooooowwww, Tala-kun es muy bien tirador- dijo Einee sorprendido, Takao sonrió.

º-.Mi hermano tiene la mejor puntería de las trece ciudades- comento orgulloso el peliazul,

º-.Si- confirmo su hermano- así que yo gane- agrego.

º-.Que?, no que sean dos de tres- exclamo Lian cuando el neko jing le dio un golpe en la cabeza- Itai!!!!, porque el golpe, Ray? ;o;- se quejo el chico cuando un chipote ya se asomaba en su cabeza.

º-.Ya deja de hacer idioteces, Lian- lo regaño el chico- acepta tu derrota y pídele disculpas a Tala ¬¬

Derek le miro con la boca abierta cuando el pelinegro se dio la vuelta con dirección del mayor Kinomiya e hizo una reverencia poco pronunciada.

º-.Disculpa a mi primo le falta madurar- se disculpo el neko, Derek se hizo de piedra ante eso.

º-.No importa, pero acepto la disculpa- comento el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa mientras guardaba su arma.

º-……….. OoO- Derek los miraba con la boca hasta el piso- BUAAAAA, RAY ME CAMBIO POR UN TIPO RARO!!! TTOTT- chillo como magdalena hincado en el piso, todos los presentes lo miraron con ojos de puntito.

º-.Pobre De-chan, no le gusta perder u.u- lo compadeció el pequeño ojivioleta.

Ray suspiro resignado, aunque Derek fuera mayor que él a veces se comportaba como un crió. Levanto la vista cuando Takao se le acerco tenia una gota en la frente.

º-.Etto… Ray, sabes si hay algún manantial en esta isla que no este cerca de la bahía?- le cuestiono mirando de reojo a Derek, este aun seguía haciendo drama.

º-.mmm, no pero hay una cascada algo adentrada en la jungla, ¿Por qué preguntas?- mirándolo inquisitivamente aunque su vista paso al bulto que llevaba.

º-.Podrías llevarme?- le pregunto- pero que nadie sepa, por favor- agrego poniendo ambas manos frente a su cara mientras juntaba las palmas, el neko lo pensó pero al final acepto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

En alguna parte de Verena Seiryu miraba hacia el mar, estaba muy pensativo pero mas que eso impaciente. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que el ritual se llevo a cabo y aun no había rastro de Genbu o Byakko, inclusive no sabia el estado del chico Kinomiya, después de todo Suzaku se lo había llevado con él aun sabiendo las consecuencias que eso podría costarle.

º-.Eh, Seiryu porque no seguimos a esos chiquillos?- le cuestiono Beisel molesto entrando sin presentación a la habitación- Suzaku, tiene lo que yo quiero. El secreto del estilo de la técnica de la espada…- agrego mirando su mano

El capitán pirata no le presto atención, sabia perfectamente que Suzaku buscaría los fragmentos del mapa por eso no se preocupaba tanto de si ya estaría de vuelta en Ignis, sabia que un Fénix no pisa el mismo lugar en tan poco tiempo, de seguro estaría en los limites del bloque, podía sentirlo.

º-.No iremos tras suzaku, hasta que arregle un asunto- respondió el hombre- y Masei?- le cuestiono recargándose en la ventana que daba hacia el mar.

º-.Ese tipo se largo el mismo día que lo hizo Suzaku- respondió refunfuñado- no se porque le confiaste entretener a Suzaku, los gitanos son demasiado traicioneros y mas este sujeto

º-.Tengo mis motivos- se limito a decir- además su precio no era muy alto.

º-.UY ASI QUE SEIRYU ANDA HACIENDO TRATOS CON GITANOS-dijo una profunda voz, con un tono burlón- JAJAJAJAJA, QUIEN LO DIRIA, ME PREGUNTO SI EL PAGO FUE EN ESPECIE

Tanto Beisel como Seiryu voltearon hacia la puerta, en esta un joven albino estaba recargado, el hombre peliazul lo reconoció en el acto, nadie mas podía tener ese porte tan altanero y confiado. El joven abrió los ojos, el parche en su cara ocultaba uno de sus orbes color ámbar, pero la que estaba a la vista brillaba con perspicacia.

º-.Byakko- susurro Beisel atónito, ¿Cuándo había entrado a la fortaleza sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

º-.EXACTO, PERO NO GASTES EL NOMBRE- exclamo una voz detrás del albino ojidorados, este sonrió.

º-.Guarda silencio, Drigger- le ordeno el representante del bloque de oriente mientras daba un paso hacia dentro de la estancia- que no ves que no tenemos invitación?- agrego burlón, Beisel lo miro molesto.

º-.KUKUKU, Y CUANDO LA HEMOS NECESITADO, MI AMADO Y SUSPICAZ BYAKKO?- le cuestiono la voz tras su espalda juguetonamente

º-.Que quieres aquí?- le cuestiono el hombre peliverde, ese tipo le crispaba los nervios aun mas que Dekko

º-.Disculpa, pero quien murió y te nombro capitán?- contraataco el albino con altanería- el que tiene que pedirme explicaciones es tu capitán- mirando de forma significativa al nombrado- y eso tal ves

º-. Tenle mas respeto al capitán- gruño Beisel sacando su espada y dirigiéndose al albino que lo esquivo sacando lo que parecían garras de los guantes que llevaba, Beisel le miro sorprendido cuando el joven hombre acercaba el filo de estas a su rostro.

º-.Mas bien, tu deberías tenerme respeto a mi- le informo con cierto tono meloso mientras le hacia una pequeña herida en el rostro

º-.Te matare- le amenazo, Byakko se río ante el comentario

º-.En serio?, mira que un gato tiene nueve vidas y algunos otros tenemos mas- le respondió separándose, Beisel se llevo una mano a la mejilla herida- así que… porque no te largas, tengo asuntos que tratar con TU capitán- le dijo con un ademán, esto solo irritó mas al hombre

º-.Tu

º-.Beisel déjame a solas con él, ve a buscar a Kalt al muelle- le ordeno el peliazul entrando en la disputa, el peliverde lo miro sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

º-.Pero… él- señalando a Byakko, este tenia una sonrisa burlona

º-.Es una orden- contesto con voz firme, el otro no tuvo mas opción que aceptarla, se retiro de la estancia dedicándole una mirada de desprecio al ojidorados, que solo escucho la puerta azotarse a su espalda.

º-.WOOOOOOO, VAYA CARÁCTER EL DE ESE TIPO- exclamo drigger con su voz profunda- SEGURO QUE TIENE TIEMPO SIN QUE LE HAGAN EL FAVOR.

º-.Drigger, por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar de pensar en eso?- le cuestiono Seiryu fastidiado mientras se sentaba en un enorme sofá individual- y podrías dejar de esconderte, parece que tu capitán es quien dice esas cosas- agrego, ante la risa del nombrado

º-.EEEEEEEEHHHHHH, PARECE SER QUE TUS HOMBRES NO SON A LOS UNICOS QUE NO LES HAN HECHO EL FAVOR- exclamo drigger burlándose.- ADEMAS A MI ADORADO BYAKKO NO LE MOLESTA, VERDAD?- Byakko sonrió ante su comentario, cuando un pequeño gato hizo acto de presencia, parecía un tigre blanco en miniatura.

El gatito ronroneo mientras se paseaba entre los pies de su dueño, antes de voltearse hacia el hombre de ojos azules. Este le miro por unos instantes antes de volver su mirada al albino ojidorados, este le observaba serio. Sonrió levemente, tiempo sin verle y no había cambiado mucho.

º-.Y que te trae a mi presencia?- quiso saber el hombre peliazul mientras acercaba una botella de ron y le daba un trago, le indico al hombre si quería pero este declino la invitación.

º-.Mmmm, digamos que quería escuchar de tus propios labios lo que estaba ocurriendo- respondió acercándose a donde estaba Seiryu- así que por fin pudiste quitarle a tu ex lo que les unía, eh?- el hombre sonrió

º-.No exactamente, mi pequeño Arashi aun no sabe quien soy en realidad- le dijo con cierta tristeza, Byakko suspiró ante la respuesta.

º-.Quieres hacerle sufrir?- le cuestiono, Seiryu levanto la mirada ante aquella pregunta- porque sabes que eso le causaras cuando todo se aclare, tal ves, no te perdone- agrego

º-.Lo se, pero estoy preparado para ello, mi pequeño Arashi es lo único que me queda- respondió apesumbrado- si consigo darle lo que por derecho le pertenece podré morir en paz

º-.Si, pero si él no desea eso?- volvió a preguntar, el hombre moreno sonrió, Byakko siempre sabia que preguntas hacer.

º-.Entonces tendrá que aceptarlo- su mirada azulosa se perdía en las vigas del techo- después de todo el dolor es parte de la vida de cada uno de los que nos vemos envueltos en la leyenda de los cuatro grandes, tu lo entiendes- agrego pasando su mirada del techo a Byakko- tus cachorros estuvieron hace poco aquí- le informo, el albino sonrió levemente.

º-.Lo se, su olor aun esta impregnado en ti. Aunque es una señal débil- comento guardando la compostura, cierto tono nostálgico se oía en su voz

º-.Han crecido de forma excepcional. Sabes?, les criaste bien el poco tiempo que los tuviste contigo. Aunque tu también les ocultaste cosas, sobre todo a Ray

Byakko sonrió ante el comentario.

º-.Tal ves, pero en eso tu y yo nos parecemos- le dijo pasando a un lado del sofá donde el hombre estaba sentado, paso su mano sobre el forro del sofá mientras caminaba- alejamos a los que mas amamos hasta que es el momento en que deban tomar nuestro lugar, aunque signifique inflingirles mas dolor- al decir aquello apretó fuertemente su mano.

º-.Ray, sabe que eres su hermano?- le cuestiono mirándolo de reojo, el neko tardo en contestar

º-.No, solo Derek lo sabe- le contesto- Ray era demasiado pequeño cuando nos separaron, si me recuerda, será como lo que fui antes- su mirada dorada se perdió en la lejanía del mar.

º-.Si, Takao era también un bebé cuando Yoshie me lo mostró- dijo el dragón- pero de ves en cuando iba a verle aunque fuera de lejos, su madre nunca me dejo acercármele- agrego cuando sintió los brazos del chico albino alrededor de su cuello, recargando la barbilla en su hombro. Seiryu no se sorprendió por la acción

º-.Todos sufrimos por los lazos que nos unen- comento- los cuatros densetsu deben tener un pasado lleno de dolor para convertirse en lo que son, eso es lo que somos y es de lo que vivimos; de lo que perdimos y que no podemos recuperar….

Seiryu no dijo nada, guardo silencio mientras dejaba que su mente divagara, ese chico era la única persona que comprendía en cierta forma el dolor que le ahogaba el alma, ambos de cierta forma eran iguales, perdieron todo y ahora solo vivían para buscar el alivio a ese tormento. pensó en su querido Arashi no Ryu, en que estaba pensando al involucrarle de aquella manera, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, seguiría con sus planes hasta la última de las consecuencias. Hace años había aprendido que no debía dudar….

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

º-.Kyaaa, el agua esta fría- comento el peliazul cuando ya había entrado en el agua, el sonido de la cascada retumbaba en sus oídos mientras Ray le miraba sentado desde unas rocas alejadas, tenia su cabello suelto.

º-.Ahora entiendo porque no querías que nadie se enterara- le dijo el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba su cabello- no me agradaría que Enrique anduviera espiando ¬¬- mirando hacia todos lados, cuando el peliazul ya había salido del agua y comenzaba a vestirse

º-.Sip- contesto el chico cuando ya se estaba colocando una playera- además aun el desayuno no esta listo y Kai no esta por ningún lado y….

º-.Oye, espera O.o dijiste Kai?- le cuestiono con una sonrisa- y desde cuando Suzaku te deja llamarle por su nombre- agrego con picardía, el peliazul le miro sin entender.

º-.Mmm, no me acuerdo muy bien, porque ¿tiene algo de malo? O.O- quiso saber el morenito cuando ya se secaba el cabello, Ray sonrió

º-.No, no tiene nada de malo. Solo que el nunca deja que le llamen por ese nombre- comento poniendo una mano sobre su mentón- para todos es Suzaku, el representante del bloque del sur

º-.Ah ya- sin prestarle mucha atención

Se concentro mas en su reflejo en las aguas, miro su brazo en el cual Seiryu le había herido, curiosamente no había huella de aquella herida sin embargo, en su lugar había aparecido lo que parecía un tatuaje, en forma de un dragón le observo detenidamente, no se lo había mostrado a nadie ni siquiera a Kai, aunque muchas veces quiso hacerlo ya que no entendía que significaba esa marca y le preocupaba y le asustaba.

º-.Takao- la voz de Ray le hizo salir de sus divagaciones, se tapo con una mano el tatuaje y volteo a ver al pelinegro, este le miraba extrañado-te encuentras bien?

º-.Eh, si, es que me dolía un poco- mintió mientras se colocaba una chaqueta azul oscuro- nada de que preocuparse- agrego aunque se distrajo cuando escucho ruidos en los matorrales cercanos.

Volteo a ver a Ray este le devolvió la mirada con una afirmación, lentamente se acerco a los matorrales y se dispuso a descubrir a quien le estaba espiando. Cuando algo salio a una velocidad impresionante del matorral, lo único que alcanzo a ver fue una silueta que no era mas grande que un gato, sin embargo, poco después de los mismos matorrales salio Kai que no pudo frenar y se tropezó cayendo sobre el peliazul que estaba igual o mas impresionado que él.

º-.Eso dolió O.O- comento Ray mientras miraba la escena del bicolor sobre el moreno, el chico de cabellos azules tenia los ojos en forma de espiral por el golpe

º-.Auch- se quejo Kai levantando un poco la cabeza- genial, ese maldito se escapo- susurro cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba bajo él.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo ya se encontraba lo más alejado del chico, mientras su cara estaba extremadamente roja. Takao estaba aun inconciente por el golpe que le habían dado

º-.Oye, le mataste ¬¬- le recrimino Ray mirando al peliazul- y que hacías por aquí ¬w¬- agrego con una sonrisa gatuna

º-.Oye, no es lo que tu crees ni siquiera sabia que estaban ustedes aquí ¬¬- se defendió el bicolor acercándose a donde estaba Takao y mirando si no le había hecho daño- estaba buscando algo

º-.Aja, algo eh? ¬w¬- su sonrisa se acrecentó- algo, se estaba preguntando donde estabas 9.9- mirando en otra dirección

º-.Muy gracioso ¬¬- se quejo el ojicarmin- en vez de que andes de gracioso mejor ayúdame a despertarlo

º-.Yo? O,o pero si fue tu culpa por no fijarte ¬¬- se defendió el chico- por que no mejor le das el beso de la bella durmiente a ver si con eso despierta xDDDDD

Kai le miro con el entrecejo fruncido antes de acercar su cara a la del menor peliazul, porque siempre que no quería topárselo se lo encontraba. Bueno, debía admitir que mientras estaba dormido se veía muy tierno, aunque casi al instante Takao abrió los ojos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el peliazul fue primero en reaccionar.

º-.KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ALEJATE PERVERTIDO!!!!!!- grito el moreno mientras le soltaba un puñetazo bien dado al bicolor que casi salio volando. Cuando lo hubo hecho se levanto de un salto y se puso en pose defensiva

º-.Y ahora porque pervertido? ¬o¬- se quejo el bicolor sobandose donde el moreno le había golpeado

º-.CUANTO TIEMPO ESTUVISTE ESPIANDOME ò-ó-le recrimino el moreno, el mayor se puso colorado pero intento defenderse

º-.Nande? yo no estaba espiándote ò////ó- contradijo el chico de ojos rubí aunque el moreno no le creyó.

º-.Si claro, ya estas volviendo a tus mañas pervertidescas ¬¬- le dijo inquisidoramente- eres igual o peor que tu tripulación, degenerado ¬¬

º-.Yo no soy ningún degenerado ¬////¬ Oh, oye a donde crees que vas ò.ó- soltó cuando el moreno se levantaba, tomaba sus cosas y ya se disponía a irse

º-.De regreso al campamento, no me das confianza, pervertido ¬¬- y sin decir mas se marcho dejando al bicolor con la palabra en la boca.

º-.Jajajajaja pervertido, jajajajaja- se reía el neko jing- así que volviste a tus mañas pervertidescas, cuales te conoce Kai, si tu eres un "santo" jajajajaja xDDDD

º-.Cierra la boca ¬¬- el bicolor estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol- hay que ir detrás de él, no debe estar solo- le dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba por donde se había marchado el chico.

º-,Mmmm, y luego dice que no es un pervertido- se quejo el neko siguiendo a su capitán, le extrañaba que el ojicarmin estuviera inquieto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Por su lado Takao iba muy sonrojado de solo pensar que Suzaku le estaba espiando aunque estaba molesto con él, que tipo de mañas tenia el bicolor (N/a: pus solo miren al hermanito para darse cuenta de que tan pervertido es ¬¬UU) Se dio cuenta de que ya no escuchaba el sonido de la cascada, ya había avanzado bastante pronto llegaría a la playa.

º-.Pervertido ¬¬- soltó refunfuñado al pensar en el bicolor, estaba tan adentrado en eso que no se fijo cuando paso entre sus piernas que le hizo tropezar- Auch!!, genial y ahora que- soltó cuando se levantaba del suelo y se quedaba hincado, el brazo herido le pulso con fuerza.

Levanto la vista cuando escucho el crujir de la hierba, algo se acercaba. Ahogo un gritito al ver lo que parecía una lagartija de enorme tamaño, era casi del tamaño de un gato pequeño, sin embargo, no tenia la apariencia de un reptil común, un brillante azul se mostraba en su piel. Sus ojos que parecían dos turquesas le observaban fijamente, cosa que no le sorprendió ya que al poco tiempo la criatura soltó un grito de emoción

º-.KYAAAAAAAAAA, POR FIN TE ENCONTRE- grito el pequeño dragón saltando sobre el peliazul que cayo para atrás por el susto- SEIRYU ME DIJO QUE TE HABIAS IDO PERO YO SABIA QUE NO HABIAS LLEGADO MUY LEJOS- dijo muy feliz, su voz sonaba como el tintineo de las gotas de lluvia

º-.Puedes hablar?- soltó Takao sorprendido, la pequeña lagartija sonrió

º-.PUES CLARO, TODOS LOS MAMORU PODEMOS- contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

º-.mamoru?- pregunto, la criatura le miro un instante antes de afirmar airosamente con la cabeza.

º-.SI, ME PRESENTO SOY DRAGOON EL MAMORU DEL ESTE- exclamo el pequeño con orgullo- Y DESDE ESTE MOMENTO TU ERES MI DUEÑO, ARASHI NO RYU…...

**...:::::::::::::C..o..N..t..I..n..U..a..R..a::::::::::::...**

**Jiz: por fin acabe jajajajaja xDD espero les guste se que quedo corto pero es que si no le cortaba aquí no hubiera actualización esta semana xDDD. Quedo vaciado pero es que es el laxus antes de que los verdaderos villanos de la historia hagan su aparición, la escena de Byakko y Seiryu esta algo tierna, pero parece ser que ambos se conocen mas de lo que parece ne? o.O Y ese dranzer mira que confundiendo mas a Kai xDDDD por lo menos ya conocemos algo de sus traumas de la infancia y del pasado de Seiryu**

**Kai: Aquí todos están traumados ¬¬**

**Jiz: Y? todos tienen su pasado xDD**

**Kai: que tu estés traumada no quiere decir que nosotros también ¬¬**

**Jiz: Ja, ja ¬¬ Bueno, Mamoru significa guardián, ¿Cuál será su relación con los densetsus, después de todo Byakko y Suzaku también tienen uno xDDD ¿porque Kai andaba persiguiendo a Dragoon? Y como influirán Dranzer y Dragoon sobre nuestros protagonistas? O.O**

**Kai: ya cállate y súbelo que ya se te esta acabando el tiempo**

**Jiz: Oka, Adiu y nos seguimos leyendo non**

**º-º-º-º-º-Jizel N.I.K.A.T.Hº-º-º-º-º-º**


	10. La leyenda de los cuatro grandes Parte 2

The pirate´s spell

**Gracias a todas aquellas que siguen esta historia, espero les guste este capitulo y como siempre perdón por la tardanza n.nUU**

**The pirate´s spell**

**Cap 10: La leyenda de los cuatro grandes. Parte 2**

**°°°°°°- Suzaku. El lamento del fénix-°°°°°°°**

La noche cayo sin demora cosa que a los guardias no molesto, la mayoría estaban cansados y ansiaban que pronto el turno de la guardia terminara, después de todo merecían un descanso tras vigilar todo el día bajo el tedioso y sofocante sol que daba de lleno contra las rocas de aquella fortaleza.

Los dos guardias levantaron la vista cuando escucharon pasos por el corredor, somnolientos después de un día con pocas relevancias si se contaba que los generales en jefe de la marina se habían reunido esa tarde en la fortaleza de Dursa. Sin perder tiempo colocaron sus lanzas para evitar el paso al recién llegado.

-.¿Quien va?- cuestiono receloso uno de los hombres achicando los ojos para ver mejor al extraño pero los abrió con sorpresa al reconocer al hombre de ojos carmesí.- Co… Comandante Hiwatari, disculpe no le reconocí- exclamo una torpe disculpa el hombre, su voz sonaba claramente nerviosa.

Volteir sonrío de forma lánguida ya se había acostumbrado a la ineptitud de sus marines así que solo les indico con un movimiento de mano que le cedieran el paso, ambos guardias no tardaron en colocarse cada uno contra la pared y en posición de saludo para dejarle pasar.

-.No quiero que nadie interrumpa la reunión- les ordeno con voz áspera mientras le daba vuelta al pomo de la puerta- no me gustan las interrupciones y lo saben- agrego

-.SI COMANDANTE!- exclamaron ambos hombres cuando Votteir ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

Al cerrar la puerta observo la enorme estancia. A lo largo se encontraban cinco personas sentadas en mullidos cojines de lino muy al estilo oriental, tres del lado izquierdo y dos del derecho pero aun quedaban cojines vacíos. Ninguno presto atención a la entrada del comandante Hiwatari, todos se hallaban discutiendo a base de gritos. A pesar de que el emblema bordado en plata de la marina relucía en sus trajes que los identificaban como la mayor autoridad en la marina., cada uno de aquellos personajes era más extravagante que el anterior.

-.Y QUE RESPONDES MURREL!!- gritaba una mujer de enormes ojos violetas y cabellos tan negros como la noche, a pesar de que su rostro era bello el semblante que mostraba en esos momentos le daba similitud con una serpiente- PORQUE NO VIGILAS LAS AGUAS DEL MAR DE ISHE, CROSS SE HA APROVECHADO PARA ATACAR BARCOS EN LOS MARES DE GUILDAYA, ESOS SON MIS TERRITORIOS YA BASTANTE TENGO CON GENBU COMO PARA AHORA MANTENER A RAYA A CROSS- le reprocho mientras enterraba furiosa la daga que ocultaba en su gabardina en la comida que tenia al frente.

Sus ojos de serpiente miraban con ponzoña a un hombre regordete que estaba mas entretenido devorando la comida que en los reclamos de la mujer, de primera instancia uno lo confundiría con un enorme oso, aunque era más alto que un oso y más corpulento que uno.

-.Por favor Angela. Cross solo es un insecto y Genbu, demasiado inconstante en sus ataques a barcos mercantes Si es demasiado trabajo para ti porque no le das tu cargo a alguien mas o mejor nos repartimos entre los demás del circulo las aguas de las que te encargas- le dijo un hombre robusto de cabellera rubia y ojos de gato montes, le divertía la expresión de rabia que la mujer tenia en esos momentos.

-.Cierra tu bocaza Owen, sino quieres que te arranque la lengua con mis propias manos- le advirtió Angela sacando con agilidad la daga de la comida y amenazando con ella al hombre.

-.Miau, la general Angela tiene muy mal temperamento- exclamo una chiquilla que estaba sentada a un lado de Owen, tenia el cabello rizado de un color cobrizo. Mientras que en su rostro de rasgos felinos se mostraba una sonrisa divertida.

A pesar de su apariencia infantil y de no sobrepasar los ocho años el saco de capitán que descansaba en sus rodillas le daba el mismo poder que los cuatro generales que se hallaban en ese momento presentes en la sala.

-.No te metas mocosa- escupió la ojivioleta ya mas que irritada.

-.Le pido muestre mas respeto por Elis-dono- refunfuño una sirvienta que se hallaba a espaldas de la jovencita, su cabello lo mantenía sujeto en dos coletas mientras que sus ojos sin expresión miraban severos a la mujer, con su rostro liso y maquillado le daba la apariencia de una muñeca.

-.NO PERMITIRÉ QUE UNA SIMPLE SIRVIENTA ME DIGA COMO DEBO COMPORTARME- exclamo la mujer desafiante, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una mano sobre su brazo la hizo detenerse.

Un hombre de ojos rasgados de un color azul intenso y caballera del mismo color le miraba con reproche, a su lado descansaba una Katana en su funda.

-.Ren-san- murmuro la mujer sorprendida por su intervención, y más por la eterna seriedad que el hombre mostraba en su rostro que le mandaba una advertencia oculta.

-.No es momento para pelear- se limito a decir mientras le soltaba el brazo, Angela tomo nuevamente su sitio algo resentida, por aquella intervención.

-.Muy acertado, general Ren- comento Volteir haciendo que los generales dirigieran su atención a la puerta y se dieran cuenta de su presencia- Dejen sus asuntos personales para otro momento, esta noche nos hemos reunido en la Fortaleza de Dursa para tratar un tema mas importante- les dijo caminando por el pasillo entre ellos, los generales le siguieron con la mirada.

Observo a cada uno de los presentes cuando noto los lugares vacíos y una sonrisa algo burda surco su cara.

-.Vaya, parece ser que no todos los miembros del circulo están presentes- exclamo con lentitud- General Takashi Ren, del mar de Uhrun, General Robert Owen de los mares de Algeri, General Azura Angela de los mares de Guildaya, General Rob Murrel de los mares de Ishe- ante la mención del hombre regordete Angela gruño pero Volteir no le presto atención- y por supuesto… mi preciosa Elis Odit, General de los mares de Guru Baen

-.Siempre lista- exclamo la mencionada dedicándole una enorme sonrisa infantil, Volteir le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que su rostro recuperara su expresión seria.

-.El general Seth me informo que no vendría por asuntos con el rey de Bali, pero aun así faltan generales- susurro algo molesto observando los cojines vacíos.

-.Los gemelos no pudieron salir del puerto de Madileña- se apresuro a contestar Ren con voz fría- parece ser que hubo una tormenta muy fuerte

-.Y el general Fannov… salio en una misión que el mismísimo príncipe de Sumond le encomendó- gruño Murrel masticando un pedazo de pavo.

-.así que el pequeño bastardo quiere quedar bien con el rey- se burlo por lo bajo Angela mordiéndose una de sus largas uñas.

-.¿misión?- exclamo sorprendido Volteir, los generales presentes le miraron con asombro al notar que el comandante no estaba enterado de nada- ¿que clase de misión?

Murrel casi se atraganta ante la mirada penetrante del comandante. Sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Dejo la comida sobre el plato y trago lo que aun tenia en la boca antes de contestar.

-.E…. el príncipe le encomendó la captura de Suzaku y el rescate de su prometido, el joven Kinomiya… creí… - hizo una pausa pasando saliva con dificultad- creí… que le había informado.

Ante la mención de Suzaku la cara de Volteir adquirió un color cenizo, al estar Suzaku implicado solo le dificultaba las cosas aun más. Además, el secuestro del chico Kinomiya solo confirmaba los eventos que hace poco habían ocurrido en Verena.

-.Así que Erick se me adelanto- pensó con furia, había subestimado bastante a Fannov pero ya no lo haría. Tenia que hablar con él lo más pronto posible. Sonrío de forma irónica antes de recuperar la compostura y tranquilizarse

-.Es una casualidad que precisamente nombraras a Kinomiya- comento el hombre con seriedad- después de todo el asunto que tenemos que tratar tiene tanto que ver con su familia como con los cuatro densetsu.

Los presentes lo miraron expectantes para que prosiguiera.

-.Me han llegado informes sobre los movimientos de Seiryu en las aguas del sur y sobre cierto fenómeno que ocurrió en Verena, ¿no es así general Ren?- el hombre solo asintió ante la pregunta- esto relacionado con los escritos de los libros negros de Ere Vane solo puede significar una cosa…

-.Un nuevo Seiryu ha sido convocado- mascullo Angela mientras se lamia los labios con delicia- significa que pronto tendremos el corazón del mar en nuestras manos- una sonrisa llena de malicia surco su rostro mientras miraba con complicidad a los demás generales estos sonreían igual o mas ampliamente que ella.

-.Eso no es del todo cierto….-la corrigió Volteir, la mujer le observo un poco sorprendida- Como la leyenda dice los cuatro llamaron a consejo en la isla de la muerte, ahí forjaron la alianza entre los cuatro bloques piratas… Lo demás ya se sabe los grandes atracos, el tesoro mas grande que todas las cámaras reales de las trece ciudades…. pero el paradero de las llaves y la ubicación de la isla se perdieron en el olvido, todo por que uno de ellos decidió retirarse antes de tiempo- los presentes se rieron con cierto sarcasmo- Como puede ver, general Azura, sin las llaves y el mapa no podemos hacer mucho

La sonrisa que hasta esos momentos adornaba la cara de la mujer desapareció tan rápido que dejo en su lugar una mueca de disgusto.

-.Y como conseguiremos las llaves, lo mas seguro es que la tengan los densetsu actuales- soltó Owen cruzándose de brazos.

-.En eso… entran ustedes- dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa malévola.

°-°-°-°-°-°

Kai miraba pensativo la salida del sol, las aguas adquirían un leve brillo entre naranja y dorado debido a los rayos del astro que se imponía sobre el mar ascendiendo hacia el cielo. Sin embargo, la salida del sol no era lo que le llamaba la atención en esos momentos sino cierto chico peliazul que se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del puente, sus ojos zafiros se perdían en el horizonte vagando en sus pensamientos.

Estaba preocupado por el chico moreno, las consecuencias del ritual en Verena empezaban a manifestarse, Dranzer ya lo había notado y no muy poco después él también lo había hecho, la sombra de lo que Seiryu le había hecho al chico cada vez era mas evidente y no tardaría mucho en separar de nueva cuenta sus caminos o, por el contrario, los enlazaría aun con mas fuerza.

Por su lado, Takao sentía la mirada de Kai en su nuca pero la ignoro y se mantuvo tranquilo. No quería voltear a verle, eso seria darle gusto al bicolor, lo estaba haciendo a propósito para incomodarle

-.Él sabe que estoy aquí"- susurro Dragoon a su oído, aunque no pudiera verlo sentía su presencia muy cerca.- o por lo menos sospecha, Dranzer debió informarle- agrego, el nerviosismo se notaba en su voz de cristal.

Takao volteo disimuladamente, Kai le observaba escrutadoramente como si intentara ver a través de él, buscando penetrar en sus pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos. Sin embargo, sabía de antemano que lo que Kai buscaba era cualquier señal que delatara la presencia del pequeño guardián. En los últimos días, el bicolor no había parado de hacerle preguntas que a su parecer no tenían ningún sentido así que se limito a contestarle con la mayor sinceridad posible aunque el pequeño guardián le susurraba a su oído, una y otra vez que estuviera atento, que Kai tenia medios para saber si le mentía o no.

Eso nunca lo había entendido del todo aunque siempre que terminaba el constante interrogatorio había notado que el mayor le observaba con cierta incredulidad y en algunas ocasiones hasta con cierto reproche pero nunca le decía nada solo parecía adentrarse en sus pensamientos, murmuraba algo y luego se marchaba a su camarote. Takao siempre se pregunto el motivo de aquel extraño comportamiento y muchas otras veces se sentía culpable por ocultarle la presencia de dragoon.

-..Porque no puedo decirle que estas aquí?- le cuestiono en un murmullo al guardián para que este solo pudiera escucharlo- no me gusta engañarle de esa forma- agrego, mantenía su mirada imperturbable, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del horizonte.

-."Aun no es el momento, todavía no pasa el peligro"- fue la automática y sencilla respuesta del guardián,

Takao torció el gesto ante esa respuesta. Se estiro un poco para quitarse algo de la pereza y el entumecimiento antes de volver a su posición anterior en la cual descansaba.

-.Me esperaba algo así- susurro el muchacho con cierta monotonía en la voz- de todas formas no se de que peligro hablas, Kai es uno de los cuatro densetsu, dudo que estemos mas salvaguardados.

El guardián soltó una risita que a Takao se le antojo mas como el leve tintineo del metal

-."Tienes razón, ¿pero no crees que confías demasiado en sus habilidades?... Mmm, me pregunto porque"- inquirió con perspicacia la criatura, haciendo que el chico se alterara un poco y se sonrojara a sobremanera.

-.¿Nande? O/o, no digas bobadas. Como ya te dije por algo es uno de los cuatro densetsu- respondió el chico con el ceño fruncido, sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve tono rosado.

-.No eres sincero aunque lo pasare por alto, esta vez- opino el dragón con cierto triunfo- tenemos que bajar, no pasare mucho mas tiempo inadvertido- agrego cambiando el tono.

Al escuchar eso Takao se puso inmediatamente de pie, Dragoon no podía mantenerse en ese estado por más de dos horas así que debía bajar constantemente al camarote para que el guardián descansara un poco antes de volver a desaparecer. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso una mano sobre el hombro le hizo desistir de marcharse.

-.¿No vas a ver la salida del sol?- inquirió Kai, sus ojos rubíes observaban al menor escrutadoramente, el moreno no tuvo mas remedio que voltearse.

-.Ehm, no, es que me dio un poco de hambre y quería ir a la cocina para ver si Mariam ya estaba preparando el desayuno- mintió mostrando una sonrisa.

-.¿Vas a la cocina? Aun es muy temprano, dudo que Mariam siquiera se haya levantado - exclamo Kai con tono arisco, el peliazul sintió un escalofrío. La voz de Dragoon le murmuraba una y otra vez que el tiempo se agotaba.

-.Ah ya, creí que era un poco mas tarde- intento parecer calmado mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca- bueno tendré que conformarme con una fruta- agrego separándose del ojicarmin para dirigirse al almacén.

Por una fracción de segundos noto que el guardián pendía concentración y se hacia visible para casi al instante volver a desaparecer. A Takao se le congelo la sangre mientras volteaba a ver a Kai, este le observaba con una ceja alzada, parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

-.¿Y a ti que te pasa?-pregunto el joven bicolor bastante extrañado por la actitud del moreno.

-.Nada, es que estoy algo somnoliento eso es todo- contesto el chico, tallándose uno de sus ojos.

El peliazul giro sobre sus talones y avanzo escaleras abajo con dirección del almacén. Se sentía aturdido pero agradecía a su buena suerte que Suzaku no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia del dragón aunque de ahora en adelante debía ser más precavido. Cuando estuvo fuera de la visión de ojicarmin suspiro aliviado, Dragoon no tardo mucho en aparecer, en esos momentos se hallaba agazapado en el hombro del moreno, sus ojos reflejaban vergüenza.

-.lo lamento, no pude controlarlo- se disculpo el guardián- aun me cuesta mucho esfuerzo usar mis habilidades y mas si me distraigo.

-.¿Por qué te distrajiste?- le cuestiono el peliazul caminando por el almacén, todo estaba en completo silencio-por poco y Kai te descubre

-.No lo hice por que quisiera algo me hizo perder la concentración a la fuerza- se defendió la pequeña criatura

-.¿Algo?- ahora si estaba perdido en aquella conversación.

-.No se como explicártelo, era como si alguien estuviera conciente de que yo estaba junto a ti y quisiera que me mostrara evocando mi imagen, ¿entiendes?

-.Quiere decir que alguien que te ha visto puede evocar tu imagen para poder verte?- le intrigo, haciendo un esfuerzo para entender las palabras del pequeño dragón.

-.No exactamente- lo corrigió el guardián- una imagen no sirve sino un recuerdo, un recuerdo contiene mas esencia que solo una imagen. Además, raramente un humano puede meterse en la mente de un guardián, se necesita demasiada concentración para hacerlo eso sin contar la suntuosa energía que se necesita- agrego dándose mucha importancia.

-.Mm, digamos por un momento que te entiendo- comenzó a exponer el moreno cruzándose de brazos- y alguien intento invocarte, ¿tienes idea de quien lo hizo?- le pregunto, Dragoon guardo silencio por unos segundos.

-.No, aunque creo que fue otro guardián- respondió, el moreno suspiro con decepción- y si es así, seguramente fue Dranzer.

Ante la mención del mamoru del sur, el chico sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda. Aunque nunca lo había visto sabia por parte de Dragoon que cada uno de los densetsu tenía un guardián que le acompañaba, por eso al principio no confiaba en el pequeño dragón creía que venia como espía de Seiryu pero una parte de él le decía que el guardián era su aliado y más que hacerle daño quería protegerle.

-.Dragoon- llamo al guardián, una duda se había hecho presente en su mente, tal ves, le ayudaría un poco a entender la situación.

-.Dime

-.¿Puede un guardián sentir la presencia de otro?- conjuro la pregunta, estaba preocupado por lo que la respuesta significara.

-.Si- respondió sencillamente- pero eso depende de las habilidades del guardián, si no queremos que nos detecten podemos desaparecer completamente nuestra presencia

El moreno se inquieto ante ello y volvió a interrogar al guardián.

-.¿Sabes si Dranzer esta en el barco?

-.No siento su presencia desde hace un par de días pero seguramente no estará lejos- respondió tranquilamente- como te dije, podemos ocultar nuestra presencia aun entre nosotros. No se cuantas habilidades tenga actualmente Dranzer.

-. Ya veo

Se sentó sobre unas cajas de madera mientras el guardián retozaba, pronto tendrían que volver a cubierta, seguramente ya había amanecido del todo y no tardarían en aparecer los demás miembros de la tripulación.

-.-.-.-

Kai iba de un lado a otro, junto al timón. Había visto al guardián del este por unos instantes sobre el hombro del chico ojiazul, como sospechaba que estaría. Por ese motivo tuvo que utilizar a Dranzer para que pillara desprevenido a Dragoon, y que se hiciera visible pero el ave se limito a hacerlo por unos segundos y eso le frustraba.

Levanto la vista, el ave de plumaje rojizo le miraba expectante posada sobre el timón. La nave estaba anclada no muy lejos de la costa pero por precaución se mantenían ocultos en aquella caleta escondida de las miradas de la gente del puerto y por lo tanto de los marines.

-.Te dije que mentía- le expuso Dranzer, sus ojos escarlata brillaban con vanidad.

El bicolor desvío la vista hacia otro lado para no prestarle atención pero aun así el guardián no se callo sino que siguió repitiendo lo mismo con más ahínco.

-..Mentía, mentía, solo es una pequeña rata embustera- decía el ave hinchándose de la indignación mientras batía sus alas para llamar la atención de Kai- tu lo sabes, no lo niegues, te mintió; mintió descaradamente…

-.Cállate- le exigió molesto el bicolor mirándolo directamente a los ojos- lo se, me irrita que muestres tanta vanidad ante algo tan evidente- expuso el ojicarmin tranquilizándose- tiene sus motivos para hacerlo, seguramente Dragoon le pidió que le ocultara.

-.que estúpido- susurro burlonamente Dranzer- te ha domesticado y tú dócilmente te has dejado- agrego.

-.Di lo que quieras no me harás cambiar de opinión- respondió el bicolor con seriedad, antes de dirigirse a las escaleras cuando noto que un bote se acercaba- Por cierto, ambos sabemos que Dragoon no se esconde de mi sino de ti- dijo antes de darle la espalda y perderse escaleras abajo.

El bicolor suspiro al bajar, Dranzer era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que se había equivocado escondiéndose detrás de su vanidad y prepotencia, en ciertos aspectos se parecía mucho a él y eso le molestaba ya que le hacia darse cuenta de que en el fondo no eran tan distintos.

Dio un último vistazo al timón, Dranzer ya no se encontraba ahí. Le dio poca importancia y volvió su mirada hacia donde había visto el bote acercándose, en esos momentos Derek subía por unas escaleras demasiado ocupado en subir al barco sin resbalar que mirar a su capitán. Una vez arriba extendió su mano para ayudar a Ray, este parecía estar de mal humor aunque dejo que su primo le ayudara a subir. Cuando los dos chicos se encontraron sobre cubierta Kai se dirigió a ellos.

-.Y bien, ¿que noticias me traen del puerto?- les cuestiono expectante, ambos nekos le miraron unos instantes en silencio. Después de intercambiar una mirada fugaz entre ellos Derek se decidió a hablar.

-.Tenias razón Kai, Lord Barthez esta preparando una fiesta-respondió el joven con seriedad- parece ser que los altos puestos de la marina van a asistir así como un centenar mas de personas importantes de las trece ciudades, a mi parecer es una reunión de politic…..

-.Eso no nos interesa ahora sino el mapa, ¿averiguaron si lo tiene en su poder?- lo interrumpió el ojicarmin impaciente, el pelirrojo suspiro.

-.Hay rumores de que consiguió las cartas de navegación de Genbu, Lord Barthez se jacta de ser un coleccionista así que no es de extrañar que adhiriera a su colección esas cartas.-comento Ray, su semblante era serio.

-.Seguramente no sabe lo que adquirió- pensó en voz alta Kai con una sonrisa.- ¿Cuándo será la fiesta?- le volvió preguntar.

-.Será mañana en un barco, propiedad de Lord Barthez

-.Bien, eso nos da tiempo para robar las cartas- dijo decidió, los nekos se miraron mutuamente preocupados- ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes?, están actuando muy raro- les recrimino Kai

-. Es que hay algo mas- aclaro el neko jing- parece ser que hace unos días llego un hombre al puerto con un libro enorme, se instalo en una hospedería del puerto, tal ves sea solo un rumor pero un marino me dijo que se trata del maestro Vanir

No bien hubo terminado cuando Kai lo volteo a ver con un aura asesina.

-.Vanir?- murmuro el bicolor con voz áspera, Ray se escondió detrás de su primo- esta en el puerto ahora mismo?- ambos Kon asintieron con la cabeza, Kai daba miedo cuando estaba irritado y en ese momento esta mas que solo irritado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una de las altas mansiones de la costa, un chico de ojos violetas y cabellos tan blancos como copos de nieve observaba con frivolidad al hombre sentado frente a él. Lord Barthez había escuchado muchas historias sobre los ocho generales que comandaban los distintos escuadrones que conformaban a la marina pero nunca se había topado con alguno de ellos solamente alguna vez había hablado con el comandante en jefe. Volteir Hiwatari, un hombre que inspiraba respeto y temor, pero nunca imagino que tipo de personas estaban bajo su mando.

Y ahora justo frente a él tenia a uno de esos generales que tanta polémica despertaban en las trece ciudades, Erick Fannov, general del tercer escuadrón. Había escuchado rumores de que bajo sus órdenes los piratas recibían severos castigos en la isla del demonio como llamaban a su base, siempre lo imagino como alguien verdaderamente temible pero ahora que estaba frente a él. Ante él tenia a un hombre joven, aparentemente de una familia aristócrata. Una imagen que no se comparaba a la del general despiadado de la que tanto se hablaba entre los círculos del poder.

Por su lado, Erick estudiaba al hombre frente a él. Lord Barthez era un político prestigiado pero también era un coleccionista compulsivo y era esta parte de su persona la que le interesaba. Sin mas miramientos se decidió a hablar después de todo sus hombres le informaron de la presencia de la nave de Suzaku no muy lejos de la costa.

-.Agradezco su hospitalidad, Lord Barthez- comenzó el ojivioleta con educación- fue una casualidad que los asuntos de la marina me hayan traído hasta aquí.

-.Si, si. No se preocupe puede quedarse todo el tiempo que requiera- se apresuro a contestar el hombre con una sonrisa lambiscona- Justamente mañana daré una fiesta así que me halagaría que se quedara hasta entonces- agrego, Erick sonrío con cierta ironía pero no dejo que el hombre se diera cuenta de su expresión.

-.Me han dicho que usted es un coleccionista- comento Erick sin mucho interés levantándose de su asiento- ¿Acaso es un hobbie para un hombre de negocios de su altura?- le cuestiono, Lord Barthez le miro unos instantes pensativo.

-.Tiene razón, pero esas piezas que forman mi colección son únicas- respondió con inmenso orgullo- tal vez, sean de su interés General.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Takao caminaba por el muelle observando cada rincón del lugar, la gente iba y venia, entre el barullo de los mercaderes y de los niños que corrían en pequeños grupos riendo y divirtiéndose mientras sus padres vendían o hacían las compras del día. Suspiro sintiendo la brisa salada que recorría el puerto, después de tanto tiempo sin pisar algún puerto esto le venia de maravilla. Era una suerte que Kai tuviera cosas que hacer en tierra firme.

-.No te alejes- le advirtió el chico de ojos carmín a su lado, el joven peliazul asintió mientras volvía su atención a los puestos. El sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo indicando que seria ya mediodía.

-.Tenemos que comprar algunas provisiones- comento Derek mirando una lista que Mariam les había dado- además de que tenemos que irnos con cuidado, aunque el puerto sea neutral los piratas no son muy bien recibidos- agrego en voz baja

-.Ustedes hagan las compras. Yo conseguiré información sobre Vanir- gruño Kai dándoles la espalda- nos vemos aquí al anochecer- les informo, antes de encaminarse por una de las tantas calles de la ciudad.

-.EEEEEEHHHHHHHH- soltaron Ray y Derek al ver como su capitán se marchaba dejándolos solos.

-.Tenia prisa- comento Takao ladeando un poco la cabeza

-.Seguramente, tiene asuntos personales que resolver- le dijo Yuriy con el ceño fruncido- por cierto, de donde sacaste ese animal- señalando un huron que el menor llevaba cargando en brazos.

-.Ah, este? Lo compre- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- no es lindo?- acercándoselo a la cara, Yuriy se hizo para un lado

-.Claro…. eso si te gustan los roedores- mascullo, el huron le gruño

-.Que malo eres- le recrimino el moreno con un puchero mientras el animalito subía por su brazo para posarse en su hombro

-."Mira eso"- le susurro Dragoon en su oído. Había tomado la apariencia de un huron para moverse con más libertad pasándose por la mascota del chico

Takao volteo en la dirección que el guardián le decía, no muy lejos una multitud se arremolinaba en torno a una pequeña plaza. El chico curioso se acerco al lugar, haciéndose paso entre la gente, entre mas cerca estaba comenzó a escuchar una música y voces de admiración por parte de las personas presentes

Cuando por fin logro llegar al frente, vislumbro un grupo de personas que realizaban un espectáculo. Todas iban vestidas con atuendos muy coloridos y utilizaban antifaces con vistosos adornos. Bailes, cantos, las personas observaban maravilladas la habilidad de malabaristas y de animales entrenados, uno de estos, un simio de color arena se acerco al moreno y le ofreció una pequeña flor sin prestar atención a los gruñidos que el hurón-guardián le dedicaba.

-.Gra… gracias- murmuro el ojiazul sorprendido, nunca había presenciado ningún espectáculo callejero.

Cuando el muchacho hubo tomado la flor, el mono se dirigió a uno de los artistas, un chico de cabellera azul celeste que utilizaba un antifaz de arlequín y una boina que tenia una pluma que parecía de fuego. Este tocaba un violín con mucha destreza, pasando el arco sobre las cuerdas con suavidad como teniendo la intención de no lastimarlas con cada roce. El mono salto para posarse en el hombro del chico, este miro a Takao y le sonrío acercándose. Vestía una camisa violeta oscuro, y unos pantalones negros, a la cintura llevaba atada una cinta del mismo color de su camisa.

Cuando estuvo junto al peliazul, dejo de tocar para tomar al chico de las manos mientras los compañeros del muchacho tocaban con más rapidez, el chico guío al peliazul hasta el centro donde comenzó a bailar primero lento y después con mas ahínco haciendo que Takao le acompañara en ese baile, el peliazul le costo un poco de esfuerzo seguirle el paso pero observo los ojos del mayor, uno de color violeta y el otro de un azul ultramar. Esos ojos ya los había visto antes.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando el chico lo llevaba de nueva cuenta hacia la multitud y la música se paraba. La gente comenzó a aplaudir mientras dejaban monedas en la boina del chico de ojos bicolor. Este hizo una reverencia antes de que lanzar una bola de humo desapareciendo en una explosión de colores junto con todos los artistas. La gente aplaudió aun con más fuerza.

-.Gitanos- murmuro Derek acercándose junto con Yuriy y Ray cuando la gente ya comenzaba a dispersarse.

-.Nani?- soltó el peliazul confundido, Dragoon aun miraba hacia donde momentos antes había estado el chico de ojos bicolor.

-.Parece que hemos llegado para el festival de las mascaras-comento Ray con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia donde momentos antes habían estado los gitanos.

-.Festival? O.O- la cara de confusión del chico peliazul hizo que el ojidorados sonriera traviesamente.

-.El Festival de las mascaras, es un evento que se lleva a cabo en este puerto cada año, si nos quedamos lo suficiente tal ves podamos verlo- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- los gitanos siempre vienen en esta época del año a entretener a los viajeros

-.Vaya- susurro el peliazul, solo había escuchado sobre los gitanos por cuentos de su madre. Estos tenían una ciudad propia, pero nadie que no fuera parte de la hermandad gitana la había visto o encontrado. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando Yuriy le coloco una mano en el hombro.

-.Vamos, tenemos muchas compras que hacer- le indico jalándolo un poco para que le siguiera.

-.-.-.-.

No había pasado ni tres horas cuando su barriga comenzó a quejarse por la falta de alimento, Takao se sentó sobre una tarima, descansando del sol y la caminata. Su hermano y los gatos se habían marchado a comprar algo de comer, para seguir con las compras de Mariam.

-.Estoy cansado- se quejo con el dragón, este dormitaba en sus rodillas aun con la apariencia de un hurón- me pregunto si aun faltaran demasiadas cosas por comprar- cuando dijo aquello noto a un grupo de soldados que habían detenido a un chico, este estaba cubierto por una capa pero era casi de su misma estatura por lo que noto.

-.eh chiquillo, tu maestro no es bienvenido aquí, ¿lo sabias?- decía burlonamente uno de los soldados- aunque si nos pagan una compensación, tal ves olvidemos de quien se trata- agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El peliazul frunció el ceño, era su imaginación o querían extorsionar al muchacho. Este por su parte, parecía no estar muy asustado mas bien todo lo contrario, estaba muy tranquilo escuchando las exigencias de los soldados.

-.Desaparezcan de mi vista, idiotas- una voz clara de un joven se escucho, Takao se sorprendió un poco, si no se equivocaba era la voz de un adolescente- tengo cosas que hacer y ustedes solo me atrasan- agrego dando un paso a un lado para seguir con su camino.

Takao volteo a ver a los soldados, estos estaban incluso mas sorprendidos por la respuesta del muchacho, imaginaban que cedería ante su intimidación pero en vez de eso, el muchacho se les había enfrentado. Uno de ellos movió su cabeza para recuperar la serenidad y volver a sonreír cínicamente sujetando al chico por el brazo.

-. No estamos jugando, niño- gruño el soldado volviendo a su actitud de superioridad- paganos o puedes ir diciéndole a tu maestro que iremos por ustedes, tal ves seamos compasivos y les demos un poco de ventaja para que se marchen del puerto- sacando un arma con tranquilidad frente a los ojos del mas joven mientras uno de sus compañeros se colocaba a espaldas del muchacho.

Esto el moreno ya no lo tolero, sin mas se levanto de la tarima y se dirigió hacia el pequeño grupo, era demasiado bajo lo que aquellos hombres hacían, eran cinco contra uno y eso no le parecía justo. Dragoon se removió algo inquieto cuando el muchacho lo metió entre sus ropas, la cara de decisión que tenia el peliazul no le pronosticaba nada bueno.

-."Takao, espera"- le pidió en un murmullo el guardián- "en que estas pensando, no es de nuestra incumbencia"- prosiguió, aunque el chico no le presto mucha atención a lo que decía

-.Debo intervenir- murmuro Takao molesto, posando su mano sobre la empuñadora de la espada

-"¡No!, espera"- le susurro el guardián cuando el chico ya sacaba la espada de su funda.

-.Deberían saber que yo tampoco estoy jugando- la voz del joven encapuchado sonaba fastidiada

-.De que hablas- se burlo el hombre, ellos eran cinco y el solo uno que esperaba conseguir

Antes de que el soldado pudiera reaccionar el chico le sujeto de la muñeca y con una velocidad increíble giro sobre sus pies lanzando al hombre contra su compañero, haciendo que tirara el arma en el proceso.

-.Pide un deseo- exclamo el chico, girándose para recibir a otro de los soldados mientras esquivaba la espada de este con rapidez.

La capucha que utilizaba cayo revelando su rostro, cabellos tan negros como la noche y piel algo bronceada, mostrando unos ojos violetas que observaban peligrosamente al soldado antes de que el joven girara y le diera una fuerte patada en las costillas antes de saltar y aplastar con una mano la cabeza de otro de los soldados que intentaba sujetarle por detrás.

-.Les dije que no estaba jugando- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie, mirando a los hombres que se quejaban en el suelo. Sin embargo, uno de ellos aun estaba de pie e intento golpear al muchacho por detrás con su arma, pero fue detenido por el filo de la espada del joven peliazul.

-.ten más cuidado- le dijo Takao mirándolo de reojo antes de hacer fuerza sobre la espada y alejar al hombre antes de que este volviera a la carga.

El ojivioleta le miro por un instante con curiosidad antes de correr hacia el primer soldado, este intentaba llegar a la pistola, cuando logro alcanzarla, el pelinegro pateo el arma quitándola de su alcancé el hombre le miro con cierta exasperación cuando Takao desarmo a su compañero.

-.Esto no se quedara así- le advirtió el soldado mientras sacaba un silbato ante los ojos de Takao y lo utilizaba, un sonido agudo surco el aire rápidamente. El pelinegro volteo algo alterado por el silbido.

-.Maldición- escupió el chico antes de correr hacia Takao y golpear al otro soldado con mucha fuerza haciéndolo caer, el sonido del silbato dejo de escucharse pero el pelinegro sabía que ya era tarde.

Por su lado, Takao le miraba sorprendido, observándolo de cerca el ojivioleta era casi de su misma edad, si no era que fuera mas joven. Sin previo aviso el chico le sujeto del brazo y le jalo hacia una de las calles más cercanas con fuerza, parecía inquieto.

-.Eh, espera- exclamo el moreno con dificultad, casi cayendo de bruces por lo repentino de la situación, miro hacia atrás pronto el establecimiento en la que debía esperar a los chicos se perdió de vista, trago saliva con dificultad Yuriy y Kai seguro lo matarían por desaparecer así.

-.Vamos, tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen- le expuso corriendo por entre las callejuelas, jalando al chico- no se quien eres pero me ayudaste y no pienso dejarte para que te atrapen- le dijo sin mirarle, tenia la vista al frente bastante atento, la guardia no debía de estar muy lejos.

-.Pe... pero- tenia que volver, sino estaría en grandes aprietos- mi hermano me dijo que le esperara- logro decir cuando entraron en un callejón

El chico pelinegro se asomo en la esquina, esperando que nadie los hubiera visto entrar ahí, sin mas se acerco a unas cajas y movió algunas para luego levantar una trampilla, Takao le miro con reproche, el chico no parecía estar interesado en lo que tenia que decir. Se decidió a marcharse cuando el ojivioleta se le acerco mirándolo fijamente.

-.Me llamo Nail, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- inquirió, su rostro mostraba bastante seriedad

-.Takao- le dijo con el mismo tono de voz, no se iba a dejar intimidar por un chiquillo que probablemente seria mas chico que él.

-.Bien, Takao- acercando al chico a la entrada- por el momento no puedo dejar que te vayas, si te atrapan estoy frito así que…- sin decir mas empujo con fuerza al chico hacia el hoyo.

-.AAHH!!- grito por la sorpresa, no creyó que hiciera algo así, por un instante se sintió en el vacío antes de caer sobre un suelo duro y de un momento a otro todo se puso oscuro, aunque aun pudo escuchar la vocecita de Dragoon que le murmuro un… "te lo dije"

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kai parecía que de un momento a otro mordería a alguien, no hacia mucho que los gatos y el chico Kinomiya le habían encontrado para decirle que Takao había desaparecido, por lo que le dijeron el moreno quedo de esperarlos fuera de una tienda y cuando volvieron el chico ya no estaba, eso sin contar con que un puñado de la guardia estaba por los alrededores.

Levanto la vista, pronto anochecería y no había señales del peliazul y su humor cada vez empeoraba más. Cuando por fin había conseguido informes sobre Vanir, Takao decidía ir a pasear por su cuenta. Juro que en cuanto lo encontrara le pondría una correa y no lo apartaría de su vista, tal ves así aprendería a no desaparecer de esa forma. Miro al pelirrojo a su lado, tenía una expresión incluso peor que la suya, aunque no podía estar seguro de lo que pensaba, sabia que sus pensamientos serian parecidos a los suyos.

-.Que crees que estén pensando- le murmuro Ray a su primo mirando el aura negra que cubría a Yuriy y a su capitán, la gente se apartaba un poco cuando pasaban.

-.No lo sé, pero si me dejas opinar- respondió Derek con una enorme gota- sería mejor para Takao si no aparece por lo menos hasta mañana o.oU

El bicolor levanto la cabeza, sin proponérselo había llegado a lo que parecía un local de apuestas y placeres, recordó que uno de los tíos a los que interrogo le dijo Vanir se ocultaba en ese lugar, miro la entrada por unos instantes, tal ves no tendría otra oportunidad de encarar a ese fastidioso tío, pero estaba lo de la desaparición de Takao. Aparto la vista, lo primero era encontrar al moreno, los chicos detrás suyo le miraron interrogantes.

-.No pierdas el tiempo, Avesucha- le dijo molesto Yuriy pasando a un lado de Kai empujándolo levemente- tenemos que encontrar a mi hermano- agrego, el bicolor le siguió, el pelirrojo sonrío levemente no esperaba que el capitán pirata le hiciera caso. Su sonrisa se borro cuando unos pasos mas adelante choco de lleno contra algo o alguien- eh, fíjate grandi…. O-O

El ojiazul ártico sintió que su garganta se secaba al ver al sujeto frente suyo, el joven hombre que tenia frente a él le miraba de una forma bastante fría y calculadora, incluso era mas alto y su musculatura no dejaba en menor duda que se entrenaba bien. Los ojos del chico eran de un violeta azuloso, vestía un traje negro y una corbata del mismo color. Yuriy se recupero de su impresión inicial e iba a terminar de quejarse cuando Suzaku pasó a su lado y miro al chico fijamente, este poso su atención en él.

-.Zaratch, tiempo sin verte- dijo el bicolor serio

-. Ya, pero no sabría decirte si es un placer o no volver a verte- comento serio el chico de cabellos negros cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared mas cercana- estas muy lejos de tus aguas no, ¿Suzaku?

-.¿Sigues viajando con el viejo?- le cuestiono, el chico le miro de lado y se tardo en contestar, extendiendo su mano, en esta un pequeño pendiente resplandecía con la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban la entrada del local- eso es..- Kai lo reconoció en el acto, era el mismo que le había regalado a Takao para cerrar su trato.

-.Será mejor que entres, el viejo ya sabe que estas aquí- comento el joven entregándole el pendiente- dice que quiere hablar contigo sobre el porque no debes perder tus cosas- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática dirigiéndose detrás del local.

Kai, soltó un bufido frustrado, antes de guardarse el pendiente en el bolsillo y seguir al pelinegro. Vanir tenia que aclararle unas cuantas cositas. Se detuvo por un momento para indicarle a sus acompañantes que le siguieran, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la callejuela. Yuriy se quedo quieto por unos momentos, no había entendido nada de lo que ocurría ahí.

-.Que ha pasado aquí- les pregunto Yuriy a los chicos volteándolos a ver

-.No tengo idea ..U – respondió Ray encogiéndose de hombros, miraba la escena incluso mas desorientado que el pelirrojo.

-.Será mejor que vayamos- les propuso Derek caminando hacia el callejón por donde habían desaparecido los otros chicos- Kai no esta de humor como para esperarnos.

Ambos chicos asintieron con seriedad antes de seguirle, preguntándose quien era aquel muchacho y que era lo que le había dado al ojicarmin para convencerle a entrar….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Takao tomaba una taza de té, la luz de la tarde comenzaba a declinar por fin y no tardaría en caer la noche, la habitación comenzó a quedarse en penumbras pero el chico de ojos violetas se levanto para encender algunos candelabros para alumbrar la estancia.

-.Y bien- inquirió el peliazul algo serio, dejando la taza sobre la mesa mientras Nail seguía prendiendo velas- ¿ya puedo irme?, se hace tarde- agrego tocándose la oreja, se sentía un poco raro sin la arracada que le había regalado Kai para sellar su trato.

-.No te preocupes, mi aniki de seguro ya encontró a tu hermano y a Suzaku- le expuso, volviendo a su lugar- por eso es mejor que te quedes aquí- agrego con una pequeña sonrisa.

-.Aun no me dices, de que conoces a K… Suzaku- dijo al darse cuenta de que iba a decir el verdadero nombre del mayor.

En sus rodillas dormitaba el guardián, estaba cubierto con su chaqueta debido a que el pequeño dragón había tomado de nuevo su forma original y no quería delatar al espíritu, después de todo ya se había delatado a él mismo y al bicolor solo con el pendiente que llevaba y que el chico le pidió prestado. Nail sabia mas de lo que parecía y eso le advertía que debía tener cuidado.

-.A Kai le conozco por mi maestro, aunque mi hermano es quien mas lo ha tratado- le respondió sin miramientos dándole un sorbo a su te, sus amatistas tenían un brillo calculador mientras miraba a Takao.

-.Co…

-. como se su verdadero nombre?- le interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, el peliazul parecía algo sorprendido-Cuando le ví por primera vez, fue mucho antes de que le conocieran con ese nombre- agrego con cierta reticencia, parecía no querer hablar mas sobre el asunto y el moreno había aprendido lo bastante en todo ese tiempo como para no indagar, después de todo casi no le conocía.

Suspiro desganado, si Dragoon no le hubiera dicho que lo mejor era esperar al bicolor en ese lugar, ya hubiera intentado marcharse desde hace mucho. Después de que literalmente el chico lo empujo dentro de uno de los tantos túneles que existían debajo de la ciudad y de deambular por este por un par de horas, pudo conocer algo sobre él, parecía ser que su maestro era un hombre buscado por la marina, el motivo, no se lo había dicho pero en cuanto Nail le comento que Suzaku tenia tratos con su maestro supo que, tal ves, podría ser de confianza.

Desgraciadamente, el chico era demasiado reservado para algunas cosas, se limitaba a contestar vagamente sus preguntas y eso le hizo desistir por un rato. Aunque una parte de su persona tenia curiosidad por saber la relación entre ese misterioso chico y Kai.

-."¿Acaso estas celoso?"- pregunto Dragoon en un murmullo para que solo el moreno le escuchara, ya había cambiado de apariencia de nuevo.

Desvío la cara algo indignado, ¿Celoso?, porque debería estarlo. Admitía que había una atracción entre el bicolor y él pero hasta ahí, solo era algo físico no había nada de sentimientos, ¿o si?. Negó con la cabeza intentando dispersar esos pensamientos que solo le harían estar inseguro, Kai nunca le haría caso de esa manera, el mayor le había aclarado desde un principio que solo eran negocios, una alianza que beneficiaba en cierta forma a los dos chicos, algo que en cualquier momento podía anularse.

Eso en vez de tranquilizarlo, le entristeció, no había pensado en aquello, lo había olvidado o simplemente lo había ignorado, le gustaba estar cerca de Suzaku y de los demás chicos, hasta cierto punto los consideraba ya como sus amigos ignorando el hecho de que en cualquier momento podrían decir adiós y tendría que volver a lo que era antes de todo aquello, a pesar de que sabia que ya nada seria igual.

Salio de su concentración cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un golpe sordo, un hombre de edad entro en la estancia, utilizaba una gabardina lavanda muy oscura. Ambos chicos le miraron y este solo les sonrío. Piel curtida, cabellos oscuros opacados un poco por los rastros de la edad. Tenia cierto aire misterioso y algo le dijo a Takao que no se dejara engañar por esa amble sonrisa que le dedicaba en esos momentos, a lo mejor tenia que ver con esos ojos carmín que le observaban fijamente como los de un halcón.

-.Maestro Vanir- exclamo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie- ya término con esos asuntos urgentes que tenia que resolver- le cuestiono mientras el hombre se quitaba el sombrero que llevaba puesto.

-.Vanir, esperemos estés libre también esta noche- dijeron varias mujeres vestidas de cabareteras entrando en al estancia, abrazándose del hombre, este sonrío con cortesía mirándolas.

-.Claro, señoritas. Para ustedes siempre estoy disponible- respondió con galantería, tenia una sonrisa de absoluta seguridad, las mujeres rieron coquetamente.

Tanto Nail como Takao miraban la escena incrédulos, el primero se tapo la cara con una mano sin poder creer la actitud de quien decía era su maestro mientras negaba con la cabeza varias veces. El hombre no les presto mucha atención.

-.Vamos chicas, eh escuchado de un lugar donde podremos divertirnos toda la noche, eso sin contar la bebida- les comento abrazando a un par por la cintura mientras sacaba con una mano un saco- conseguí dinero- las chicas aplaudieron ante eso.

-.Ese era el asunto que tenia que resolver- dijo en un tono bajo Nail, una vena le palpitaba en la cien.

Parecía bastante molesto, el hombre mayor y las mujeres dejaron de reír casi al instante para voltear a mirarle sin entender el porque de su actitud. Una de ellas miro fijamente al chico antes de observar también al peliazul, una pequeña sonrisa divertida surco su cara.

-.Ne Vanir, ¿acaso ya nos cambiaste por esos niñitos?- le pregunto mirándolo, había hecho un pequeño puchero como una niña mientras lo hacia.

-.Niñito?- un leve tic había aparecido en la ceja del peliazul.

-.Eres un pervertido Vanir- se rió otra- no son demasiado jóvenes incluso para ti- agrego riéndose mientras se daba aire con un abanico.

-. O es acaso que tu negocio es hacerle de su padrote- quiso saber otra, siguiendo el juego, el hombre dio una carcajada ante ese ultimo comentario.

-.Mis queridas, damas- comenzó aguantándose la risa- sinceramente no lo había pensado pero no es una mala idea- acariciando la escasa barba de su mentón, parecía pensar seriamente sobre lo que las chicas decían- que me dices Nail, seria un buen negocio, así tendríamos mas para comprar licor- se rió a sus anchas mientras jugaba con el saco de dinero en su mano, las chicas también se rieron.

Sin previo aviso, el menor pelinegro saco un par de dagas de la manga de su chaqueta, con una velocidad tal, que el hombre dejo de reír de golpe. Parecía que al chico no le había hecho mucha gracia.

-.Teme….- dijo en un susurro amenazante arrastrando las palabras, sus amatistas tenían un brillo peligroso- ahora veras viejo ebrio, ese dinero lo gane con mi esfuerzo y tu te lo gastas en mujeres- eso si era el colmo

-.Na… Nai-chan, cálmate- pidió el hombre dando un paso hacia tras- vamos a hablarlo si- con una sonrisa nerviosa, el chico parecía ir muy en serio.

-.Hablaremos después de que te de tu merecido- contesto, antes de salir detrás del hombre que se había dado a la fuga en cuanto el chico había respondido.

Takao miro la escena con una enorme gota, Vanir había intentado escapar por la puerta cercana pero el pelinegro había sido más rápido y le había bloqueado el paso mientras se tronaba los mudillos. En cuanto Nail acorralo al hombre Takao cerro los ojos, no estaba seguro de que le iba a hacer el ojivioleta al hombre mayor pero sabio que iba a doler.

Cinco minutos después tenia al hombre sentado frente a él, bebiendo de una botella de Ron, tenia un enorme chichón en la cabeza y un ojo amoratado, el chico le había dado un buen escarmiento pero Takao dudaba que le cambiara sus hábitos por lo que notaba no era la primera ves que pasaba.

-.Cretino u.ú- mascullo el ojivioleta sentado a un lado del hombre. Guardaba el dinero con molestia- no me extrañaría que hubiera empeñado el pendiente de Suzaku para conseguir dinero para sus borracheras- agrego.

-.De hecho se lo di a Zaratch, necesitaba algo para que Suzaku viniera- aclaro el hombre dejando la botella sobre la mesa, antes de mirar a Takao- y bien, joven Kinomiya, que podrías decirme de mi antiguo discípulo- inquirió serio, al muchacho moreno se le hizo vagamente parecido al bicolor.

-.¿Que le hace creer que soy un Kinomiya?- contraataco con otra pregunta, él nunca había dicho su apellido o quien era. El hombre ojicarmin sonrío levemente.

-.Son muchas cosas- contesto recargándose en el respaldo de la silla- Tus ojos, tu edad, la daga que descansa en tu cintura, además de que te pareces a tu padre- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono burlón, o eso le pareció al moreno- y… - lo medito un rato- de que traes contigo al mamoru del este.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, le había estado estudiado desde que entro, pero como se había dado cuenta de que Dragoon estaba ahí. Parecía que no solo era un viejo ebrio después de todo. El pequeño guardián también estaba sorprendido. Un largo silencio se apodero de la estancia por unos momentos, Vanir tomo la botella de ron y le dio otro sorbo antes de hablar para romper la tensión del ambiente.

-.No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te acompaña- le aclaro con una sonrisa amable- como el Espectro del código pirata se guardar secretos aunque mi lado de cronista me pide que revele esto- dijo sin mucho interés recargando su fornido brazo en el borde de la mesa.

-.¿Espectro del código?- pregunto calmándose ante las palabras del hombre, creía que solo era una leyenda

-.Aquel que debe proteger los principios de la piratería, además de conocer cada uno de los relatos referentes a nosotros- le respondió con sencillez- mis viajes me han llevado a muchos lugares, mientras la cofradía este dispersa en sus territorios no tengo nada que hacer así que ya te imaginaras todo lo que he visto y oído. Se el origen de cada densetsu que a tomado el puesto, es mi deber saberlo pero no el de divulgarlo a cualquiera.

Takao lo miro azorado, tal ves, podría explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo y a lo mejor podría saber mas sobre Kai.

-.Lo que quieras saber sobre Kai, debes preguntárselo a él- opino, Takao enrojeció levemente al darse cuenta que le habían pillado- lamentablemente tengo prohibido revelar secretos de los densetsu actuales, así que a partir de eso, preguntarme lo que quieras- agrego, parecía divertido con lo que pudiera preguntarle.

-.Maestro, no debería- le reprocho Nail mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido. El hombre le indico que se relajase con un movimiento de mano

-.Tiene su derecho, después de todo lleva con él la marca maldita y al guardián de Seiryu- le aclaro- creo que eso es suficiente como para que me pregunte.

-.La marca maldita- mirando su brazo sorprendido, así que eso era ese extraño tatuaje incompleto- usted, sabe lo que significa- poniéndose levemente de pie y mostrándole la marca, le miraba impaciente por saber.

Vanir miro la marca por un momento, sus ojos mostraban cierta tristeza pero no por él chico. Dio otro trago antes de colocar su mano sobre la marca e indicarle que se sentara.

-.Todo pirata la conoce- respondió con seriedad- solo existen cuatro individuos que portan una marca como la tuya

-.Cuatro?

-.Si, representa el comienzo y el deber- le explico- pero también es señal de una maldición que comenzó hace mucho tiempo.

-.Maldición- eso ultimo había despertado su curiosidad- que tipo de maldición, ¿Por qué Seiryu querría maldecirme?-muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, sobre todo que efecto tendría en él.

-.Acaso Seiryu no te lo dijo- pregunto extrañado, el chico negó con la cabeza- significa…

Se calló cuando la puerta de abrió de golpe, un bicolor entro en al estancia furioso. Había abierto de una patada, el peliazul se sobresalto un poco cuando le vio, Vanir estaba a punto de decirle que significaba aquella marca

-.Ey, toca la puerta- se quejo Yuriy entrando detrás del bicolor, escandalizado por los métodos poco civilizados que el chico tomaba a veces.

-.Cállate-fue lo único que dijo el ojicarmin, sin mirarle- hasta que te encuentro, se te esta haciendo costumbre el terminar secuestrado- se dirigió al chico peliazul, una sonrisa surco su cara por unos momentos.

Takao se levanto de su silla, a pesar de la previa interrupción, estaba contento de verlo, y mas porque el capitán pirata parecía estar preocupado por él.

-.Eso fue culpa mía- aclaro el ojivioleta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-.Tu hermano me contó lo que paso- le dijo- no me extrañó que se metiera, tiende a creer que debe ayudar a todo el mundo- agrego como no queriendo la cosa, pero no con mala intención. Takao sonrío levemente, parecía que Kai no estaba molesto.

-. como has estado-le pregunto Vanir mirando a Kai con una pequeña sonrisa, el chico le miro seriamente por un instante.

-.tenemos que hablar-se limito a contestar el chico- a solas- aclaro mirando a todos los chicos, Nail solo se encogió de hombros y salio.

Takao miro a Kai con reproche, pensó que le saludaría, prefería incluso que le regañara pero nada, era como si no le importara. Suspiro resignado tomando al huron entre sus brazos, eso le pasaba por ingenuo, sin embargo antes de que avanzara un poco Vanir le hizo detenerse.

-.Si alguna vez, tienes la oportunidad- comenzó en un murmullo- mira el pecho de Kai, tal ves encuentres algo de interés- agrego, aunque fue algo que solo el chico escucho.

-.De interés- sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rojizo.

¿Acaso le tomaba por pervertido?, aunque pensándolo bien nunca había visto al chico sin camisa. Intento dispersar esos pensamientos y se dirigió a la salida con paso decidido pero de nueva cuenta le detuvieron sujetándolo de la mano, esta vez, fue el bicolor quien lo tenia sujeto de la mano.

-.No vuelvas a hacerlo- le dijo en voz baja sin mirarle, su semblante era serio- la próxima vez no te dejare que te apartes de mi, no quiero que te pase nada- agrego, aunque no volteo a verle mientras dejaba en su mano el pendiente del fénix, una vez lo hubo hecho le soltó para ir a sentarse frente a Vanir.

El menor tenía una expresión de la más pura sorpresa, la cual duro muy poco para ser remplazada por una enorme sonrisa, el bicolor si se preocupaba por su bienestar.

-.Lo tendré en cuenta- le respondió al mayor antes de salir, arrastrando literalmente a Yuriy que seguía quejándose porque no podían quedarse a oír, pero después de que Takao le sonrío y le dijo que todo estaría bien, decidió desistir de su intento.

Kai siguió con la mirada al peliazul antes de que la puerta se cerrara, dejándolo solo con el hombre mayor, este seguía tomando Ron sin preocuparse por lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-.Te importa verdad- comento el hombre dejando de nuevo la botella sobre la mesa, haciendo que el chico pálido volteara a verle.

-.Sabes quien es- le dijo intentando parecer que no le había afectado lo que decía- porque tendría que importarme- su voz sonaba indiferente

-.Porque es él- fue la sencilla respuesta- un chiquillo que no sabe que papel tiene dentro de esta obra teatral entre la marina y ustedes los densetsu- jugando con la botella- un nuevo actor que busca a alguien que le ayude con su parte del parlamento, alguien que parece debes ser tu.

El chico no contesto ante lo que decía el hombre por unos momentos, antes de tomar la botella y darle un trago.

-.No puedo ser yo- respondió dejando la botella de nuevo en la mesa, sus ojos reflejaban un poco de resignación.

-.Porque no- quiso saber el hombre sacando otra botella

-.Por que yo tengo mi propio papel- respondió, Vanir parecía divertido por su respuesta

-.Si es así, entonces no le hubieras dado ese pendiente- mirando al chico de lado, Kai le miro algo sorprendido por eso- aunque me digas eso, tus acciones dicen lo contrario.

-.Tonterías- exclamo con una sonrisa escéptica

Desvío la mirada pensativo, debía aceptarlo o no. Todo comenzaba a salirse de su control y eso no le agradaba.

-.Tonterías o no- formulo el hombre- tu papel y el suyo, son el mismo- le dijo con una sonrisa, el bicolor pareció no entender.

-.Que te pareció- empezó intentando cambiar de tema- que impresión te dio- Vanir le miro largo rato antes de contestar.

-.Un chico que ha sido forzado a seguir con una obligación, teniendo el deber de terminarla también- respondió- has visto su marca maldita…. Deberías explicarle antes de que él lo descubra por otro lado

-.Lo intentare, pero ahora necesito que me ayudes con algo mas…

-.Las cartas de Genbu- dijo con seguridad, Suzaku asintió.

-.-.-.-.

Takao se recostó en la mullida cama, seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Vanir sobre esa tatuaje en su brazo, la habitación era acogedora. Nail había sido muy amable en darles una habitación a los chicos. Miro a Dragoon que comía una naranja en la mesa de noche. La cena había sido muy ligera para su gusto pero consiguió que Nail le llevara algunas frutas para el guardián.

Fue curioso, cuando le pregunto si le diría a los chicos sobre Dragoon el otro chico solo se rió y le miro divertido, "como dijo mi maestro, soy bueno guardando secretos", le dijo antes de dejarle la fruta y marcharse. Se tapo con las sabanas, mientras tocaba el pendiente en su oreja derecha, recordando las palabras del bicolor, se sonrojo levemente al pensar sobre ello. Sabia que debía ser realista pero una parte de él tontamente quería creer que era posible. Se dio una bofetada mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, parecía una chiquilla enamorada, lo que había entre suzaku y él solo era atracción física.

Cuando escucho pasos cerca de su habitación apago la vela, antes de taparse rápidamente con las cobijas, acostándose de lado, a espaldas de la puerta. Seguramente era su hermano y no quería un nuevo regaño. Dragoon se acurruco entre sus brazos con la forma del huron por si alguien entraba. El muchacho cerro los ojos fingiendo dormir, tenia las cobijas cubriéndole hasta el cuello.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar la luz del pasillo, proyectando las sombras, Takao no abrió los ojos, fingiendo aun que dormía. Pudo escuchar los pasos de la persona acercándose a la cama. Se preguntaba porque aun no se marchaba. No los abrió incluso cuando la persona se sentó en la cama y se recostó en su espalda.

-.Se que sigues despierto- la voz de Kai le hizo abrir los ojos, su cuerpo se tenso bajo el peso del chico.

-. como sabias?- le pregunto en voz baja, pero no hizo ademán de que se quitara de encima, tenia las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-.bueno, no lo sabia hasta que me senté en la cama- respondió, miraba el techo pensativo, recargado aun, sintiendo los latidos y la calidez del pequeño cuerpo bajo las mantas- tu cuerpo te delata cuando estas nervioso- agrego con una pequeña sonrisa mirándolo de reojo

-.Algo pasa?- quiso saber el peliazul, le gustaba esa sensación de cercanía.

-.Mañana robaré las cartas- respondió, su voz sonaba fría- Derek y Ray saben que hacer, incluso tu hermano acepto ayudar, y quería saber…- hizo un pausa pensativo- si querías ayudar, sino le pediré a Zaratch que te lleve al barco con Mariam y los otros.

Takao guardo silencio por un rato, era raro que le preguntara o incluso que le dejara ayudar.

-.Porque me preguntas- le dijo dudoso, Kai parecía esperar eso.

-.A mis hombres siempre les pregunto si quieren participar o no en este tipo de cosas, además… - le respondió con serenidad- quería saber tu opinión

-.Claro que lo haré, después de todo soy parte de tu tripulación- respondió ocultando un poco su sonrisa- ese fue el trato, recuerdas

El bicolor sonrío levemente.

-.Entonces hasta mañana- le dijo, incorporándose un poco

-.Espera- le detuvo sin moverse, no sabía si pedírselo o no, aunque no tenia nada que perder- te quedarías un rato mas- bien, ya lo había hecho. Kai le miro un rato fijamente antes de volver a recostarse en la espalda del chico, él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de irse

-.esta bien- acepto cerrando los ojos- aunque no sabia que le tenias miedo a la oscuridad- comento en broma, el chico bajo suyo se rió levemente, pudo sentir el movimiento.

-.Es que no tengo mucho sueño y es aburrido estar solo- fue la respuesta del peliazul- buenas noches, Kai

-.Buenas noches….

-°-°-°-°-°-

Las antorchas del barco comenzaron a encenderse con la caída del sol, los invitados platicaban entre ellos o pasaban a la borda del barco donde los músicos llamaban a bailar, rítmicas melodías que encantaban a aquellos hombres de renombre y altos cargos. Los sirvientes con sus trajes típicos negros llevaban vistosos antifaces de coloridos adornos. El barco estaba anclado al muelle.

-.Que le parece, general- quiso saber Barthez caminado a un lado de un albino que saludaba de cabeza a los invitados que le reconocían y le hacían una seña de saludo.

-.Bastante entretenido- fue la respuesta del joven general, probando un poco del vino en su copa- pero me pregunto si la seguridad es la apropiada- comento mirando al sirviente que le ofrecía un aperitivo, unos brillantes ojos ámbar le observaban debajo de aquel antifaz de arlequín.

-.Claro que es apropiada- respondió el hombre con cierto orgullo, tomando un bocadillo indicándole al sirviente que se marchara, este hizo caso- créame general, no encontrara mejores soldados en las trece ciudades como los que trabajan para mi

El pelinegro se alejo, no sin antes mirar de nuevo al general, Kai tenia que saber que un marin de alto rango estaba en la fiesta y no cualquiera sino uno de los generales y líder del tercer escuadrón. Siguió paseando entre los invitados, pronto se encontró con Takao que vestía igual que él y utilizaba un antifaz sencillo pero no por eso no elegante que hacia relucir sus ojos. El menor se le acerco una vez ofreció las copas al grupo de personas.

-.que pasa- le susurro caminando a su lado

-.Tenemos un pequeño problema, no sabia que un general estaba en la ciudad- le respondió inclinando un poco la cabeza cuando algún invitado pasaba muy cerca de ellos- pronto tendremos que actuar así que tengo que avisar a Kai.

-.Que tiene de especial que un general este aquí- le pregunto con interés antes de que tuvieran que separarse.

-.Representa un problema extra- le dijo antes de perderse con dirección del puente del barco.

-.--.-.

Kai revisaba cada cajón del lugar, sabia que Lord Barthez saldría del puerto esa misma noche después de la fiesta, así que las cartas debían de estar ahí. Vanir se había asegurado de que así fuera. Levanto la vista, la luna casi estaba en posición y Derek no tardaría en activar los explosivos para crear el pánico. Removió bajo un escritorio cuando noto algo, había un compartimiento, sonrío levemente mientras activaba el dispositivo, un compartimiento secreto se abrió en el borde del escritorio, las cartas estaban dentro.

-.Y Suzaku lo ha hecho de nuevo- sonrío para si mientras extendía las cartas, no cabia duda, eran las mismas que había visto en su niñez, no podía equivocarse.

Rápidamente las envolvió y las guardo en su funda, volvió a cerrar el compartimiento y después de que reviso que todo seguía en orden decidió salir del lugar rápidamente, no fuera que alguno de los soldados estuviera haciendo ronda por ese pasillo del barco.

-.-.

Volteir no se divertía nada en aquella tonta fiesta de políticos, la mayoría de ellos le felicitaban por su buen trabajo como comandante en jefe, sabia que lo mejor eran las relaciones publicas pero ninguno de esos tíos era de su interés. Tomo de un solo trago todo el vino de su copa mientras se excusaba de sus acompañantes, debía ver a Erick.

El general del tercer escuadrón hace mucho que había visto a su superior, pero decidió esperar a que el hombre le viera. Sino no seria divertido, sabia que el chico Kinomiya no debía estar lejos y esperaba encontrarlo pronto, además estaba el asunto de la trampa, miro hacia el puente uno de sus hombres le hizo una señal, esperaban ordenes suyas.

-.Fannov- la voz gruesa de su comandante le hizo voltearse de improviso, este le miraba muy disgustado- así que prefieres venir a fiestas que ir al consejo- comento mirándolo severo, el chico ojivioleta sonrío de lado divertido.

-.Bueno, es que debes admitir que son algo aburridas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Volteir se rió a regañadientes.

-.Sabes que si me traicionas, te haré pagarlo caro- le advirtió en un tono bajo. Erick se puso serio

-.Lo se, pero esto son cosas del rey- respondió antes de hacerle una seña a sus hombres que asintieron.

-.-.-.-.

Una fuerte explosión hizo que el barco bajo los pies del bicolor se tambaleara de un lado a otro, no tardo en escuchar los gritos y los pasos apresurados de las personas sobre su cabeza. Algo había salido mal, todavía no era momento de que Derek actuara, sin mas comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, los gritos y el barullo se volvían mas claros a cada paso, cuando abrió la puerta tuvo que agacharse, había mucho humo sobre cubierta.

-.Suza- una voz conocida le dijo a su lado, Ray se acercaba agachado al bicolor tapándose la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo- fue un trampa, hace poco vi a uno de los generales- exclamo jalando al bicolor- debemos salir de aquí, Yuriy y Derek no esperan en un bote.

-.Espera y Takao- exclamo el ojicarmin soltándose del agarre.

-.Así que si viniste después de todo- una voz dijo frente a los chicos, un joven albino les miraba divertido, el humo comenzaba a dispersarse- es una lastima que no este el niño kinomiya contigo, así podría haberlos matado a ambos y hacerlo pasar por un accidente

Kai le miro con enfado, matarlos a ambos, ¿acaso estaba detrás del moreno también?. Desenvaino su espada rápidamente, no dejaría que le hiciera nada al peliazul, sin embargo, el sonido de varias armas apuntándoles no le permitieron concentrarse, el podía salir librado pero dudaba que Ray pudiera a pesar de ser muy ágil.

-.Y que piensas hacer- le pregunto el general desenvainando su espada- son demasiados, o no- se burlo, Kai miraba a un lado y a otro, el humo no le dejaba ver muy bien

Sin que nadie lo esperara, una nueva explosión se hizo presente, esta vez la nave se ladeo haciendo que los soldados perdieran el equilibrio.

-.Chicos- la voz del peliazul le llamo mientras desarmaba a uno de los soldados para abrir camino, Nail desarmo algunos barriles que se llevaron a otros cuantos.

Erick sonrío mientras sacaba su arma, un disparo limpio seria muy fácil- se sujeto del barandal del barco mientras apuntaba al chico peliazul, un tiro y Seiryu desaparecería. Sin embargo, la punta del arma fue cortada por el filo de una espada, el bicolor estaba a un lado de él, sus ojos eran mas oscuros de lo normal.

-.Segunda técnica- murmuro Kai antes de separarse ya que el general saco su espada con la otra mano a una velocidad increíble intentando herirle a la altura del abdomen.

-.VÁMONOS- le grito Takao, Ray y Nail ya bajaban del barco, el bicolor miro por un instante a Erick pero dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el moreno.

Fannov se movió hacia los chicos, no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad, pero se detuvo cuando una bola de canon paso zumbando cerca del mástil, Erick volteo hacia el mar, un barco pirata se acercaba al puerto.

-.Esa es Genbu- dijo la voz de Volteir bajando del puente, el solo era espectador de ese asunto. quería ver como fracasaba el albino.

Al escuchar la voz Kai volteo, no podía olvidar esa voz no después de ese día. Volteir le miro con una pequeña sonrisa, el chico sintió su sangre hervir mientras sujetaba la espada con fuerza, había esperado tanto tiempo por ese día, el día que vengaría a sus padres.

-.Kai-le llamo el moreno al notar que el bicolor iba a regresar- vámonos, ya tienes las cartas-le pidió sujetándolo del brazo el chico le volteo a ver.

-.Que sucede Kai- le llamo Ray, Nail también le miraba confuso, la guardia no tardaría en llegar y el muelle no era ya seguro, escuchando las balas de canon chocar contra las casas de la costa.

-.Váyanse- les dijo Kai safandose del agarre- les alcanzo después- mintió, sabia que podía morir en ese encuentro pero ese era el sentido de su vida.

-.Estas mintiendo- susurro, Takao le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, Kai estaba mintiendo, lo sabia… frunció el entrecejo, no dejaría que se quedara- NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS, VÁMONOS- iba a jalarlo de nuevo pero Kai le lanzo las cartas a Nail, mientras sujetaba las muñecas del menor con una mano.

-.Anulo el acuerdo- le dijo con seriedad- Ray te llevara a Sumond, de ahora en adelante ya no me debes nada- empujándolo hacia Ray. Derek y Yuriy miraban todo desde debajo de la rampa, varios soldados estaban inconcientes a sus pies.

-.que- el chico estaba aturdido, ¿Kai había dicho lo que creía?. Pero aun así no iba a darse por vencido- aun así no pienso dejarte

-.LÁRGATE- le exigió el bicolor caminando hacia Volteir- Solo eran negocios, no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo

Takao no supo como reaccionar, ¿acaso las cosas que tenían que terminar así?, sintió que Ray lo hacia bajar por la rampa, las palabras del mayor taladraban su cabeza y todo lo demás perdió interés, caminaba por inercia, porque Ray lo jalaba. Sentía a Dragoon recostado en su hombro y las lagrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a correr sin que el pudiera hacer nada… ¿Por que lloraba, si Kai tenia razón, no eran amigos?... ¿Por qué dolía, si solo fue una despedida?... ¿Por qué sentía que dejaba detrás una parte de él?... y sobre todo… tenia un mal presentimiento sobre lo que pasaría en aquel barco.

-.-.-.-.

Sabia que había sido algo extremista pero era mejor que Takao se marchara, esa era su venganza, y no quería que el chico peliazul se viera involucrado más de lo que ya estaba en todo aquella situación. Cerro los ojos mientras murmuraba unas palabras, a lo lejos podía escuchar el canto de dranzer, una canción triste incluso para un fénix….Dranzer sabia lo que estaba haciendo, la novena técnica era un suicidio pero la había aprendido para ese momento, para terminar con aquel hombre culpable de su desgracia.

-.Cuantos has crecido- comento Volteir, el chico frente a él era lo que había esperado todos esos años. Pero sabía que solo vivía para matarle.

-.Novena técnica- murmuro, pronto el cielo comenzó a mostrar signos de tormenta…. Kai no dejaría que ninguno saliera vivo de ahí, ya estaba resignado a eso.

.-.-.-.

La explosión hizo que Takao volteara, el barco estaba ardiendo en llamas, sin embargo, el sonido de las espadas chocando una y otra vez le dio a entender que Kai seguía vivo. Sin pensarlo dos veces dio media vuelta sobre si mismo, sin importarle los gritos de Derek, las ordenes de su hermano. Solo tenia en mente encontrar a Kai lo mas pronto posible, el pendiente en su mano le hacia entender por fin, que era lo que quería de aquel trato. Por fin lo había comprendido, que él no quería marcharse….

Subió la rampa justo antes de que esta se resquebrajara, pudo ver por un instante la cara de Yuriy gritándole que volviera entre las llamas, pero no le escucho, una canción de un ave hacia imposible que escuchara algo más. Busco entre los restos, Kai no estaba por ningún lado, su corazón se encogió por un momento pesando que tal ves seria tarde, pero le vio, justo delante de él. El calor era insoportable pero no lo dejaría morir, no iba permitirlo y no se lo perdonaría a Kai si moría. Tenia que tragarse sus palabras, por que él si le importaba…. Una explosión más y todo se perdió en las llamas…

-.-.-.-

"_Todo es frío aquí, pero aun te siento a un lado mío. Es curioso, el lamento del fénix aun no se detiene…"_

**...:C..o..N..t..I..n..U..a..R..a:...**

**Jizel: Nu me maten- escondida detrás de un sofá- me ha costado horrores terminarlo, se que quedo algo flojo pero es indispensable para algunas cosas que pasaran en los siguientes capítulos. Pobre de mi Taka T.T**

**Kai: Te matare!!- llega con una sierra**

**Jizel: no tu estabas muerto T.T- corriendo- en el próximo cap sabremos que ocurrió, ¿Qué paso con Taka y Kai?, ¿mataron a Volteir?, ¿Genbu viene como aliada o enemiga?, ¿a Yuriy le dará un paro cardiaco? O.ó Todo en el próximo capitulo titulado "Sangre gitana" quienes quieran matarme, aguántense hasta el siguiente capitulo me odiaran mas XDDD**

**Kai: les ahorrare la espera o.ó#- aun con sierra en mano**

**Jizel: WAAAAAAA T.T El próximo capitulo espero terminarlo pronto XDD Nos vemos y déjenme un lindo comentario- sale corriendo**

**...:Jizel N.I.K.A.T.H:...**


	11. Tsuki

**Hola!!! Me he tardado de verdad, pero he tenido demasiado trabajo en al escuela me han explotado XDDD sin embargo, ****regreso a actualizar este fic**

**Kai: pues ya te habías tardado**

**Jiz: etto, ignoren al amargueitor y vamos con la historia – pateando a Kai hacia el frente**

**Kai: Oye o.****ó- sobándose- esta capitulo esta dedicado a Takaita Hiwatari, porque apoya a esta chica a seguir escribiendo Kai-taka, y no tiene nada que ver con que le acose por el msn- le avientan un zapato- Ey!, esta bien, lo ultimo ignórenlo, por ese apoyo incondicional este capitulo es para Takai-san u.ú- cruzándose de brazos- ya me puedo ir?**

**Jiz: n.ñ bueno, como siempre, beyblade no es mío blablablabla, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, pareja Kai-Takao aunque creo que no debería decirlo ya XD Espero les guste gracias por los reviews, si no los contesto es por el tiempo pero los nuevos si los contestare si es que me dejan …**

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

**The pirate´s spell**

**Cap 11. Tsuki**

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

Volteir dio un paso al frente, no le interesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en el puerto, tenía más interés en aquel muchacho frente suyo, habían pasado casi siete años desde su último encuentro. Era el momento de saber si estaba listo o no, si había valido la pena el dejarlo vivir tanto tiempo.

.Voy a matarte- le advirtió Kai colocando su espada al frente, el filo de la espada brillo ante la luz de las llamas como si estuviera creada por el reflejo de una luna roja.

Erick miro la espada, sorprendido, solo había escuchado de ella en las leyendas. La Houji no gim, la espada del filo dorado. Miro al comandante, este no parecía sorprendido mas bien parecía estar satisfecho, mirando no solo a la espada sino al chico que la poseía.

.Conseguiste la espada legendaria- comenzó Volteir manteniendo su falsa sonrisa, Kai parecía cada vez más furioso.

.la conseguí para darle a beber tu sangre- respondió el bicolor antes de lanzarse sobre el hombre a una velocidad de vértigo, pero Erick fue mas rápido e intercepto con su espada el filo de la otra, sujetándola después con una mano para lanzar al chico al piso.

El ojicarmin ahogo un quejido al sentir la madera resquebrajarse bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo las astillas arañar su piel, estaba aturdido pero no por el golpe sino por que su ataque había sido dominado, nadie había podido seguir sus movimientos, pero ese chico lo había logrado, sin perder tiempo, giro a un lado cuando la espada del general arremetía contra su cabeza.

. Como hiciste eso- exclamo Kai saltando hacia atrás para incorporarse, el joven albino saco su espada de la madera, sonreía con superioridad

.Nos subestimas, nosotros los generales no somos elegidos al azar, es por nuestras habilidades que logramos llegar a ese puesto…- moviendo su espada con fuerza cortando el aire, un rasguño se presento en la mejilla del bicolor

.Maldición- murmuro el ojicarmin cuando el barco se tambaleo bajo sus pies, los hombres frente a él intentaron mantener el equilibrio ante la fuerte sacudida- es ahora o nunca- pensó mientras colocaba la espada frente a sus ojos mirando a Volteir, se concentro tenia que terminar con él de una vez por todas.

El joven albino arremetió contra el pirata de nueva cuenta pero esta vez, Kai le detuvo sin dificultad, sujetando la espada con una mano. Escuchándose el ruido de ambos metales al contacto, los ojos del bicolor se rasgaron con más ahínco mirándole fijamente, sin mostrar signo de esfuerzo al mantener a raya su espada.

.Primera fase- murmuro con voz fría, empujando a Fannov hacia atrás sacándolo de balance, el general le miro sorprendido, esquivando los golpes de la espada del chico tenia una velocidad increíble.

Pero el general no se dio por vencido, logrando hacerle retroceder mientras sonreía, rasgando el abrigo del chico con su espada antes de que se moviera, Kai se hizo hacia atrás para tener un poco de ventaja y poder atacar de nueva cuenta.

.Parece ser que después de todo si serás un rival digno- comento el chico de ojos violetas quitándose el abrigo de general- es un alivio el saberlo, ya me había decepcionado un poco

Kai no contesto, solo movió la espada con rapidez intentando darle una estocada al chico frente suyo, este aumento su velocidad de reacción de forma impresionante, igualándose a sus movimientos esquivándolos, pero Kai no se quedo atrás, sabia leer sus movimientos y sabia como podía esquivarlos antes de que el otro chico los usara

La espada de Fannov salio volando cuando Suzaku le desarmo, el chico estaba impresionado, se había confiado en aquel duelo. Volteir estaba mas que complacido aunque sabia que en cuanto la cabeza de Fannov rodara la suya seria la siguiente, por su parte Kai sonreía satisfecho pronto terminaría con todo aquello tenia la victoria asegurada…

.SUZAKU!!- el grito del peliazul llamo la atención no solo de Kai sino de los otros dos hombres

.TAKAO, VETE!!!- exclamo el bicolor bajando la guardia, Erick reconoció al chico y sonrío, esa era su oportunidad. Con rapidez corrió para tomar su arma y se dirigió al peliazul con la espada en alto, el capitán pirata salio detrás de él al ver lo que se proponía.

.Morirás y Seiryu lo hará contigo!- grito eufórico el general, Takao se tapo con los brazos para protegerse de alguna manera.

Todo fue muy rápido, el sonido del arma cortando el aire y la sangre manchando el suelo. Pero Takao estaba intacto, el moreno abrió los ojos, Kai estaba frente a él y primero sonrío aliviado pero después esa expresión cambio por una de horror.

.Te dije que te fueras- exclamo, la espada del general atravesaba su costado, la sujetaba con una mano- pero debí suponer que no lo harías- sonrío, un hilillo de sangre corría por sus labios, con la otra mano tenia la huoji contra el cuello del albino, este miraba sorprendido al bicolor, había sido demasiado veloz.

De una patada, Kai separo al albino, quedándose con las espadas y desarmando al general. Con cuidado, se saco la espada, la había guiado de tal forma que no había tocado ningún órgano vital pero aun así, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

.Ka…Kai- dijo en un hilillo de voz el moreno, miraba al mayor horrorizado, no podía creer lo que había hecho por él- cuanto lo siento…- agrego, pero el mayor le sujeto separándolo de Fannov, este había sacado una daga y ya había intentando atacar de nuevo al moreno.

.No hay tiempo para eso, debo sacarte de aquí- respondió sujetándose el costado con una mano y con la otra sujetaba al menor de la mano corriendo hacia la proa del barco para saltar al agua, el barco no resistiría mucho tiempo mas.

Erick, le miro con rabia, no iba a permitir que ese niño se escapara, le mataría así Seiryu desaparecería por fin, lo haría antes de que despertara. Corrió detrás de los chicos, tomando su espada del suelo.

.Regresa!-exclamo lanzando otro golpe contra el menor pero Kai fue mas rápido empujando al chico hacia un lado, el golpe de Erick le dio de lleno rasgándole el pecho, haciéndole una herido poco profunda.

.KAI!!!!- grito el peliazul desde el suelo, con el empujón se había caído, el bicolor se tambaleo sujetándose del barandal pero este ya estaba demasiado débil por las llamas, en cuanto el chico se recargo la madera cedió, no pudo hacer nada para sujetarse todo había terminado pensó el bicolor cuando cayo del barco- No, Kai!!

El chico moreno no tardo en incorporarse debía salvar al mayor antes de que se ahogara, pero un golpe contra el barandal le aturdió. Fannov le había acorralado y antes de que Takao pudiera siquiera levantar la vista el general le enterró su espada en el hombro, clavándole contra la madera sacándole un grito de dolor.

.Es inútil, Suzaku esta muerto y tu le sigues…- exclamo girando la espada, haciendo que el chico volviera a gritar.

.Kai- gimió de dolor, no le importaba su vida, solo tenia en su cabeza salvar al ojicarmin. Pero como hacerlo… como?… moriría y él no podría hacer nada por Kai.

.Puedes, solo debes decir "libero el lazo" –escucho decir a Dragoon a su oído, aunque le costo escucharle debido al canto de un ave- hazlo ahora!, no hay tiempo…- exclamo de nuevo el dragón desesperado

.Solo quiero salvarle- murmuro levantando la vista con dificultad, la espada de Kai estaba muy cerca- solo quiero estar con él, quiero salvarle cueste lo que cueste- exclamo moviéndose con dificultad para alcanzarla pero le fallaba la vista debido al golpe- solo un poco mas

.HAZLO AHORA SINO MORIRÁS!- le grito Dragoon aterrorizado, el general saco su espada para volver a atacar.

.Sayonara, mocoso…

.Libero el lazo- exclamo el moreno en un murmullo antes de desmayarse.

.......

Seiryu abrió los ojos, algo en el ambiente le había puesto alerta, se puso de pie cuando Kalt entro en su habitación.

.capitán, es como predijiste –exclamo sorprendido- y aun nos falta para llegar a esas aguas- agrego mirando al hombre, este le observo por un instante antes de bajar la vista

.Solo es el principio- respondió Seiryu- aun falta el cambio

....-

Genbu levanto la vista al cielo, los relámpagos iluminaron el cielo y las olas aumentaron de tamaño, Max se sujetaba del timón mirando serio hacia la costa. La mujer solo bajo la mirada y suspiro, ya era la hora anunciada.

....

.Yahoo! que fuerte tormenta se avecina- canturreaba Drigger- había pasado tiempo desde que no le oía furioso- exclamo agazapado en el hombro de Byakko, el joven estaba sentado en el mástil sujeto de una cuerda, miraba hacia el océano.

.Pero me pregunto- comenzó Byakko tomando un poco de ron, el gato blanco le miro extrañado- si es bueno volver a escucharle rugir…

....

Yuriy volteo cuando una explosión se escucho a sus espaldas, un fuerte viento había comenzando en el mar, este rugía enardecido.

.Pero que demonios esta ocurriendo!- exclamo Derek, el tiempo había cambiado demasiado rápido, era difícil ver hacia el barco en llamas con ese ventarrón.

...-

Vanil tomaba un vaso de ron, recargado en el marco de la ventada, miraba el cielo inmutable. Dentro, sobre la mesa, estaba el enorme libro abierto en las últimas páginas.

. Y es aquí cuando su camino comienza- murmuro entrando de nuevo- espero que Nail y Zaratch se las arreglen…- pasando su mano por la hoja, en esta había tinta aun fresca- después de todo, su tarea no es sencilla…- murmuro sentándose, la tormenta comenzó poco después, los relámpagos iluminaron la estancia- y Seiryu subió a los cielos su lamento enardecido, llamando a aquel ave solitaria de aguas del sur… dejando caer su ira y su llanto sobre aquellos que deben pagar con su sangre una venganza de tantos años…. –leyó, en unas paginas del comienzo- es irónico que la historia siga como al principio- comento con una sonrisa mirando hacia afuera

......

Bajo el agua, todos los sonidos se amortiguan, y su temperatura te hiela el corazón, pero es difícil de saber cuando comienza si tu corazón de por si es frío ya…. Sin embargo, siento algo tibio tomar mi mano, ¿quien me sujeta? No servirá de nada, es el fin, ya pronto dejare de existir... "Tum, tum" el sonido de tus latidos rebotan en tus tímpanos como una marcha lúgubre, contando los segundos en que dejara de latir como un reloj antiguo…. "tum, tum"… porque no puede callarse de una maldita vez, es tan enloquecedor ese sonido….

"_Kai, despierta"_

Abrió los ojos, la voz de aquel chico peliazul le saco de su letargo. Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba en oscuridad absoluta. El sonido de un aleteo le hizo voltear, lo único que nacía en esa oscuridad era un enorme árbol de cerezos, las flores rosadas caían en cientos arrancadas por el viento brillando con una luz que parecía nacer de ellas mismas… pero lo que le llamaba la atención no era el árbol sino quien le miraba desde la base del mismo.

.¿Takao?- murmuro acercándose, pronto se dio cuenta que ese chico no era quien conocía pero se parecía tanto….

Cabellos oscuros de un azul tan semejante al de la noche, y ojos de un profundo azul parecido al de su cabello que mostraban un hermoso brillo tan atrayente, que desviaban la vista de esa sonrisa maliciosa. No parecía mayor de 25, llevaba varias arracadas en la oreja izquierda, y su rostro era muy atractivo, mantenía un espada en una mano sin esfuerzo.

.así que tu eres el nuevo Suzaku- comenzó el chico con una hermosa voz que podría aturdir a cualquiera acercándose al ojicarmin, su capa danzo con el viento al igual que su rebelde cabello.

Sin que Kai pudiera evitarlo el chico le sujeto del mentón acercando su rostro al suyo para observarle.

- Eres aun demasiado joven, incluso tienes esos ojos rubí que parecen reflejar el infierno- siguió diciendo ampliando su sonrisa maliciosa pero pronto esos ojos azules perdieron todo brillo mostrándose fríos mientras observaba esos labios formular unas palabras que parecían ser su sentencia….

"_Porque me recuerdas a él… debes morir"_

La mirada del bicolor se dirigió al cuello del chico, el collar que descansaba en este le hizo abrir los ojos grandemente de la impresión, era el dije que Takao siempre traía consigo, entonces… ese chico era…

.Seiryu detente!…- una tercera voz se escucho, esta era incluso mas amenazante pero era familiar, ya la había escuchado varias veces… lo ultimo que escucho fue un aleteo antes de perderse en oscuridad

-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨-¨¨

Abrió los ojos renueva cuenta, se encontraba en una habitación iluminada. Pero no la reconoció, se incorporo un poco pero el dolor en su abdomen le hizo sujetarse, tenía todo el abdomen vendado, pero al escuchar que la puerta se abría tomo su camisa y se la coloco con rapidez. Rei entro en la habitación.

.Ah, capitán, regresas a la tierra de los vivos- comento con una sonrisa, traía nuevas vendas, algunos ungüentos y un tazón de agua- Irene-san vendrá a revisarte en un rato, dice que tus heridas no eran profundas pero aun así perdiste mucha sangre- colocando las cosas sobre la mesa.

.Donde estamos- pregunto el bicolor mirándole serio, el pelinegro le devolvió la mirada.

.Orebec- respondió Rei, Kai le miro sorprendido- la ciudad flotante, Nail y Zaratch los trajeron hasta aquí, a nosotros nos trajo Masei, la tripulación estaba preocupado por ti, parecías… parecías muerto…- lo ultimo lo dijo con duda.

.Donde esta Takao?- quiso saber poniéndose de pie.

.Esta en el muelle pero deberías descansar un poco, él esta bien- empezó cuando el chico ya se ponía las botas- te cuido toda la noche.. Oye, a donde vas, oye!- le grito pero el bicolor le ignoro saliendo y cerrando la puerta, tenia que ver al chico moreno.

....

Takao miraba su mano vendada, estaba sentado en unas cajas mirando anochecer, no recordaba que había pasado después de que se desmayara. Pero cuando despertó, Kai estaba a su lado en un bote, Nail le curaba y Zaratch le pregunto que había ocurrido, por lo que escucho de Zaratch el barco se hizo pedazos por la tormenta, pero él y Kai habían sobrevivido sujetos a un barril. Además de eso, él no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido.

Suspiro, por lo menos Kai se había salvado y eso era lo importante. Se toco el hombro la herida volvió a dolerle. No entendía porque ese general quería eliminarle, incluso le miraba como si fuera un monstruo. Negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie, seguramente ese hombre le había confundido.

.Tal ves, deba ir a ver a Kai- pensó sonrojándose, aun no le había dicho sus sentimientos al capitán pirata y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria, ´¿le correspondería o solo se burlaría de él?, estaba nervioso pero quería decírselo.

.Takao-chan- escucho decir su nombre de forma burlona.

Levanto la mirada molesto, Masei le observaba divertido desde un bote, Takao le miro con desagrado, desde que habían llegado ese chico no paraba de molestarle. Dio media vuelta y camino por una de las callejuelas de la ciudad, no tenia ganas de lidiar con ese imbecil, quería ver a Kai y tal ves el mayor ya había despertado.

.Eh, mocoso- escucho que el gitano le gritaba siguiéndole- Ey!, Espera, que quiero hablar contigo- pero el chico no se detuvo camino más rápido.

Se sorprendió cuando Masei le arrincono contra la pared, parecía molesto. Pero el peliazul le separo con brusquedad.

.Escúchame niñato, deberías dejar a Suzaku- exclamo muy serio- Seiryu debe estarte esperando.

.Pero que demonios dices- frunciendo el ceño- tu quien te crees para decir esas cosas, ni siquiera tengo que ver con Seiryu…

.A no?, tienes mas que ver con él de lo que crees, además si te quedas con Suzaku solo harás que lo maten así que aléjate, no necesita cargar con estorbos como tu

Takao se quedo callado ante las palabras del chico, quería contestarle pero su mente se quedo en blanco.

. A ti te gusta, puedo notarlo. Esa cara de idiota que pones cuando le vez te delata- gruño el gitano mirándole enojado- y si en verdad te gusta, deberías escucharme e irte con Seiryu, yo puedo llevarte, así Suzaku estará fuera de peligro y tu podrás saber todo lo que te necesitas sobre esa marca tuya- mirando su brazo con desagrado.

.Como sabes de esa marca?- logro preguntar, Masei le miro fríamente

.No es relevante como me entere, pero acepta lo que te digo. Si suzaku solo es un capricho tuyo será mejor que te vayas largando, él no tenía puntos débiles y ahora esta herido por causa tuya, apártate antes de que pase algo peor…

"Un capricho", esa palabra rebotaba en su cabeza. Él no quería a Kai solo como un capricho, le quería de verdad, además quien se creía ese tipo para deducir esas cosas, no tenia derecho.

.Suzaku, pudo morir, lo sabes no- siguió exponiendo- por lo que se, tenia todo bajo control hasta que tu llegaste, me pregunto que harás si llegan a matarle por defenderte.

Esta vez, el peliazul abrió los ojos a más no poder, no había pensado en eso, incluso Kai había roto su trato. Tal ves, si solo era un capricho el querer quedarse con el mayor aunque pusiera en peligro su vida.

.Takao!- la voz del bicolor le saco de sus pensamientos, se acercaba desde calle arriba y se veía bastante serio.

Levanto la mano e iba a saludarle cuando noto las vendas y la bajo, su boca se había quedado seca Masei sonreía complacido había conseguido lo que quería.

.Iré a buscarte en la madrugada, si aceptas que te lleve con Seiryu- le murmuro, Takao le fulmino con la mirada pero eso duro poco, el mayor se acercaba.

.Takao, donde te habías metido- exclamo cuando estuvo cerca pero antes de que pudiera tocar al menor este salio corriendo al lado opuesto, dejando a un sorprendido bicolor y aun gitano muy sonriente- eh, Takao a donde vas!- quiso correr tras el chico pero su herida le hizo detenerse- Takao!

Takao no se detuvo solo quería encontrar solución a aquel dilema, quería estar solo para pensar, no quería seguir lastimando a Kai….

...

En uno de los miradores Takao tomo aire, había corrido bastante incluso ya hacia rato que había anochecido. Se mordió fuertemente el labio provocando que un hilillo de sangre recorriera su mentón, sentía demasiada frustración. No sabia cual era la decisión correcta. Por un lado, Seiryu contestaría a todas sus preguntas y por otro, Kai no arriesgaría su vida por ponerlo fuera de peligro.

.Kai…. susurro, él era la verdadera razón de su indecisión.

Si se marchaba, Kai lo tomaría como una traición pero si se quedaba no tardaría en poner de nuevo en peligro su vida. El recuerdo de la batalla contra el general Fannov y lo mal herido que término el bicolor en aquella pelea le hizo sentirse peor y se molesto al darse cuenta que Masei tenia razón, él solo servia para causar más problemas de los que resolvía.

.Que debo hacer?- exclamo mas como una suplica que como una pregunta, dejándose caer, mirando el suelo como la cosa mas interesante del mundo- ¿Por qué las cosas deben ser tan complicadas?

Dragoon le observo largamente en silencio, mirando como unas cuantas lagrimas de frustración entraban en contacto con el suelo, rebotando por unos instantes fragmentándose en millones de partes antes de tocar nuevamente la tierra y ser absorbidas por ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al muchacho haciendo que las orbes azuladas se posaran sobre él, dudo un instante al ver aquellos profundos ojos que suplicaban consuelo a sus dudas. Takao por su parte se sorprendió cuando el guardián le sonrío con un brillo de dulzura en sus ojos y se restregaba tal gato contra su mano para transmitirle un poco de calor, antes de dirigir nuevamente su mirada a los ojos del chico.

.¿En verdad le amas?- le cuestiono Dragoon con su voz cantarina. El chico le miro con expresión desorientada al no entender que quería sacar con aquella pregunta pero sus dudas se vieron contestadas cuando el dragón hablo- Ese chico, Kai, ¿en verdad le quieres?- volvió a decir

.Con toda mi alma- fue la decidida respuesta del joven moreno, dragoon solo asintió con la cabeza.

.Ahí tienes la respuesta que buscabas- fue la sencilla frase del guardián.

......-

Kai regreso a la habitación que los gitanos le habían dado, se encontraba en una de las partes mas alejadas de la plaza de la improvisada ciudad. Los tablones bajo sus pies crujían al resentir su peso. Estaba molesto por no haber encontrado al peliazul, no sabía exactamente que le había dicho Masei, el estúpido gitano no había querido soltar palabra cuando le pregunto y con una de sus innumerables excusas se esfumo por una de las callejuelas de la ciudad flotante. Pero por la expresión que tenia el chico Kinomiya cuando le vio, no debió haber sido nada bueno.

Abrió la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza, ya después le exigiría cuentas al gitano ahora lo que le preocupaba era saber donde demonios se había ido Takao, Sin tener certeza de donde se hallaba le hacia sentir extrañamente nervioso y frustrado. Levanto la vista pesadamente al escuchar ruidos frente a él y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el chico peliazul sentado en su cama leyendo una hoja, este a su vez volteo a verle.

.Kai- susurro, parecía no esperar encontrarse con él en ese lugar. De un salto se puso de pie, guardando en el proceso la hoja en su pantalón- creí que ibas a ir al festival- logro articular.

.Estaba buscándote- fue la respuesta del mayor- me preocupe cuando te llame y me esquivaste. ¿Acaso Masei te dijo algo sobre mi?- agrego, Takao le miro sorprendido antes de bajar nuevamente su vista y desviarla a un lado.

.No realmente- dijo el chico en un murmullo, parecía que le costaba contestarle aquello.

.Entonces que fue- volvió a preguntar acercándose y sujetándole del brazo, el chico no le miro y eso le hizo sentirse más furioso.

.¿Eso importa?- pregunto el chico con tristeza, no quería ver al mayor a la cara

.Claro que importa, tu me importas!- exclamo irritado, pero su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa ante lo que había dicho, Takao levanto la vista mirándole de la misma forma.

.Que dijiste?- le cuestiono con dificultad, Kai no respondió de inmediato.

.Me preocupas mocoso- fue lo único que dijo, pero para Takao significo más, su corazón latía de forma descontrolada, incluso el agarre del capitán le ponía nervioso.

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**KOKORO… mada ANATA no KIOKU no naka de**

**KARADA… sagashiteru tarinai WATASHI wo**

…

**Mi corazón… todavía esta encerrado en sus recuerdos.**

**Mi cuerpo… que busca algo que no tengo.**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

El bicolor le miro serio, no quería demostrar debilidades, pero ese chiquillo le hacia decir cosas por descuido y eso le molestaba, él no era de los que tenia la lengua larga, él pensaba las cosa antes de decirlas pero con ese moreno las palabras parecían cobrar vida propia en su boca y ni siquiera él sabia que iba a decir.

Takao bajo la mirada pensativo antes de quitarse la chaqueta, ante la sorpresa del pirata, dejando ver su marca maldita. El bicolor la miro sin entender pero su semblante se oscureció pasando su mano por la marca.

.era esto- pensó Kai, sabia que el menor debía estar confundido.

.cuando hable con Vanil, me dijo que esta marca solo la tenían cuatro personas y que si tenia la oportunidad, te pidiera ver tu pecho- colocando su mano sobre el pecho del mayor, al tener la camisa abierta, Kai pudo sentir el roce de la piel del menor contra la suya, fue una sensación tan extraña que le puso nervioso- que así tal ves entendería algunas cosas- acariciándole, pero Kai le sujetó la mano separándole, el moreno levanto la mirada, Kai le observaba fijamente.

.Ver mi pecho, dices- comenzó el mayor mirándole, el peliazul asintió- si es lo que quieres, tal ves pueda hacerlo, pero debes prometerme que no saldrá de nosotros- respondió soltando a Takao.

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**nakusenai mono nigirishimenagara**

**WATASHI wa ima koko ni iru no**

**....**

**Como me agarro a este destino que no puedo abandonar,**

**estoy de pie aquí ahora mismo.**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

El chico asintió mientras colocaba las manos en el cuello de la camisa y comenzaba a bajarla por los hombros del mayor, (N/a: uy, ya le urge o.o pero a quien no XDDD yo también lo desvestiría) el ojicarmin le sostenía por la cintura pero le soltó para quitarse la camisa por completo.

Takao se quedo callado, frente a sus ojos había una marca como la suya pero al de Kai era mucho mas grande, parecía un fénix pero la cola estaba incompleta, iba desde su hombro hasta su abdomen por lo que se perdía bajo las vendas.

.Te duele- pregunto el moreno, recordando los primeros días en que su marca apareció, la del mayor debía ser incomparablemente dolorosa.

.No-fue la sencilla respuesta del mayor- hace años que no duele, solamente aquí- le dijo tomando la mano morena y colocándola sobre el lugar donde estaba el corazón, Dejando que el menor sintiera su palpitar, el pulso del menor se incremento al igual que su sonrojo.

"**-"-"-"-lemon leve xD"-"-"**

**karenai hana wa utsukushikute**

**yuruginai omoi wo mune ni sakitsudzuketa**

**....**

**Como la belleza de una flor para siempre floreciendo,**

**los sentimientos persistentes siguieron floreciendo en mi corazón**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Takao delineo el tatuaje comenzando por la clavícula del chico encaminándose hacia su corazón, perdiéndose en cada detalle, era la primera vez que lo miraba y le maravillaba tan solo el ver como contrastaba con la pálida piel. Las yemas de sus dedos le transmitían la calidez de aquel roce, de la textura de su piel, del sube y baja de su respiración, del latido de su corazón.

Se sintió un poco extraño, todo era tan nuevo pero a la vez tan conocido, era como si se hubiera preparado para ese momento. Su cara adquirió un color granate cuando Kai tomo una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos para acercarla después a su rostro, jugueteando con sus dedos, restregando su mejilla contra su piel. Llenando cada uno de sus poros con la calidez de su interior.

Trago saliva cuando el chico abrió los ojos para dedicarle una mirada significativa, antes de besarle los nudillos, acortando la cercanía entre ambos. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, el mayor acerco su rostro al suyo con cautela, un brillo especial se mostraba en aquellas orbes rojizas, le devolvió la mirada. Sabían que no había vuelta atrás después, pero eso no importo cuando sus labios se rozaron primero con timidez.

Takao cerro los ojos cuando el bicolor tomo sus labios entre los suyos jugueteando con ellos antes de separarlos con la lengua para adentrarse en esa ansiosa cavidad, su aliento choco entre ambos mezclándose en aquella danza que apenas comenzaba.

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**chigireta kumo no danzai no sora**

**tomaranai kanashimi wo dakishimeteita**

…**.**

**Las nubes son rasgadas en pedazos en un cielo culpable,**

**abracé fuerte el remordimiento interminable.**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Dragoon, descansaba afuera mirando la luna, podía sentir todo lo que el moreno estaba experimentando en esos momentos y solo se recostó esperando. Takao merecía aquel momento de felicidad, sabía que le esperaba un camino difícil pero ese chico de ojos escarlata le daría fuerzas para seguirlo.

Levanto la mirada hacia la luna, esta brillaba en todo su esplendor iluminando todo, como si quisiera bañar a esos dos amantes que ahora se demostraban por fin todo lo que guardaban y que ya no podía seguir oculto…

El sonido de un aleteo le hizo voltear, pero estaba solo, sus ojos brillaron en parte por la felicidad que compartía con el moreno y en parte porque había sentido una presencia conocida.

.Dranzer…

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**donna "itami" nimo "hajimari" wa atte**

**itsuka otozureru "owari" wo matteru**

……

**Cada "dolor" tiene "un principio" en algún sitio,**

"**y un final" que seguramente espera.**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Sin esperar, Kai le tomo por el cuello mientras exploraba su boca, sus lenguas se encontraron entrelazándose, luchando por el control, el menor soltaba jadeos de vez en cuando, le costaba respirar pero también se debía a un cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, deseoso por mas, un hilillo de saliva escurrió por sus labios, antes de separarse en busca de aire, sus labios estaban enrojecidos y eso al mayor parecía agradarle.

No tardo mucho para que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse, sintiendo las manos de Kai descender por sus hombros, acariciando cada centímetro de su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, introduciéndolas bajo la camisa para sentir esa suave piel entre los dedos, Takao subió sus manos hasta el cuello del chico para después abrazarle con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia él, quería sentirlo mas cerca, soltó un gemido cuando la entrepierna del mayor y la suya hicieron contacto bajo la ropa, acariciándose en cada roce de sus cuerpos.

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**ano hi ANATA ni kanjita nukumori mo**

**kidzukeba te ga sukeru gurai iroaseteta**

…**.**

**El calor que sentí también en ti durante aquel día,**

**se desvaneció silenciosamente hasta sentir mis manos vacías.**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

El bicolor disfruto de aquella sensación, el cuerpo entre sus brazos temblaba deseoso de mas, poco a poco le empujo hacia la cama, cuando estuvieron cerca el moreno lo jalo hacia él cayendo ambos sobre las sabanas.

.Si quieres que pare- le susurro al oído mientras sus brazos vagaron por su cintura descendiendo por sus piernas- es el momento de decirlo

.No... jadeo el menor sonrojándose mas al notar su desesperación en la voz,-Quiero sentirme tuyo- le murmuro acercándose mas, rodeándole con ambos brazos. Estaba inseguro por la reacción del mayor pero ya estaba decidido. Deseaba que él fuera el primero y el único.

Kai noto el delicioso rubor que cubría las mejillas del muchacho pero desvió su atención al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, notando su aliento chocando contra su piel. Le devolvió el beso mientras sus manos le desabrochaban el pantalón introduciendo una mano dentro de estos y comenzaba a despojarlo de ellos.

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**ushinatteiku oto bakari fuete**

**subete wo sutete koko ni iru no**

…**..**

**Sólo los sonidos de esperanza perdida parecen aumentar,**

**tiré todo para estar aquí ahora.**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Dragoon espero impaciente, pero el fénix nunca se mostró, bajo la mirada dejando que la luna le bañara con su luz, su esperanza parecía querer desaparecer.

.Siempre lo mismo, incluso como aquella vez- murmuro, sintiendo la mirada de alguien sobre él- ¿por que te escondes?- quiso saber el dragón cuando el ave se poso en un poste cercano, los ojos del pequeño guardián brillaron al ver esas plumas rojizas competir con el brillo de la luna.

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**karenai hana wa utsukushikute**

**yuruginai omoi wo mune ni dakitsudzuketa**

……**.**

**Como la belleza de una flor para siempre floreciendo,**

**los sentimientos persistentes siguieron floreciendo en mi corazón.**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

El moreno movió las caderas para ayudarle, pronto su piel se erizo al sentir el aire frío rozar contra su caliente piel, pero tuvo mas que ver que el mayor le besara el cuello dejando notorias marcas, succionando con fuerza y besando su mandíbula, sacándole pequeños suspiros ante cada rocé de sus manos sobre su pecho y su piel desnuda.

.Kai- suspiro cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que estaba provocando el mayor en su persona, acariciándole la espalda, nervioso. Escuchando como su corazón aumentaba sus latidos a cada instante, era así como se sentía el querer a otra persona con locura, lo deseaba, deseaba sentir sus cuerpos mas cerca, mezclándose, volviéndose uno.

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el mayor tomo su excitación con una mano, comenzando a estimularle, sus mejillas se ruborizaron mas, intento cerrar las piernas de forma inconciente pero el mayor se acomodo entre estas para evitarlo mientras le besaba el cuello.

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**chigireyuku ai zankoku na yume**

**tomaranai kanashimi wo dakishimeteita**

…**..**

**El amor que muere, el sueño cruel,**

**abracé fuerte el remordimiento interminable.**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Gimió quedamente abrazándose al bicolor con fuerza. Kai descendió sus besos al pecho del chico lamiendo uno de sus pezones ya endurecidos, degustando el sabor a sal de su sudor. Sabia que el chico lo estaba disfrutando a cada jadeo pero él quería escucharle gemir, sentirle temblar de placer bajo su cuerpo, rogando por mas atención.

Aumentó el ritmo de su mano sobre la virilidad del menor, apretando la punta del glande con sus dedos haciendo que el chico se arqueara, estrujando las mantas entre sus manos intentando liberar un poco del placer que le inundaba, Kai sonrío posicionándose de sus labios en un beso ansioso que el menor acepto con gusto, moviendo las caderas inconscientemente al ritmo de la mano del ojicarmin mientras su respiración era cada vez mas rápida, no tardaría en llegar al orgasmo.

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**kono sekai wa shinjitsu to iu**

**kodoku wo hitsuyou to shita**

…**.**

**Este mundo, necesita una soledad**

**llamada "verdad".**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

.Kai, voy a… aahh…- gimió contra los labios del mayor antes de venirse en la mano del chico gimiendo sonoramente, una carga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo desde los dedos de las manos hasta las puntas de los pies.

Kai se separo un poco solo para probar un poco de la esencia del peliazul, lamiendo sus dedos saboreándolo. Takao le miraba con los ojos entornados, intentando regular su respiración.

El bicolor noto la mirada y se recostó sobre el menor de nuevo mientras lubricaba sus dedos con la esencia del chico, las ganas de hacer suyo al peliazul le estaban desesperando, quería marcarle como suyo, quería escucharle y las miradas que el chico le dedicaba mientras le acariciaba el rostro no ayudaban sino que incrementaban sus deseos.

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**ANATA no kage**

**ANATA no yume oikaketeta…**

…**.**

**Tú sombra,**

**Tus sueños, los persigo después de todo…**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

.Sabes que no deberíamos vernos, tu sigues tus ordenes y yo también.... comento el ave, mirando al pequeño dragón fijamente, sus plumas brillaban ante el desborde de sentimientos que fluían por su cuerpo a través de su alzo con el chico ojicarmin

.Han pasado siglos y sigues siendo el mismo- respondió el dragón haciéndose un ovillo mirando al fénix con añoranza- quería verte…

.igual yo... respondió suavisando su voz- pero aun no es el momento en que volvamos a encontrarnos- respondió alzando el vuelo y volando hacia la luna, el guardián del este le siguió con la mirada.

.Y como aquella vez, nos despedimos bajo la luz de la luna llena- murmuro el dragón, una pequeña lagrima de plata cayo al agua, mientras su corazón volvía a embargarse de tristeza… proyectando una sombra que parecía humana

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**nakusenai mono nigirishimenagara**

**WATASHI wa ima koko ni iru no**

…**.**

**Como me agarro a este destino que no puedo abandonar,**

**estoy de pie aquí ahora mismo.**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Takao descendió sus manos para abrirle el pantalón, cuando lo hizo su rostro enrojeció mas si se podía de la vergüenza, vería el cuerpo del mayor por completo y eso le ponía ansioso. Kai le ayudo al notar el nerviosismo del menor, guiando su mano para quitarle la ropa pronto los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones, admirando el cuerpo del otro en silencio.

El menor desvío la vista apenado y Kai le sujeto del mentón besándole las mejillas para después rozar sus labios con los suyos, Takao entreabrió la boca esperando probar de nuevo esos apetitosos labios pero los cerro al sentir incomodidad en su parte baja, Kai había metido un dedo en su entrada haciendo que el chico se quejara por el dolor.

.Tranquilo- le murmuro al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo derecho, moviendo su dedo en círculos mientras hacia que el chico separara mas la piernas, el moreno se abrazo a él mientras jadeaba intentando ignorar el dolor.

Introdujo un segundo dedo poco después, repitiendo la operación y después un tercero, sacándolos y metiéndolos con cuidado para acostumbrarle no quería lastimarle ya que era su primera vez, el otro chico suspiraba en su oído moviéndose al compás de esos dedos, ya no le dolía sino que estaba deseoso por más, saco sus dedos y el moreno se quejo ante eso pero le beso con dulzura para que le mirara.

.Listo?- le pregunto mientras le levantaba un poco y acomodaba su miembro en la entrada del menor, Takao le atrajo por la nuca besándole de forma demandante, dándole el permiso que necesitaba por lo que Kai comenzó a entrar con cuidado dentro del chico.

Hizo la cabeza para atrás cuando sintió al mayor comenzar a penetrarle, en verdad era doloroso, cerro los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, por su lado, el bicolor intentaba frenarse todo lo que podía para no penetrarle con fuerza, era tan estrecho que le provocaba demasiado placer, pero no quería lastimar al menor por lo que se reprimió entrando por completo no pudiendo evitar gemir complacido quedándose quieto, esperando a que el peliazul se acostumbrara.

Takao soltó un gritito abrazándose con fuerza al mayor, su vista se oscureció por un instante al sentirle entrar por completo pero el dolor fue acompañado por una oleada de placer y eso le hizo temblar. Abrió los ojos al sentir los labios del ojicarmin sobre sus mejillas secando las lágrimas que habían escapado por el dolor y eso le hizo sonreír.

.Kai... murmuro rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del mayor- hazlo- agrego besando la pálida piel de su hombro, cerrando los ojos.

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**Karenai hana wa utsukushikute  
yuruginai omoi wo mune ni saki tsudzuketa  
….**

**Como la belleza de una flor para siempre floreciendo,**

**Los sentimientos persistentes siguieron floreciendo en mi corazón.**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

El muchacho no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, salio por completo y le penetro de una sola vez, escuchando al menor gemir quedamente contra su oído, embistiéndole de forma lenta al principio pero cada vez con mas velocidad, notando los gemidos del peliazul cada vez mas sonoros cuando se acostumbro y eso le excito de sobremanera, sujetándole de las caderas con fuerza para embestirle con mas facilidad.

Takao sentía que podría morir del placer, su mente se nublo mientras enterraba las uñas en la espalda del mayor gimiendo de forma descontrolada intentando liberar esa sensación, moviendo sus caderas de forma contraria a las embestidas de Kai para hacerlas mas profundas. Sintiendo el cuerpo del otro como si fuera parte de él mismo, escuchando el latido de ambos acompasado en aquella unión.

Kai se apodero de sus labios enrojeciéndolos aun mas en un beso cargado de deseo y pasión, mientras acariciaba las torneadas piernas del moreno que ya estaban cubiertas por una leve capa de sudor debido al esfuerzo, sintiendo como los músculos se contraían a cada penetración, escuchándole decir su nombre una y otra vez entre suspiros, era una experiencia tan distinta y placentera, el chico en sus brazos le volvía loco pero le amaba tanto, nunca creyó llegar a querer a alguien de esa manera, deseaba que nunca terminara.

.AAhh... Kai!- grito el moreno haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que tocaba un punto en su interior que le provoco una intensa descarga de placer, no tardaría en llegar a otro orgasmo- mas…- pidió entre gemidos cuando el mayor le mordió el cuello dejando una marca muy notoria, haciendo la cabeza hacia un lado para darle mas acceso.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando llego a su segundo orgasmo manchando sus vientres, Kai le abrazo con fuerza contra él cuando le penetro por ultima vez corriéndose en su interior, gimiendo roncamente sintiéndose en la gloria, intentando marcar en su memoria todas esas sensaciones que el menor le provocaba, sintiendo que si se separaba ahora todo hubiera sido parte de una ilusión, que estaría solo y el chico en sus brazos desaparecería.

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**chigireta kumo no danzai no sora  
tomaranai kanashimi wo dakishimeteta  
…..**

**Las nubes son rasgadas en pedazos en un cielo culpable,**

**abracé fuerte el remordimiento interminable.**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Takao le devolvió el abrazo, quería sentir al mayor dentro de él un poco más mientras intentaba regular su respiración, se sentía tan bien en brazos del bicolor, su corazón saltaba en su pecho como si quisiera salir, se sentía feliz de estar con él chico que amaba y ahora estaba mas seguro que antes de que Kai era la persona mas importante para él y que haría cualquier cosa para protegerle.

El bicolor salio de su interior con esfuerzo, no quería separarse pero debía hacerlo, recostándose a un lado del menor, suspirando complacido. Se miraron largo rato, agotados, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos.

.¿así es como se siente estar enamorado?-pensó Takao cuando Kai le acaricio la mejilla, le sonrío dulcemente mientras colocaba su mano sobre la del mayor acariciándola

Kai le abrazo de forma sorpresiva acomodándole en su pecho desnudo, se sonrojo a sobre manera mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y acariciaba su piel, el bicolor le sonrío levemente cubriendo la desnudes de ambos con las mantas Takao sentía su rostro arder pero lo que hizo que su corazón volviera a saltar como loco fue lo que Kai le susurro al oído antes de quedarse dormido.

Solo fue un ligero movimiento de labios pero pudo escucharle perfectamente, le miro de forma significativa acercando sus labios a los del chico dormido antes de que el sueño le invadiera también, abrazándose con más fuerza al mayor y alcanzándole en su sueño, por fin sabia que debía hacer…..

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

**mirai, motomete...  
odori tsudzukete... towa ni**

…**.**

**El deseo del porvenir…**

**y sigo bailando… Para siempre…**

"**-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Kai dormía aun cuando el moreno se vistió y recogió sus cosas, se acerco a la cama mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, debía irse cuanto antes. Tomo su dije de la mesa y se lo coloco con cuidado de no despertarle. El joven de piel pálida solo suspiro girándose un poco para quedar boca arriba, por un momento pensó que despertaría. soltó un suspiro aliviado mirando embelesado el perfecto rostro del mayor, su expresión era tan atrayente que se agacho un poco para besarle en los labios, fue un simple roce pero el peliazul quería retener el sabor de los labios del mayor por mas tiempo, expresándole sus sentimientos en ese roce.

.Sayonara- murmuro separándose con cuidado, mirando al mayor dormir, unas cuantas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos no quería despedirse de aquella forma pero no tenia mas opción- ai shiteru- agrego antes de salir de la habitación con sigilo.

Dragoon le esperaba sobre unas cajas, la luz de la luna destellaba en sus escamas, le miraba fijamente en aquel silencioso lugar aunque a lo lejos podía escucharse el ruido de la música del festival.

Un ruido cercano le hizo ponerse alerta, de entre las callejuelas apareció Masei con una linterna, le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

. ¿Listo?- pregunto, el moreno solo asintió-entonces vámonos, te llevare al canal- encaminándose por otra callejuela.

Takao se quedo quieto en su lugar mirando hacia la habitación donde dormía el bicolor, sintió la necesidad de volver pero solo desvió la mirada, era lo mejor, ya lo había decidió. S e coloco la capucha de la capa antes de tomar a Dragoon, el dragón le miraba preocupado.

.Tranquilo, ya esta decidido- le murmuro intentando mostrar una sonrisa- vamos…

Y sin mirar atrás se perdió entre la niebla, esperando que su decisión hubiera sido la correcta, pero de lo que estaba decidido era que volvería a ver a aquel chico, sabia que Kai le buscaría y lo creería con todo su corazón. Sin saber que unos ojos escarlata le observaban partir desde lo alto….

....-

Levanto la vista cuando llegaron a un puerto, un bote ya les esperaba. Masei se acerco moviendo la linterna, uno de los hombres en el bote abajo a recibirles. Takao se sorprendió cuando el hombre se levanto la capucha, era Seiryu, este le miro con una sonrisa mientras le extendía un brazo el menor se acerco con cautela y el hombre le ayudo a subir al bote.

.Nos vemos, Takao-chan- se burlo Masei antes de desaparecer- ya cumplí con mi parte Seiryu, así que espero que cumplas con lo que acordamos- se le escucho decir cuando se perdió de vista, el moreno se pregunto que quería decir con eso.

.Vámonos, fue lo único que dijo Seiryu cuando subió al bote y se aseguro de que Takao se había sentado, el chico se abrazaba a si mismo y creyó que tenia frío por lo que le coloco su capa- será un largo viaje así que duerme mientras llegamos al barco- le dijo con amabilidad, pero el chico no volteo a verle.

Sentía con un nudo en la garganta cuando sintió el movimiento del bote pronto el muelle quedo atrás, sabía que con cualquiera intento de hablar las lágrimas escaparían y no quería hacerlo frente a esos piratas. Cerro los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, había tomado la decisión correcta pero ¿Por qué sentía que debía volver?, el graznido de un ave hizo que levantara la cabeza, el amanecer estaba cerca pero Dragoon miraba hacia la costa igual que los piratas, un ave de un hermoso plumaje se acercaba con rapidez, Takao pensó que era un halcón pero el reflejo rojizo de sus plumas no podía ser provocado por el sol.

.Dranzer- exclamo con voz ahogada el pequeño dragón, mirando estupefacto al ave, Takao abrió los ojos sorprendido, cualquier cosa que e recordara a Kai le llenaba de un sentimiento de añoranza.

Seiryu ya sacaba su arma para dispararle pero el fénix fue más rápido y paso a su lado para dejar caer algo en las manos de Takao antes de volver a alzar el vuelo y girar para volver a la costa, dejando oír su canto.

Dragoon le siguió con la mirada mientras el moreno miraba lo que había en sus manos, era el pendiente de fénix y las palabras que Kai le había susurrado volvieron a su cabeza, haciendo que se pusiera de pie y caminara hacia la punta del bote para mirar hacia la costa, sujetando el pendiente contra su pecho, dejando por fin que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

......

Dranzer se poso sobre el brazo del chico bicolor, este estaba sentado en el muelle mirando hacia el océano, sonrío satisfecho cuando Dranzer le dijo que había entregado su encargo. Solo llevaba el pantalón negro y su saco sobre los hombros, su cabello se mecía con el viento al igual que la camisa, dejando ver las vendas de su pecho.

.TAKAO HA DESAPARECIÓ!- escucho la voz de Derek a sus espaldas, al igual que el alboroto pero no se inmuto, sostenía con fuerza el dije del menor en una mano, al igual que el peliazul, él también había tomado una decisión.

.Te buscare…- murmuro antes de ponerse de pie y dar media vuelta, nunca antes de la anterior noche había perseguido algo con tanta pasión que no fuera su venganza, pero esta vez no dejaría escapar ese sentimiento….

"_Nunca creí que alguien lograra entrar en mi corazón como lo has hecho tu, pero quiero estar a tu lado, incluso si tuviera que robarte para tenerte para mi, lo volvería a hacer… porque te amo"_

**...:C..o..N..t..I..n..U..a..R..a:...**

**Espero les haya gustado, la canción se titula "Danzai no hana" de Riyu Kosaka, es la versión balada, esta tan linda T.T Y el lemon, bueno fue el primero que escribo oficial, Takai sabe porque lo digo xD espero de todas formas vuelvo a decir que este capitulo esta dedicado a esta linda niña, la mas grande fan de esta cosa XDDD y por supuesto una gran amiga, que haría sin ti niña que siempre me apoyas se que me tarde pero por fin aquí esta! TwT Hasta el próximo capitulo. **

**Adiu! Y nos leemos pronto.**

"_**Miageta wo sora wa aoku kimi wo omoi itsumademo  
Itsumademo te wo furu de  
Furimukeba itsumo mitai ni warattari naitari shiteru  
Kimi ga iro you na ki ga shiteta  
Wasure wa shinai yo..."**_

**...:Jizel N.I.K.A.T.H:...**


End file.
